De Outro Ponto de Vista
by aingeeal
Summary: James e Lily Potter estão mortos. Mas será que realmente Harry cresceu sozinho e sem os pais? Será que não houve qualquer tipo de ajuda ou companhia, mesmo que ele nunca soubesse? ... "Why are you here, all of you?" - "We never left"
1. Um Dia Como Qualquer Outro

**Olá pessoal. Estou aqui pra explicar essa fic, antes de qualquer coisa. Não vou dar nenhum spoiler, afinal, todos sabem o que acontece com esses dois, e não sou eu que vou mudar isso, apesar de querer. **

**James e Lily morreram, isso não é segredo. E não viraram fantasmas, apesar de ser algo próximo. Imaginem uma porta entreaberta. Um lugar no meio termo, aonde eles morreram, não são fantasmas e não fizeram a passagem ainda. Espíritos vagando. Acho que essa seria a definição mais adequada. Espíritos vagando na esperança de completar sua missão no mundo para então poder finalmente seguir em frente. Qual a missão deles? Já isso, não contarei a vocês. ;)**

**Tentei copiar todas as cenas do livro, mas deu muito trabalho, então vocês encontraram apenas as mais importantes, ou que eles fazem aparições. Gostaria de agradecer de inicio já a quem leu até aqui, ou quem vai começar a ler a fic mesmo sem ler isso. Obrigada por tudo! **

**.**

**.**

**PS: Eu ponho todos os nomes e apelidos originais. Ok? Ou seja, nada de Tiago, Remo, Lílian, Severo, Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho e etc. São os em inglês. E também o nome das casas, mas vou maneirar nas diversas coisas para tornar a leitura mais fácil.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Um dia como qualquer outro - James POV._

_._

_._

_._

_._

O sol me despertou no momento que tocou meus olhos. Pisquei duas ou três vezes para encaixar a visão mas ainda assim continuou embaçada. Sorri de maneira preguiçosa e estiquei o braço para o meu criado mudo e coloquei meus óculos. Ao meu lado algo quente se mexia devagar. Ao olhar vi apenas um punhado de cabelo ruivo espalhado pelo travesseiro. Sorri e peguei uma mecha pra brincar a luz do sol, aonde o belo tom de vermelho se transformava em laranja e suas variações mais lindas. Lily só acordou depois de uma meia hora.

- Hum? – ela resmungou.

- Bom dia Sra. Potter. – sussurrei com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela sorriu e abriu os olhos verdes esmeraldas pela metade olhando pra mim.

- Bom dia James – disse ela. Ela se inclinou e me beijou de leve.

Talvez teríamos continuado, como sempre fazíamos, mas um barulho atravessou a porta e nos tirou de nossa bolha pessoal. Um som que ambos de nós estávamos ainda nos acostumando. Um choro de bebê. Lily começou a se por de pé mas eu a parei.

- Nope – falei – Ontem a noite foi a sua vez, agora minha.

Ela sorriu agradecida mas se sentou na cama tentando se levantar depois de uma noite mal dormida aonde o bebê não a deixara em paz.

Me levantei e andei rápido até o quarto de Harry.

Ele estava chorando no berço. Vestido de cinza claro se diferenciava do quarto vermelho e dourado que eu tinha feito. As paredes eram amareladas e havia duas bandeiras com o símbolo da casa do coração nas paredes. O berço levemente bege ficava no canto do quarto, em cima da coleção de brinquedos bruxos e trouxas embaixo dele. As cortinas vermelhas banhadas pelo sol adentravam no quarto com o vento. Ali no sofá ao lado do berço, três bichinhos de pelúcia. Os que ele mais gostava. Eles ficavam separados por motivos de serem bem mais fácil de se encontrar quando ele chorava. Um cachorro preto, um lobo bege e um rato cinza. Franzi o cenho quando não achei o cervo que fazia parte da coleção.

Em cima do berço um brinquedo de penduricalho circundava com um feitiço que Lily havia colocado, talvez na esperança de que distraísse o menino para ela poder descansar. Quatro formas balançavam. Um pomo, um balaço, uma vassoura e uma goles.

Sorri ao enfiar as mãos dentro do berço e puxar para fora o bebê de cabelos escuros que chorava impiedosamente. Peguei Harry no colo e me sentei no sofá com ele apoiado nas minhas pernas dobradas em forma de índio.

- O que foi cópia do papai? – perguntei baixinho - pra que esse choro todo?

Harry esticou as mãozinhas e agarrou o cachorro preto de pelúcia e mordeu a orelha, deixando-a ensopada de baba.

- Ew - eu ri - Sirius não vai gostar que você fique mordendo ele, a não ser que você queira levar uma mordida também - brinquei. Harry claro, nem prestou atenção no que eu falava. Ao falar de Sirius, senti um aperto no peito e meu sorriso desapareceu na fala. Desde que aquela profecia havia aparecido, não havíamos visto muito nossos amigos e parente, e isso nos deixava loucos de saudade. - Vamos lá pra baixo. – falei baixinho.

Peguei o bichinho e o dei em sua mão no mesmo tempo que me levantava para sair. Lily me esperava sorridente encostada na porta. Dei um sorriso fraco pra ela.

- Assim que o tirei do berço ele parou de chorar – falei o entregando pra ela.

Ela o segurou de frente pra ela e o avaliou. Ao chegar aos cabelos suspirou. Eu ri. A abracei por trás e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você secretamente espera todas as noites que o cabelo dele abaixe hein? – disse travesso.

Ela riu.

- Não se magoe. Venha, vamos descer...

Ao chegarmos na cozinha ela colocou Harry no cadeirão e foi para a geladeira preparar a mamadeira.

Me joguei na cadeira da ponta e peguei uma maçã na fruteira.

- Primeiro Halloween em família – falei fingindo animação - Só esperava que fosse mais cheio.

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- É uma pena que temos que viver assim por enquanto - ela comentou - mas se é necessário... - ela suspirou - realmente queria poder chamar os Marotos e as meninas. E quem sabe até a Emmeline viria...

- Conseguiu falar com algumas delas recentemente? – perguntei.

- Não tenho noticias depois do que aconteceu com a... – falou só pra ela. - com...

- Hey, hey! – falei me encaminhando pra ela. Nos abraçamos em silêncio enquanto ela se controlava para tentar não chorar.

Marlene era minha amiga sim, mas não tanto quanto era a dela. Marlene era para ela o que Sirius era para mim. Eram conectadas, e muitas vezes mais que irmãs. Então de repente, há 8 meses atrás, descobrimos que Marlene tinha sido assassinada por Comensais da Morte. Naquela época ela tinha acabado de noivar com Sirius, depois de todas as tentativas frutadas e amores errados que ambos tiveram em Hogwarts. Ele ficou arrasado e até passou por uma depressão meio pesada.

Sobre nossos outros amigos, apenas notícias resumidas. Alice e Frank Longbottom estavam bem eu acho, fiquei sabendo que eles também tinham um bebê, mas não fazia idéia do nome ou do sexo. Emmeline estava escondida depois dos Comensais terem atacado sua família. Ela tinha ido pro interior e nem fazia idéia da nossa situação. Andrômeda, a prima de Sirius estava casada e com uma filha mas estava em paz. Dorcas estava desaparecida, e as hipóteses do que podia ter acontecido com ela eram proibidas.

- Sei que sente falta dela – falei baixinho.

Ela assentiu e se recuperou. Sorriu de leve.

- Deixe eu terminar a mamadeira do Harry – disse ela se virando pro balcão. Voltei a me sentar na mesa e observei Harry, enquanto ele brincava com o cachorrinho. Ele fingia que o cachorro era bravo e fazia ruídos que eu acreditava serem latidos. Sorri e entrei na brincadeira, quando posicionei as mão na mesa e fingi ser um cidadão em fuga do enorme monstro negro.

Só depois de um tempo notei Lily de mão na cintura nos observando.

- Chega a assustar o tanto que ele parece com você – disse ela.

- Eu caprichei hein? – falei sorrindo.

Ela riu.

- Que bom que os olhos são verdes, se não poderiam falar que o filho e somente seu. - ela disse pondo a mamadeira na mesinha. Harry pousou o cachorrinho e começou a tomar o leite. Ela bagunçou seus cabelos de leve com a mesma mania que fazia comigo.

- Vou me trocar – disse ela me dando um selinho. Olhei até ela sumir da minha vista.

Assim que Harry terminou fui para o balcão da cozinha e tirei minha varinha dali. Apontei pra mamadeira e sussurrei um feitiço de limpeza. A mamadeira se tornou nova em folha e eu a guardei no armário. Se Deus existe, Lily jamais saberia que eu usava magia pra limpar as coisas de Harry, ela não aprovava muito. Tirei Harry da cadeira e subi com ele.

Lá em cima me deparei com uma Lily de sutiã.

- Que visão... – sussurrei.

Ela apenas olhou pra cima e riu.

- Eu costumava me assustar com esses seus comentários sugestivos, mas acabei me acostumando.

- Sinceramente Lily – disse colocando Harry sentado na nossa cama. – Desde quando meus comentários são sugestivos? Acredito que sou apenas sincero e direto demais.

Ela riu e me deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira.

Terminamos de nos trocar e vestimos em Harry uma calça moletom escura já que estava frio e uma blusa cinza.

- Vou fazer o almoço – disse ela. Desci com Harry e o coloquei no chão. Ele nem hesitou em ir andando cambaleando até a vassoura de brinquedo que Sirius tinha dado de presente. Ele montou nela desajeitado mas logo levantou voo baixo. Me pus de pé e andei rápido atrás dele pra evitar que nada acontecesse, mas felizmente a vassoura tinha um limite de velocidade e de altura o que era bom. Eu parecia um pinguim correndo atrás dele, até que me dei conta de que era inútil. Se ele caísse, eu viria a seu socorro, mas por enquanto...

Assim que Lily chamou pra comer, tirei Harry da vassoura contra a vontade dele, e o levei enquanto ele esperneava até a cadeirinha.

- Você quer continuar a brincar não quer? – falei, assim que ele parou.

Ele olhou com aqueles olhos verdes que a mãe fez o favor de passar a ele pra mim e assentiu devagar.

- Então é só comer um pouquinho que eu deixo você brincar de novo – falei.

Ele sorriu sem mostrar os pequenos dentinhos e eu sorri de volta.

- Ele é igualzinho a você – disse Lily.

- Como assim? – falei olhando pra ela.

- Dava trabalho para tirar de cima de uma vassoura – disse ela me fazendo rir.

- Se fosse você que me pedisse pra sair... – falei a ajudando a por a comida na mesa. Ela parou e pôs a mão na cintura olhando pra mim inacreditavelmente. - Ok, ok! – falei – _Talvez_ eu saísse...

Ela riu e voltou a trabalhar.

Comemos e voltamos pra sala. Dessa vez quem ficou de vigia para o Harry foi ela. Eu me sentei na frente da televisão (Deus abençoe os Trouxas), e a liguei. O jornal do mundo dos trouxas estava no ar.

_Mais uma família assassinada foi encontrada morta essa manhã sem nenhum vestígio..._

- Santo Merlin... – disse Lily – Ele não para.

- Ele gosta de matar – falei. Não precisávamos, e nem queríamos, citar o nome de quem estávamos falando.

O bruxo que andava matando por diversão estava solto por ai. Não o chamamos pelo nome, o chamamos de Você-Sabe-Quem. O nome tem poder, e poder era algo do qual ele não precisava mais. Na brigada dos Aurores, eu e Sirius já tínhamos lutado contra ele e seus Comensais algumas vezes. Não era pra qualquer um. Nunca chegamos a vê-lo pessoalmente, apenas estivemos no mesmo lugar

Lily também já o tinha enfrentado algumas vezes. Dá pra imaginar minha reação, não é?

.

.

"_- LILY, você está bem!?_

_- Estou..._

_- Você tem certeza!?_

_- Tenho, eu..._

_- Certeza absoluta!?"_

_._

_._

Ele tinha invadido o St Mungus atrás de um homem do ministério. Só depois descobrimos que o homem era um inominável. Lily quase fora parar no caminho dele. Alguns feitiços foram trocados dentro do hospital. Ela o havia visto, e me garantira que não era nada normal.

- Quando será que ele vai parar? – disse Lily – _o que ele quer?_

- A única informação que temos é que ele venera bruxos de raça pura. Ridículo. Não há diferença entre os nascidos trouxas, todos são bruxos. – falei.

Ela assentiu. Nós dois odiávamos Você-Sabe-Quem por muitas razões. Uma delas: Foi ele o culpado da morte de Marlene. Eu sabia que ele estava atrás dos inomináveis depois do ataque do St Mungus, pois Marlene era uma. Ela morrera nas mãos dele. Segunda razão: Ele matou meus pais e os da Lily, numa tentativa horrorosa de chantagem. Precisa de outra razão? Aqui vai: Ele quer matar meu filho.

Harry bocejou e Lily o tirou do brinquedo e se sentou na poltrona roxa que tínhamos ali. Ele fechou os olhos preguiçosamente e no colo dela, quetinho e em silêncio, ele adormeceu. Ela se levantou com cuidado e subimos para colocá-lo no berço do quarto dele, então ela tirou o cachorrinho de suas mãos. Ela me estendeu para que eu o colocasse no lugar. Enquanto eu o guardava ela 'ligou' o brinquedo em cima do berço.

- Tenha bons sonhos, querido – disse ela. Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo.

Passei a mão por seus ombros e desci com ela até a sala. Sabíamos que enquanto ficássemos dentro de casa estaríamos protegidos.

Ao me sentar no sofá puxei ela junto. Ela suspirou ao se recostar em mim.

- James... – disse ela – o que iremos fazer? Não podemos viver a vida toda desse jeito. Nosso filho acaba de perder a comemoração mais importante do ano pela primeira vez! – disse ela olhando pra mim.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Não sei. Acredito que vamos achar uma maneira. A Ordem vai achar uma maneira.

Pus o queixo em sua cabeça.

Depois de algum momento eu tinha pegado no sono. Eu tinha me deitado no sofá e ela estava deitada de bruços em cima de mim lendo um livro. A posição parecia desconfortável, mas ela estava pacífica como um anjo.

O tempo passou e nenhum de nós dois percebeu. Quando acordei já estava de noite. Lily tinha guardado o livro e estava apenas deitada, se aproveitando do calor do meu corpo. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Estive esperando você acordar. Vou fazer o jantar – disse ela se pondo de pé. Eu a segui.

Na cozinha comentei:

- Será que ele vai ser um bom jogador de Quadribol?

Lily riu de leve.

- Do jeito que ele voa? Igual a você. – disse ela picando os temperos sem magia. Lily amava cozinhar.

- Isso quer dizer que ele vai ser bom? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela me deu uma cotovelada de leve.

- Nunca gostei de Quadribol, e também nunca dei importância pro esporte...

- Por incrível que pareça – a cortei mas ela não ligou.

- ...Mas realmente espero que ele entre no time e ganhe seu primeiro jogo. Seria um bom legado dos Potter.

- Ele vai – insisti.

Lily riu.

Levantei as mãos para o céu imaginando e visualizando o campo de Quadribol cheio de gente, o estádio tomado pelas cores vermelha e verde, então um garoto de cabelos negros despenteados pelo vento sobe no ar. Nas suas costas o nome POTTER. Ele era bonito e alto, sorria como se soubesse que iria ganhar de qualquer maneira Tinha um sorriso cativante. Seus olhos eram o destaque: verdes. Verdes iguais os da única pessoa que nunca montou numa vassoura sem gritar de medo.

Ri com esse pensamento.

- Que foi? – perguntou Lil.

Expliquei pra ela e ela riu comigo.

- Pior que é verdade! – disse ela sorrindo. Apenas fiquei olhando pra Lily até que ela olhasse pra mim.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Nada. Apenas pensando no quanto demorou pra você perceber que eu gostava de você. Eu era ridículo, Lily...

- Você ainda é. – disse ela rindo – E eu sempre soube que você gostava de mim, eu apenas não sabia _ainda_ que _eu_ amava _você._

- Que bom que agora sabe... – falei antes de lascar nela um beijo profundo.

Assim que me afastei ela falou:

- Você acabou de fazer o que eu mais gosto e mais detesto entre tudo. - ela disse.

- E o que seria isso?

- Me beijar.

- E estou prestes a fazer de novo – falei cumprindo a minha palavra enquanto ela sorria na minha boca.

Dessa vez ela não se conteve e aprofundou o beijo. Pus uma das mãos em seus cabelos e a outra em sua cintura. Ela se apoiava com uma mão em meu peito e a outra em meus cabelos os desarrumando. Nos afastamos ofegando um do outro.

- Eu simplesmente amava sua cara quando eu te agarrava nos corredores de Hogwarts – falei.

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- E qual era minha cara?

- Susto, nojo, excitação, calor...

- Chega – disse ela sorrindo.

- Ah sim e o último:...

Ela olhou pra mim esperando a resposta. Sorri marotamente.

- Raiva – falei devagar.

Ela riu.

- É verdade.

Me sentei.

- Sua cara ficou ótima dia que seu querido amigo Padfoot lhe deu um "presente de aniversário" – disse ela fazendo aspas com os dedos. – e me deu um copo embebedado com Amortenttia. O único problema é que eu fiquei atrás dele o dia inteiro até você ir ao Slughorn e pegar o antídoto.

- Quase matei o Sirius. – falei me lembrando da cena. Uma Lily maluca e apaixonada atrás do Sirius. Me quebrou o coração.

Ela riu.

- _Eu_ quase matei o Sirius.

Sorri. Um baque surdo na porta de entrada tirou a nossa atenção, e a porta de entrada sendo jogada longe nos fez ficar de pé.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? Gostaram? Bom, assim espero. por favor, deixem algum comentário! É sempre bom lê-los!  
Até o próximo,**

**Ang xx**


	2. Tarde Demais, Pads

**Bem, aqui estou eu novamente... Bem, antes de começarem a ler eu só gostaria de falar que toda vez que tento escrever choro um pouco. O capítulo tá meio pesado, já vou avisando... Boa leitura, pessoal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tarde Demais, Pads - James POV_

.

.

.

.

Apesar de saber quem era, não tive tempo de correr até a sala e pegar minha varinha.

- Lily corra! Pegue Harry e vá! – gritei. Ela correu por mim e senti sua mão raspar a minha pela última vez.

Quando ela estava subindo a escada eu o vi. O capuz preto cobrindo tudo, exceto as mãos que eram pálidas, com dedos longos que seguravam uma varinha sem tremer nem um pouco.

- Você acha que consegue protegê-la? – disse uma voz rouca e baixa.

- Posso tentar - falei. Agarrei um vaso na pia e o arremessei na direção dele, mas ele desviou com um feitiço básico. Não iria admitir mais o medo tomou conta de mim. Você-Sabe-Quem riu e uma luz verde tomou conta do lugar. Eu tentei desviar de algo que eu não sabia ao certo qual direção tomaria, mas não tive tanta sorte.

Não doeu. Apenas senti um impacto no ombro e eu caí no chão. Tudo ficou escuro. Meu corpo estava pesado, e eu não conseguia me mover. Aos poucos a minha visão foi voltando. Primeiro turva e praticamente em preto e branco, e aos poucos as cores foram retomando e logo ganhou foco, e com grande dificuldade me pus de pé.

Você-Sabe-Quem estava na minha frente olhando pra baixo, para a forma de um corpo caído a seus pés. Segui seu olhar e encontrei meu próprio corpo. Um homem de cabelos despenteados preto e os óculos tortos e quase caindo do rosto. Os olhos fechados e sem moviemtno. Então morrer era assim? Eu olhei em volta e uma única palavra se formou em meus lábios. _Harry._

Eu olhei em volta perdendo um pouco o controle da respiração, e Você-Sabe-Quem voltou a andar. Como ele nos... -_ Peter._ Eu estaquei no lugar. O traidor. Não era Remus. Era Peter. E eu e Lily havíamos dado o Fiel do Segredo para ele. Oh Remus...

Sacudi a minha cabeça tentando voltar ao normal, e vi Você-Sabe-Quem subindo as escadas. Eu corri. O mais rápido que pude e passei por ele, indo direto na direção do quarto de Harry. Eu estiquei a mão para a maçaneta, mas esta a atravessou. Eu puxei a mão com o susto. Era gelado. Olhei pra porta e dei um passo a dentro, a atravessando. Foi como uma cascata de água caindo sobre meus ombros.

Já dentro do quarto, Lily chorava e tentava acalmar um Harry brincalhão que sorria no berço, sem ter idéia do que estava acontecendo e do perigo que corria.

- Lily... – comecei.

Ela chorava em silêncio mas não olhou pra mim. A única coisa que desviou sua atenção foi a porta do quarto se abrindo. Ela virou de frente para a porta e esticou os braços em volta do berço. Harry se pôs de pé no berço com extrema dificuldade e brincou com os cachos do cabelo dela que caiam dentro do berço. Lily engoliu em seco.

- Por favor... - ela começou.

- Sai da frente garota.

Ela negou com a cabeça chorando.

- Não – disse com a voz falhando. - por favor...

- Não preciso matar você. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Só quero o garoto.

- Mate a mim! – implorou Lily – Mate a mim no lugar dele!

Não sabia o que eu queria. Se queria que ela saísse da frente pra que continuasse viva, ou se queria que ela continuasse ali tentando proteger nosso filho. Sei que eu chorava. De desespero por não poder ajudar, de medo, de raiva... Eu estava cheio. Olhei pra Você-Sabe-Quem e quase pude vê-lo dar de ombros.

Uma luz verde atravessou o quarto e a atingiu no peito.

Lily caiu morta no chão como se estivesse desmaiada.

Eu senti um soluço escapar do meu peito. Quem diria que eu veria minha Lily morrer... Me ajoelhei ao seu lado no chão, e no mesmo instante, como havia acontecido comigo, uma versão idêntica a ela, somente mais transparente se sentou com a mão no peito. Ela respirava com dificuldade quando se virou pra mim.

- James... – disse com a voz falhando.

Eu suspirei e agarrei seu braço, a pondo de pé do meu lado. Instintivamente eu entrei na frente do berço, e logo Lily me seguiu. Ela tentava falar comigo e acalmar Harry ao mesmo tempo, mas eu ignorava. Eu estava prestando atenção no homem que acabara de nos matar. Ele se aproximou do berço e apontou a varinha na direção do rosto do meu filho.

- Não! – balbuciei.

- Não! Por favor o Harry não! – gritou Lily.

- Não! – berrei.

Um jato de luz verde saiu da sua varinha, mas ao contrário do que havia acontecido conosco, o clarão verde veio acompanhado de um lampejo avermelhado. Ele desviou o olhar e Harry caiu de costas no berço. De repente, Você-Sabe-Quem não estava mais ali. Ali estavam apenas suas roupas. Nossa casa estava destruída. Algumas paredes tinham buracos, principalmente o quarto de Harry. As paredes estavam queimadas com o impacto do feitiço, e os móveis estavam negros. O quarto dourado e vermelho tinha se transformado em preto. Cinzas caiam devagar.

Harry chorava no berço destruído. Uma cicatriz vermelha brilhava em sua testa enquanto uma gota de sangue escorria por seu rosto. A cicatriz tinha a forma... tinha a forma de um raio.

Lily se debruçou sobre o berço com a mão cobrindo a boca.

- Como...? – começou ela – Como... como isso... – ela tentava formular uma frase. Eu não tinha palavras.

Ninguém nunca havia sobrevivido à maldição _Avada Kedavra,_ quanto mais um bebê inofensivo. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

- Por Merlin... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

Abracei Lily, mas ambos continuaram congelados olhando para o bebê que chorava, sabendo que agora não podíamos nem tocá-lo, pois ele não sentiria. Quem iria cuidar dele? Alguém iria aparecer? Dumbledore talvez, ou talvez ele fosse levado para a sede da ordem e criado lá. Talvez Sirius pudesse...

- James - Lily disse - Nós... estamos mortos. Mas não... morremos. Se é que isso faz sentido. O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei Lils. - falei - Não sei de nada. Tentei segurar ele para lhe dar mais tempo, mas eu estava sem a minha varinha. Me perdoe - falei escondendo meu rosto no cabelo dela. Ela pôs uma mão na minha bochecha.

- Isso nunca foi culpa sua.

Passamos vários minutos ali. Imaginando o que aconteceria agora. E só saímos de nosso devaneio quando um barulho de crack soou, e então outro. Alguém havia trazido alguém por aparatação e ido embora sem levar essa pessoa. A pessoa entrou na casa e logo se ouviu um barulho que parecia um rugido, mas algo me dizia que era um choro. Lily se pôs na frente do berço novamente.

- O que foi isso? - ela perguntou. Eu não respondi, mas pessoalmente, eu sabia que alguém conhecido tinha entrado, e me achado morto no chão da cozinha.

A pessoa, seja ela quem for, começou a subir as escadas e então apareceu no vão da porta que era agora a entrada pro quarto de Harry. Hagrid soluçou e começou a chorar realmente alto.

- Hagrid. - falei.

- Ô Merlin! – berrou ele. Ele agachou no corpo de Lily e a pegou delicadamente no colo e ajeitou seus cabelos, colocando uma mecha ruiva e sem vida atras de sua orelha. Ao meu lado Lily soluçava. Assim que ele a pôs de volta no chão ele olhou pra berço e arfou.

- Sobreviveu... – Hagrid disse ao se aproximar do berço - mas como? - ele pegou Harry no colo como se ele fosse um brinquedo e o acomodou no colo. Harry ainda chorava mais dessa vez mais fraco. - Shhh quietinho... está tudo bem.

Um som rasgou o silêncio da noite. Um som que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar e qualquer momento. O motor de uma moto. Eu olhei pela janela a tempo de a ver pousar no chão e um homem alto desmontar dela e encarar a casa.

- _NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!_ – berrou a voz.

Como se alguém tivesse pisado no meu coração eu arfei e quis ir de encontro a ele. Instantaneamente, eu apareci no jardim ao seu lado. Olhei pra mim mesmo e notei que agora, como um... espírito vagante, ou seja lá o que eu era, eu podia me teletransportar para qualquer lugar através do pensamento. Olhei pra cima e vi Sirius, que olhava para a casa destruída com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Ele havia largado sua moto voadora ali no chão mesmo. Ele limpou o nariz com a manga e entrou passo por passo na casa. Eu o segui de perto, e podia praticamente ouvir seu coração bater cada passo mais forte. No meio do caminho, ele desistiu e correu, mas congelou ao entrar na cozinha.

Seus olhos azuis se escancararam e ele respirava fundo, sem sequer se mexer. Os olhos fitando alguma coisa no chão. Eu parei ao seu lado e comecei a chorar, e nem sequer me envergonho de dizer isso. Jamais pude sequer imaginar que ia ver essa dor. A dor dele em _me_ perder.

Lily estava parada no batente da porta, com a mão cobrindo a boca e os olhos arregalados.

- Oh não... – sussurrou ela.

Sirius correu até meu corpo, ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e pôs a minha metade de cima em seu colo. Uma mão desesperada arrumou meus óculos e subiu pro meu cabelo, o tirando dos olhos.

- James? – sussurrou baixinho e cauteloso. Nenhuma resposta. As lágrimas começaram a descer pela sua bochecha e sua fala começou a tremer – Pelo amor de Merlin James, acorda...

- Padfoot... – eu falei baixinho. Eu me aproximei dele e observei com cuidado.

- James, por favor... - ele gemeu chorando enquanto debruçava sua cabeça sob a minha - por favor, acorda! _Você não pode me deixar! - _ele berrou.

Eu não me mexi. Simplesmente não sentia nada. Nem um músculo. Sentia somente no coração uma agulhada que estava tirando o ar do meu peito, simplesmente por saber que eu não podia fazer nada. Iria continuar doendo nele, e eu não seria capaz de fazer absolutamente nada.

Uma sombra se aproximou atrás de Lily.

- Sirius... – disse Hagrid se aproximando.

Sirius levantou a cabeça com o rosto encharcado. Ele sugou o nariz.

- Lily... ela...? – perguntou desesperado.

Hagrid negou com a cabeça voltando a chorar. Sirius soluçou de novo e voltou a abaixar a cabeça na minha.

- O corpo dela está lá em cima – disse Hagrid soluçando.

- Você-Sabe-Quem...?

- Nem sinal – disse Hagrid – Bem... sinal há... – falou olhando pra casa.

Sirius passou alguns minutos apenas chorando antes de levantar os olhos para Hagrid e notar que havia mais um som ali. Um choro. Que vinha do embrulho que Hgrid estava segurando. Ele limpou o nariz na manga de novo e seu rosto se transformou em assombro.

- Como... – começou ele assustado.

- Não faço idéia – disse Hagrid assoando o nariz em um pano que mais parecia uma toalha de mesa.

Sirius sugou de novo.

- Me dê o Harry, Hagrid - disse ele soltando o meu corpo com carinho no chão e se pondo de pé com pernas que mais pareciam chumbos. Ele esticou os braços – sou padrinho dele e irei cuidar dele.

- Não posso – disse Hagrid – ordens de Dumbledore.

Ao ouvir o nome de Dumbledore, Sirius parou.

- Desse jeito... – começou – leve minha moto...

- O quê? – disse Hagrid.

- Ela é rápida e vai levar os dois em segurança – disse chorando. – Se não se importa, preciso me despedir... – ele disse olhando pra Hagrid, que assentiu com uma careta e saiu de casa. Nem eu e nem Lily nos movemos, mesmo tendo consciência de que era o nosso filho que ele estava levando.

- Fique bem Sirius... – disse ele com outro urro que era pra ser um choro.

Sirius respirou fundo e começou a subir as escadas. Cada passo parecia impossível, e eu e Lily o seguíamos de perto. Ele passou pelo corredor usando as paredes como apoio, como se fosse cair a qualquer momento. Ele espiou para o quarto de Harry e então mais lágrimas caíram de seu rosto. Ele andou até ela e agachou, a pegando no colo como uma donzela. Com ela em seu colo ele debruçou a cabeça mais uma vez sobre a dela do mesmo modo que havia feito com a minha, e ajeitou seu pescoço em seu braço. Desse jeito ele a trouxe pra baixo e a colocou deitada ao meu lado, no chão da cozinha.

- Obrigada parceiro... – sussurrei baixinho. Lily me abraçou de novo.

Ele agachou ao nosso lado e pôs a mão no meu cabelo, brincando com as mechas que ele sempre bagunçava. Quem olhasse de fora, acharia meio gay, mas na verdade era um sentimento parecido com o de irmãos.

- Irei pegá-lo – disse. – Eu prometo. Aquele maldito do Pettigrew vai pagar caro pelo que fez, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, eu vou pegá-lo.

O rosto de Lily se fechou.

- Não Sirius – disse ela – não se torne assassino por nossa causa... – disse.

Eu talvez concordaria com Lily, mas aquele bastardo havia destruído a minha família. Havia destruído a vida do meu filho e fez com que meus amigos passassem por essa confusão toda. Eu o queria morto. Mas não queria que fosse Sirius a matá-lo, apesar de que na situação inversa, eu o faria.

- Adeus_ Evanis_. - ele sorriu choroso - Adeus Prongs - sua voz falhou.

Suas costas se curvaram e pelos cresceram de sua pele. Eu estava tão acostumado a ver essa transformação que nem sequer me impressionei, ao contrário de Lily, que havia a visto sempre feita rapidamente, e nunca devagar e dolorosamente como a de agora. O grande cão negro levantou a cabeça para o céu e uivou. Nenhum especialista precisava nos dizer que aquilo era um choro.

Passado algum tempo Padfoot se pôs de pé e chacoalhou a sujeira do pelo. Ele encostou o focinho no meu rosto uma última vez e saiu correndo, fugindo pela porta da entrada.

Não demorou pra que os nossos vizinhos saíssem correndo e gritando agora que o feitiço _Fidellius_ tinha se destruído, eles podiam ver as casa e toda sua destruição.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey galera! Como estão? Quero agradecer pelos reviews que recebi mais principalmente pra Gii e pra Kiss Potter. Obrigada meninas, o primeiro review é sempre o mais emocionante.**

**Sinto muito sobre possíveis choros que esse capítulo pode ter causado. Foi doloroso pra mim, então imagino que também seja para vocês.**

**Obrigada, e até a próxima!**

**Ang. xx**


	3. Nova Familia

**Oi pessoas. Aqui está outro capítulo de DOPDV. Espero que gostem! :)  
Também gostaria de dizer que vou variar os POV's, ok? Não são apenas de James, terá da Lily também.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nova Família - James POV_

.

.

.

.

Haviam se passado apenas alguns minutos desde que vários bruxos e bruxas apareceram e tiraram nosso corpo dali. Alguns da Ordem, outros apenas voluntários ou bons moradores de Godric's Hollow. Ouvi algumas pessoas chorando e outras irritadas por termos nos escondido assim sem mais nem menos, sem nem saber a história. "_O nome deles será lembrado para sempre. O bebê derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado pelo que estão falando." "O quê? Besteira."_ Frases tipicas e das quais eu já estava me acostumando.

Depois de observar aquela confusão durante um tempo, eu agarrei a mão de Lily e pensei em Hagrid, como havia feito com Sirius, e de repente, estávamos em uma rua familiar, cujo a casa da frente eu conhecia de algum lugar. Na frente dela, em plena escuridão, Hagrid, Dumbledore e McGonagall. Lily olhou em volta até entender que tinha se teletransportado para outro lugar. Ela olhou em volta tentando reconhecer o ambiente.

Minerva falava com Dumbledore com um choque e tanto. Nos aproximamos para ouvir, e ela pôs um fiapo de cabelo pra trás da orelha.

- Observei-os o dia todo Albus, são os maiores trouxas que já vi na vida! – disse ela olhando pra um das casas.

Ao meu lado Lily empacou.

- Oh não... – ela disse baixinho.

- O quê? – falei ficando de frente com ela.

- Minha irmã Petúnia... Rua dos Alfeneiros, Nº4. É aqui que estamos. - ela olhou pra Hagrid, que estava perto da moto. - Por que trouxeram Harry para cá?

- Ah não! – exclamei entendendo a situação – Lily eles odeiam a gente e com certeza irão odiar o Harry. Se a Ordem pensa que uma família de trouxas como a da sua irmã poderá criar nosso filho, eles enlouqueceram! - Lily mordeu os lábios e olhou pra mim.

- Desculpe o atraso professor Dumbledore – disse Hagrid – o pequenino dormiu na viagem.

Dumbledore pegou meu filho no colo e apenas olhou pra ele. Minerva se aproximou e apontou pro raio em sua testa.

- Foi aí que... – começou ela.

- Foi – Dumbledore concordou.

- Pobrezinho – disse ela.

Dumbledore depositou uma carta em cima do corpo de meu filho e o deixou na beirada da porta.

- Cada criança em nosso mundo conhecerá sua história – disse Minerva.

- Sim – disse Dumbledore. – A história de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

Minerva assentiu e se transformou em gato novamente. Assim que Dumbledore desaparatou e Hagrid chorando foi embora, o gato listrado começou a arranhar a porta e miar realmente alto. Algo no meu interior dizia que Petúnia Dursley iria endoidar.

Houve um resmungo e de repente a porta se abriu, assustando o gato que fugiu, e então eu me vi de frente com o trouxa que eu mais odiava nesse mundo. Vernon Dursley. Ele olhou pros lados como um javali bem gordo e então olhou pra baixo e levou um choque.

- Pet-Petúnia! – exclamou ele.

Uma mulher ossuda e loira apareceu atrás dele de robes. O rosto magro cheio de sono e confusão. Ela fez uma cara de espanto e olhou em volta na esperança que ninguém visse o que tinha acontecido. Ela pegou o bebê e entrou em casa, fechando a porta. Lily olhou pra mim e então atravessamos a porta.

Dentro de casa, Vernon acendeu as luzes e tirou a carta de cima de Harry.

- Conheço esse rosto... – disse Petúnia olhando pro bebê.

- Que símbolo é esse? – perguntou ele apontando para o belo brasão de Hogwarts.

Petúnia ficou branca. Ela pôs o bebê numa almofada e tirou a carta de Vernon com um puxão e começou a ler. Ele tentava espiar mais ela não deixava. Lily se inclinou por cima da irmã e começou a ler em voz alta:

_Mr Petúnia e Vernon Dursley_

_A Sala de Estar_

_Little Whinging_

_SURREY_

_Cara Petúnia Dursley, não sei se lembra de mim, meu nome é Albus Dumbledore e sou o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Esta criança cujo a senhora encontrou na beira de sua porta se chama Harry Potter, e ele é filho de sua irmã Lily Evans Potter com o marido, James Potter. Esta noite, algo terrível aconteceu. Eles foram brutalmente assassinados por um poderoso bruxo das trevas, conhecido por Lord Voldemort. Ou, já que não pronunciamos seu nome, apenas Você-Sabe-Quem.  
__Sua irmã foi uma mulher muito valente esta noite. Ela deu a vida pra salvar este pequeno bebê, se colocando entre Você-Sabe-Quem e ele, e com isso criou uma proteção criada apenas por amor. Foi nesta casa que Lily Evans cresceu e se tornou a mulher que era, assim este seria o lar de Harry. __Enquanto ele puder chamar este lugar de lar, nada o atingirá, por ainda manter uma conexão com a mãe, mas assim que completar dezessete anos, nossa idade para a maturidade, a proteção se esvai e o feitiço acaba. O feitiço também irá se auto destruir se Harry não identificar este lugar como sua casa, então eu, e mais toda a comunidade mágica pedimos que cuide da criança. O acolha. Ele será uma pessoa importante, e todos os bruxos saberão seu nome. _

_Atenciosamente, Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore._

Lily parou de ler a carta com estupefação.

- Fui eu quem salvei Harry? – perguntou confusa. Eu apenas continuei olhando para ela. Nunca havia ouvido falar que apenas o amor pudesse servir como uma proteção, muito menos uma de tamanho poder. Ela veio até mim e me abraçou.

Petúnia que havia terminado de ler a carta estava branca.

- Este é Harry Potter – Houve um desgosto em sua voz ao mencionar meu sobrenome. - Vamos ficar com ele – terminou Petúnia pro espanto de todos nós.

- Ahn!? – fizemos em coro. Tanto eu e Lily, como Vernon.

- O quê!? – esbravejou Vernon – Querida, isso vai acabar com a nossa reputação! Vamos mesmo deixar o filho daquele desajustado crescer junto com o nosso Dudinha? – perguntou ele. - ele é... que nem eles!

- Desajustado!? - rosnei.

- O garoto fica Vernon – disse ela depois de engolir em seco.

Ele praguejou.

- Tá, tá! Mas aonde iremos colocá-lo? – perguntou ele. Petúnia olhou pra ele no sofá, dormindo pacificamente.

- Hoje o deixamos no sofá e amanhã tiramos as coisas do armário sob a escada. Podemos transformar aquele lugar em algum quarto pra ele, já que é espaço vago.

- Ele pode cair do sofá - falei - qual seria o problema de colocá-lo numa cama, ou talvez até junto com o filho desses idiotas!?... Desculpe Lily. - acrescentei quando vi sua feição pra mim ao ter xingado sua irmã. Mas era verdade.

Vernon resmungou e começou a subir as escadas. Sem que Vernon visse Petúnia se sentou perto de Harry e apenas olhou pra ele. Ela esticou a mão com cautela e tocou sua mãozinha pequena e isso o despertou. Ele abriu os olhos piscando um pouco e ela ofegou e pôs a mão na boca.

- Tuney? – chamou Vernon.

- Já vou Vernon – disse ela. Ela ajeitou as almofadas e fez um pequeno berço improvisado e apagou as luzes e subiu. Lily se sentou no sofá não fazendo nem o mesmo se amassar com seu peso e eu me agachei de frente pro nosso filho. Nós ficamos ali apenas observando o pequeno Harry enquanto voltava a pegar no sono devagar.

.

.

.

.

**Bem como vão galera? Antes de tudo quero agradecer aos Reviews que recebi, vocês podem achar que sou boba mas é realmente mágico ver que várias pessoas curtiram sua história, então obrigada.**

**Angel x**

**PS: Como disse antes a minha fascinação por nomes original é assustadora, então aqui vai a lista de hoje: Tuney - Túnia. / Vernon - Válter. **


	4. Reencontrando Amizades

**Oi pessoal. Aqui estou eu novamente. Agora vocês lerão a história _de outro ponto de vista_. Viram o que eu fiz aqui, ahá? HÁ! Okay, chega, foi ridículo, eu sei, sou meio retardada assim, não liguem, é normal. Boa leitura!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Reencontrando Amizades - Lily's POV_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Nós, como pessoas mortas não podíamos dormir mais, e nem sequer sentíamos sono, então passamos a noite toda observando nosso_ filho_ dormir. Um sonho calmo e sem nenhum pesadelo. Nem mesmo um leve vestígio de que na naquela noite, o pior dia da sua vida acontecera. Ao chegar de manhã, Petúnia desceu antes que os habitantes da casa acordasse e foi pra geladeira. Tirou um leite e pegou no armário a mamadeira mais velha que tinha. Franzi o rosto.

- Ela não precisava fazer isso... – exclamei.

James sentado no sofá com uma mão no pezinho de Harry apenas olhou pra mim.

- Se ele não fosse um Potter ela não o trataria assim – disse ele vendo Petúnia encostar Harry numa almofada e segurar a mamadeira pra ele com a boca repuxada. Suspirei.

- James ela o trataria mal apenas por ser meu filho, não é sua culpa. – disse triste. Ele sorriu fraquinho e então esticou a mão e acompanhou sua cicatriz com o dedo indicador. E então suspirou.

- Não vai sumir. - ele comentou. Eu me sentei no braço do sofá e observei Harry tomar o leite quetinho como sempre fora. Um som no andar de cima fez Petúnia entregar a mamadeira a Harry rapidamente e subir sorrindo as escadas numa velocidade mais rápida. Eu a segui normalmente, deixando James com Harry. Mesmo que ela me odiasse nunca eu quis ter um relacionamento desses com a minha irmã. E pra falar a verdade estava curiosa, sabia apenas que o menino se chamava Dudley. Mas nunca o havia conhecido pôs a última vez que vi Petúnia ela estava grávida de alguns meses a mais que eu.

Ela entrou em um quarto cor azul bebê e decorado com laços e mais badulaques e mimos do que alguém poderia querer. Franzi a testa. Ela pôs as mão no berço e tirou um garotinho loiro e bem gorducho de dentro. Ela o ajeitou nos braços e desceu com ele sorrindo e brincando. Sorri e se eu sentisse ainda meu coração ele iria dar uma falha. A segui de perto vendo a criança. Ele não era... bonito. Mas também não era feioso. Era apenas... um Dursley.

- Oi – falei baixinho mesmo que ele não me ouvisse – Oi Dudley...

- Por que está falando assim com ele? – perguntou James.

Olhei pra ele irritadiça.

- James, ele é meu sobrinho! – falei em voz alta. James suspirou e voltou a admirar Harry.

Petúnia foi até o armário e pegou um mamadeira bonita e enfeitada. Bem parecida com a que Harry tinha. Só que em vez de ser vermelha e dourada no bico era azul e prata.

- Esse garoto nunca iria pra Ravenclaw... – disse James com a testa franzida olhando pras cores azul e prata. Eu simplesmente olhei pra ele. - Ok, ok! – ele levantou as mão em defesa e voltou ao seu filho. Abaixei meus olhos pra Harry. Ele era tão lindo... Seu cabelo negro desalinhado estava opaco por causa da fuligem e a única coisa limpa nele era o rostinho e os olhos brilhosos. Petúnia iria incorporar um santo quando visse seu sofá claro e bonito arruinado por Harry. Ela se sentou numa poltrona ali e segurou a mamadeira pra criança carinhosamente aninhada em seus braços.

- Ela nunca vai tratá-lo assim – disse olhando pra Harry.

James suspirou.

- Você acha que ele ficará bem? – perguntou apreensivo. – Acha que vai ser bem cuidado?

- Acho que quando crescer ele irá ser uma criança maravilhosa, mas que agora ele vai lutar e muito contra todo o mundo bruxo desconhecido pra ele e lutar ainda mais pra arranjar outra família... Mas de uma coisa eu sei – disse fazendo meus olhos lacrimejarem – eu não vou sair do lado dele. Nunca. O máximo algumas saídas rápidas pra outros assuntos menos importantes mas sempre quando ele precisar de mim eu estarei aqui. Cuidando dele.

- E eu – disse James se levantando e me abraçando por trás e pondo a cabeça em meu queixo – estarei aqui pra cuidar dos dois. Da minha esposa e do meu filho. Sempre...

Assenti.

Harry terminou a mamadeira e sem querer a deixou cair. Petúnia resmungou estressada e a pegou no chão.

- É bom não fazê-la cair de novo! – rosnou.

Suspiramos juntos.

* * *

- Hum... James? – chamei na parte da tarde. Ele estava sentado nos degraus da escada com as cabeças entre as mão vendo Harry chorar desesperadamente e Petúnia e Vernon se esforçando ao máximo pra fazê-lo ficar quieto. – Você é quem mais o conhece amor. O que ele quer? – perguntei. - Se não arranjarmos uma maneira de fazê-lo parar, temo que Petúnia e Vernos o afogarão!

James levantou a cabeça e seu rosto estava triste.

- Ele quer a mãe. - ele disse. Foi como levar um tapa na cara. Eu olhei pra Harry e franzi a boca - Ele sempre chama por você antes de dormir a tarde. - James disse baixinho. Andei e me sentei ao lado dele e comecei a brincar com meus dedos na escada. Eles a atravessavam.

- Isso é estranho. – disse James olhando pra minha mão.

Nós ainda tínhamos cor, vamos dizer assim, mais éramos fracos, como se existisse um véu na nossa frente.

Pensei em Marlene. Será que ela também estava assim? Como nós? Invisível a olhos mundanos mas... presente? Franzi o cenho e olhei pra James.

- James? – chamei. – Você... cuida do Harry por um minutinho? – perguntei me pondo de pé.

James assentiu.

- Mais por quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- E se Marlene ainda estiver como nós? Vagando por aí? Se eu for de encontro dela como viemos de encontro ao Hagrid, posso achá-la. - James me encarou - É a Marlene, James. Preciso tentar.

Os olhos castanhos claros de James brilharam. E ele assentiu sorrindo. Sorri pra ele também e o abracei forte. Isso era bom... nós podíamos nos tocar. Sabia que ele pensava a mesma coisa, mas relacionada não com abraços e beijos, algo a mais, afinal ele _é_ James Potter. Acenei e andei até a porta. O dia estava ensolarado ao contrário do anterior, e o sol normalmente queimaria minha pele, mas agora eu só podia sentir como ele era quente.

Eu limpei minha cabeça de pensamentos aleatórios, fechei os olhos e foquei nela. No cabelo preto e lustroso que caia em cachos perfeitamente delineados em volta dos olhos azuis. Consegui vê-la sorrindo e então senti meus pés tocarem em algo fofo. Primeiramente tive medo de abrir os olhos mas então criei coragem e os abri, o que me fez olhar para um cemitério. Ofeguei.

Olhei em volta, várias pessoas como eu estavam andando por ali, algumas tristonhas, e outras como se ainda estivessem vivas. No meio delas, procurei minha amiga.

- Lene... – falei baixinho. E então gritei – Marlene!

- Ela não está aqui – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Me virei. Uma moça loira e baixinha estava encostada num túmulo.

- Então onde ela está? – perguntei.

- Por que? Ela é sua amiga?

- Melhor amiga – corrigi.

Ela comprimiu a boca.

- McKinnon nunca vem aqui, ela fica atrás de um rapaz, disse que precisa cuidar dele. - ela rolou os olhos - esses espíritos que não esquecem a vida antiga...

- Rapaz? – perguntei – ela já lhe disse o nome? Ou algo sobre ele?

A moça pensou por um minuto e depois falou:

- Algo como Sindy, Silio... algo assim...

- Sirius? – sugeri.

- Isso! – exclamou ela.

Suspirei.

- Então Pads... – falei pro alto – agora que você não pode ficar com a Lene ela corre atrás de você, ô ironia danada!

A garota ergueu a sobrancelha pra mim mas eu acenei a mão pra ela como um "Deixa quieto". Pensei em talvez tentar ver como as outras estavam. Seria possível, certo? Fomos até Hagrid noite passada. Fechei os olhos e pensei em Emmeline... e então o cheiro da fazendo invadiu minhas narinas. Existia apenas uma casa mas ela era enorme, ao longe um garoto loiro trabalhava no estábulo. Tomei fôlego (não que eu precisasse) e me encaminhei a casa. Passei pela porta com um arrepio e olhei em volta. Era uma casa bonitinha e de aspecto tranquilo. Algo perfeito para auguem aposentado.

- A senhora não pode... – disse uma voz que eu adorava.

- Emme – gemi e andei até a sala.

Uma senhora velhinha e acabada estava deitada no sofá. Seu cabelo prateado era ralo e ela estava fraca. Sentada perto dela uma mulher bonita de cabelos cacheados loiros em perfeito estado e olhos azuis escuros sorria fracamente pra ela. Emmeline. A senhora tentou pedir algo mais uma vez.

- Mãe! – disse Emme sorrindo. Ih! Eu tinha acabo de chamar a mãe dela de acabada.

Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Eu tinha certeza que Emmeline não sabia de nada sobre eu e James ou se não, não estaria nesse clima agradável. Sei como ela é como alguém próximo dela morre, afinal eu já testemunhei isso. Uma Emme desesperada aparecendo na lareira lá de casa e dizendo que Lene estava morta, é, não eram minhas lembranças de ouro.

Eu estava me torturando visitando Emmeline... ela não conseguiria falar comigo. Nenhuma delas poderia. Exceto talvez Marlene e muito tristemente Dorcas. Não queria arriscar ir atrás de Dorcas e acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com Marlene.

Só sobrou Alice...

Assim que pensei nela parei em um lugar que eu conhecia bem, mas desejava neste momento nunca ter conhecido. Eu olhei em volta para as paredes brancas do hospital St. Mungus e respirei fundo. O que Alice estava fazendo aqui?

- Alice? – chamei. Andei pelos corredores. Era uma sensação muito diferente andar por um hospital quando ninguém olha pra você. Era realmente macabro.

Haviam enfermeiras em uma porta amontoadas. Conhecia isso, significava um caso grave. Eu parei e respirei fundo. Meu coração pulou duas batidas, mas então atravessei todas as enfermeiras causando um arrepio em todas as que toquei. Assim que entrei no quarto eu empaquei.

Minha amiga Alice de cabelos claros estava deitada na cama ao lado de Frank, seu marido. Os dois não deixavam os olhos se fixarem em nada. Comecei a soluçar.

- O que houve? – perguntou a enfermeira ao curandeiro geral. Ele suspirou.

- Comensais da morte. Agora que Você-Sabe-Quem se foi não podemos dizer com certeza...

- Se foi!? – exclamei.

- ...Mas por alguma razão, ele seus seguidores estavam atrás do filho do casal, o bebê Neville. Pelo menos, foi o que fontes nos disseram.

- Neville – falei.

- Mas por que será? – perguntou outra enfermeira.

- Estão dizendo por ai que ele enviou seus comensais pra casa dos Longbottons e foi pessoalmente a casa dos Potter.

Algumas pessoas na sala arfaram.

- Eles estão... – alguém começou e então o curandeiro completou – Mortos. Sim, estão... E os Longbottons loucos por tamanha tortura.

Outros ofegos.

- O quê? – disse uma voz conhecida. Com dificuldade tirei os olhos de Alice e me virei pra ver a minha amiga de trabalho, Julie. – Lily está morta? – ela perguntou assustada. Antes que o curandeiro pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela saiu correndo e chorando. Comecei a soluçar de novo e desisti de me observar sofrer.

Apareci em casa novamente e James se levantou de supetão.

- Lily! – ele gritou. Eu não disse nada, ele me abraçou e eu me agarrei em seu peito. Ali, eu chorei.

.

.

.

.

.

**Olá povo... aqui está mais um. Bom, vamos aos PS's.  
Sobre as amigas de Lily, nunca saiu uma informação concreta de que eram elas, mas muitas pessoas, eu inclusive, gosta de pensar que sim. Julie foi criação minha, afinal, Lily é amável, ela tinha que ter amigos. Me perdoariam se eu falasse um palavrão aqui? Não? Vou falar de qualquer maneira. O capítulo original era com ela voltando pra casa e James indo atrás dos amigos _dele_, mas não tive c* pra escrever a cena dele com o Remus, portando, divirtam-se com isso. ^^**

**Nos vemos logo!**

**Angel ..**


	5. Má Notícia

**Antes de lerem o capitulo quero apenas agradecer a todas as pessoas que me enviaram reviews e quero responder a alguns:**

* * *

**• Mary-Veiga: **Obrigada pela sugestão, você irá encontrá-la no capitulo abaixo, pois eu a adorei!

**• Mabi:** minha intenção é fazer eles perceberem a infância de Harry, então terão dois ou três capítulos a partir desse que serão por exemplo com Harry com seis anos e Harry com oito, depois já parte direto para os onze e dai pra Hogwarts. Depois não irei escrever o tempo inteiro de Hogwarts, apenas as melhores cenas.

**• Emmy Black Potter: **Não morre não, por favor, não quero perder uma das leitoras! D:

* * *

**Agora o capitulo a baixo todinho pra vocês, **

**Aproveitem!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Má Notícia - Lily's POV._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu não tinha ficado muito bem depois de ver que duas amigas estão mortas, uma vive sem noticias de nada e a outra foi torturada até a loucura. James tentava de tudo pra me fazer melhorar, mas ele por si próprio estava com medo de ver os próprios amigos. Pads ele sabia que estava mal, mas ele não fazia idéia de Remus. E estava com medo e vergonha de ir vê-lo depois de pensar que ele era o traidor. Sabia que James se sentia mal sempre que se lembrava de seus anos em Hogwarts, pois Peter era um amigo naquela época. Nós nos sentíamos mal também por ter confiado o segredo da nossa família a ele.

Sirius tinha quase certeza que o traidor entre os quatro era Remus. Por essa razão ele nos convenceu a não colocar o segredo em Remus, mas eu me sentia mal. Remus sempre fora um grande amigo e em muitas ocasiões uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci. Dumbledore teve bastante razão ao pedir que não colocássemos em Sirius, pois ele era o melhor amigo de James e um amigo maravilhoso pra mim, então se alguém o pegasse, ele morreria mas não daria o segredo, além de ser a opção principal. Dumbledore por si próprio já guardava muitos segredos e o nosso não podia ser mais um. Minhas amigas já estavam separadas na época que nos isolamos, então, só sobrou Pads e Peter.

O único problema foi que depositamos nossa confiança na pessoa errada.

Eu estava sentada no chão observando Petúnia e Vernon franzirem o rosto ao ver Harry brincar. Ele se divertia por pouca coisa, como a ponta do tapete que se mexia conforme o ventilador a soprava ou com os resmungos de Duda. Mas neste momento era um carro de brinquedo de Duda. Eu estava sorrindo mas minha mente não estava aqui. Ela estava em James. Já fazia alguns minutos que ele tinha saído assim que criou coragem para ir ver os amigos.

Dudley se contorceu nos braços da mãe pra descer no chão. Petúnia olhou pra Vernon relutante e ele pra ela. Ela o colocou no chão devagar e ele engatinhou até Harry e tirou o carrinho de brinquedo de suas mãos com um bico. Vernon riu, mas Harry primeiro ficou paralisado, depois fez uma careta e começou a chorar. O riso se transformou em resmungo e Vernon começou a reclamar; Petúnia tirou o brinquedo das mãos de Duda como se ele fosse uma bomba. Eu me arrastei até Harry e me abaixei até ficar na sua frente.

- Hey! – falei baixinho e sorrindo – por que está chorando? Você tem muito mais do que ele... você tem sim – contradisse. - Lembra deles? Aquele cachorrinho e o lobinho? Também tem seus enfeites de Quadribol! Não chore por isso, Harry...

O choro dele começou a diminuir, e mesmo sabendo de que ele não me via, algo me dizia que sabia que eu estava ali na sua frente. Sorri ainda mais.

- Shhh – falei – calminha, devagar... – falei.

Aos poucos Harry foi parando de chorar. Ele ainda soluçava um pouquinho mais não berrava. Sorri. Harry passou os olhos pela sala e eu posso jurar que ele percebeu que _alguém_ estava ali. Ele abriu a boca.

- Papa – falou ele desajeitado.

Eu ofeguei com um sorriso estampado no rosto e me sentei. Pus as mãos na frente do rosto pra esconder a risada. Aquela foi a sua primeira palavra. Eu comecei a gargalhar. Ah James iria amar estar aqui agora!

Depois eu comecei a chorar. Chorar por que meu filho havia dito sua primeira palavra e eu estava morta. Eu quis abraçá-lo. Quis que ainda pudesse estar viva apenas pra me deleitar em cima dele, mas já que não podia, me contentei em sentar na sua frente e observar sua atenção voltar para o tapete.

* * *

Não havia se passado nem duas horas quando James reapareceu na sala de estar chorando.

- James? - falei alerta - James! - eu me pus de pé. - O quê foi? – perguntei – Eles estão bem? – perguntei preocupada.

Ele sorriu fracamente.

- Sirius está... ele... – ele não precisava terminar mais ele o fez – está levando não muito bem.

- ...Remus? – perguntei.

Dessa vez ele sorriu.

- Remus está bem. Ele está em uma casa boa e bonita. Os pais dele estavam lá. Estava tudo bem até...

- Até...? - perguntei.

James suspirou antes de continuar a falar.

- .. até Fawkes chegar com uma carta. Uma carta na qual continha a informação sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

Minha mão foi a boca. Ah Deus. Remus recebeu a notícia com James presente? Isso não é bom. Não era justo para uma pessoa tão boa quanto James ver seus dois melhores amigos recebendo ou tendo a notícia de sua morte.

- E como ele reagiu? – perguntei.

- O esperado – disse James – disse que era mentira e que não podia ser verdade, começou a exclamar "Traidor! Traidor!" e chorou e gritou e – ele gesticulava com as mãos com mais lágrimas saindo dos olhos – e foi até nossa antiga casa e lá eu o deixei por que eu... eu...

- Você não queria continuar vendo aquilo – disse eu infeliz.

- É – concordou – Bom, mudando de assunto... viramos famosos Lily.

- Com assim? – perguntei.

- O mundo mágico! – disse sorrindo – todos sabem nossos nomes e o nome do nosso filho! Todos estão comemorando por aí pois Lord Voldemort – senti um arrepio – foi derrotado! Por apenas um bebê! – ele disse. – nossos nomes estarão em livros e os bruxos estão no mundo dos trouxas-

- Como é que é? – perguntei sorrindo – há bruxos em Little Whinging?

- Sim! – exclamou – Nós somos heróis! Harry já tem uma passagem pra Hogwarts e há mães nomeando seus filhos de "Harry"!

Eu ri.

- Que coisa!

- É – ele concordou. – Mas por que razão eu cheguei aqui e você estava sorrindo? – perguntou com a sobrancelha franzida.

Sorri de novo.

- Harry – falei – Disse sua primeira palavra. O rosto de James ficou pasmo e então ele sorriu.

- Sério? – falou.

Acenei.

- Quer ficar mais feliz ainda? – falei.

- Hum? – ele parou olhando pra mim.

- Ele disse "Papa".

Ele sorriu e começou a rir. Ele agachou na frente de Harry e começou a conversar numa voz estridente e fofa demais. Só que eu não entendi uma única palavra. Sorri vendo que mesmo com dois mortos e um bebê que sobreviveu a uma maldição imperdoável da morte, nós éramos uma família. Mas meu pensamento (como sempre) foi pra Harry. Como ele iria crescer sem os pais e com toda essa pressão de fama? E todos perguntando a ele como ele fez aquilo? Merlin ele era apenas uma criança! Uma criança que cresceria trouxa! Como ele iria passar por tudo isso?

* * *

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e nada havia mudado. Harry sempre sendo excluído das brincadeiras e carinhos em família. Ele sempre ficava em seu berço velho sob a escada. A porta ficava aberta mas era escuro e sujo lá dentro. Em alguns momentos eu estrava em desespero por ver uma aranha cair no berço perto dele.

De momentos em momentos comecei a odiar a minha irmã.

Tudo bem ela ainda era parte da minha família, mais Harry era a dela também! Não tinha muito tempo desde que James tinha saído. Ele pediu pra cuidar de Harry por que ele iria me fazer uma surpresa. Não tinha discutido. Ele se foi e eu fiquei por aqui tendo que me aguentar com a minha raiva crescendo. No momento, eu estava rosnando no sofá vendo Petúnia e Vernon ensinarem a Duda como tirar os brinquedos de Harry sem a ajuda deles. Eles o alimentavam menos do que Duda e bem mais precariamente também.

_Eu odeio os Dursleys_ – pensei. Nunca tinha odiado ninguém, mas eu dei a minha vida por meu filho, o criei e deu muito trabalho pra James me ganhar e agora eles tratam o resultado como um cachorro sarnento!

Me levantei nervosa e fui na janela. Me sentei ali olhando pra fora vendo o bairro de riquinhos que meu filho iria crescer.

Uma aparição inesperada apareceu bem na minha frente do lado de fora e correu até mim. Outra a seguiu. Me pus de pé e corri até a porta. Assim que cheguei nela encontrei duas pessoas desesperadas. Uma delas me fez congelar no mesmo lugar e a outra fez meu coração parar ainda mais de bater do que já estava.

Enquanto minha melhor amiga Marlene tentava acalmar um James desesperado ele olhou pra mim com os olhos cheios d'água e gritou:

- Ele é inocente! Prenderam ele! _Sirius está em Azkaban!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Adoro cliffhangers.  
Pra quem não sabe, "cliffhangers" é uma expressão utilizada para quando algo, uma série, um livro, um capítulo (hehe), termina assim. Do nada. Deixando algo faltando. E EU OS ADORO!**

**Desculpem por essa! XD Nos vemos no próximo?**

**Ang.**


	6. Primeira Magia

**Oi pessoal, como vão?**

**Bem aqui estou eu pra dizer algumas coisas. Bem não iria dar pra escrever todos os livros inteiros e nem a infância de Harry inteira, então vou colocar apenas algumas cenas, como a de baixo, o recebimento da carta, a seleção, o primeiro jogo de Quadribol (FUCK YEAH!) e assim vai até o final do 7º livro.  
****Então pra esclarecer um pouco: Harry terá idades diferentes no decorrer da história e no começo do capitulo irei postar as idade ok? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry - 6 anos - Primeira Magia - Lily's POV_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suspirei e aceitei. Minha irmã nunca trataria meu filho igual ao seu. Ele estava tão lindo... Neste momento tinha 6 anos e meio. Seus cabelos arrepiados que eu sempre detestava e amava ao mesmo tempo mais bagunçados ainda do que quando bebê. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhantes mesmo com a vida infeliz que ele levava. Ele era magro. Bem magro. Usava roupas velhas de Duda que eram largas em seu corpo pequeno. Sua camiseta azul escura ia até a metade das coxas e as mangas tinham várias voltas dobradas já que a blusa era de frio e o dia de calor. A calça moletom escura também dobrada várias vezes para mostrarem os sapatos largos e bem acabados.

Antes eu tinha medo que ele não gostasse da sequela da noite de minha morte. Uma pequena cicatriz fina e vermelha em sua testa na forma de um raio. Mas pelo que parecia ele não se importava com ela, pôs nunca eu o havia visto tristonho em relação a ela. Mas em compensação, era tristonho em milhares de outras coisas.

Eu conhecia Harry melhor do que mim mesma, e melhor que James, devo admitir. Mas eu o entendia. Ele estava fora de casa durante muitos dias. Desde que Sirius fora preso, ele e Marlene revezavam para ficar com ele. Marlene ficava mais lá, e James ficava comigo e com Harry. Sirius havia sido preso inocente. Ele não tinha feito nada! Pelo que nós assistimos em seu julgamento, ele passara por Peter na rua e o mesmo exclamou que ele tinha nos matado, aí Sirius o atacou. Provavelmente Wormtail está morto. E mais outros 13 trouxas. Mas Sirius se contentava apenas com sua morte.

James e Lene tentavam de tudo fazer pra não deixar Sirius enlouquecer. O que era ruim é por que todos os outros ficaram horrorizados. "O quê? Mas Black era o _melhor amigo_ de Potter!" ou "_Sirius?_ O antigo Padfoot?". Não era de se esperar que ele ficaria louca mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal aquele lugar era o inferno. Mas James e Marlene estavam se esforçando.

Amanhã estava combinado que James ficaria em casa e eu iria vê-lo. Só havia ido duas vezes e em a cada uma Sirius estava pior.

Ele sempre fora garanhão. Bonito, charmoso, cafajeste mas uma boa pessoa. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e sedosos que caia sob os olhos com um encanto que tinha mania de deixar as garotas de Hogwarts o seguindo como se ele tivesse as embebedado com Amortenttia, mas desde a morte de James ele emagrecera, e seus olhos pararam de brilhar como faziam antigamente. Os cabelos estavam oleosos e o sorriso amarelo e quebrado.

Suspirei olhando pra Harry, que estava sentado no jardim dos fundos brincando com a grama enquanto Duda mexia na televisão. Harry não tinha permissão nem de _comer_ direito nessa maldita casa! Dumbledore podia ter arranjado um lugar melhor pra ele não? Tenho certeza que eu chamaria a casa de Sirius ou Remus e até mesmo Emme de _lar_, por que Harry não fora pra nenhuma delas?

Eu estava sentada ao seu lado apenas o observando quando Marlene saiu de dentro de casa e se sentou ao meu lado sorrindo.

- Hey – disse ela baixinho. Sorri exageradamente. Tinha ficado sem ela por apenas seis meses e fora insuportável. – quando você acha que o nosso pequeno irá começar a fazer alguma magias básicas? – perguntou ela.

Dei de ombros.

- Não faço idéia, até hoje ele não fez nada...

Eu lembro quando ela apareceu aqui em casa com James logo após de Sirius estar em Azkaban.

Ela havia aparecido aqui por acidente e tinha ficado arrasada ao saber que eu como espírito tinha ido visitá-la em seu cemitério. Assim que a loira passou o recado, ela ficou rondando pelo cemitério esperando que eu reaparecesse, mas então ela foi visitar Sirius e viu toda a confusão, então James encontrou os dois. Em Azkaban. Aquele lugar escuro com apenas uma misera janela e porta de grades com paredes de pedra e sem nenhuma luz. Tinha uma aura sombria no lugar. Os dementadores rondavam os corredores sem piedade com os prisioneiros, e logo Sirius que sempre teve pavor de dementadores estar perto de milhares por seis anos.

Mas então, voltando a Marlene e James: ela tentou tranquilizá-lo mas como tranquilizar alguém se você está tão desesperada como essa pessoa? Então ele voltou e ela acabou voltando junto sem querer. Então foi puro medo e emoção. Medo por Pads... Medo do que poderia acontecer a ele, e medo do que aquelas criaturas horrendas poderiam fazer com ele. E emoção pois parte que eu não me decidia se ficava pregada no lugar pela noticia ou se corria na direção de Marlene. Acabei optando pela segunda. Assim que a atirei longe com nós duas chorando. Ela por me ver e por Sirius e eu por vê-la e por Sirius! Depois James se juntou a nós e ficamos lá por bastante tempo.

Logo após eu ordenei que Marlene viesse ver nossa criança. Ela o amara e sabia apenas que estava grávida, não sabia se seria menino ou menina. Depois de matar as nossas próprias saudades, contei a ela sobre Alice e Emme. E ela me contou sobre Dorcas. Ela tinha feito a passagem e não poderíamos vê-la mais. Grande Dorcas... sempre soube que ela saberia o que fazer quando chegasse a hora. Chorei naquele momento, mas Lene me garantiu que quando fizéssemos a _nossa_ passagem nós a veríamos.

Ela argumentou que ficaria até Sirius estar bem e sem correr perigo e eu argumentei que enquanto Harry não estivesse em perfeito estado fisicamente e emocionalmente, eu não iria. Jamais! James dizia as mesmas coisas que eu. Mas por enquanto, as coisas iam de mal a pior. Minha irmã estava cada dia parecendo mais uma bruxa. Ela maltratava Harry de maneira obvia! James já tinha feito sem querer quadros e vasos caírem, de tanta raiva como na vez em que a maldita irmã de Vernon, Marjorie, ou mais conhecida como Marge, trouxe aquele vira lata pulguento em uma visita e o cachorro perseguiu Harry, até que a criança conseguiu subir em um galho baixo da árvore enquanto a família ria.

- Moleque! – gritou Vernon de repente.

Eu, Lene e Harry olhamos pra trás. Ele se levantou desanimado e foi até a casa comigo em seus calcanhares.

- Que foi? – perguntou baixinho.

- Não me responda deste jeito! – esbravejou Vernon.

- Desculpe. – disse Harry – Sim? – perguntou delicadamente.

- Amanhã é seu primeiro dia de aula e Petúnia e eu não iremos deixar você ir com esse cabelo horroroso pra escola.

- Hey! – contradisse sem receber resposta. – Este cabelo é uma das razões de Harry existir, James não teria charme melhor pra me fazer tropeçar em seus encantos!

Lene deu uma risadinha.

Harry se afastou um pouquinho com as mão nos cabelos.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou assustado.

Petúnia apareceu por trás e o arrastou até o sofá. Ele implorava para não fazerem nada, que ele daria um jeito, mas ela começou a passar a tesoura deixando eu e Lene horrorizadas e Vernon contente. Duda no topo da escada ria. Ele tinha se transformado num garoto grande, gordo e mimado. Harry chorava silenciosamente enquanto ele ficava triste pela sua cabeleira que ia passando por seus olhos do topo de sua cabeça até o chão.

Assim que minha irmã acabou seu trabalho sorriu satisfeita e largou Harry, que correu para seu quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

- Droga Harry – falei assim que passava pela porta – você sabe que por sair correndo desse jeito eles não vão te dar de jantar! – argumentei. Marlene apareceu ao meu lado sem feição nenhuma.

Naquela noite eu havia me sentado perto de Harry e observei-o dormir como eu fazia desde de pequeno. Ele havia adormecido chorando. Poucas vezes ele havia tido um pesadelo e Vernon e Petúnia nem se ligaram pra isso, mas hoje foi uma dessas noite. Ele acordou chorando e suando. Não sei o que ele sonhou, mais dava pra ter alguma idéia quando ele resmungava baixinho "luz verde".

James chegou alguns minutos depois de Harry voltar a dormir e me deu um beijinho no rosto e um na Lene. Ela se despediu de nós e foi para seu amado, afinal, nós todos tínhamos preocupações. James deu uma olhada em Harry e desviou os olhos e rapidamente os colocou de novo como se não tivesse enxergado direito.

- Mas que merda sua maldita irmã fez com o cabelo dele!? – gritou nervoso ele.

Rosnei.

- Ela o retalhou! – concordei.

James estava aos prantos resmungando coisas como "o cabelo dele... o meu cabelo... como ela teve coragem..." Suspirei. James se sentou ao lado de Harry na cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo todo torto que o coitado tinha agora. Assim que James veio para o meu lado, aconteceu.

O cabelo de Harry foi crescendo até estar todo desalinhado novamente como se ele tivesse bebido poção Polissuco.

Nós dois arfamos. Sua primeira magia aconteceu naquela noite.

* * *

Ao acordar Harry resmungou e levou as mãos aos cabelos e então ele congelou no lugar. Saiu correndo de felicidade e se olhou no espelho sorrindo.

Quando Petúnia levantou, ela ficou horrorizada. Eu sabia que ela sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia e sabia que ela ficava realmente mal por não ter sido escolhida como a bruxa da família, mais depois de tudo que ela fez ao meu filho eu realmente espero que isso a faça ficar pra baixo. James havia torcido a noite toda e tínhamos ficado muito contente pelo acontecimento, afinal, um cabelo dos Potter era um cabelo dos Potter.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que tenham gostado, e até o próximo!**

**Angel**


	7. Mr H Potter, Armário Sob A Escada

**Olá :) Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! **

.

.

.

.

_Harry - 10 Anos - Mr. H Potter, Armário sob a escada - James POV_

.

.

.

.

- Feliz Aniversário Dudinha! – esganiçou Petúnia.

Rolei os olhos.

- Ah por favor! – reclamei.

Petúnia e Vernon tinham sérios problemas na categoria "mimo ao filho".

Lily e Lene estavam conversando no jardim e me pediram para não tirar os olhos de Harry, pois sempre influenciaram Dudley a fazer o que quiser de Harry, mas isso era multiplicado quando era o aniversário de Dudley. Harry tinha se tornado uma criança maravilhosa! Apesar da vida ruim que levava, sempre se contentara com o pouco que tinha e era grato por isso. Apesar de ser bem magro era bonito; cabelos despenteados e olhos verdes. Se ele fechasse os olhos, se tornava idêntico a mim, apenas a marca em sua testa nos diferenciava.

A porta fez um click e o correio chegou.

- Apanhe o correio Dudley – disse Vernon sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Mande Harry apanhar! – disse Dudley nervoso.

- Apanhe o correio Harry.

- Mande o Duda apanhar! – discutiu.

- Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smelthings, Dudley.

Smelthings era a escola de patricinhas que Dudley iria estudar agora. Rolei os olhos ao ver o porco loiro tentar acertar Harry com a bengala, mas este desviou no momento certo. Respirando fundo, ele se levantou e foi até o correio. O segui de perto mais por costume do que por querer. Havia uma da tia Marge, algumas contas à pagar e então Harry congelou.

Avancei assustado até ficar bem atrás dele e empaquei.

- Lily! Marlene! – gritei a todos pulmões – Venham rápido!

Em questão de milésimos Lily e Marlene apareceram ao meu lado.

- James o q... – ela se interrompeu ao arrastar os olhos até a carta.

Um símbolo que conhecíamos desde dos 11 anos encheu nossos olhos. A forma de um brasão bonito e elegante num tom dourado, com as figuras de uma águia, um texugo, um leão e uma cobra estavam, que estavam enroscados em uma letra H. Uma frase estava na faixa abaixo do brasão: _DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS._

- Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido – traduziu Marlene espantada.

- Hogwarts! – exclamou Lily.

- Hogwarts – concordei sorrindo exultante.

Harry franziu o cenho para a carta e a virou para ler o destinatário.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_O Armário sob a Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey._

Vernon chamou Harry ansioso e fez uma piadinha, mas este não ligou e andou até a cozinha sem tirar os olhos da carta, com nós três colados perto dele. Vernon pegou duas das cartas e começou a lê-las e Lily não pode deixar de comemorar ao saber que Marge não passava bem.

- Pai! Harry recebeu uma carta! – berrou Dudley. Olhei com raiva para Dudley, a vontade de se materializar e socá-lo era gigantesca.

Vernon a tirou das mãos de Harry antes que o mesmo pudesse fazer algo.

- Hey! Devolva a carta a ele! – briguei. – ele merece depois de tudo que passou aqui...

- Petúnia! – exclamou Vernon. Assim que Petúnia leu, ficou pálida.

- Meu Deus Vernon! Ah Meu Deus!

Eu não sabia se sorria pelo fato de Harry ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts ou se rosnava por Vernon ter tirado de sua mão. Petúnia e Vernon sabiam o que aquele símbolo significava, era claro. Eles sabiam o que era Hogwarts, mas tentavam esquecer a todo custo. Dudley usou a bengala pra bater no pai e tentar pegar a carta.

- Quero ler! A carta é minha! – gritou Harry pulando pra tentar pegá-la.

- Saiam! – disse Vernon empurrando Harry e Dudley da cozinha.

- A carta é dele! Ele tem que ler! - Lily esganiçou.

Vernon e Petúnia conversavam assustados sem deixar Harry e Dudley ouvirem, mas então de repente, Vernon apareceu no hall.

- Cadê a carta? – perguntou Harry.

- Queimei – respondeu Vernon.

- Seu filho de um explosivim! – gritou Marlene ao mesmo tempo que eu xingava Vernon de nomes que o deixaria pálido se pudesse me ouvir. Não sabia se Hogwarts iria mandar outra carta, mas Dumbledore era um gênio, algo iria acontecer, e os Dursleys iriam se arrepender de terem queimado a primeira.

* * *

Vernon transferiu para o antigo quarto de Duda na esperança que as cartas parassem eu imagino. Afinal, qualquer coisa seria considerada contanto que eles se mantivessem afastados da comunidade bruxa.

Harry estava deitado na cama de Duda com ar pensativo., enquanto Lily havia se sentado ao seu lado e acariciava seus cabelos. Lene estava observando o quarto com repugnância.

- Menino porco – xingou vendo um resto de comida podre na cabeceira.

Já eu, estava tentando sem sucesso me acalmar.

- Aquele panaca! – gritei – Quem ele pensa que é para tentar impedir o meu filho de ir para Hogwarts!? Ah, mas eu espero que Dumbledore apareça aqui para eles conhecerem com o que estão lhe dando! O que eu mais queria agora era me transformar e chifrar aquele imbecil no meio da sua...

- James - interrompeu Lily - se acalme. Ele é Harry Potter. É óbvio que vai para Hogwarts.

Suspirei.

- Eu preciso me acalmar! – falei respirando fundo. – se eu ficar nessa casa vou acabar quebrando alguma coisa e a culpa vai sobrar pra Harry. Estou indo ver o Pads – falei – Lene?

- Vou amanhã – disse ela sem olhar pra mim. Nem perguntei a Lily pois sabia que ela estava calma (bem, mais calma do que eu) e poderia cuidar de Harry. Em um segundo estava numa casa quente e logo depois estava em um lugar frio e escuro no meio do mar, com Dementadores vagando por ali, num corredor aberto para o céu (onde os prisioneiros perigosíssimos ficavam) e com várias celas. Três paredes de pedra e uma de barras. Assim que um dementador passou perto de mim senti um arrepio. Eu não sentia mais fome, ou sono, mais ainda assim continuava odiando os dementadores assim como magia negra. Andei até a cela conhecida e a atravessei entrando nela.

Meu amigo Sirius estava mais magro do que da última vez. Ele deveria pesar no máximo 45 quilos. Seu cabelo estava enorme, um pouco abaixo dos ombros e muito sujo. Vestia uma roupa cinzenta e estava descalços. As unhas dos pés estavam roídas, estranhei esse fato mas imaginei que ele tinha feito isso enquanto cachorro.

- Calma – falei agachando ao seu lado. – Estou aqui com você. Pense em nossos momentos mais felizes juntos e se concentre neles. Nossos jogos de Quadribol, e todas as vezes que você acertava um balaço em Mulciber, as garotas, Hogsmeade e a Casa dos Gritos com Moony, as garotas, nossas travessuras com Minerva e as garotas... - eu disse - Os dementadores não te afetarão se fizer isso. Vamos parceiro! – encorajei.

Lily havia tido essa idéia genial de tentar fazer o Sirius não enlouquecer. Vínhamos três vezes por semana. Não posso dizer que já me acostumei a Azkaban e aos dementadores, mais posso dizer que já poderia andar por ela de olhos fechados. Sirius estava tremendo. Seu rosto murcho e sem vida estava fixo em uma careta permanente. Seus dentes amarelados. A única coisa que continuava igual eram os olhos. Azuis claros. Estavam opacos agora, mas eu como melhor amigo, ainda conseguia reconhecer o espírito de criança que morava dentro dele.

Me sentei perto de Sirius e comecei a desabafar.

- Harry recebeu a carta de Hogwarts hoje – falei – Vernon, o maldito, a queimou. Ele é uma droga não? Harry ficou muito chateado apesar de não saber nada de sua história ainda. Um dia saberá. - falei. – Lene vai bem sabia? Está bem melhor e ela já veio visitá-lo várias vezes... Ela o ama muito Pads. E é horrível que ela tenha partido tão cedo separando vocês dois assim quando estavam se entendendo. Ela corre tanto atrás de você agora. Quase como você atrás dela na escola né? – sorri – lembro da vez que Lily e eu a prendemos com você na Sala Precisa pedindo por um quarto romântico. Ali ela caiu aos seus charmes não é mesmo? Literalmente, ela caiu, por que você com sua euforia a derrubou da cama – eu ri.

Ele fechou os olhos e se encostou na parede tentando dormir. Ele não ia me escutar e eu precisava desabafar então continuei.

- Harry fez outra magia um dia desses – contei – ele apareceu do nada no telhado da escola enquanto os valentões o perseguiam. Foi lindo. Mas eu tenho que admitir que aquela matéria _mametática_ é chata pra caramba! – esclareci. Eu e Lily acompanhamos Harry na escola trouxa todos os dias. Ela se diverte lembrando de sua infância e eu estou começando a aprender algumas coisas, outras já aprendi: _os trouxas são entediantes._

Eu ri, mas então fiquei em silêncio por um bom tempo. Vi Sirius receber uma pequena dose de comida e o vi comê-a esfomeadamente. Fiz uma careta triste com pena.

- Você é inocente está me ouvindo Sirius? Você é inocente! – me ajoelhei de frente com ele. – Não importa quem não acredita nisso. Seus dois melhores amigos acreditam e sua garota também! – sorri – Você não fez nada amigo... – falei baixinho – e não merece isso que eles dão a você...

Durante a semana inteira fui ver Sirius todos os dias na parte da tarde, descontando minha raiva dos Dursleys nos dementadores. Eles podem sentir que há alguém ali e eu ficava muito mais leve assim que gritava com eles.

No domingo eu estava "conversando" com Sirius sobre como atormentávamos o Snivellus quando alguém me interrompeu.

- James! – alguém me cortou. Me virei assustado pra ver Marlene. – James! – disse já mais perto.

- Lene – me pus de pé – o que houve? Harry e Lily estão bem? – perguntei assustado.

- Estão, mais Vernon e Petúnia vão viajar na esperança de escapar das cartas da escola! – exclamou.

- O quê? – berrei – ele são... Argh James, é claro que são burros! Não se escapa das cartas de Hogwarts! – falei sorrindo.

Ela sorriu de fraquinho.

- Vá pra casa e fique com a Lily um pouquinho que eu vou matar a saudade do cachorro aqui. – disse sorrindo.

Sorri também a apareci em casa. Lily e eu estávamos estressados depois da terceira mudança de lugar para fugir das cartas de Hogwarts. Malditos trouxas. Eu tinha avisado. Suspirei e me joguei no sofá horrível.

- Chega de mudanças – falei definitivamente.

- E o que você vai fazer Potter? – perguntou ela. – Derrubar um quadro na cabeça de Vernon? – zombou. Ela estava de mau humor por isso era melhor nem discutirmos.

A noite, todos estavam arrumados naquele minúsculo hotel no meio do oceano as 23:50 do dia 30 de julho. Eu e Lily estávamos sentados ao lado de Harry sorrindo, apenas esperando nosso filho chegar aos 11 anos. Quando o relógio virou 00:00 um "BAM" estourou no lugar assustando tanto os vivos quanto os mortos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que tenham gostado! x**  
**Angel :)**


	8. Hagrid

**... continuando do meu ciffhanger...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry - 11 Anos - Hagrid - James POV_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu me pus de pé no mesmo momento que Lily. Mais por costume do que utilidade, tirei minha varinha do casaco e apontei para a porta. Meu primeiro pensamento foi _Ele_, mas então percebi que a pancada era muito forte para um bruxo comum, muito menos um bruxo moribundo que havia praticamente morrido, mas mesmo sabendo disso, minha espinha gelou. Lily olhou pra mim assustada e eu a ela. Dudley acordou assustado e murmurou algo. Vernon desceu as escadas com uma coisa estranha e comprida do mundo trouxa.

- Quem está aí? – gritou ele – olha que eu estou armado!

Do nada a porta se estabacou no chão e uma forma monstruosamente grande apareceu no casarão. Eu e Lily sorrimos de orelha a orelha. Não o víamos a tanto tempo que até fora possível esquecer seu tamanho gigante!

- Hagrid! – gritou Lily e correu para ficar bem na frente dele.

Com os cabelos e barba desarrumados Hagrid ele realmente parecia selvagem. As roupas sujas e rasgadas o transformavam em uma aberração que até eu teria medo, se não soubesse que por baixo daquele corpo imenso existia um coração mole e amável.

- Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá poderia? Não foi uma viajem fácil.

Ele andou até ficar de frente com Dudley.

- Chega pra lá gordão – disse ele, fazendo com que Dudley corresse chorando e se escondesse atrás de Petúnia.

Sorri exultante e Lily olhou satisfeita para ele.

- Ah olha aqui o Harry! – exclamou ele.

Harry olhou assustado pra Hagrid, com toda certeza deveria estar pensando que nunca vira ninguém tão grande. Hagrid sorriu pra ele.

- A última vez que o vi, você era só um bebê. – disse Hagrid. – Você é idêntico ao seu pai – disse ele e eu sorri – mas tem os olhos de sua mãe. – Lily colocou a mão na boca.

- Conte a ele Hagrid – falei – faz tempo que ele precisa saber...

- Ele vai. – disse Lily baixinho sem desgrudar os olhos de Harry – ele vai...

- Exijo que sai da minha casa! – gritou Vernon.

- Cale a boca Dursley! – resmungou Hagrid – Cara de passa...

Hagrid agarrou o objeto estranho, que parecia ser uma arma de fogo e o entortou com a mão como se fosse um canudinho de plástico. Assoviei.

- Já lhe disse que eu adoro o Hagrid? – perguntei sorridente. Ela me respondeu sorrindo também.

- Em todo caso Harry, - ele disse - feliz aniversário! Acho que sentei em cima do seu presente mais deve continuar gostoso.

Lily riu quando Hagrid tirou uma caixa e entregou a Harry. O garoto a abriu e encontrou um bolo escrito _"Happee Birthday"_ em glacê.

Harry olhou pra Hagrid.

- Quem é você? – perguntou.

- Rubeous Hagrid – disse ele com os olhos brilhando. – Guardião das Chaves e das terras de Hogwarts.

- Rubeous deveria estar se controlando seriamente pra não se apresentar e abraçar Harry assim que o viu, você sabe como ele é... – comentei com Lily. Ela cobriu a mão e riu baixinho. Rubeous apontou pra lareira com seu guarda-chuva e acendeu fogo e colocou uma comida pra cozinhar. A feição de Harry era impagável.

- Não toque em nada Dudley – disse Vernon.

- Esse seu enorme filho não precisa engordar mais Dursley – disse Hagrid.

Eu sabia que Rubeous estava bravo com os Dursley do jeito que eu estava por eles terem tratado Harry assim, afinal, a Ordem ficava de olho nas coisas e não era muito segredo ao notar as diferenças entre Dudley e Harry. Harry estava olhando com água na boca para as salsichas, então Hagrid pegou uma e lhe deu. Franzi o rosto, pensando que jamais imaginaria que meu filho iria passar fome.

- Desculpe, mas ainda não sei quem você é – disse Harry mordendo a salsicha. Ele realmente parecia estar gostando. Lily se sentou ao lado dele e olhou feliz pela primeira vez que o menino pode desfrutar da comida.

- Em Hogwarts terá muito mais, querido – disse ela baixinho. Sorri.

- Me chame de Rubeous. Como lhe disse sou de Hogwarts, claro que você conhece Hogwarts...

- Não – disse Harry.

Hagrid engoliu a fala e ficou sem dizer nada. Sabia eu que ele estava raciocinando o que houve nesses onze anos de tortura. Achava eu que a Ordem sabia que os Dursley não haviam dito nada, mas pelo que parece eu estava enganado.

- Vá em frente, Hagrid – falei sorrindo.

Lily se ajeitou no chão sorrindo.

- Desculpe – disse Harry assustado.

- Desculpe? – gritou Hagrid – eles que deveriam se sentir culpados! Sabia que você não recebia as cartas, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que você não conhecia Hogwarts. Você nunca se perguntou aonde seus pais aprenderam tudo?

- Tudo o quê? – disse Harry.

- TUDO O QUÊ? – ele gritou – espera aí!

Ele se pôs de pé e olhou para os Dursleys.

- Você vão me dizer, que este menino, _este menino_, não sabe de _nada?_ – berrou.

- Eu sei algumas coisas... matemática... – disse Harry.

- Do nosso mundo – disse Hagrid – Seu mundo. Meu mundo. O mundo de seus pais!

- Que mundo? – perguntou Harry.

- Hagrid! - Lily exclamou ansiosa e dava pequenos pulinhos no mesmo lugar de tanta ansiedade.

- Espere – disse Hagrid – pelo menos você sabe quem foram sua mãe se pai certo? Eles são famosos. Você é famoso!

- Quê? – perguntou Harry assustado. – Eu sou famoso?

Hagrid pôs a mão no rosto.

- Você não sabe quem é? – perguntou ele. Ele olhou pra Vernon – você nunca contou o que havia na carta que Albus Dumbledore lhes deixou na noite em que James e Lily Potter foram assassinados!? – berrou. – Escondeu dele!? - eu olhei para Lily e ela engoliu em seco.

- Escondeu o quê? – perguntou Harry com os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhando.

- PARE! NÃO CONTE!

- CONTE! – berrei.

- _HAGRID!_ – gritou Lily.

- Vão tomar banho Dursleys – ele olhou pra Harry – Você é um bruxo Harry.

.

.

.

.

**Bom, aqui está. É pequenininho, mas achei que deveria ter essa parte :)**

**Ang.**


	9. O Espelho de Erised

**Bom, aqui já começamos em Hogwarts. Pulei a seleção das casas mas posso lhes dizer que o Sr James Potter ficou muito animado com onde o filho foi parar. ;)**  
**Aqui já estamos em Erised, que para aqueles que não sabem, é o espelho Ojesed, que nada mais é do que "Desejo" ao contrário, e no inglês: Desire (Desejo).**  
**Achei que esse nome eu deveria manter :)**  
**Aproveitem a leitura!**

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 11 anos - Espelho de Erised - Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

- Harry! Harry! Acorde! – gritou Ron.

Eu estava sentada na comoda de pernas cruzadas apenas observando o menino há certo tempo atrás magrelo (agora já ganhando peso) acordar. Harry bocejou e colocou os óculos no rosto, por cima dos olhos semicerrados. Neste momento pude ver James acordando em seu dormitório em Hogwarts. Ao seu lado, o garoto de cabelos negros lhe acordando junto com um de cabelo bege, mas quieto e tímido, e mais atrás, um gordinho de cabelo acinzentado. Sorri

Harry se virou pra Ron na cama ao lado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Ron olhou pra cima. Os olhos azuis destacando o cabelo cor de fogo.

- Feliz Natal Harry! – ele sorriu.

Sorri e me levantei. Andei até sentar na cama ao lado de Harry.

- Feliz Natal querido! – falei.

Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Feliz Natal Ron. – disse Harry.

- Você não vai abrir seus presentes? – perguntou Ron confuso.

Harry pareceu levar um tapa.

- Ganhei presentes?

Sorri.

- Ganhou – disse Ron confuso.

Harry riu e se pôs de pé. Ele pegou um presente ali no chão.

- Ah não! – exclamou Ron – Mamãe fez pra você um suéter Weasley!

Harry sorriu erguendo o suéter de cor verde clara, com um H no peito. Sorri. Oh Molly...

- Eu adorei – ele disse sincero.

Harry pegou o próximo. Petúnia e Vernon tinham mandado uma moeda de 50c. Eu levantei a sobrancelhas.

- Legal da parte deles – disse Harry deixando a moeda de lado.

- Isso... isso é dinheiro? – perguntou Ron. Eu ri me lembrando de Marlene. Ela fazia a mesma coisa, pois eu era nascida trouxa e Marlene era sangue puro. Harry deu a moeda a Ron sorridente.

- Quem te deu isso? – perguntou Ron pegando um pacote.

- Não sei – respondeu Harry. Ele pegou o presente e o abriu e eu gelei.

Conhecia aquela capa mais do que qualquer outra coisa dentro de Hogwarts. Quantos beijos eu e James não trocamos em baixo _dela?_ Quantos beijos _ele_ me roubou em baixo _dela?_ Quantas confusões os Marotos se meteram em baixo _dela?_ Quantas transformações Moony sofreu em baixo _dela? _Arfei.

- James! – chamei.

Mas ele estava no campo de Quadribol matando a saudade. Deixei Harry sozinho por um momento e apareci no campo.

- Lils? – ele perguntou assustado. Sorri.

- Você não faz idéia do que o seu filho acaba de ganhar de presente de Natal!

* * *

- Se ele não usá-la para fazer o caos eu realmente vou ficar chateado! – exclamou James.

- Ai Merlin! – falei. Rolei os olhos e ri.

Já estava de noite e Harry ainda estava acordado. Acariciando a bela coruja que ele havia ganho no aniversário, Edwig. A coruja de penas brancas bicava seus dedos com carinho e ele sorria. Harry olhou em volta de repente e sorriu travesso. Eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

- Harry James Potter – censurei.

James sorriu vencedor pra mim e eu olhei feio pra ele. Harry agarrou a capa e a vestiu.

- Maravilha! – exclamei – como vou saber aonde ele está?

Agora o sorriso de James aumentou.

- Ali! – ele exclamou. Eu olhei para onde ele estava apontando e olhei de novo para James.

- Como sabe? - perguntei.

- Lily, querida - ele disse passando por mim - é a _minha_ capa. Olhei pra isso a minha vida inteira, e sei identificar a imagem torta de quando ela se move na parte debaixo - ele riu. Eu rolei os olhos e o segui, já que eu mesma não enxergava nada.

Harry passou por alguns apelos nos corredores, como quase ter sido pego (o que me deixou extremamente nervosa) mas acabou numa sala vazia apenas com um espelho no meio parado ali.

- Conheço isso... – murmurou James – é o Espellho de Erised...

- Aquele que estudamos no 4º ano? – perguntei. James olhou assustado pra mim.

- Caramba, eu não lembro nem o que eu estudei no 7º, e você lembra o que estudamos no 4º!?

Harry tirou a capa arrepiando os cabelos e parou de frente pro espelho.

- Vem – disse James sorrindo. Ele pegou na minha mão e parou comigo na frente do espelho.

- James! – exclamei. Nós dois tínhamos reflexo, o que foi extremamente bizarro, já que mortos não apareciam em espelhos. Atrás da gente várias pessoas estavam paradas. James perdeu o ar quando viu a mãe e o pai dele. Todos os Potters e a maioria dos Evans estavam atras de nós. Nossas famílias. A família de Harry.

A boca de Harry se abriu e ele olhou diretamente para o meu reflexo. Eu apertei a mão de James em choque e ele sorriu para mim.

- Mãe? – Harry perguntou.

Eu sorri através das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Harry olhou pra James.

- Pai? – James parecia que ia explodir.

Harry sorriu de leve e logo se sentou ali no chão e nós sentamos atrás dele. Apenas trocando os olhares pelo espelho. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? O espelho deveria mostrar o desejo mais intimo da pessoa, mas mesmo que o desejo íntimo de Harry fosse sua família, como eu e James _estávamos_ sendo refletidos? Pela janela vimos o dia clarear. Comprimi a boca.

Harry se levantou e vestiu parcialmente a capa.

- Eu volto – ele falou.

Assim que ele saiu eu assenti.

- Eu sei – falei.

.

.

.

.

**Nada a declarar, vou me atear em fogo, bye.**  
**Ang.**


	10. Melhor Amigo x Pior Professor

**Oi Pessoal! Como vão? Desculpe demorar pra postar, eu uso o livro 1 como base e ele está emprestado, não vai demorar muito ok? Bem... pode ser que os próximos capitulos fiquem fora de ordem. Seriam eles: O espelho, o professor de poções e o jogo de Quadribol, mas vocês sabem o ordem de cada um. ;D**

**Bem, aqui está mais um pra vocês: Mischief Managed!**

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 11 anos – Melhor Amigo x Pior Professor - Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

Harry foi correndo até as masmorras.

- Caramba ele é rapido – murmurei.

James estava com Sirius e Marlene estava no campo de Quiddtch. Eu sobrei pra ficar de olho em Harry.

- Harry! – chamou alguém. Harry se virou e viu Ron parado esperando. - Estava esperando você chegar... não entro ai sozinho nem a pau.

- Estamos atrasados! – cochichou Harry.

- Sabe quem é o professor? – perguntou Ron.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Vamos – eles entraram. Assim que a porta se fechou eu atravessei ela. A sala das masmorras estava mais escura do que antigamente, quando Slughorn dava ula. As cortinas fechadas e muitos detalhes em verde e preto. Por um momento não vi professor na sala mas então o homem se virou e eu parei em estado de choque.

- Sev!? - exclamei em choque.

- Weasley – ronronou Severus – Potter – disse ele numa carranca.

Em um segundo eu estava ao lado de Severus e assim que olhei pra Harry vi o que Severus via. Harry havia se sentado em um ângulo que a cicatriz ficava desaparecida. Se eu piscasse poderia jurar que aquele garoto sentado ali era James e não Harry. E todos sabem o quanto Severus _ama _James...

- Uhh... – murmurei – James não vai gostar disso – falei.

Me sentei na mesa de Harry e a aula passou. Eu estava destruída. Vamos apenas dizer que Severus Snape era um ótimo professor com Harry tanto quanto ele e Sirius se amavam. Deu tanta patada e discordou em tudo, brigou sem razão... e o pior é que Harry não tinha culpa!

Sai com cara estressada e encontrei Marlene no corredor.

- 'Dia meu Lírio – disse ela sorrindo – Matei tantas saudades do campo... Fazia tempo que eu não entrava num campo de Quadribol. Eu sempre quis voltar o jogar e até você tem que admitir: eu era a melhor batedora! Até mesmo melhor que Sirius... Lily? Lily! – ela chamou tagarelando.

- Hum? – olhei pra ela – nossa Lene desculpe, é que eu estou distraída...

- Hum sei – disse Lene – no nosso tempo de escola eu iria jurar que você estaria pensando em um certo garoto de cabelos arrepiados...

- _Estou_ – falei olhando pra Harry. Lene riu.

- Potter _pai_ e não Potter _filho_. Não que eu não me importe com o Harry... – disse ela.

- Claro – falei – é que a primeira aula de poções dele foi... bem: um desastre!

- Sério Lily? – disse Lene triste – quem é o professor?

- Nessa você não vai acreditar – falei entrando na sala comunal – _Severus!_

Marlene empacou.

- Severus... o moleque de cabelos seboso que o Prongs _adorava_ incomodar? – disse ela - _Severus Snape? _O ranhoso?

- Não o chame assim - suspirei - mas sim, ele – falei.

- Uau! – exclamou Lene – como ele foi dando aula pro mini-James?

Suspirei.

- Como era de se esperar né? – falei triste – uma praga!

Lene suspirou.

- Isso é realmente uma pena... Sabe quem eu encontrei aqui na casa HufflePuff?

- Hum? – perguntei curiosa.

- O filho do Amos – disse ela sorrindo – lembra? Amos Diggory? O bonitão que várias garotas gostavam?

- Sério? – comentei.

- É... – concordou rindo. - O filho é ainda mais lindo, acredite ou não.. Ah, quem dera eu voltar para a escola...

* * *

Apareci em Azkaban e logo estremeci com o tempo chuvoso. Eu não me molhava e muito menos sentia frio, mas era sim o ambiente que causava calafrios.

- James? – chamei.

Uma cabeça apareceu em uma cela.

- Aqui.

Agachei e dei um beijo em seus lábios.

- Lene está com o Harry. Vim visitar o Sirius.

James sorriu.

- Gostaria de ficar mais tempo com ele, mais eu não aguento passar tanto tempo em Azkaban – James sorriu pra mim - vou voltar para Hogwarts ok/ Lhe dar algum tempo com ele - e assim que eu assenti, James desapareceu.

- Hey! – falei sorrindo ao entrar na cela.

Sirius estava sentado comendo uma comida estranha praticamente como um animal. Me sentei de frente com ele.

- Como vai Sirius? Espero que esteja melhor que eu, acabei de descobrir que meu melhor amigo na infância será o pior professor do Harry em Hogwarts. Severus Snape. Quem iria acreditar, não é? Professor de Poções em Hogwarts. Bem, ele sempre fora excelente em poções, mas ele é horrível com o Harry...

Sirius estava cada vez mais magro, como se isso fosse possível. Os olhos azuis tristes e sem vida. O cabelo negro uma vez sedoso e brilhoso agora oleoso, grande e sujo. Suas roupas já escorregando pra baixo com tamanha magreza. Sirius deu uma olhada no corredor e viu vários dementadores se aproximarem. Então deixou a comida de lado. No lugar do meu amigo um enorme cachorro negro apareceu.

Franzi o rosto.

- Sirius... – falei – o que diabos você está fazendo?

O cachorro se encolheu no fundo da cela e quando os dementadores passaram nem deram bola pra ele. Sorri.

- Sirius – falei – você é um puta dum gênio!

* * *

Assim que apareci em Hogwarts, James me surpreendeu com cara de quem está nervoso.

- Querida – disse ele muito controlado – por favor Lily, por favor, me diga que o seboso narigudo não é o professor do meu filho.

Sorri culpada.

- Também não gostei.

- Argh! – ele grunhiu.

- Calma – falei tocando seu braço. Assim que o toquei ele se acalmou um pouco e sorriu pra mim. - vai dar tudo certo.

- Ele vai fazer a vida dele um inferno Lily - ele disse - Sei que vai.

Eu o abracei e fechei os olhos. Eu sabia que iria. Severus não ia engolir essa fácil, e muito menos iria James. Esse ia ser um longo ano.

.

.

.

.

**E aí gostaram? Deixem uma review! não custa nada, é de graça e _não_, sua mão não vai cair. Bjos! Até o próximo!  
Angel.**


	11. Primeiro Jogo de Quadribol

**Eai gente! Muito obrigada pelas Reviews e eu ri com algumas! Eia as respostas:**

* * *

**• _Queen Liih Potter:_** *risos* eu própria ri escrevendo essa. Eu sou babaca msm, rindo com minhas próprias piadas... mais pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim!

**• _Luana Rubin:_** já estou indo ler!

**• _Anita000:_** Muito obrigada! 3

**• _Vanessa S.:_** Acho que sim, foi exatamente o que eu tentei demonstrar por que o Severus sempre foi o melhor amigo da Lily então só por que o Harry é parecido com o James não significa que o Sev deveria o tratar mal sendo que o Harry é o descendente da única mulher que ele amou na vida...

**• _LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS:_ **Só vou esperar ter outra opurtunidade pra escrever sobre a aula de poções (lê-se: 'escrever sobre o Prongs incomodando o ranhoso) que eu coloco algo assim... :D

**• _Mrs. Nah Potter:_ **É, foi por isso que eu comecei a escrever, por que na verdade a cena que me inspirou veio de uma fic de James e Lily morrendo, apenas a cena e ai eu pensei sobre como o Pads se sentiria com isso, ai resolvi escrever...

* * *

**Bem! Chega de enrolara e vamos ao que interessa, um assunto muito importante para o nosso Prongs e um assunto muito vago pra nossa Evanis... o **_**Quadribol!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Harry – 11 anos - Primeiro Jogo de Quadribol - James POV_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eu me sentia completamente orgulhoso. Meu filho: apanhador mais jovem do século! E um dos melhores digas-se se passagem. Tão bom quanto eu, mas eu havia crescido voando, e Harry havia aprendido há apenas algumas semanas mas mesmo assim... ele era fantástico! Eu andava sorrindo para todos os lados.

Lily estava contente também ela apenas... não entendia o espirito do Quadribol.

O primeiro jogo de Harry seria essa tarde e eu estava dando pulinhos de excitação. Eu estava louco pra ver ele apanhar seu primeiro Pomo de Ouro, e então aquela visão que eu tive no dia em que morri voltou a tona. O estádio gritando seu nome enquanto ele voava fantasticamente bem! Eu estava tão distraído nos meus próprios devaneios que nem notei quando o Ranhoso deu uma cortada em Harry.

Eu rosnei e Lily tocou meu braço.

- James se controle – disse Lily.

Suspirei.

- Não sei nem por que eu vim assistir a esse idiota brincar de professor. Seboso nojento...

Lily sorriu me censurando. Rolei os olhos.

- Estou no dormitório – falei.

Lily e as masmorras sumiram dos meus olhos e eu me encontrei sentado na cama de Harry. Olhei pra capa de invisibilidade no malão dele. O tecido meio prateado e meio escuro. Sorri lembrando das aventuras que tive embaixo dela.

- O que eu não daria pra poder usar você de novo – falei passando a mão no tecido fino.

Neville entrou no dormitório com o pulso enfaixado. Suspirei.

- Você com toda certeza não adquiriu a sorte de sua mãe... – falei – Alice era uma pessoa maravilhosa! Frank também, mas o coitado era de um azar...

Neville fazia aniversário no mesmo dia que Harry e tivera os pais atacados pela mesma razão que Harry. Era possível de se entender o garoto. Dean Thomas entrou no dormitório logo atrás dele.

- Hey Neville – ele falou – Você vai ao jogo da Gryffindor contra Slytherin?

Neville sorriu.

- Com toda certeza!

Eles saíram do dormitório conversando animadamente sobre o jogo e fazendo suas apostas. Ambos apostavam que Harry iria se dar bem, e eu sorri com o comentário. Eu fui até o campo de Quadribol, perto da saída dos jogadores e me surpreendi. Estava lotado. Do jeito que eu imaginei dez anos atrás. O lado esquerdo lotado com a cor dourada e vermelha e o lado direito de verde e prata.

- James! – alguém gritou.

Me virei. Lene vinha sorridente com os cabelos negros esvoaçando por causa da corrida.

- Harry e Lily já chegaram? – ela perguntou.

Neguei com a cabeça sorrindo.

- E aí? – perguntou Lene – como se sente?

- Como assim? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Tendo seu filho como apanhador, igualzinho ao pai?

Sorri.

- Realmente feliz. E muito, mas muito orgulhoso. Igual ao que Minerva disse. E você pode acreditar que aquela foi a primeira vez que ela admitiu que eu era um ótimo jogador? – eu ri. Marlene sorriu.

- Hey pessoal – disse Lily aparecendo ao nosso lado.

Saudei ela com um beijo e ela abraçou Marlene. – de onde vamos assistir o jogo? – ela disse. Sorri.

- Venham comigo – falei. Agarrei a mão das duas e apareci no camarote dos professores na frente de todo mundo. - Caramba! – exclamei – quando Pads tomou Poção Polissuco pra virar o nosso antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Sr. Bauner, ele me disse que a visão daqui era um espetáculo mais não imaginei que fosse assim! – exclamei sorridente ao ter a melhor visão do campo.

- Uau! – disse Lene – nunca mais vou assistir um jogo das arquibancadas! Lily sorriu mais olhou hesitante pra baixo.

- Relaxe Lily – disse Lene prestando atenção na entrada dos jogadores da Gryffindor. – se você cair você não vai morrer.

Lily olhou feio pra ela.

Muitos gritos chamaram nossa atenção quando os espectadores deram as boas vindas aos jogadores de ambas as casas. Eu, Lily, e Marlene sorrimos ao vermos os cabelos negros bagunçados entrarem no campo. Harry era o menor de todo o grupo pelo fato de ser do primeiro ano, mas isso não era ruim para um apanhador. Eles subiram no ar.

- É – concordei satisfeito – não foi a toa que ele quebrou o tabu dos jogadores do primeiro ano – falei – ele voa quase melhor que eu.

Lily olhou pra mim sorrindo.

- Que é? – falei – _é quase_! Eu sou um perfeito _Deus_ do Quadribol. – _e das mulheres também_ – acrescentei na minha cabeça. - nada escapava de mim em menos de 10 minutos. - Lily rolou os olhos mas Marlene concordou que eu realmente era incrível jogando. Eu sorri e voltei a prestar atenção no jogo. Deixei minhas habilidades varrerem o campo a procura de alguma coisa dourada e não demorou mais de dois minutos para eu o encontrá-lo, voando em cima da torcida verde. - Ali - falei apontando. Lily arregalou os olhos pra mim impressionada e Marlene riu com nostalgia.

Não demorou pra que _Harry_ visse o pomo também. Ele acelerou a vassoura na direção do brilho dourado.

- Felizmente ele viu meus dotes como apanhador e os aceitou de braços abertos! – comemorei.

A vassoura de Harry parou no ar o jogando por cima dela de repente. Ele se agarrou a uma mão na vassoura. Lily e Lene gritaram enquanto eu ficava pálido. A multidão seguiu nosso exemplo. Eu agarrei a beirada de madeira na minha frente e tentei entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Olhe – disse Lene gritando pra mim em um momento em que a vassoura sacudia. Com dificuldade tirei os olhos do meu filho e olhei pra onde ela apontava.

A amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger, estava parada atrás da gente, debaixo dos bancos, perto da capa do ranhoso. Ela jogou o feitiço Incêndio na sua capa e ela começou a pegar fogo. Snape parou de murmurar seja lá o que era, mas eu entendi uma azaração.

- Ah seu maldito - falei.

- James olhe!

Olhei pra Harry. Ele estava no chão parecendo que ia vomitar. Franzi o cenho para aquela cena, mas então Harry _cuspiu_ o Pomo e o levantou na mão sorridente.

- YEAH! - berrei pulando enquanto a torcida mesmo que não me vendo, seguia meu exemplo.

* * *

No caminho de volta para o castelo atrás de Harry, eu e Lily discutíamos enquanto Lene observava a cena com diversão.

- Foi o Engordurado – falei – ele azarou o Harry.

- Não foi – disse Lily sorrindo – conheço aquela azaração que o Sev usou. Ela é protetora!

- Tá bom – falei sarcasticamente - Snape? Tentando proteger meu filho? Aham.

- Foi o Quirrel – disse ela assustada. – Não sei como, mas entendi algumas palavras, e entendi "vassoura". Se a de Sev era protetora, Quirrel era o culpado!

- Por que diabos o Gago Medroso faria isso?

- Não sei! – disse Lily.

Passamos um momento em silencio até que Marlene riu.

- O quê? – perguntamos eu e Lily no mesmo momento.

Lene balançou a cabeça e avançou na frente.

- Só senti falta das brigas inúteis de vocês dois...

.

.

.

**Eaí? Gostaram? Vão deixar um comentário? Pensarão em deixar um comentário? Estão se enchendo com a minha insistência de escrever a palavra comentário? Tem algum comentário a respeito disso? - Okay parei.**

**Vi isso em outra Fic e adorei, não foi plágio autora, foi apenas alguém que gostou da sua insistência em escrever comentário!  
Até a próxima, peops! **

**Angel x**


	12. Na Camara Secreta

**Hey como vão? ****Espero que estejam OK...**

**Se estão se perguntando por que eu pulei tanta coisa é simplesmente por que não achei tão interessante colocar no ponto de vista de James e Lily. Afinal, Lily estava certa sobre Quirrel, e no Câmara Secreta as cenas não importam tanto assim, a não ser a última :) (Sorry Rowling)**

**Primeiramente**** quero dizer que atualizei meu perfil pra quem não o viu ainda, e pretendo atualizar meu avatar... ****Agora vou responder a algumas reviews:**

* * *

• **Queen Liih Potter: **Finalmente atualizei né? Eu dou risada alta mesmo, quem sabe assim o Damon me ouve! ^^

•** LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.:** O Remus está bem, mas na minha cabeça o Prongs se preocupa mais com o Pads, já que... bem... ele está em Azkaban! O Remus até vai enxergar os dois (é eu já tinha pensado nisso) mais quando a Lua cheia se esconde e o nosso querido Moony volta a ser humano, ele se esquece de tudo o que passou durante a noite. Eu li isso em algum lugar e não foi uma fic, mais pra me lembrar aonde...

* * *

**Bom, here we go ;)**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 12 anos – Câmara Secreta - Lily's POV_

_._

_._

_._

.

Minha respiração estava totalmente fora de controle. Essa era a terceira vez que o bruxo mais perigoso do mundo ficava de frente com meu filho. Eu ofegava, chorava e se mexia constantemente observando Tom Riddle olhar pra Harry com o olhar faminto. Riddle riu e se aproximou de Harry. Harry com certeza era um dos únicos bruxos no planeta que não estremecia com o nome dele.

- Vamos testar os poderes de Lord Voldemort, herdeiro de Slytherin, contra o famoso Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

Harry estava com medo. Dava pra ver em seu olhar e na maneira da qual seus dedos estremeciam. A boca da estátua começou a se abrir. Maldição, eu estava prestes a ver um monstro devorar meu filho. Se ao menos eu tivesse alguma arma contra ele ou um bruxo tão poderoso quanto Riddle. Como o...

- James – falei. – James! Eu sei o que fazer! Vou buscar ajuda e você cuida dele.

- Como assim cuida dele? – gritou James quando eu tinha me virado de costas. - COMO ASSIM AJUDA?

Olhei pra ele. Ele chorava silenciosamente.

- O máximo que posso fazer é observar, eu não posso fazer nada Lily! - ele choramingou desesperado. Eu engoli em seco e corri de volta pra ele segurando sua mão.

- Você vai saber o que fazer. Sempre acaba descobrindo o que fazer, é um dom. Faça qualquer coisa James, atrase essa coisa, ajuda Harry de alguma maneira, tenta qualquer coisa... Eu sei como ajudá-lo! - James respirou fundo e assentiu. Sorri fraquinho antes de aparecer nos corredores de Hogwarts. Eu comecei a correr na direção do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Esse garoto sem dúvida alguma puxou do pai o talento para arranjar problemas!

Atravessei a porta.

- Albus! – chamei. Olhei em volta. Albus não estava ali. O escritório estava vazio a não ser por Fawkes. Meus olhos se perderam um momento na espada de Gryffindor. - Cadê ele? – perguntei. – Fawkes aonde ele foi? – perguntei desesperada. Ela olhou exatamente pra mim. Ela me via com certeza, e naquele momento agradeci a ela por ser uma criatura mística. Ela piscou devagar. Deu um piu baixinho e olhou pela janela. - Argh! – grunhi andando de um lado por outro – Harry está em perigo!

Fawkes olhou pra mim como se tivesse levado um choque. Ela gritou e abriu as magnificas asas. Eu a encarei em choque e então olhei pra espada. _"Gryffindor sempre ajudaria seus alunos."_

- Leve-a pra Harry – falei – Banheiro Feminino da Murta. No boxe. Ele está na Câmara Secreta – falei.

Fawkes voou até o armário, agarrou o chapéu seletor. Franzi as sobrancelhas quando ela o soltou na mesa. Ela voou novamente até a espada e a empurrou pra dentro do chapéu. A espada deveria estar enfeitiçada, por que entrou dentro do chapéu sem nem rasgá-lo nem nada.

Fawkes agarrou os dois e voou pra fora do escritório. Apareci na Câmara de novo e gritei em pênico.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA!? - eu berrei quando vi James e Harry correndo na minha direção, enquanto uma cobra gigantesca os seguia de perto com as presas a mostra.

- Lily! – gritou James.

Harry tropeçou e caiu no chão. Mesmo sem poder fazer nada corri até ele e o abracei pelas costas entrando na frente da cobra. James se jogou em cima de mim protegendo a mim e ao nosso filho.

Ouvimos um grito e olhamos os três pra cima. Fawkes vinha voando, soltou o chapéu seletor perto de Harry e voou até os olhos da cobra. A cobra começou a grunhir de dor enquanto Fawkes unhava seus olhos. Ela o cegara.

- Fawkes!? – gritou James em alta voz assustado.

Ela piou. Harry correu até o chapéu e pegou a espada de dentro dele. A espada em suas mão pareceu tão certa mas eu não gostava daquilo. Aquilo era o meu filho vs uma cobra enorme e cega. Não era nada bom. Harry correu até a estatua de Slytherin e a escalou até ficar em cima dela. Eu e James paramos no chão mesmo, mas eu podia praticamente ver Harry caindo dali de cima.

- Harry! - berrei.

A cobra ouvindo os sons se aproximou de Harry.

- Cuidado! – gritou James.

Gritei quando ela deu o bote. Harry caiu pro lado direito, se desviando e se pôs de pé o mais rápido possível. Quando ela deu o próximo ele enfincou a espada em seu maxilar. Eu tapei a boca com as mãos e James congelou. A cobra começou a se contorcer e então caiu no chão, finalmente morta. Harry desceu devagar enquanto eu e James prestávamos atenção em seus passos.

Assim que desceu, Harry caiu no chão e eu e James olhamos preocupados pra ele. Ele tremia. Em seu braço uma presa da maldita cobra. Arfei e corri até ele.

- Filho – chamei passando a mão em seu rosto – Vamos Harry aguente isso. James! – berrei.

James correu até nós e se virou pra Fawkes.

- Ache Dumbledore! – ele berrou.

Ela piou e saiu da Câmara.

- O veneno do basilisco – disse Riddle – já afetou seus sistemas. Irá ser rápido...

Vi a irmã caçula de Ron, Ginny deitada ali segurando um livro.

- James... – falei – o livro...

Harry pareceu me ouvir. Ele engatinhou até Ginny e agarrou o livro e arrancou o dente de seu braço e enfincou no diário de cor escura. Harry havia pensado rápido. Se a memória de Riddle estava presa ao diário, matando o diário, mataria-se a memória. O livro pareceu sangrar e Voldemort gritou. Aos poucos e cada vez mais dolorosamente, ele desapareceu. Minha respiração estava totalmente fora de controle.

- Ele morreu? – perguntei.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Não seria assim tão fácil...

- Fácil? – perguntei incrédula – _Fácil!?_ Achar a maldita Câmara Secreta, encontrar Você-Sabe-Quem, fazer sei lá o que com ele, derrotar uma cobra gigante!? Isso é fácil!?

James sorriu e mais ao longe, Ginny acordou. Ela ofegava. Harry olhou preocupado para ela quando ela se sentou.

- Harry – ela disse – fui eu.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Foi Riddle.

- Você está machucado! – exclamou Ginny.

- Não tem problema – disse Harry.

Algo pousou ao lado de Harry, algo vermelho, atraindo nossa atenção. O pássaro de porte grande olhou para Harry com carinha triste.

- Obrigada Fawkes – sussurrei.

- Você foi incrível lá em cima – disse Harry.

Fawkes se debruçou sobre o braço de Harry e chorou. James riu.

- Lágrimas de Fênix tem poderes curativos... Ah Fawkes! – James exclamou.

Sorri.

- Obrigada – agradeci.

Ela piscou pra James e esticou a cauda pra Harry.

Ele sorriu e olhou desconfiado, mas então sorriu ao olhar pra Ginny com expectativa nos olhos.

.

.

.

.

**Bom, aqui está outro Capítulo. Pequeno de novo, eu sei. But...**

**Sei que mudei algumas coisas, mas é que assim ficou mais fácil para escrever. ;)**

**Ang.**


	13. Balão e Viralata

**Como estão as pessoas que eu amo nesse site? :) Bom, de qualquer maneira, bem vindos ao Prisioneiro de Azkaban!**

**Mischief Managed x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 13 anos - Balão e Vira-Lata - James POV_

_._

_._

_._

_._

- Eu odeio essa mulher - Lily rosnou encostada no batente no momento que Tia Marge adentrava na sala, passando mal-educadamente por Harry. Suspirei.

- Eu odeio essa família - completei. Marge era simplesmente a pior mulher do mundo. Uma tragédia para o planeta. Ocupação de espaço, literalmente. Não que os Dursley fossem incríveis, mas Marge conseguia levar para casa o troféu. Rolei os olhos quando o maldito cachorro dela passou por mim e deixou um rastro gelado.

- Animal estúpido... – resmunguei olhando pra cima – Qual é Merlin? Tudo bem eu era um aprendiz do caos quando mais jovem mas meu filho não merece isso...

Lily rosnou e se virou fazendo seus cabelos vermelhos rodarem a sua volta. Ela se jogou no sofá observando Petúnia. Suspirei e a imitei.

- Vou ter de passar na cela do Pads qualquer dia. Faz tempo que não vou lá. Murmurei algumas coisas pra ele enquanto dormia da outra vez. Algo como "matar o Peter". Ele se acalma. - falei pra ela.

- ... St Brutus. – disse Vernon continuando a frase que eu tinha pego no final.

- Entendo – resmungou Marge – Eles usam a vara em St. Brutus?

Harry olhou assustado e então acenou.

- Usam – disse ele. – O tempo todo – disse convencido. Sorri.

- Esse moleque sabe o que faz... – falei.

- Você já apanhou? – perguntou ela.

- Ah já – disse Harry – Várias vezes...

Sorri.

- Ah Harry... se você usasse esse seu belo talento de convicção para zoar o Morcego Velho...

- James! – Lily exclamou.

* * *

Marge estava incomodando. Durante os dias seguintes, a gorda maltratou Harry quase tanto quanto o Seboso. Quase...

- Você não deve se culpar pelo que os meninos são hoje, Vernon. – comentou ela. – Se existe alguma coisa por dentro, não há nada que possa ser feito por fora.

Harry rangeu os dentes não deixando ninguém perceber. Lily olhou-o censurando.

- Não faça nada – ela disse.

- Deixe-o que azare essa mulher – resmunguei do balcão. Lily me olhou com a mesma censura que olhou pra Harry.

- Isso é uma das regras básicas da criação. É a mesma coisa com os cachorros. Se há alguma coisa errada com a cadela, vai ter algo errado com o filhote...

- Essa mulher acabou de te chamar de cachorra ou foi impressão minha?! – resmunguei me colocando de pé. Nunca suportei alguém xingar a Lily. Avancei pra Marge.

- James não! – gritou Lily entrando no meu caminho – não me importo!

A taça que Marge estava segurando estourou, jogando o licor para os lados. Eu parei e respirei fundo. Ótimo, os mortos ainda afetavam os vivos. Todos se assustaram, mas Marge deu uma desculpa que segurara a taça forte demais. Vernon olhou nervoso para Harry, e Harry olhou para os lados. _Isso James, continua destruindo a possibilidade de Harry ir para Hogsmeade._ Mas neste momento eu realmente estava desejando que a cadeira de Marge quebrasse.

- A coisa está ligada ao sangue. Nada contra você Petúnia – disse Marge – Mas a sua irmã não era flor que cheirasse – comentou ela. Rosnei um pouco mais. – Depois ela fugiu com aquele imprestável e olha no que deu.

Harry olhou pro prato.

- Imprestável? – perguntei – essa mulher me deixa fora de controle!

- O Potter – ela resmungou – O que ele fazia? – perguntou.

- Ele não trabalhava. Desempregado. - disse Vernon com medo de contar meu verdadeiro emprego, que na verdade, era algo bem honroso. Marge grunhiu.

- Um parasita preguiçoso, imprestável, sem eira nem beira...

Lily estava toda descontrolada. Antes ela me empurrava pelo peito tentando me afastar de Marge, agora eu a segurava pela cintura enquanto ela xingava Marge de nomes que não posso dizer aqui...

- Não era não – exclamou Harry.

Mais aí ela parou ao ouvir Harry. Igualmente a mim. Nenhum dos dois estava acreditando que ele estava arriscando sua aceitação para nos defender assim. Olhei pra Harry com cuidado e notei que ele tremia. Estava_ puto._

Vernon mandou Harry pro quarto, mas Marge o impediu.

- Continue, moleque, continue. Tem orgulho dele ahn? Saíram e se mataram em um acidente de carro.

- Eles não morreram em um acidente de carro! – gritou Harry de pé.

- Morreram sim – gritou Marge. – Infeliz mentiroso...

Percebi o que estava vindo antes mesmo de acontecer. Não deu outra. Marge começou a inchar feito um balão. Depois de alguns minutos desesperados de Vernon e Petúnia ignorados por mim, ela saiu de dentro de casa como um balão tamanho real de gás hélio e avançou para o céu de Londres.

* * *

- Concordo contigo Harry – falei – qualquer lugar é melhor que aquele.

- James – esganiçou Lily – ele está em perigo. Minha proteção só dura enquanto ele estiver lá. Aqui fora, qualquer um pode atacá-lo. _Qualquer um._

- Muito infelizmente – resmunguei.

Harry estava procurando algo no seu malão quando ele se virou e olhou em volta como se tivesse se assustado.

- James... – chamou Lily em pânico. Olhei em volta. Não, ninguém tinha tanto azar. Algo simplesmente não podia atacá-lo _agora_. Eu procurei por alguma ameaça, fosse ela qual for e encontrei uma sombra preta perto de um beco. Arfei.

Impossível não reconhecer. Impossível não reconhecer o enorme cachorro negro que estava atrás de um arbusto ali. Quantas vezes eu esse cachorro não andamos junto de noite e quantas vezes nós dois não ríamos e não nos divertíamos juntos? O grande animal que andara comigo durante três anos sobre os terrenos da escola?

- James? – chamou Lily. Ela ainda não o tinha visto – o que foi? – ela perguntou.

Sorri mais do já sorri em toda minha vida de morto (se é que me entendem).

- Padfoot... – resmunguei – Seu vira-lata, você fugiu de Azkaban.

- Sirius? – perguntou Lily – O quê? Não pera! – ela exclamou – fugir de Azkaban? – ela riu – impossível!

- Olhe! – gritei apontando. Ela seguiu o meu dedo e viu o enorme animal e arregalou a boca.

- Não pode ser o Padfoot. Não... é impossível... - ela começou, mas então uma mancha atrás dele nos fez reconhecer Marlene. - Sirius Orion Black! – Lily berrou.

- Lily? – chamou Lene saindo de trás das arvores sorridente. – o que faz aqui fora...? O... o que Harry faz aqui fora?

- Fugiu – disse sorrindo. Corri até Sirius e me ajoelhei de frente com ele.

Seus olhos azuis claros se destacavam entre os pelo negros. O cachorro estava magro e dava facilmente pra ver suas costelas. Os pelos estavam embaraçados e a cauda abanava de leve ao ver então o menino na sua frente.

- Oh Pads... – falei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você – disse Lily chegando perto e bagunçando pelos que não se mexiam ao seu toque – é o maior cafajeste da Grã-Bretanha! – ela gritou – como fugiu!?

Ele não nos via aparentemente e Lily me perguntou o por que disso, já que cães viam espíritos.

- Ele na verdade não é um cão. Apenas toma a forma de um...

- Como ele o fez, Lene? – perguntou Lily.

Lene riu.

– Apenas virou cachorro e saiu! Resmungou algo sobre 'estar em Hogwarts'. Acho que vai pra lá. Estava magro ao ponto de passar pelas grades e os Dementadores não o notaram na forma animal. Minha reação foi a melhor, acho que jamais vou esquecer.

- Maravilha! – exclamei – ficarei de olho em Harry e em Padfoot.

Lily sorriu. Eu voltei a olhar para Sirius, que encarava Harry do outro lado da rua. Era possível ver em seus olhos suas emoções. Ansiedade. Pânico. Susto. Carinho. Amor. Entusiasmo. _Saudade. _Ele vendo Harry de costas seria a mesma coisa que _me_ ver de costas.

- Pads – murmurei. – não sou eu...

Harry se virou e dessa vez olhou diretamente pra Sirius. Este vendo os olhos verdes se afastou com susto e deu claramente pra ver em seus olhos um sorriso. A situação iria continuar, mas o Noitebus apareceu. Lily me avisou que estava indo com Harry, mas eu e Marlene ficamos. Assim que Harry se foi, ele se transformou em humano novamente.

- Ahh Prongs – ele disse todo carinhoso – se você pudesse ver o quanto esse menino se parece com você...

Sorri.

- Aparentemente, agora nós dois podemos. – eu ri estridentemente.

.

.

.

**Oie! O que acharam...?**

**Bom? Sentimental? Ruim? Triste? Engraçado? Trágico? Aff...**

**Eu sou foda! (no mal sentido)**

**Bem, até o próximo! Beijos! E lembrem-se por favor= REVIEWS!**

**xx Ang**


	14. No Expresso de Hogwarts

**Oi gente! Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero pedir mil desculpas a vocês! Vi nos comentários que todos estavam gostando da história e eu não consegui mais postar.**

**Como eu acho que todos merecem uma explicação aqui está: Desde a última vez que eu postei, eu havia perdido minha senha. Então fui ao site e a troquei, mais ele então bloqueou o meu número de capítulos. Não sei como ou porque, mais o site não me deixava postar mais. Criei então outra conta e tentei avisar vocês nas reviews, mais apenas uma fã viu. Postei a fic nesta outra conta, mais ela não foi lida nem uma sequer vez lá. Então, decepcionada, larguei o site. Hoje, só posso afirmar que foi a magia do último filme de HP, a magia de JK Rowling, a magia do dia 15 de Julho que me fez conseguir postar de novo. **

**Bom, acho que vocês, agora, não querem mais explicações. **

**Aqui está o Chapter de vocês, vocês merecem.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 13 anos – Dementador - Lily's POV_

.

.

.

Ron segurou a porta do trem para Harry entrar.

- Preciso falar com vocês a sós – disse Harry. Entortei os olhos.

- Lá vem – falei pra James, que tinha uma careta no rosto. Afinal, com todos os alunos passando pela gente, literalmente, era horrível.

- Fora Ginny – disse Ron. A garota resmungou mais se afastou. Harry, Ron e Hermione começaram a procurar uma cabine para entrar, apesar de a maioria estar cheia. Avancei na frente deles e procurei. Achei uma quase vazia. Tinha apenas um homem sentado no canto, adormecido. Algo no seu jeito de dormir, com as pernas em posição estranhamente fofa me lembravam de alguém. Eu subi os olhos até o malão em cima dele e congelei. _R. J. LUPIN._

- Ah meu Deus - falei.

James olhou pra mim e franziu o cenho.

- Lily? Você está bem? - eu olhei pra ele com a boca aberta, sem saber como explicar que seu melhor amigo estava sentado no vagão. Não respondi nada até que os três entrassem na cabine. James ainda me olhava estranho e nem sequer olhou pro homem sentado, mas eu não desgrudava os olhos.

- Aqui, o resto está cheio – disse Hermione.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Ron.

- O Prof. R. J. Lupin.

James congelou e olhou pra Hermione, depois pra mim, então pra Remus. Ele então olhou de verdade para o homem ao seu lado. Ele começou avaliar o jeito dele. A maneira de sentar e de dormir. O jeito das pernas que até eu tinha notado. A maneira como seus olhos se fechavam forte por pesadelos. James sorriu carinhoso.

- Oh meu Merlin! – comemorou James sorrindo – Professor! O Snape vai querer morrer!

- Oh Remus! – falei. – espere até só Lene saber disso! O que será que ele ensina?

- Sei lá, só sei que esse ano vocês vão ter um dos melhores homens que já conheci na vida como professor... – disse James carinhoso.

- Me perdoe – exclamei – não confiamos em você e por isso tudo aconteceu a Harry, me perdoe...

- Só tem uma vaga sobrando – disse Hermione.

- DCAT – dissemos eu e James juntos.

- Espero que esteje a altura – disse Ron – quero dizer, olhe só as roupas dele: parece que com um feitiço ele desmonta...

James olhou pra Ron.

- Olha lá hein Weasley... – disse ele – Esse aqui é meu melhor amigo...

- Achei que fosse Pads... – brinquei.

- Os dois – disse James com carinho. Então ele se lembrou de uma coisa. Olhou pra gaiola de Perebas e então para o novo bichinho de estimação de Hermione, Bichento, que olhava apetitosamente pro rato. - Ah Peter – disse James olhando para o rato engaiolado. Ele tinha medo nos olhos. – com um gato assassino e louco, Padfoot e Remus Lupin na sua cola, além de dois fantasmas, sendo um deles seu ex-melhor amigo e o outro uma puta duma bruxa, eu teria medo mesmo.

Sorri maliciosa. Dei uma olhada no rato, mais voltei a atenção a Remus. Se ele soubesse quem estava aqui. Se bem que, James concordou comigo nisso, pra Remus, Sirius era o traidor, ele não sabia da versão completa da história. Do nada, o bisbilioscópio que Ron tinha dado a Harry começou a apitar e girar. Eles o enrolaram numa meia, mais eu e James ficamos apreensivos.

- Esse é dos baratos, poderíamos comprar um melhor em Hogsmeade.

- Como você imagina ser? Hogsmeade? – perguntou Hermione.

Dei uma leve olhada em James, não queria que eles tocassem nesse assunto.

- Não sei – disse Harry – terá de me contar depois...

- Como assim? – eles perguntaram.

- Os Dursley não assinaram – disse Harry.

Olhei pra James com pena. Ele olhou pra mim e para Harry.

- Me desculpem – disse ele.

- McGonagall tem de assinar ou apelamos para Fred e George, um dos dois deve conhecer as passagens pra fora do castelo.

James levantou a mão ansioso, como se esperasse vencer alguma coisa.

- Eu conheço! Eu sei! – disse ele. Sorri.

- Harry não pode sair do castelo Ron – disse Hermione – Black está atrás dele.

Eu e James rolamos os olhos e de repente, o trem começou a reduzir. Eu e James olhamos em volta confusos.

- Ainda não chegamos – disse James – então por que parou?

Harry pôs a cabeça pra fora exatamente como eu. Vários estudantes espiavam pra fora. Então as luzes se apagaram e gritos foram ouvidos. Para mim e James, conseguíamos ver um pouco por causa da nossa própria luminosidade.

- O que é que está acontecendo? – disse Ron bem atrás de Harry.

- Ai, Ron! Meu pé!

Harry voltou pro seu lugar as cegas.

- Vocês acham que o trem enguiçou?

- Não sei...

Ron limpou a janela.

- Tem alguma coisa lá fora... – disse ele.

Por um momento, entrei em desespero. Não, não podia ser _ele... _Alguém abriu a porta da cabine e caiu em cima de Harry.

- Desculpe... você sabe o que está acontecendo? ... Ai... desculpe...-

- Oi Neville – disse Harry.

- Harry? É você? O que está acontecendo?

- Não tenho idéia, sente.

Hermione se levantou e foi procurar o maquinista pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Mais deu de cara com alguém na porta. Eu só pude enxergar um monte de cabelos ruivos.

- Quem é?

- Quem é?

- Ginny?

- Hermione?

- Que é que você está fazendo?

- Estava procurando o Ron...

- Entra aqui e senta...

- Aqui não! – exclamou Harry – eu estou aqui!

- Ai! – Neville exclamou.

James riu baixinho com a confusão.

- Silêncio – ordenou uma voz fazendo todos ficarem quietos. Eu e James olhamos pra Remus. – Fiquem onde estão – disse. Remus acendeu uma chama e todos puderam ver. Pude ver Remus. Seu rosto, magro. Mais também pude enxergar, da mesma maneira que sempre enxerguei em James e Pads, uma criança lá dentro. Ele olhava através de mim, e eu me virei para encontrar uma criatura negra. Um dementador. Arfei e me aproximei de James. Mesmo sabendo que não faria diferença, o instinto falou mais alto. Tirei a varinha do bolso.

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – exclamei apontando a varinha pra frente. Uma corça prateada desceu da ponta de minha varinha devagar e parou na frente do Dementador. Ninguém mais pode vê-la. Apenas eu e James. Nem mesmo o Dementador sentiu, mas foi uma boa tentativa de proteção. Ela desapareceu. Comecei a respirar com dificuldade. Olhei pra Harry e o vi a ponto de desmaiar. Então eu comecei a gritar.

- Harry! Harry! Não!

Ele desmaiou.

* * *

Assim que ele acordou respirei aliviada. Remus estava sentado ali e sem deixar ninguém perceber, olhava pra Harry assustado. É claro, ele era a cara de James... O Dementador já tinha ido embora, e James estava sentado com o olhar perdido e muito assustado.

- Eles estavam atrás dele – dizia ele – eles estão atrás do Padfoot...

- Calma – falei.

- Você está bem? – perguntaram Ron e Hermione.

- Sim – disse Harry. – O que aconteceu? Onde está aquela... coisa? Quem gritou?

Olhei confusa pra James e ele pra mim.

- Ninguém gritou – disse Ron.

Remus deu a ele um chocolate.

- Coma, irá melhorar.

- O que era aquilo? – disse Harry.

- Um Dementador. Atrás de Sirius Black.

- Sabia! – exclamou James como se fosse o que ele mais temia, e neste momento, era...

Ele deixou o rosto cair nas mãos. Pus uma mão em seus cabelos e a deixei ali.

- Me senti estranho. Como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz.

Até em mim e James o bicho afetou. Me lembrei de minhas piores memórias, as maiorias, da minha infância. Entre Tuney e eu. Remus viu que Harry não tinha comido o chocolate e insistiu um pouco mais.

- Não coloquei veneno – brincou. Harry comeu.

Assim que estavamos descendo do trem, James se inclinou pra mim, como se alguém pudesse nos escutar.

- Ele ouviu você... – disse James – tenho certeza... Ele ouviu você...

Olhei pra ele.

- Como assim?

- Piores memórias. Tenho certeza de que ele lhe ouviu. Na noite de Halloween de 1981.

Eu engoli em seco e não disse nada. Assim que os meninos se encaminharam para a carruagem, James hesitou olhando pra Remus. Sorri.

- Vá. – falei – eu fico com o Harry.

James sorriu e nem se despediu. Estava tão animado por ter o melhor amigo de volta que correu na direção de Remus enquanto eu caminhei em direção a Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? O que acharam? Gente eu sei que foi mancada, mais não me deixem na mão, comente, reviews por favor, se gostar ou se não gostar!**

**De novo, me desculpe, Bjos até o próximo, que se depender de mim, não demorará. Eu prometo.**

**Ang.**


	15. Buckbeak

**Aqui está o próximo capítulo de vocês. Eu espero que gostem :)  
PS: Buckbeak é o Bicuço, ok? Eu quis por o nome original!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 13 Anos – Vôo no Buckbeak - Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Tenha uma aula maravilhosa para vocês – disse Hagrid contente. James soltou um gemido sarcástico.

- Por favor não sejam Dragões Ucranianos, por favor não sejam Dragões Ucranianos... – ele resmungava.

Todos os alunos foram em direção a um picadeiro, onde havia um cerca.

- Esperem um minuto – disse Hagrid – agora, abram os livros nas páginas...

- Como iremos abrir? – perguntaram vários alunos, interrompendo o discurso. Hagrid olhou pra todos com cara de "Vocês estão brincando comigo...". Dei uma olhada no livro nos braços de Harry e eu me decidi que não queria que ele tivesse que lutar com o livro de novo...

- Ora, é só fazer carinho nele... Olhem.

Ele pegou o livro das mãos de Hermione e rasgou a fita. Assim que o livro tentou abocanhar seu dedo, ele passou a mão nele, acariciando-o.

- Hey Lily – chamou James sorrindo.

- Que? – desviei os olhos de Hagrid para James.

Ele me olhava de um jeito que eu conhecia muito, na verdade, um jeito que foi o que me fez cair aos seus charmes, um jeito _maroto..._

- Você parece um _Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros. _Morde e tenta atacar quem é seu dono, mas é só fazer carinho e você para. - ele disse rindo. Eu arregalei a boca e dei um tapa em seu braço que eu tenho certeza que deixaria marca, mas eu escondia um sorriso. Maldito James Potter...

- Ahh é claro, como não percebemos? – caçoou Malfoy.

Hagrid pareceu magoado. Eu, como estava bem perto de Harry pude ouvi-lo.

- Cale a boca Malfoy– ele advertiu baixinho.

Assim que Hagrid se afastou, Malfoy começou a zoá-lo.

- Esperem até meu pai saber, que Dumbledore, pôs esse pateta para dar aula...

- Cale a boca Malfoy – Harry não se agüentou.

- Cuidado Potter, há dementadores por aqui...

- Não é culpa de Harry que ele não consiga se defender dos dementadores! – discuti mesmo sabendo que Draco não poderia ouvir – Harry só tem 13! Não sabe conjurar um Patrono!

Pude ver de soslaio James incentivando Harry a azarar o garoto louro na sua frente. Assim que olhei nervosa pra James, ele parou e olhou pro outro lado fingindo estar distraído.

De repente, Lavender gritou. Assim que olhamos na direção do que ela estava apontando, vimos Hagrid, trazendo pelo menos dez Hipogrifos até nossa direção.

- Oh meu Merlin... – comentei preocupada.

- Hipogrifos – anunciou Hagrid – Lindos não?

Hagrid começou a dar aula sobre os amimais. Cruzei os braços e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Isso não vai dar certo – falei. James sorriu pra mim e voltou sua atenção a aula de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid estava apresentando aos alunos os Hipogrifos.

- Vocês sempre esperam o Hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento – falava Hagrid – É uma questão de cortesia, entendem? Vocês vão até eles, e fazem uma reverência e aí esperam. Se ele retribuir, vocês poderão tocá-lo, se não, saiam de perto rapidinho para não se machucarem. Quem vai ser o primeiro?

Ninguém se mexeu, aliás, vários foram para trás.

James riu.

- Medrosos...

- Não foi você que o Hipogrifo chamado Thor derrubou no 3º ano?

James fechou a cara pra mim.

- Eu vou – disse Harry fazendo eu e James olharmos pra ele assustados.

- Harry, só lembrando que você carrega sangue Evans, isso não vai dar certo... – James falou, agora andando em sua direção.

Algumas alunas resmungaram sobre as aulas de Adivinhação, e a previsão besta de Trewlaney que havia dito que Harry iria morrer logo. James rolou os olhos.

- Aff! Aquela morcega faz previsões de que Sirius iria morrer há anos e ele ta vivo até hoje! – ele se debruçou na cerca.

Harry pulou a cerca meio hesitante.

- Vamos ver se você e Buckbeak se dão bem – disse Hagrid. Ele soltou um hipogrifo cinzento e o separou do bando. Harry engoliu em seco mas se aproximou mantendo contato visual. Eu fiz uma careta, já esperando o pior.

- Isso mesmo – encorajou Hagrid – agora faça a reverência.

Harry hesitou mais se curvou. Prendi minha respiração e senti James vibrar ao meu lado. O bicho não se mexeu. No momento que Harry ia se levantar, então desistindo de tentar algum contato, Buckbeak se curvou a ele também, e assim, como o resto da turma de alunos, eu e James aplaudimos. Minha respiração aliviada.

Hagrid encorajava Harry a tocar nele. Assim que Harry sorriu e tocou Buckbeak eu me virei pra James.

- Por um momento achei que o Hipogrifo iria atacá-lo...

James assentiu com a cabeça devagar.

- Oh yeah – ele falou – eu também... No momento que eu notei que Buckbeak não iria fazer a reverência.

- É... – concordei.

Só ouvi Hagrid gritando uma coisa e então meu coração subiu a garganta.

- Pode ir! – gritou Hagrid. A hora que eu olhei, Buckbeak abriu as asas enormes, Harry se agarrou em seu pescoço, James se agarrou na cerca e eu em James. Buckbeak então se jogou no céu.

-_ HARRY!_ – berrei em pânico.

Só víamos o hipogrifo de longe e por um momento desejei estar sólida e dar em Hagrid um soco. Como ele pode colocar meu filho nas costas daquela criatura?! Harry iria morrer. O animal voou sobre nossas cabeças por uns instantes. Ron e Hermione estavam assustados também, mais nada comparado as emoções dos pais...

Assim que o bicho desceu, a turma aplaudiu e eu entrei dentro do cerco e mesmo sem poder tocar Harry, o abracei e acariciei seu rosto várias vezes. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Harry James Potter – censurou James pulando a cerca e correndo pra nós.

Harry saiu e ficou observando seus dois melhores amigos praticando em um outro Hipogrifo, que eu suspeitava ser o Thor, já que James olhava feio pro bicho de tempos em tempos. De repente, ouvimos um grito, e Malfoy estava no chão. Quando eu olhei pra ele, o vi estatelado no chão berrando de drama, e Buckbeak o atacando.

Pus as mãos sobre a boca. Foi chocante, tipo, um minuto atrás, aquele era o Hipogrifo mais dócil...

Enquanto Hagrid levava Draco Malfoy para a enfermaria, os alunos da Gryffindor e Slytherin começaram uma discussão generalizada, contra e apoiando Draco. Assim que estávamos voltando para o castelo, ouvimos os meninos comentando sobre a possível demissão de Hagrid, mas mesmo que eu não queira admitir, uma parte do meu cérebro desejava isso, não por maldade. Eu amava Hagrid com todo meu coração, mas sim pela segurança.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? O que acharam? Gente eu sei que foi mancada, mas não me deixem na mão, comente, reviews por favor, se gostar ou se não gostar! Aqui estão as traduções:**

**• Lavender - Lilá Brown**

**• Buckbeak - Bicuço**

**De novo, me desculpe, Bjos até o próximo, que se depender de mim, não demorará. Eu prometo.  
Ang**


	16. Quadribol com Dementadores

**Oi gente! Tudo bom? Pois é, hora de outro capitulo! ****Bom, como demorei de mais nos últimos tempos, chega de embolação.**

**Mischief Managed.**

_._

_._

_._

_Harry – 13 anos – Quadribol e os Dementadores - __James POV_

.

.

.

Harry estava dormindo tranquilo e eu sentado na beira da janela o observava. Parecia estranho, mas gostava de vê-lo dormindo. Lily estava observando o Ranhoso. Ela falava que ele era o melhor amigo dela mesmo depois das confusões do 5º Ano e blábláblá. Lene estava com Sirius, na floresta proibida, afinal, alguém tinha que fica com aquele idiota. Esse vira-lata... quase foi pego. Atacou a Mulher Gorda só pra poder pegar o Peter. Ele realmente o queria morto, mas aposto que Padfoot aproveitou a situação pra cortar a Mulher Gorda por todos os anos que ela nos encheu o saco em Hogwarts...

Pirraça apareceu e acordou Harry com um sopro. O menino irritado tentou voltar a dormiu mais não conseguiu. Harry se levantou, se trocou e apanhou sua _Nimbus 2000_. De costas, ele parecia tanto comigo. Segurando uma vassoura, com o uniforme de Quadribol e com a palavra POTTER nas costas então... a única diferença é que ele era número 07, e eu sempre fui o 02.

Harry reclamou com Bichento, que estava na escada a espreita para pegar o Perebas.

- Sabe, concordo com o Ron – disse Harry – vá caçar outro rato!

- Não! – discordei comigo mesmo – isso é um favor do seu padrinho! Tem que ser o Peter!

Harry empurrou Bichento escada abaixo e eu dei um tapa na minha testa resmungando. Que bom que Lily não havia visto isso, ela iria ficar brava com Harry. Ela gostava do gato. Harry passou pelo quadro de Sir. Cadogan que berrou:

- Pare e lute seu cão sarnento!

- Cale essa boca – lhe respondeu Harry.

Sorri. Harry foi tomar café e o resto da equipe apareceu.

- Não se preocupe Oliver – disse Alicia – não vamos derreter com essa chuvinha!

Olhei pela janela. Esta um puta dum temporal. Mas os alunos não se mantiveram em seus dormitórios por causa da chuva. O campo lotou e não demorou para que Lily aparecesse do meu lado no gabinete dos professores.

- Hey – ela disse.

- Hey – respondi.

Lene também apareceu.

- Oi galera! – disse ela contente – terão uma surpresa hoje – disse ela.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Espere e verá – ela respondeu – só vou dizer: eu tentei impedir.

Olhei pra chuva.

- Harry vai ter problemas.

- Não vai não – disse Lene – sussurrei no ouvido de sua amiga um feitiço. O _Impervius_. Ela vai se lembrar do feitiço e vai usar.

- Isso é roubo Marlene – disse Lily sorrindo.

- Que é? Quando eu estava viva era minha mãe, agora é você? – ela brincou e eu ri.

Os jogadores subiram no ar com dificuldade e eu comprimi a boca. Lembrava o quanto horrível era jogar na chuva, ainda mais se você usava óculos. Logo, o capitão da Gryffindor pediu tempo e todos pousaram, de um lado o time de vermelho e de outro o time de amarelo. Lene deu um risinho.

- Diggory está jogando como apanhador na Hufflepuff.

Lily sorriu. Não deu outra. Hermione apareceu lá em baixo e enfeitiçou o óculos de Harry. Do nada Lene apontou pra um ponto na arquibancada. Era possível ver o enorme cachorro negro sentado ali.

- Ele é louco! – berrou Lily.

- Oh Pads! – gritei sorrindo – ele veio ver o Harry jogar!

- Se alguém pegar ele, ele está frito!

Mais Padfoot logo foi embora. Depois disso o jogo decorreu tedioso até Oliver berrar:

- Harry atrás de você!

Harry se virou e viu Diggory subindo atrás do pomo.

- Não! – berrei desesperado.

Lily me olhou assustada.

- Ah qual é! Imagine a reputação dos Apanhadores Potters se meu filho perder o pomo pro apanhador da_ Hufflepuff!_ - eu comentei com nojo. Nunca fora muito fã dos alunos da Hufflepuff. Alguns eram maravilhosos, leais, e muito divertidos, mas muitos não.

- O que você tem contra a Hufflepuff? – disse Lily. Eu a ignorei e tentei achar Harry no temporal.

Harry subiu até sumir de vista. E só voltamos a vê-lo quando ele estava caindo. Lily quase despencou do camarote gritando.

- HARRY! – ela berrou.

- _Aestrum Momentum_ – disse uma voz aparecendo no campo. Dumbledore.

Harry parou a um metro do chão e pousou devagar. Dumbledore espantou os dementadores com um Patrono que aparentava um pássaro. Descemos do nosso jeito no campo e corremos para Harry. Ele estava desacordado.

Lily pôs a mão em sua testa.

- Ele está gelado James – disse ela preocupada.

Olhei pra cima. Vários vultos pretos voavam.

- Dementadores – falei.

Bruxos vieram e levaram Harry pra enfermaria e nós os seguimos. Ficamos lá. A equipe chegou e ficou lá também. Eles estavam conversando quando Harry acordou e logo o enturmaram na conversa.

- Nós não... perdemos não é? – disse Harry.

- Diggory apanhou o pomo – disse George.

- E Oliver?

- No banho... achamos que está tentando se afogar – brincou Fred.

Assim que o time saiu, Harry disse:

- Alguém pegou minha vassoura? – disse Harry se sentando.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam. E eu e Lily também.

- Não vi onde a _Nimbus_ foi.

- Nem eu – disse ela.

- Sua vassoura bateu no salgueiro lutador... e...

Harry desviou o olhar pro pacote na ponta da cama. Ele sacudiu o pacote e apenas gravetos caíram. A vassoura fora destruída.

- Pelo menos não foi ele... – comentei.

- James! – gritou Lily me dando um tapa.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? O que acharam?**

**Essa cena foi pedida nas reviews e como estava na ordem, resolvi fazê-la. Espero que tenha sido boa!  
Angel **


	17. The Marauder's Map

**Me deportem. Desculpa se antes que eu pudesse ver já havia deixado o nome do capítulo em inglês. Desculpa. Fica tão mais lindo assim... "The Marauder's Map". Dá até gosto de digitar. Sim, eu sei, sou louca. E eu****_ TINHA_ que fazer no POV do James, of course. Bom, continuando...**  
**Aqui está mais um, e acreditem em mim quando digo que acho que irão gostar desse ;)  
**

**Mischief Managed  
**_(Malfeito Feito)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 13 anos – The Marauder's Map - James POV_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Suspirei. Os alunos estavam tendo uma aula com Remus no momento, algo sobre Hinkypunks. Eu não estava prestando atenção na aula exatamente. Estava prestando atenção em Remus. Ele estava acabado, o meu amigo. Noite passada fora Lua Cheia. Eu havia ido até a casa dos gritos com ele, mas havia ficado escondido. Sirius ficou deitado na frente do Salgueiro lutador, esperando caso algo ruim acontecesse. Remus conseguia nos ver, afinal, ele era canino de verdade na forma de lobo. Mas eu estive lá, mesmo que escondido. E Sirius também. Como sempre estivemos.

Assim que acabou a aula, os meninos pegaram suas coisas e foram saindo da sala.

- Harry, espere um minutinho – chamou Remus – quero falar com você.

Me atentei um pouco mais. Lene estava com Pads na floresta e Lily estava fazendo-a companhia, mas eu acho que foi uma desculpa pra me deixar sozinho com Remus.

- Soube do que houve no jogo – disse Remus – e sinto muito pela sua vassoura. Nenhuma chance de concertá-la?

- Nenhuma – disse Harry.

- Bem, o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado no ano que entrei em Hogwarts.

- Por que será né Moony? – disse sorrindo.

- Alguns alunos brincavam com ele – continuou Remus – Até que Davi Gudgeon quase perdeu um olho, então foi proibido. Uma vassoura não teria a menor chance...

- Soube de Dumbledore? – disse Harry.

- Soube – disse Remus – soube que ele ficou aborrecido com os Dementadores.

- Por que? – disse Harry – por que eles me afetam deste jeito? Será que sou apenas...

- Não tem nada a ver com fraqueza – disse Remus carinhosamente. Os olhos brilhavam ao olhar pra Harry – Os Dementadores só afetam você de pior jeito por que há coisas em seu passado que não existem no dos outros...

Andei de cabeça baixa até a mesa de Remus e sentei na beirada olhando pro meu amigo e pro meu filho.

- Quando eles chegam perto de mim – disse Harry – ouço Voldemort matando minha mãe.

Por essa eu não esperava. Arregalei os olhos pra Harry.

- Mas o senhor fez aquele Dementador no trem recuar...

Remus levantou os olhos pra Harry e eu olhei pra Remus com cara de pidão.

- Moony... – falei – Remus, ele precisa... sei que é jovem, mas vai amigo... ele precisa aprender o feitiço do Patrono... ele tem que se defender...

- Pode esperar até o próximo trimestre? Escolhi uma hora muito inconveniente pra adoecer...

* * *

Harry estava subindo pra torre da Gryffindor depois de se despedir de Ron e Hermione. Os amigos estavam indo pra Hogsmeade. Eu e Lily estávamos seguindo nosso filho enquanto eu contava a ela a idéia que joguei em Remus pra ele ensinar a Harry como se defender dos dementadores.

- Vai ser bom ele ter alguma defesa – disse Lily.

Eu sorri.

- Estou é mais interessado pra ver o Patrono dele...

- James – disse ela me censurando – tem que pensar na segurança do seu filho e não na aparência da segurança dele...

- Psiu! – alguém chamou Harry cortando Lily. Nós três olhamos. Fred e George estavam escondidos atrás da estatua da bruxa de um olho só.

- O que estão fazendo? Não deviam estar em Hogsmeade? – disse Harry.

- Venha com a gente Harry, presente de Natal antecipado – disseram os dois. Os três entraram numa sala de aula vazia e eu e Lily nos entreolhamos e então atravessamos a parede entrando na sala logo atrás deles. Meus olhos bateram em uma coisa que iluminou meu dia.

- Não, não, não! – disse Lily.

- Sim, sim, sim! – comemorei.

Na mão dos gêmeos, havia um pergaminho. Um velho (Que na minha época não era tão velho), e dobrado na forma certa. Eu sabia aquele pergaminho ao de cor. De trás pra frente, de ponta cabeça, em hebraico... Afinal, eu o havia criado. Eu e Lily corremos pra nos aproximar e eu gargalhei alto.

- Pra quê que eu preciso de um pedaço de pergaminho velho? – disse Harry.

- Pedaço de pergaminho velho? Sério Harry? – falei baixinho.

Fred ficou incrédulo.

- Isso é o segredo do nosso sucesso! – disseram eles.

- Aha... – falei – malfeitores se aproveitando do sucesso de outros malfeitores... coisa feia, continuem assim meninos! – falei.

- James! – disse Lily não querendo acreditar.

- Que é? – sorri – agora sim ele herdou tudo que tinha de mim... Como será que os gêmeos conseguiram isso? – falei.

Como se George tivesse lido minha mente ele respondeu.

- Quando estávamos no primeiro ano – disse ele – quando éramos inocentes - eu ri nessa parte, Harry e Lily também – Ok, mais inocentes do que hoje – disse ele – nos metemos em confusão com o Filch, e vimos então, na gaveta _Confiscado e Muito Perigoso_ – eu gargalhei – bem, é claro que pegamos...

- Acho que Filch nunca descobriu como mexer no pergaminho – disse Fred.

- Vocês sabem? – disse Harry.

- É claro.

É, foi assim que eles ganharam minha admiração. George tirou a varinha do bolso, e enquanto ele pronunciava a frase, eu repeti junto, como um bom _Maroto._

- _Eu juro solenemente que não irei fazer nada de bom_ – dissemos juntos.

O mapa começou a se desenhar e eu sorri. Lily acompanhava a cena incrédula.

.

.

.

_Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs,_

_Fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_Têm a honra de apresentar_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

_._

_._

_._

Harry abriu o mapa fascinado. Os garotos mostraram a Harry como se orientar, e em nenhum minuto eu deixei de sorrir. Harry estava encantado e eu me senti orgulhoso. Me lembrei de algo que os garotos não tinham se lembrado. Fui no ouvido de George.

- _Mischief Managed_ – falei.

- Ah – disse George – não se esqueça de fechar o mapa depois.

Ele bateu com a varinha no mapa.

-_ Mischief Managed._

Sorri de novo e assenti com a cabeça orgulhoso do artefato que eu criei. Fui no ouvido de Fred.

- A passagem – sussurrei. Eles contaram a Harry sobre a passagem e assim que Harry saiu da sala correndo pra pegar a capa de invisibilidade e ir a Hogsmeade, eu encostei no batente da porta. Esperamos. Bom... eu esperei. Lily reclamava dizendo que Fred e George haviam arruinado as chances do nosso filho ser um bom aluno em Hogwarts.

- Como vocês criaram o Mapa? - Lily me perguntou de repente. Eu olhei curioso pra ela mas sorri.

- Desculpe Lily, mas isso é um segredo que eu jamais irei revelar. Foi difícil, e trabalhosos, mas nós tínhamos Remus. Ele foi a peça central disso. Um gênio. Achou o feitiço certo e eu e Sirius trabalhamos para que funcionasse perfeitamente.

Ela sorriu pra mim e então Harry desceu com a capa em uma mão e o mapa na outra.

- Meu Merlin – disse Lily assustada olhando pra Harry – ele se parece tanto com você agora...

Harry olhou em volta.

- Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom – disse ele baixinho.

Sorri.

- Agora, mais do que nunca...

Lily riu preocupada.

- Não quero que meu filho seja um Maroto.

- Tarde demais Lily – eu falei olhando pra ela – eu sou o pai dele, Sirius o padrinho, e Remus o Professor.

- Ok, ok – disse ela convencida.

- Meu menino cresceu – falei olhando Harry vestir a capa – vai lá, garoto, vai quebrar algumas regras...

Lily me olhou me censurando, mais eu não liguei e comecei a seguir os passos na neve. Lily depois de um tempo, me seguiu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good  
Mischief Managed?  
Angel xx**_


	18. O Feitiço do Patrono

**Oi tudo bem? Estão gostando da fic? :) Mandem reviews, eu ainda leio, mesmo que você tenha começado a fic agora :) Pode mandar 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 13 anos – O Patrono - Lily's POV_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry estava na aula de DCAT. Eu estava sentada no parapeito da janela observando os alunos treinarem com um bicho-papão. Estavam nessas há semanas. James estava com Lene e Sirius na floresta desde cedo. Remus estava arrumando suas coisas quando a aula acabou e Harry andou até ele.

- Professor – disse ele – se lembra que prometeu me ajudar com os Dementadores?

Eu voltei minha atenção aos dois.

- Oh sim – disse Remus – é mesmo. Que tal as oito, nessa quinta-feira?

Harry assentiu animado e eu sorri. Não iria ser fácil pra ele conjurar um patrono, afinal, temos de concordar que para um Patrono, é necessário uma lembrança feliz, e Harry não é a pessoa mais feliz que eu conheço...

* * *

As oito horas, da quinta feira, Harry desceu até a sala de História da Magia. Remus chegou logo depois, carregando uma grande caixa. Franzi o cenho para aquilo mas dei de ombros. Era Remus. Nada imprudente seria feito por aquele home. Ao menos não agora, por que quando jovem...

- O que é isso?

- Bicho-Papão. Não podíamos tentar com um Dementador de verdade.

Eles se prepararam. Estavam posicionando móveis e arrastando cadeiras para longe. Remus estava meio apreensivo, acredito eu que por causa da situação na qual ele se encontrava. Tendo que ensinar o filho do melhor amigo isso. Olhei em volta.

- James cadê você?

Como se ele estivesse ouvindo meus pensamentos ele apareceu na sala.

- O que eu perdi? – ele perguntou desorientado.

- Nada ainda – falei – Remus trouxe um Bicho-Papão pra servir como Dementador, agora ele está passando a fórmula pra Harry. Isso não vai ser bom... mas ele precisa aprender a se defender...

James torceu a boca e se sentou do lado da grande caixa na mesa. Eu o segui e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele passou o braço em volta de mim e então observamos.

- Que aspecto tem um Patrono? – perguntou Harry.

- É diferente para cada bruxo que o conjura. Vamos lá?

Harry assentiu.

- Se concentre em uma lembrança feliz, e deixe que ela preencha você. Deixe que ela tome conta.

Harry ficou pensativo mais assentiu. Fiquei curiosa pra saber que lembrança ele estava pensando.

Remus abriu a caixa e um enorme Dementador saiu. Senti os pelos do meus braços se arrepiarem. Criaturas horríveis...

Harry apontou a varinha.

- _Expecto Patronum! – _Harry berrou.

A primeira vez não deu certo e o Dementador continuou se aproximando de Harry e este começou a ficar zonzo, até que depois de uns segundos, desmaiou. Mesmo sabendo que era só um desmaio, me pus de pé e fui até seu lado. Me agachei ao lado dele.

- Harry? – perguntei colocando uma mão em sua testa.

Remus teve a mesma idéia.

- Harry! – ele acordou o menino.

Harry se sentou e passou a mão no rosto.

- Desculpe – disse meu filho.

- Você está bem?

O menino assentiu. Remus deu a ele chocolate.

- Não esperava que conseguisse da primeira vez – disse Remus. – ficaria assombrado se tivesse conseguido.

- Está piorando – disse Harry.

Eu e James olhamos curiosos. James se levantou e veio até mim.

- O que está piorando? – disse ele preocupado.

Harry não podia ouvi-lo mais respondeu do mesmo jeito.

- Eu a ouvi mais alto dessa vez... e ele... Voldemort.

Pus uma mão na boca.

- Oh Meu Deus! – exclamei. – James ele está me ouvindo _morrer_!

James me olhou apreensivo e voltou a olhar para Harry. Remus empalideceu. Sabia que para ele também era difícil. Uma parte por curiosidade e medo de saber como foi, e outra pela dor e saudade.

- Vamos continuar. Escolha outra lembrança, essa primeira parece que não foi tão forte.

Harry assentiu. Ele foi de novo ao Bicho-Papão e o soltou da caixa. Dessa vez eu e James estávamos bem perto de Harry.

- Vai! – Remus gritou.

- _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pat..._ – Harry tentou desesperadamente, mas desmaiou de novo. Eu e James agachamos bem perto de Harry, só que dessa vez quem ficou mais preocupado foi James.

- Harry? Harry acorde – disse ele.

Remus fez o mesmo.

Harry acordou e abriu os olhos. Eles estavam marejados.

James me deu uma olhada mas voltou a olhar pro nosso filho. Ele se sentou de costas pra Remus e eu e James pudemos vê-lo chorando. Foi discreto, mas foi claro. Ele limpou o rosto na manga e eu pude notar que Remus também havia visto, mas havia notado que Harry não queria que soubesse, então não perguntou nada. Fiquei confusa e preocupada.

Olhei pra James, mas ele não tirava os olhos de Harry.

- Ouvi meu pai – anunciou Harry com voz trêmula.

James prendeu a respiração e congelou ao meu lado. Pus uma mão em seu braço. _Essa não..._

- É a primeira vez que o ouço, ele tentou enfrentar Voldemort para dar a minha mãe tempo pra fugir comigo...

Harry secou as lágrimas na manga da blusa.

- Você ouviu o James? – perguntou Remus baixinho.

- Sim – disse Harry – conheceu meu pai?

Bufei tentando fazer uma piadinha. Estava preocupada com James, nunca o vi tão tenso.

- Ô se conheceu! – falei. Mais James continuava daquele jeito.

- Conheci. Fomos amigos em Hogwarts...

- Vamos tentar mais uma vez – disse Harry.

Agarrei o braço de James e o levantei comigo. Fiquei na sua frente.

- Querido? – falei, colocando uma mão em seu rosto – James? Você está bem?

Ele moveu os olhos pra mim.

- Não – ele respondeu – ele me ouviu morrer Lils...

Eu o abracei com força, mas continuei prestando atenção na aula. James ainda estava pálido e sem se mover demais, a atenção retirada totalmente do desempenho de Harry. Harry se preparou.

- _Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM! – _ele berrou.

Dessa vez, algo prateado saiu da varinha de Harry e pairou entre ele e o Bicho-Papão.

Eu e James arregalamos os olhos e congelamos. Não havia uma forma exata, mas simplesmente uma névoa que não deixava com que o dementador se aproximasse de Harry. Era fraco, mas funcionava.

- _Riddikulus!_ – disse Remus entrando na frente. Harry despencou sentado. - Excelente Harry, muito bom!

Harry respirava pesado.

- Professor... se o senhor conheceu meu pai, deve ter conhecido Sirius Black também – disse Harry.

Remus enrijeceu, assim como James a meu lado. Que dia!

- O que lhe deu essa idéia?

Harry deu de ombros.

- O conheci sim, ou pensei que conhecia.

- Conhece – falei.

Assim que Harry estava indo pra sala Comunal da Gryffindor, eu estava seguindo ele de mão dadas com James. Ele tinha relaxado um pouco mais desde a aula, mas ainda assim, estava ferido. Então pudemos ouvir Harry dizer uma coisa.

- Eles estão mortos – disse ele. Eu e James nos aproximamos – eles estão mortos. E não vão voltar...

Nós continuamos a caminhar, mas bem mais devagar.

- Estamos aqui Harry. Sempre estivermos e sempre estaremos – disse James.

Apertei sua mão suavemente.

.

.

.

.

.

**O que acharam? Quis fazer o James um pouquinho mais sentimental nesse capitulo, desculpem, mas o garoto tem sentimentos haha  
Até o próximo**

**Angie x**


	19. Mapa 1 x 0 Snape

**Capítulo Edição Especial  
POV: James Potter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Awnn por favor! – exclamei. Neste momento eu estava parado no corredor, observando aquele nariz em cima de uma pessoa obrigar Harry a lhe entregar o Mapa. Só por que Harry vira o Peter Pettigrew no mapa e saíra andando de noite. Lily tinha ido passar a noite com Lene na floresta e me deixou com Harry. Ela ia ficar puta quando descobrisse que o meti em confusões.

- Esvazie os bolsos – pediu Snape.

Harry desistiu e tirou do bolso o pergaminho maltratado. Então, eu me lembrei e franzi a boca, percebendo que isso iria complicar ainda mais Harry. Quando criamos o Mapa, não pensamos em maiores proteções do que as frases códigos, mas logo fomos roubados por um trombadinha da Slytherin e tivemos que proteger mais. Então, azaramos o Mapa. Qualquer um que tentasse abri-lo a força... bom, iria sofrer algumas ofensas.

Cruzei os braços rindo. Ahh isso ia ser lindo...

Snape colocou a varinha no pergaminho:

- Severus Snape, professor desta escola, ordena que você mostre suas informações!

Então letras começaram a aparecer e eu já comecei a rir, cobrindo os olhos com a mão e tentando abafar a risada. O primeiro foi de Remus:

* * *

_O Mrs. Moony apresenta seus cumprimentos ao Prof. Snape, e pede que ele não meta o seu nariz anormalmente grande no que não é da sua conta._

* * *

Snape começou a ficar vermelho de raiva e eu vi Harry se encolher ligeiramente, percebendo a merda que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Eu comecei a rir, mesmo sabendo que isso era uma encrenca das boas.

* * *

_O Mrs. Prongs concorda com o Mrs. Moony, e gostaria de acrescentar que o Prof. Snape é um safado mal acabado._

* * *

E tudo só piorava: A fúria de Snape, o pânico de Harry (que fechou os olhos rezando para que aquilo parasse) e a minha risada. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro se arrependia disso, principalmente por que Snape _sabia_ quem eram os Marotos, _sabia_ o que era aquele pergaminho e _sabia_ quem era Prongs. E não gostava nada dele, o que era de se esperar. Logo após, outra frase. A melhor, na minha opinião.

* * *

_O Mrs. Padfoot gostaria de deixar registrado seu espanto que um idiota desse calibre tenha se tornado Professor._

* * *

Eu gargalhei sonoramente. Acho que também pelo medo por Harry que começava a se apoderar de mim. Snape respirou fundo conforme Harry espremeu os olhos, temendo a próxima.

* * *

_O Mrs. Wormtail deseja ao Prof. Snape uma boa noite, e aconselha a esse seboso que lave os cabelos._

* * *

Tudo ia explodir, e eu podia praticamente sentir o cheiro. Snape estava puto e iria provavelmente assassinar Harry, mas graças a Remus que apareceu para amenizar a situação, Harry se safou. Eu andava rindo até o dormitório de Harry.

Remus tinha tirado o mapa das mãos dele, talvez por causa que ele não sabia a história completa de Sirius. E achava que o Mapa era perigoso... Mas isso foi incrível... O que Lily pensaria? Ela não gostaria que eu xingasse o Ranhoso, mais foi engraçado, e muito. Sem duvida a melhor frase foi a de Pads...

Harry voltou a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido e Lily só apareceu de manhã, e pra mim contar a história a ela, levou tempo pra eu parar de rir... Ela não ficou contente, mas gargalhou as frases...

Afinal, o que mais poderia se esperar de um Artefato Marotamente Criado?

.

.

.

.

**Hey, espero que tenham gostado. Foi um capítulo minusculo e eu só escrevi por que era extremamente necessário. Bom, já que hoje é dia 31 de Julho (O dia que eu escrevi esse capítulo), nos vemos em Hogwarts para mais um ano.**

**(Apesar do Pottermore me dizer que sou uma Ravenclaw, meu coração é Vermelho e Dourado, então nos vemos na Sala Comunal)  
Ang.**


	20. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**Olá a todos. Bom, como esse capítulo também foi escrito no dia 31 de Julho, achei necessário fazer uma pequena homagem a Joanne e a Harry. Aqueles cujo quiserem ler, ela estará aqui em baixo. Quem quiser pular para o capítulo, apenas desça um pouco mais a página :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Queridos Potterheads, ou devo chamar de família?**_

_**Vamos nos unir neste dia tão maravilhoso e importante para nós e comemorar o aniversário da mulher mais brilhante que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, mesmo que não pessoalmente, mas por suas idéias, contos e jeito.  
**__**Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**_

_**Feliz aniversário.  
**__**Todos os dias, eu acordo com um sorriso no rosto por conseqüência do que você fez, do que você é.  
**__**Quero agradecer a Deus por ele ter colocado você no mundo, você é uma mulher brilhante, maravilhosamente talentosa e com o dom não somente da escrita, mas do encanto. Você não apenas escreveu uma história de bruxos, você escreveu a nossa infância, você escreveu a nossa geração.  
**__**Então obrigada por todas as aventuras que você nos proporcionou nesses sete anos em Hogwarts, obrigada por todos os sorrisos que você nos causou nos livros e filmes. Obrigada pelos personagens que nos fazem pessoas melhores e por cada memória que tatuou em meu coração.**_

_**Obrigada por ter se sentado naquele vagão de trem e colocado sua mente para funcionar e assim criar o também aniversariante, e a sua mais brilhante criação de todos os tempos: o menino que sobreviveu.**_

_**E por fim, obrigada ao Pottermore, uma continuação da vida que todos nós escolhemos aceitar.  
**_

_**Feliz aniversário Jo. Espero que o restante de sua vida seja o mais maravilhosa possível, com vários sorrisos, amores, abraços e tudo o que houver de bom neste planeta, pois você merece. Isso, e muito mais... Amo você, mesmo você sendo a Serial Killer mais maldita da história.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Agora marotada, já passado o momento emotivo... Vamos ao Chapter. AMÉM, CHEGOU A HORA DO MELHOR CAPÍTULO DA HISTÓRIA!  
E como, para comemorar o aniversário de _Harry_ desta vez, além de serem três capítulos em um, é o capitulo que vocês mais esperavam! Amanhã mesmo, assim que eu voltar da escola, postarei a segunda parte. E talvez amanhã a noite a última. Okay?**

.

.

.

_Harry – 13 anos – The Marauders - James POV – Part 1_

.

.

.

Lily chorava baixinho. Ela sempre fora uma garota emotiva, mesmo com coisas e criaturas que havia conhecido a pouco tempo. Por exemplo, Buckbeak acabara de ser executado. E ela estava aos prantos. Eu tinha a boca comprida e os olhos em Harry. Ele fez menção de voltar para a cabana de Hagrid e eu entrei na sua frente, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de nada.

- Hagrid – disse Harry, mais Ron e Hermione o pararam.

Fui até Lily.

- Você está bem?

- Sim – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas – é só que... o Buckbeak...

- Eu sei – eu a abracei e ela olhou por cima dos meus ombros e ficou rígida.

- ...James? – ela chamou. Olhei para seu rosto mas então segui seu olhar até a margem da floresta. Na beira, era possível ver uma leve luminosidade. Marlene. Ela não havia nos visto. E estava com Sirius. O que eles estava fazendo tão perto dos arredores da escola em plena luz do dia?

- O que Sirius está fazendo? - falei. Eu e Lily não fomos os únicos a ver. Peter ou Perebas, como preferir, viu também. O rato que estava na mão de Ron, viu o animal negro parado aos pés de Marlene e arregalou os olhos. Assim como todos nós, ele conheceria aquele cão em qualquer lugar. Na verdade, era seu pesadelo. Claro, Peter teria medo de qualquer um dos outros Marotos, mas vamos todos admitir que Sirius era macabro quando queria. E no momento, estava sanguinário.

Ele começou a se debater na mão de Ron enquanto o garoto tentava fazer ele ficar quieto. Assim que Peter conseguiu se livrar das mãos de Ron, ele correu para a direção contrária de Sirius. Este não aguentou. O cachorro preto puxou os lábios o máximo que conseguiu pra cima. Vi Marlene tentando impedir alguma coisa com as mãos, mas Padfoot rosnou e correu atrás de Peter.

- Sirius não! – berrou Lene e disparou atrás dele.

Enquanto Lily seguiu o trio de ouro e o traidor, eu corri na direção do cachorro e de Lene.

- James, que diabos...!?

- Pettigrew! – gritei e comecei a correr ao lado do cachorro – Sirius! Não! Eles vão pegar você!

Mas ele corria com os dentes a mostra, podia ver sangue em seus olhos, literalmente. Eu jamais teria a velocidade de um cachorro. Eu me transformei em cervo e então avancei, o alcançando sem maiores dificuldades. Era bom estar na forma animal, dava mais liberdade.

- James! - Marlene berrou atrás de mim - o Salgueiro Lutador! - eu pude ver com o canto do olho a árvore no topo da colina, o que infelizmente era a direção que o trio mais a frente seguia. Ron se jogou no chão e agarrou o rato alguns metros antes. Já Sirius não parou. Os meninos puderam ouvir suas patas e se viraram na hora que eles os alcançava. Harry entrou na frente e Lily gritou seu nome, mas Sirius saltou e jogou Harry no chão, tentando passar por cima do garoto sem machucá-lo. Lily se preocupou com Harry, mas sabia o que Sirius queria.

O enorme cão negro agarrou o braço de Ron com força.

- Sirius! – gritou Lily. Harry se agarrou nos pelos de Sirius e tentou soltá-lo. Se ele ao menos soubesse que ele queria o rato! Eu parei ao lado do trio, observando enquanto eu não podia fazer nada. Sirius, com força arrastou Ron e entrou no túnel do Salgueiro.

- Ron! – Harry gritou ao vê-lo desaparecer.

- James! – gritou Lily ao lado de Harry.

Olhei pra ela em pânico com a situação.

- Vá atrás de Sirius! Você conhece o túnel! Sabe o caminho!

Assenti e corri pelo túnel. Era possível ouvir os gritos de Ron. Mais atrás, eu podia ouvir o Salgueiro despertando com o movimento de pessoas. Eu coloquei mais força nas patas e me joguei bem mais veloz pra frente, começando então a alcançar Sirius, que puxava Ron túnel a dentro feito um cachorro com raiva.

Assim que a boca do túnel surgiu, Sirius arrastou Ron acima e o jogou sem delicadeza alguma no sofá e correu pra perto de um armário. Nas mãos de Ron, Peter se debatia. Olhei feio pra ele e avancei em Ron. Abaixei a cabeça e observei levemente a ferida do garoto. Virei somente a cabeça e olhei pra onde Sirius tinha ido. Andei até lá calmamente e tive de olhar pra cima. Sirius se transformara.

Estava bem mais magro do que da última vez que o vi como homem, mas seus olhos... estavam bem mais... livres. Isso me deixou leve. Ele estava bem. Não muito, mas no geral... bem. Ron gemeu em pânico e fez uma careta.

- Sirius Black! Oh meu Merlin! Você é Sirius Black! É um animago!

Sirius não respondeu e manteve os olhos no rato. Os cabelos negros de Sirius, antes com uma rebeldia própria e sexy, agora grandes e mortos, sem vida. Não demorou e eu pude ouvir um grito.

- James! – era a voz de Lily. Ela estava chegando.

Resolvi me transformar de volta. Assim que elas passaram pela porta eu já estava humano. Lily e Lene vieram a mim e Harry e Hermione foram a Ron.

- Ron você está bem?

- Onde está o cão?

- É uma armadilha – dizia Ron – não é um cão.

- Quê...?

- Ele é o cão... é um animago...

Harry e Hermione giraram devagar e encararam Sirius. Mesmo nós, mortos, ficamos tensos com a situação. Afinal, haviam histórias diferentes no recinto. Sirius sabia a verdade, mas Harry, Ron e Hermione acreditavam que ele era o culpado, e na verdade, o culpado estava ali com eles.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Sirius. Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia sua voz! Estava rouca e fraca, mas ainda era a mesma. As duas varinhas, de Harry e de Mione voaram para Sirius, que se aproximou devagar. Em seus olhos foi possível ver as mesmas expressões que eu vi na rua Magnólia: Carinho, respeito, amor, culpa, orgulho e a mais forte de todas, a que mais brilhava: saudade.

- Achei que viria ajudar seu amigo. Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim – disse ele.

Eu teria. Teria ido até o inferno por Sirius e iria até hoje, mesmo sabendo que não faria diferença alguma. Teria entrado na frente, teria enfrentado Lord Voldemort novamente se fosse Sirius que estivesse me fazendo companhia na noite de 31 de outubro em Godric's Hollow.

- Foi muita coragem não correr à um professor. Fico agradecido... vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis...

Lily olhou pra mim, e então eu sabia que ela também tinha notado o tom meio sanguinário de Sirius. Nós não estavamos gostando, ele estava vingativo, queria matar Peter. Rasgá-lo em pedacinhos com seus dentes e depois jogar para os gatos brincarem. Por mais que eu quisesse justiça e quisesse Peter morto, não queria que Sirius tivesse que sujar suas mãos ou patas.

Harry avançou em Sirius por alguma razão, mas Hermione o bloqueou.

- Harry! Não!

Ron gritou pra Sirius.

- Se você quiser matar o Harry, terá que nos matar também!

Sirius olhou pra perna quebrada de Ron, que agora havia tentado se levantar.

- Deite-se. Só vai piorar.

Porém Ron, continuou de pé.

- Você me ouviu? – disse Ron – terá que matar nós três.

Harry também tinha um amigo cuja iria no inferno atrás dele, e isso me fez sorrir. Aliás, dois amigos. Nas feições da garota ao seu lado, notei que ela era o Remus da equação deles. Sem ela, nada seria possível.

- Só irá haver uma morte esta noite – disse Sirius.

- Por que? – disse Harry – Você não se importou com isso da última vez não foi? Não se importou de matar aqueles trouxas...

Harry continuou falando, mais eu rolei os olhos e não prestei atenção.

- ... Que foi que houve? Amoleceu em Azkaban?

Eu fiquei nervoso com Harry com essa.

- Harry – censurei com os olhos semicerrados. Lily tocou meu braço pra me acalmar.

- Harry fique quieto! - Hermione pediu.

- ELE MATOU MINHA MÃE E MEU PAI! – Harry berrou.

Lily estremeceu ao meu lado e virou o rosto pra longe. Ela nunca havia gostado de ouvir coisas assim. Ele se livrou de Hermione e avançou em Sirius. Nem usou a magia. Harry socou a cabeça de Sirius do lado. Fiquei puto.

- _Harry James Potter!_ Largue ele _agora! _- berrei.

- Harry! – berrou Lily.

- Sirius! Harry, solte! – disse Marlene.

Sirius apenas para se defender agarrou a garganta de Harry.

- Não... esperei tempo demais!

Aquilo também me fez ficar puto.

- _Sirius Orion Black!_ Largue ele _agora_!

Hermione chutou Sirius e este gemeu se encolhendo. Assim que Harry agarrou a varinha, foi em direção a Sirius.

- Vai me matar Harry? – disse Sirius. Não gostei. Aquilo me pareceu um pedido. Sirius não tinha mesmo muitas razões para se manter vivo. Aliás, apenas uma: o rato. Harry apontou bem pro coração.

- Você matou meus pais – acusou Harry.

Lily agarrou meu braço e me puxou de volta pro meu lugar.

- Não nego que matei – disse ele triste. Fiz uma careta de dor. - Mas se você soubesse da história completa...

- Que história completa? Você vendeu meus pais a Voldemort. Só preciso saber disso.

- Você tem que me ouvir – Sirius implorou – Você vai se arrepender se não me ouvir... você não entende...

- Compreendo muito melhor do que pensa – disse Harry – você não a ouve não é? Minha mãe, tentando impedir Voldemort de chegar a mim, e você causou aquilo.

Antes de mais qualquer coisa, Bichento avançou e se sentou no peito de Sirius. Jamais pensei que veria um gato em cima dele. Ele odiava gatos e gatos odiavam ele.

- Saia daí – disse Sirius.

Não demorou e pudemos ouvir passos. Nós três olhamos pra porta em pânico.

- Estamos aqui! – gritou Hermione – Sirius Black... Depressa!

- Merda – xinguei.

A porta se escancarou e Remus entrou. Em outras ocasiões eu teria sorrido, mas lembrando que Remus pensava que Sirius era o traidor, a situação me fez xingar repetidamente enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. _Merda, merda, merda, merda..._

- Remus! – disse Marlene. Ela ainda não o tinha visto.

-_ Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Remus. Ele arrancou a varinha de Harry. Remus se virou pra Sirius. Em seu olhar, ainda tinha algo frio.

- Onde ele está Sirius?

Sirius respirou devagar. Sabia que ele estava com medo, mas então apontou pro Peter, nas mãos de Ron. O rato estava tendo uma crise de pânico. Remus olhou confuso.

- Mas então... – disse Remus. Eu o conhecia a muito tempo. Ele estava prestes a entender. Remus pegava as coisas fáceis, amém – Por que ele não se revelou antes? A não ser que... - Remus arregalou os olhos. – a não ser que ele fosse o... a não ser que tivesse trocado... _sem me avisar?_

Respirei com o coração aliviado pela primeira vez em muito tempo. _Tudo estaria bem. _Sirius assentiu. Harry tentou discutir, mas Remus foi mais rápido. Agarrou as vestes de Sirius, o pôs de pé, e lhe tascou um abraço tão apertado... tão saudoso que encheram os meus olhos de lágrimas. Fazia tempo que eu não chorava.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou Hermione – eu confiei no senhor, e todo esse tempo, esteve ajudando ele. Eu tenho encoberto você... – disse ela. – é amigo dele durante todo esse tempo...

- Eu não era amigo de Sirius, mas agora sou... deixe-me explicar – pediu Remus.

- Ele é um lobisomem! – ela gritou.

Lene, que não sabia dessa parte da história (ela sabia apenas sobre mim, Sirius e Peter sermos animagos, e sempre havia imaginado que Remus também fosse) soltou uma arfada tão profunda e cobriu a boca com a mão. Eu e Lily olhamos pra ela.

- Mais tarde – disse ela – vocês terão que me explicar isso... perfeitamente e com todos detalhes – ela disse bem nervosa.

Assenti com um pouco de medo.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe? – perguntou Remus.

- Há séculos – respondeu a garota. – percebi por que o senhor só ficava doente na lua cheia e que seu Bicho-papão se transformava em lua.

- Você é a bruxa de treze anos mais inteligente que já conheci. – disse Remus.

- Não sou não. Deveria ter contado a Dumbledore.

- Ele sabe. Todos os professores sabem.

Lene olhou pra mim e para Lily como se dissesse:

_"Por que diabos eu não sabia disso?"_

Olhei pra ela sorrindo culpado.

- E Dumbledore contratou o senhor mesmo sabendo que era um lobisomem? Ele é louco?

- Alguns acham que sim. Tive que trabalhar muito para ganhar sua confiança...

- Ele estava enganado! – berrou Harry – o senhor esteve ajudando ele durante todo esse tempo...

- Eu não estive ajudando Sirius... – disse Remus – Olhe... ele entregou as varinhas deles de volta. Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos. - Pronto. Estão armados e nós não. Agora irão nos ouvir?

Harry olhava confuso.

- Se o senhor não estava ajudando – perguntou Hermione – Como sabia que ele estaria aqui?

- Okay – disse Lily – essa é uma pergunta justa da qual eu também quero saber a resposta.

Sorri pra ela.

- O Mapa do Maroto. Eu estava na minha sala examinando-o...

- O senhor sabe como mexer no mapa? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Oh por favor! – exclamei.

- Claro que sei – disse Remus – Eu sou o Moony – ele disse – preparei o mapa.

- O senhor... preparou... ? – disse Harry.

Sorri e cruzei os braços.

- Qual vai ser a reação dele quando descobrir que eu sou o Prongs? - perguntei olhando pra Lily - quer bater uma aposta? Chocado ou feliz?

- Mas de qualquer maneira, estava observando o mapa, por que pensei que vocês viriam visitar Hagrid. Acertei né? Você poderia estar usando a capa de seu pai...

- Como é que o senhor soube da capa? – perguntou Harry.

Remus sorriu com carinho.

- O número de vezes que vi James desaparecer em baixo da capa... – disse ele me tirando um sorriso enorme – Mas o fato é, mesmo quando a pessoa está embaixo da capa, é possível ver aonde ela vai. Vi vocês irem até a Hagrid e voltar. Mas então, estavam acompanhados de mais uma pessoa.

- Quê? – disseram os meninos – não, não estávamos...

- Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. – continuou Remus – Então vi Sirius indo na sua direção... vi o colidir com você e arrastar dois de vocês pelo túnel...

- Um de nós – corrigiu Ron.

- Não. Dois.

O ambiente estava ficando mais tenso a cada minuto e eu e Lily parecíamos que íamos explodir. Aqui, nosso filho saberia a verdade. Conheceria a outra parte da sua família, uma que não era de sangue, mas do coração. Os dois homens na sua frente.

- Posso olhar o rato? – perguntou o professor.

- Quê? – disse Ron. – O que ele tem a ver com isso?

- Tudo. Por favor?

Ron segurou o desgraçado pelo rabo e deixou Remus observar.

- O que meu rato tem a ver com isso? – ele repetiu.

- Isso não é um rato – rosnou Sirius com nojo, olhando para a criatura que se debatia nos dedos de Ron.

- É sim – disse Ron.

- Não, não é. – disse Remus – é um bruxo.

- Um animago que atende pelo nome de Peter Pettigrew.

.

.

.

.

**continua...**


	21. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, pt2

**Nada jamais irá conseguir explicar minha felicidade ao escrever esse capítulo, to chorando, okay, bye.**

.

_._

_._

_Harry – 13 anos - The Marauders – James POV – Parte 2_

.

.

.

- Você é louco! – disse Ron.

- Ridículo – grunhiu Hermione.

- Peter Pettigrew está morto – disse Harry – Você o matou! – disse ele apontando pra Sirius. Eu rolei os olhos, mas isso não iria mudar nada, Harry logo saberia a verdade. Marlene, que só sabia uma parte da história, prestava atenção.

- Tive intenção – rosnou Sirius – Mais o Pete levou a melhor... Mas não desta vez!

Ele avançou e Remus o segurou. Nós três prendemos a respiração por um momento, Lily apertando meu braço tão forte que chegou a doer.

- Sirius, não! – berrou Remus – Espere! Você não pode fazer isso assim... temos que explicar antes...

- Podemos explicar depois! – ele berrou.

Eu me sentia... ruim. Não tinha outra sensação. Tristeza talvez. Ali estava meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, tentando fazer justiça a minha morte com a mesma raiva que estava a doze anos atrás... era incrível como ele tinha guardado a raiva dentro de si todos esses anos e agora, deixado liberar.

- Ele tem o direito de saber! – disse Remus – Ele foi o bicho de estimação de Ron, e Harry... você deve a verdade a ele...

Sirius parou, embora mantivesse os olhos no rato.

- Ok – ele falou. – conte depressa Remus – disse – quero cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso...

A situação estava tensa, mas a frase me impressionou.

- Estou indo embora – disse Ron.

- Sente-se Ron. Você tem que me ouvir até o final. Só peço que mantenha Peter seguro...

- ELE NÃO É PETER! É PEREBAS! – brigou Ron.

Rolei os olhos. Pude identificar na voz de Remus, um desejo doentio de vingança também. Ele estava tão louco quanto Sirius, talvez até mais. Aquele rato nojento o havia feito acreditar que Sirius era o culpado, e ele passara doze anos acreditando que seu melhor amigo era um traidor. Por culpa de Peter... A diferença entre Remus e Sirius, era que Remus era controlado. Dom ganho durante as luas cheias.

- Houveram testemunhas que viram Pettigrew morrer – acusou Harry.

- Eles não viram o que pensaram que viram! – disse Sirius descontrolado.

Lily ao meu lado, mantinha uma mão na boca, mas estava assustada. Ela nunca tinha presenciado algo assim.

- Todos pensaram que Sirius tinha matado Peter, mas até que eu o vi hoje no mapa. E o Mapa nunca mente. Peter está vivo. Ali – ele apontou pra Ron.

Harry olhou o rato. Vi em seus olhos que ele estava confuso.

- Harry acredite neles... – pedi em seu ouvido, mais nada adiantou. Passei as mãos nos cabelos desesperado. Os dementadores... poderiam achar Sirius a qualquer momento. Ele estava perto.

- Perebas não pode ser Pettigrew – disse Hermione.

- Por que não pode? – disse Remus.

- Na aula de Transfiguração, a professora McGonagall passou um trabalho sobre animagos, e eu pesquisei sobre isso e vi que só existem sete animagos vivos, e Pettigrew não é um deles. - Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Essa garota vai até o inferno pra conseguir algo que lhe dará boa nota? – perguntei. Lily me ignorou.

Remus riu.

- Certo outra vez Hermione! Mas o Ministério nunca soube que existia três animagos a solta em Hogwarts.

- Se apresse – rosnou Sirius – Esperei doze anos, não vou esperar muito mais.

- Ok, mais me ajude, só conheço o princípio.

Respirei fundo. Era agora. Ouvimos um barulho. Lily se teletransportou até embaixo e logo apareceu de volta.

- Nada – disse ela. Remus também olhou pela porta.

- Esse lugar é mal-assombrado – disse Ron.

- Não, não é – disse Remus – os gritos que os moradores ouviam eram os meus.

Lene ofegou de novo.

- No sexto ano, Sirius me chamou pra vir aqui dar uns amassos e eu não vim por que tive medo. Que droga, eu poderia ter tido mais um momento com ele... A gente ia...

- Marlene – interrompeu Lily – você sabe que eu te adoro, e que é minha melhor amiga, mas eu não preciso saber dos detalhes do que vocês iriam fazer aqui. Ok? Muito menos agora.

Marlene corou. A história se continuou.

- Foi onde tudo começou – disse Remus – na minha transformação. Eu ainda era garotinho quando fui mordido. Naquela época, não tinha cura. A poção que o Professor Snape tem preparado pra mim é uma descoberta recente, me deixa seguro. Me transformo de qualquer jeito, mais tenho meus próprios pensamentos. Um lobo inofensivo. Olhei pra baixo. Eu me lembro de algumas noites que ele não estava tão inofensivo...

- Porém, antes da poção Mata-cão ser descoberta, eu me transformava em um monstro uma vez por mês.

- Remus – disse Lily dando um passo a frente e ficando ao meu lado – não diga isso.

- Então Dumbledore arrumou um jeito d'eu frequentar Hogwarts. Ele plantou o Salgueiro Lutador em cima do túnel, assim ninguém me acharia, e uma vez por mês, eu vinha pra cá e ficava no canto da sala, esperando a lua cheia sumir – disse ele. – as minhas transformações eram... terríveis. Dói muito sabe? Eu era separado das pessoas, então eu me mordia e me arranhava. Dumbledore estimulou os boatos sobre fantasmas na casa.

Lene assentiu entendendo.

- Mas – disse Remus com um certo brilho nos olhos. – tirando as luas cheias, eu nunca fora tão feliz. Tinha amigos. Três amigos que se importavam mais comigo do que com qualquer coisa. Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black e naturalmente Harry, seu pai, James Potter.

Apenas eu consegui ver que Sirius fechou os olhos e desviou o rosto. Há quanto tempo será que ele não ouvia meu nome? Fiz uma careta e andei até estar ao seu lado. Pus um braço em seus ombros. Embora ele não sentisse, pareceu se recuperar e levantou a cabeça, de novo encarando Peter.

- Meus amigos não deixaram de notar que eu sumia toda lua cheia – disse ele – e é claro, que como você Hermione, eles descobriram. E não me abandonaram.

- Nunca – falei sorrindo.

- Ao invés disso, fizeram algo que deixou as minhas transformações suportáveis e proporcionou os melhores momentos de minha vida. Viraram animagos.

- Meu pai também? – perguntou Harry assustado.

Sorri e Lily me imitou.

- Certamente – disse Remus – seu pai e Sirius, eram os alunos mais inteligentes de Hogwarts, o que foi uma sorte. Peter precisou de toda a ajuda possível, mais eles conseguiram no nosso quinto ano.

- Como isso ajudou o senhor? – perguntou Hermione.

- Um lobisomem só ataca um humano, não um animal. Eles saíam do castelo encobertos pela capa de invisibilidade de James e se transformavam. Peter, como um animal pequeno, apertava o botão no salgueiro e os três passavam pelo túnel e se juntavam a mim.

Sorri.

- Então era assim? – perguntou Lene. – Nunca estavam no castelo nas noites de lua cheia. Notava algo errado mas... eram os Marotos! Quem ligava?

Lily sorriu.

- Vai logo Remus – rosnou Sirius.

- Calma – ele falou – Não demorou para a gente deixar a casa dos gritos e perambular pela escola e até pelos terrenos de Hogsmeade. James e Sirius eram animais tão grandes que conseguiam me controlar. Duvido que algum aluno descobriu já descobriu mais do que Hogwarts e do que Hogsmeade do que a gente.

- Espera – disse Lily – dessa parte eu não sabia – disse ela – vocês andavam pelos terrenos de Hogwarts? James! Isso era perigoso!

- Nunca aconteceu nada – a tranquilizei. Ela pôs a mão na testa preocupada mas continuou ouvindo a história.

- E assim – disse Remus – construímos o Mapa do Maroto, assinando-o com os nossos apelidos. Sirius é Padfoot, Peter é Wormtail e James era o Prongs.

- Que tipo de animal...? – começou Harry.

- Um cervo – falei orgulhoso, mas não fiquei nada feliz quando Hermione não o deixou terminar.

- Mas isso era perigoso! E se o senhor tivesse mordido algum deles?

- Ah para! Ela igualzinha a Lily! – falei ainda abraçado em Sirius. Lily me olhou feio. Não que ela não gostasse de Hermione, mas...

- É um pensamento que ainda me atormenta. Muitas vezes, escapávamos por um triz. Éramos jovens, deliciados com nossa inteligência.

- Verdade, mas o Sr. chegou perto de nos morder vários vezes. Ainda tenho as cicatrizes das brigas. Cara, você era um lobo malditamente ágil. Suas arranhadas doem, sabia? - comentei com o nada. Lily me olhou preocupada. Ela não sabia dessa parte, apesar de já ter me visto machucado. Talvez ela se tocaria um dia, mas não foi agora.

- Durante o ano, me atormentei em contar a Dumbledore que Sirius era um animago. Mas não o que era covarde demais. Isso teria denunciado que eu tinha andado pelos terrenos quando ele confiou em mim. Então me convenci que Sirius estava entrando no castelo por meio de artes das trevas que aprendera com Voldemort, que o fato de ser animago não entrava em questão. Então Snape estava certo sobre mim.

- Snape? – disse Sirius pela primeira vez. Até me assustei. Praticamente li sua mente e vi a antiga inimizade – o que ele está fazendo aqui?

- É professor.

Ri muito quando vi o rosto de Sirius passar de raiva para surpresa. A mesma expressão de quando ele era jovem.

- Snape frequentou a escola conosco. Ele me odeia e tem suas razões, o Sirius aqui pregou uma peça nele que quase o matou, uma peça de qual participei...

- Foi bem feito – exclamou Sirius – Morcego velho, ficou espionando... tentando descobrir o que estávamos fazendo, assim poderia nos expulsar.

Eu sorri.

- Sirius – censurou Lily por xingar o Ranhoso. - James - ela viu meu sorriso.

- Ele tinha interesse de saber aonde eu ia todo mês. E nos odiava. James principalmente. Inveja acho... do talento de James no campo de Quadribol. – Sorri convencido e Marlene riu de mim - Até que uma vez, Sirius tentou contar a ele que era só apertar o botão na árvore. Por pura diversão. Bem, é claro que Snape foi experimentar. James soube o que Sirius tinha feito e correu de lá e o tirou a tempo. Porém, Snape me viu no fim do túnel. Dumbledore o fez jurar não contar nada

- Então é por isso que ele não gosta do senhor?

- Isso mesmo – zombou uma voz. Snape entrou no quarto.

- Awnn Cara! – exclamou Lene – eu achava que ele não podia ficar mais feio. Eu gargalhei apesar da tensão do momento e Lily olhou feio pra ela enquanto Snape se intrometia na história.

- Até você Marlene McKinnon?

A morena gargalhava junto a mim. Lily tentava discutir conosco quando um BANG soou. Todos olhamos pra Remus, que teve cordas amarradas no corpo.

- Seu filho de uma... – comecei. Corri pra Remus. Sirius avançou para Snape, mas este ergueu a varinha na garganta de Sirius.

Vi isso. Meu coração falou mais forte e eu sai do lado de Remus enquanto Lily tomava o meu lugar e corri pra Sirius, mesmo sabendo que não faria nenhuma diferença, entrei na frente da varinha.

Snape gritou com Hermione e começou a sussurrar frases nojentas para meu melhor amigo.

- James – disse Lily – Você não pode fazer nada...

Não respondi. Não interessa que eu não podia fazer nada, eu não sairia daqui. Jamais.

- ... Posso chamar os dementadores aqui. Como eles ficaram felizes em apanhar você, talvez até lhe deem um _beijo..._

Sirius ficou pálido. Olhei pra ele preocupado e então de volta a Snape.

- Ah seu engordurado filho de uma puta! – falei.

Lily não me cortou, por que, mesmo que Severus fosse amigo dela, Sirius tinha se tornado algo tão fiel, e tão verdadeiro pra ela, quanto a mim. Ok, nem tanto. A mim, o tratamento era especial e vice-versa.

Parei de prestar atenção em minha volta. Até que ouvi a voz de Harry.

- O SENHOR É PATÉTICO! SÓ POR QUE ELES FIZERAM O SENHOR DE BOBO NA ESCOLA, O SENHOR NÃO QUER NEM ESCUTAR...!

- NÃO ADMITO QUE FALEM ASSIM COMIGO! – Snape berrou de volta. – Tal pai, tal filho, Potter! – ele continuou berrando, mas eu não ouvi mais nada, por que o que aconteceu foi uma grande surpresa. Lily se levantou.

- Tal pai, tal filho – disse ela com orgulho – Mesmo que Harry tenha a minha personalidade, você o odeia apenas por que ele tem o rosto de James, como pode ser tão superficial!?

Levantei uma sobrancelha mas ela continuou de pé na frente de Harry. Seus olhos verdes brilhando fortes e os cabelos vermelhos em volta dela. Ele ameaçou Harry e isso bastou. De repente, Harry ergueu a varinha.

- _Expelliarmus_! – ele berrou. Percebi que Ron e Hermione tinham feito a mesma coisa.

- Não deveria ter feito isso – disse Sirius – devia tê-lo deixado comigo – disse ele ao ver Severus desacordado ali. Lily estava mais calma agora, mais nem ligou muito com Severus e eu não sai do lado de Padfoot.

- Atacamos um professor – resmungava Hermione em pânico.

- Obrigada Harry – agradeceu Remus se livrando das cordas. – Agora, vamos provar. Ron, por favor, me dê o Peter.

- Nem vem – disse o garoto – o senhor está tentando dizer que Black fugiu de Azkaban por causa do Perebas? Como ele soube que ele estaria em Hogwarts?

Essa, todos os vivos queriam saber. Aliás, até eu queria saber.

- No dia que Fudge me visitou, pedi o jornal dele. Vi a foto. Dizia que o garoto ia voltar para Hogwarts... onde Harry estava...

Sirius entregou o jornal a Remus. Eu fui até o ombro de Remus e olhei pra foto. Logo pude ver o rato no ombro de Ron. E logo, como ele era o meu amigo, pude ver a diferença. Um dedinho a menos...

- A meu Merlin – disse Remus – A pata...

- O que tem? – perguntou Ron.

- Tem um dedo a menos...

- Claro. Genial. Ele mesmo o cortou?

- Logo antes de se transformar... Quando o encurralei – dessa vez eu prestei atenção. Não sabia essa parte da história – ele gritou pra rua inteira ouvir: "Como pode trair James e Lily, Sirius!?" Então antes que eu pudesse o matar, ele explodiu a rua inteira com a varinha escondida. Fugiu...

- Você já ouviu falar não é Ron? Que o maior pedaço de Peter que encontraram foi seu dedo...

- Não pode ser. Perebas está na minha família a séculos...

- Doze anos – disse Remus – estranho viver tanto...

- Cuidamos bem dele... – se defendeu Ron.

- Dê logo esse rato! – rosnei.

- Ele não parece bem – disse Remus – Imagino que esteja perdendo peso desde que ouviu falar que Sirius tinha fugido...

De novo, apenas eu pude ver um sorriso malicioso e um olhar maligno no rosto de Sirius. Ele estava feliz que Peter tivesse medo dele.

- Ele está apavorado com aquele gato maluco!

- O gato não é maluco! – disse Sirius – na verdade, é o mais inteligente que eu já encontrei... Reconheceu na hora o que Peter era e então, desde de começo do ano, vem tentando capturar Peter pra mim...

Ele explicou como.

- Mas Peter soube o que estava acontecendo. O gato... Bichento, foi o nome que lhe deu? Me disse que Peter tinha se mordido e sujado o lençol de sangue.

- E por que ele se fingiu de morto? Por que sabia que você viria matar ele como matou meus pais!

Lily bateu na sua própria cara com impaciência e eu grunhi alto. Harry estava sendo bem difícil...

- E agora você veio acabar com ele.

- É verdade – disse Sirius impetuoso – vim.

- Então eu deveria ter deixado Snape levar você!

- Harry, não seja lesado... – disse Lily.

- Harry – disse Remus depressa – você não está vendo? Todo esse tempo pensamos que Sirius tinha traído seus pais e que Peter o perseguira... mas foi o contrário, não está vendo? Peter traiu sua mãe seu pai... Sirius perseguiu Peter...

Sorri. Mas logo Harry gritou de novo e meu sorriso sumiu.

- NÃO E VERDADE! ELE ERA O FIEL DO SEGREDO DELES! ELE CONFESSOU QUE MATOU MEUS PAIS!

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça devagarinho.

- Harry – disse ele - foi o mesmo que matar... Convenci Lily e James a entregarem o seu segredo a esse verme no último instante. Seria o blefe perfeito. Iria me esconder também. Todos achariam que eu era o Fiel do segredo, enquanto era Peter...

Assenti.

- Mas então, resolvi procurar Peter para saber se estava tudo bem... quando não o encontrei, fiquei desesperado. Corri a casa de seus pais e quando vi a casa destruída e o corpo deles – disse ele com a voz falhando – Percebi o que Peter tinha feito. O que eu tinha feito...

- Chega – disse Remus. Agradeci silenciosamente. Aquilo que Sirius falava estava me matando por dentro assim como estava _o_ matando. – Vamos explicar o que realmente aconteceu. Ron, _me dê esse rato._

Ron, hesitante entregou o rato.

- Pronto Sirius? – ele disse.

Sirius não respondeu. A vingança entalada na garganta. Eu, Lily e Marlene prendemos a respiração. Eles acertaram Peter assim que o rato caiu no chão. Devagar, um homem tomou o lugar de rato.

- UOU! – gritou Marlene – eu chamei Snape de feio!?

Peter tinha engordado e então emagrecido, e agora parecia uma sanfona. Estava um lixo, como merecia estar...

- Ora ora... – disse Lupin com um sorriso – Olá Peter. Há quanto tempo...

- R...Remus? S...Sirius? Meus amigos...

Sirius ergueu a varinha mais Remus bloqueou. A situação estava dando nos nervos.

- Estávamos conversando – disse Remus – sobre os acontecimentos da noite em que Lily e James morreram. Você talvez tenha perdido os detalhes enquanto guinchava na cama...

- Ele tentou me matar Remus...

Eu e Lily paramos olhando Peter feio.

- Oh por favor – exclamei.

- Ele usa artes das trevas! Com certeza aprendeu com Você Sabe Quem...

Sirius riu.

- Voldemort?

Peter estremeceu e eu olhei pra Sirius.

- Que foi? Não aguenta ouvir o nome do seu mestre? Não o culpo, estive em Azkaban muito tempo e o pessoal dele não está nada feliz. Mas vamos lembrar que alguns continuam fora da Prisão.

- Você não sabe do que está falando – disse ele – você era o espião dele, Sirius Black.

- Como ousa? – rosnou Sirius. Olhei pra ele dessa vez. - Você quem sempre nos perseguiu, andou se aproveitando de nosso sucesso na escola, você nos acompanhava... a mim, ao Remus... e ao James...

Fiz uma careta. Dor se passava nos olhos de Sirius toda vez que ele pronunciava meu nome.

- Sr Black? – chamou Hermione – se não se importa... como fugiu de Azkaban?

Sirius pensou.

- Não sei como fugi – disse – os dementadores, só registram as emoções em humanos, então percebi que quando me transformava em cão, eles não me afetavam tanto. Vi Peter na foto – ele continuou – e então um novo sentimento tomou conta de mim. Não era feliz, então não era algo que os dementadores poderiam tirar de mim. Era vingança. Desde que fugi – disse ele; Lene chegou perto dele e pôs a mão em seu braço – vivi na floresta. E não saía de lá. A não ser para assistir ao Quadribol – disse Sirius olhando pra Harry dessa vez – você voa bem como seu pai...

Engoli em seco, assim como ele.

- Por favor Harry – disse ele – acredite em mim, acredite em mim, nunca trai James e Lily, preferia morrer a traí-los...

Então, antes de ver, senti. Harry assentiu com a garganta presa.

Eu sorri, assim como Lily e Marlene. Senti, que neste momento, eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo, e que ali, poderia conjurar o melhor Patrono de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

**... continua...**


	22. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, pt3

**... ainda chorando, mas dessa vez rolando na merda também.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 13 anos – The Marauders - James POV - pt 3_

.

.

.

- Não! – Peter caiu de joelhos. – Sirius... sou eu... Peter... seu amigo... você não...

Sirius chutou o ar e Peter se afastou. Prendi a respiração.

- Já há sujeiras o suficientes em minhas roupas sem suas mãos nela.

- Remus – pediu Peter. Olhei feio pra ele. – Você não acredita no que ele diz, acredita Remus? Sirius não teria lhe contado se tivesse mudado os planos?

- Não, se pensasse que eu fosse o espião. Estou certo Sirius? - ele disse, percebendo o que havia acontecido anos atrás, como o gênio que era.

- Me perdoe Remus... – disse Sirius envergonhado.

- Tudo bem Padfoot, meu velho amigo... E me perdoe por pensar que você fosse o espião?

Sirius sorriu e eu fui para seu lado, entre eu e Remus.

- Claro. Vamos matá-lo juntos?

- Acho que sim – respondeu Remus, que estava com seu olhar _"sou um lobisomem e vou matá-lo agora"_. Eles avançaram e vi Marlene fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Marlene o que está fazendo? – perguntou Lily preocupada.

- Assim que ele morrer o negócio é_ comigo_... – ela respondeu sombria. - Ele matou você e James, Lily. E Sirius ficou 12 malditos anos naquele inferno por culpa desse roedor nojento. Ele vai pagar as contas.

Lily estava com Harry. Fui para lá e pus minha mão no ombro dele também. Pettigrew tentava implorar a Hermione e Ron, mas chegou em Harry...

- Harry... Harry... você é igualzinho ao seu pai... igualzinho...

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR COM HARRY? – berrou Sirius. Eu e Lily nos assustamos – COMO TEM CORAGEM DE OLHAR PRA ELE? COMO SE ATREVE A FALAR DE _JAMES_ NA FRENTE DELE?

Eu me surpreendi com a reação de Sirius. Era claro até para um idiota, Sirius sentia a minha falta. Muita. Eu gostei do jeito que ele gritou. Do jeito como se não quisesse ouvir meu nome da boca de alguém que causou a minha morte.

- Harry, James não iria querer que me matasse, ele não deixaria. Ele me compreenderia, teria tido piedade!

Sirius e Remus avançaram no mesmo segundo e agarram Peter. Eles o jogaram no chão e Sirius gritou. Me aproximei dele assim como Lene e Lily.

- Você vendeu Lily e James a Voldemort? Nega isso? – ele gritou.

- Sirius, o que é que eu poderia ter feito? O Lord das Trevas... você não faz idéia...ele tem armas que você não imagina. Tive medo Sirius, eu nunca fui corajoso como você, Remus e James... Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado me forçou...

- NÃO MINTA! – Sirius berrou. Pude ver que Marlene olhava raivosa para Peter. Afinal, ela já estava morta, mas ele acabara entregando sua melhor amiga. Ela estava tão nervosa quanto Sirius... Lily viu isso e tentou acalmá-la, parando de prestar atenção nos acontecimentos. Claro, foi sem sucesso...

- VOCÊ ANDOU PASSANDO INFORMAÇÕES PARA ELE DURANTE UM ANO ANTES DE LILY E JAMES MORREREM! VOCÊ ERA ESPIÃO DELE!

- Ele estava assumindo o poder em toda parte...

_Como esse cara era folgado..._ – pensei.

- Ele teria me matado... – resmungou Peter. Marlene riu sem achar graça.

- ENTÃO DEVERIA TER MORRIDO! – ela berrou – SEU COVARDE! SEU INÚTIL! _SEU TRAIDOR!_

- Marlene! – tentava Lily.

De repente, soou um grito.

- Não! – Harry berrou. A cena parou. Eu me virei assim como Sirius e Remus. Lily e Marlene pararam de brigar (Lily estava tentando cobrir a boca da morena) e Marlene parou de gritar. Todos encararam Harry.

- Harry – disse Sirius – esse verme é a razão por você não ter pais...

- Eu sei – disse Harry. Eu fiquei chocado com a atitude dele – vamos levá-lo ao castelo. Para Azkaban. Mas não o matem.

- Harry – ofegou Peter – é mais do que eu mereço...

- SE É! – gritou Marlene.

Pettigrew agarrou as vestes de Harry.

- Tire as suas mãos de cima de mim – disse Harry. Devo admitir que eu gostei dessa. – não estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo isso por que acho que meu pai não ia querer que seus dois melhores amigos virassem assassinos...

Eu então realizei que não queria. Se Sirius fizesse isso, ele seria condenado e também Remus. _Um_ amigo em Azkaban foi ruim o suficiente.

- Você decide Harry. – disse Sirius.

- Ele vai para Azkaban – disse Harry – se alguém merece aquele lugar, é ele.

Marlene sorriu de modo macabro.

- Ele não vai durar dois dias lá, e eu estarei esperando – disse ela.

Eles se ajeitaram para ir para o castelo e eu andei até Marlene e Lily. Dei um beijo na testa de Lils e a abracei.

- Você está bem? – perguntei. Ela assentiu.

- Agora Harry sabe.

- Sabe – confirmei.

Sirius colocou em Snape um feitiço de levitação, para levá-lo para o castelo.

- Eu deixaria aí – falei. Lily me deu um tapa.

Então nós entramos no túnel. Sirius não fazia questão alguma em se importar com a cabeça do ranhoso batendo no teto, o que eu adorei e Lily odiou. Harry e Sirius ficaram para trás e nós três pudemos ouvir o que eles disseram.

- Sabe o que isso significa? – disse Sirius – Entregar Pettigrew?

- Você fica livre – disse Harry

- É – concordou Sirius. Ele estava apreensivo. Eu como melhor amigo conseguia enxergar isso. – mas eu não sei se alguém te contou, eu sou seu padrinho.

- Eu soube – disse Harry.

- Bem – disse Sirius – os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles...

Comecei a sorrir e vi que Lily e Marlene também.

- Vou compreender se quiser ficar com os Dursley, mas se um dia quiser algo diferente... uma casa diferente...

- O que? – perguntou Harry – ir morar com você? – apenas eu e Lily, como pais, notamos que ele queria apenas pela voz. Sirius não. Ele se encolheu ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Claro, imaginei que não iria querer...

- Ficou maluco? – disse Harry – claro que quero ir com você! Quando posso me mudar?

Sirius sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo verdadeiramente. Ele deixou a cabeça de Snape ralar o teto. Eu ri disso.

- Quer? – disse Sirius – Sério?

- Sério! – confirmou o garoto.

Assim que nós saímos em empaquei. Oh não...

- James? – chamou Lily.

Sirius também parou. Pela mesma razão que a minha. Conhecíamos essas noites e conhecíamos o jeito que Remus havia tremido na nossa frente ao sair. Vimos o luar banhando o chão. Nós dois levantamos e olhamos pra Remus, que olhava pra Lua com medo nos olhos.

- Corre Lily – falei – Vai! – berrei.

- O que? – ela disse. Ela seguiu meu olhar até Remus e arregalou os olhos, agarrou Marlene a puxou pra longe. - Ele não pode ver a gente...

- Pode sim – falei – Sirius não pode por que ele leva a _forma_ de um canino, Remus_ é_ um canino. Corre!

As duas olharam em volta.

- Ali! – Lily gritou. As duas se esconderam atrás de uma pedra. Me transformei em cervo e entrei na frente do Harry e de seus amigos. Uma frase de Hermione me congelou.

- Oh não, ele não tomou a poção!

- Corram – disse Sirius.

Remus se transformou aos poucos. Era sempre doloroso para assistir a transformação, não importa quantas vezes se era vista. Os olhos mudavam primeiro, se transformando em amarelados (mais caramelos do que eram os normais de Remus). Depois as costas curvas e então as garras, o focinho se alongava, a cauda aparecia e por ultimo os pelos. Um enorme lobo de cor marrom claro/caramelo fraco. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para clareá-la mas então viu as pessoas ao seu redor e estalou as mandíbulas. Sirius também se transformara.

Joguei as patas dianteiras pra frente como um cachorro quando quer brincar. Eu estava tentando atrair a atenção de Remus.

Enquanto ele se livrava de Ron e Peter, que estavam algemados junto a ele, ele olhou em volta. Minha dedução estava certa. Ele parou um tempo a mais em mim. Uma pena ele não ter tomado a poção. Ele não iria me reconhecer. Remus iria me reconhecer caso tivesse tomado a poção, mas então achei que era o certo. Ele enlouqueceria se me visse.

Sirius pulou e agarrou o pescoço do lobo e o rolou pra longe dos meninos e de Pettigrew. Corri até os dois e continuei tentando atrair a atenção do lobo, já que não podia tocá-lo. Foi possível ouvir um uivo vindo da floresta, cujo atraiu a atenção do lobo, que se pôs de pé e fugiu. Caminhei devagar até Sirius.

_Vamos_ – pensei –_ levanta!_

O cão preto se levantou com dificuldade. Ele passou reto por Harry, Ron, Hermione e o flutuante engordurado. Olhei em volta. Pettigrew tinha fugido. Bufei de raiva e chamei as meninas com a cabeça.

- Uau! – disse Marlene ao me ver de perto. Eu era grande e podia olhar nos olhos de Lily (Marlene era mais alta)

- Vou ficar com Harry. Vá ajudar Padfoot. – disse ela.

Assenti e corri para a beira do lago. Sirius estava em forma de cão. Deitado e tremia involuntariamente. Uma das patas sangrando e machucada de modo bem feio. Senti frio e com medo olhei pra cima. Mais de cem dementadores estavam ali. Me encolhi. Corri pra Sirius e fique em cima dele, com as patas em volta, algo como se estivesse protegendo. Eu continuava a olhar pra cima, mesmo sabendo que os dementadores iriam me ignorar.

Sirius se transformou em homem, mas não saí de cima dele. Harry e Hermione apareceram e junto com eles, Lily e Marlene. Olhei pra elas e então para o céu.

- Pelas Calças de Merlin! – berrou Marlene.

- Ai meu Deus! – disse Lily.

Sirius gemeu. Abaixei a cabeça até seu ouvido e encostei suavemente o focinho em sua bochecha.

- Não... – ele gemia.

- Hermione – gritou Harry – pense em algo feliz! Lily e Marlene, mesmo que não ajudasse também fizeram isso. Hermione não era muito boa com Patronos... Harry tentava proteger com patronos e eu com a minha galhada. Bom, Harry estava se saindo melhor que eu obviamente. Hermione desmaiou.

Um acontecimento me fez sair de cima de Sirius. Um Dementador baixou o capuz e avançou em Harry. Evitei olhar pra seu rosto e entrei na frente, mas ele passou por mim e avançou em Harry.

Então, um clarão enorme aconteceu. Era um Patrono sem dúvida. Um Patrono fortíssimo. Maravilhoso. Espantou todos os dementadores dali num segundo. Era ainda por cima, um patrono corpóreo. Avancei mesmo contra a luz pra tentar ver quem era e o que era o Patrono, talvez ajudasse a reconhecer seu dono. Então empaquei no lugar ao ver um cervo. Era igualzinho a mim. Do mesmo tamanho e mesma forma, apenas prateado. A luz que saia da varinha deste bruxo era tanta que não enxerguei quem era. Ouvi Harry desmaiar. Olhei para trás para vê-lo e então para frente de novo. O cervo olhou para mim rapidamente e então voltou a seu dono. Corri pra Harry e abaixei o enorme pescoço e pude deixar o rosto perto do dele.

- Ele está bem – disse Lily – apenas desmaiou.

A luz desapareceu. Demorei um pouco para olhar. Assim que girei o focinho e olhei onde o bruxo estava, não vi mais ninguém. Prestei um pouco de atenção, mas logo voltei a atenção a Harry. Vi Snape descendo o morro e cerrei os olhos. Ele conjurou três macas e pôs todos em cada uma. Percebi que a maca de Sirius era a mais feia. Me transformei de volta em homem e caminhei de mãos dada com Lily. Do meu lado, Sirius. Do lado dela, Harry. Do outro lado da maca ia Marlene com Hermione.

Seguimos Snape até a enfermaria onde Ron estava. Snape pôs todos lá e subiu com Sirius.

- Vá – falei – não o deixe sozinho – pedi. Ela assentiu.

- Não irei...

Eu e Lily ficamos com Harry.

Suspirei.

- James? – chamou Lily.

- Sim? – falei.

- Quem fez aquele Patrono?

- Não sei – respondi sinceramente – só sei que era um cervo.

- O seu Patrono é um cervo.

- Eu sei – falei – mais não fui eu. Não vi quem foi.

Ela engoliu em seco. Madame Pomfrey chegou e começou a cuidar de Harry. Fui até a janela.

- Meu amigo Moony está tendo uma noite muito difícil...

Lily me abraçou por trás pela cintura e sentamos na janela, ela em meu coloo, esperando Harry acordar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ufa! Acabou! Gostaria de pedir desculpas por fazer James e Sirius protegendo um ao outro tanto assim, mas realmente acredito que era assim. Bobos e cafajestes enquanto tudo estava bem, mas bastava um correr perigo que o outro estava ali. Obrigada por lerem até aqui ^^**

**Nos vemos logo, right?**

**Mischief Managed**


	23. O ViraTempo e o Patrono

**Bom, aqui vamos nós, mais uma vez :)**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 13 anos – O Vira-Tempo – James POV_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspirei. Eu estava sentado na cama de Harry ao seus pés e Lily estava sentada na beirada da janela. Do lado de fora da enfermaria, Dumbledore, Snape e Cornelius Fudge conversavam. O Morcegão Ensebado falava algo sobre Sirius ter enfeitiçado os meninos e por isso eles o atacaram. Bobeira. De repente, Harry abriu os olhos.

- Lily - chamei. Ela veio até nós.

Ele olhou pra Hermione, deitada na cama ao lado, e então Madame Pomfrey chegou perto de Harry e eu saí da cama e fiquei de pé ao lado dela. Cruzei os braços. Lily respirou fundo olhando para os dois.

- Ah você acordou! – Pomfrey exclamou.

Harry e Hermione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Como está o Ron?

- Vai sobreviver – disse ela.

Harry se sentou na cama.

- Preciso ver o diretor.

Levantei as sombrancelhas.

- Harry? – falei.

- Potter – disse ela – apanharam Black. Os dementadores estão lá e vão lhe dar o beijo a qualquer momento.

Meu coração se congelou. Comecei a entrar em pânico.

- Uououououou! – falei apontando o dedo pra Madame Pomfrey mais olhando pra Lily – eu não estava sabendo dessa parte!

- Vá até Sirius, James – disse ela se aproximando de mim – vá acalmá-lo e mande Lene até mim, qualquer coisa eu peço pra ela ir até você.

Assenti e apareci na torre do castelo.

- Sirius! – exclamei e agachei ao seu lado. Ele estava sentado, cabisbaixo e Lene sentada ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu ombro. Marlene tinha os olhos bem abertos. Ela estava sabendo do que poderia acontecer. Sirius também, creio eu.

- Hey James – ela cumprimentou.

- Marlene, Lily pediu pra que desça e fique com ela, ela quer me avisar se acontecer algo com Harry, eu fico com o Sirius...

Ela hesitou mas assentiu, se pôs de pé e desapareceu. Já eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Sirius... – falei. – Hoje a noite, todos os Marauders estiveram em Hogwarts... Você, Remus, o Pettigrew... e eu. Como antigamente, nós todos juntos em um só lugar, mas dessa vez, tentando matar um de nós. Onde nossa vida foi parar?

Eu desabafei. Estava preocupado com ele e com Harry. Estava falando quando Lene de repente apareceu.

- James! – ela exclamou – Lily está chamando!

- Fique com o Padfoot – falei.

Ela assentiu e eu apareci na enfermaria todo desesperado.

- O quê? Onde? Quem? Quando? – comecei a falar.

Lily riu, mais ela estava tensa.

- É só que... eu não faço idéia do que ele está falando! – disse ela. Me aproximei dela enquanto olhava confuso na direção de seu olhar, onde Dumbledore conversava com Harry e Hermione.

- O que ele disse? – perguntei olhando pra Dumbledore saindo da sala.

- "Três voltas serão o suficiente" – disse Lily.

Assim que Dumbledore fechou a porta, Hermione tirou algo de dentro das vestes e passou pelo pescoço de Harry. Sorri.

- Não! – exclamei rindo.

- O quê? – disse Lily.

- Isso é um vira-tempo! Sirius roubou um de Regulus no nosso quarto ano! Só usamos uma vez, mas McGonnagal o confiscou. Dizem que ela guardou pra ela, e ela dizia que iria dar para um aluno um dia!

- Ok, pra que isso serve? – disse Lily.

- Vem – pegue a mão de Lily e entrei com ela dentro da corrente. Lily tinha a melhor reação de todas. Ela obviamente achava isso ridículo, mas não reclamou.

- James – censurou Lily.

- Shh – falei.

Hermione mexia com cuidado na ampulheta. Ela começou a girar e o tempo a nossa volta passou de trás pra frente, como um filme na velocidade máxima ao contrário. Lily olhava para todos os lados como se quisesse absorver tudo, mas obviamente não conseguira, por que estava ficando meio zonza. Assim que tudo a nossa volta parou, Hermione guardou a corrente e ela e Harry correram para o saguão principal. Eu os segui de perto, acompanhado da ruiva.

- James – perguntou Lily assustada – como é que isso aconteceu? – ela perguntou devagar.

- Voltamos algumas hora no tempo.

- Viajamos no tempo? – ela exclamou.

Assenti.

Enquanto Hermione explicava a Harry, Lily ouvia com atenção e eu estava atento a tudo a minha volta. Isso era tão estranho.

- Hermione, nós temos que salvar Buckbeak! – exclamou Harry.

Olhei pra ele.

- É claro!

Os meninos começaram a descer o morro em direção a cabana de Hagrid. Eu e Lily os seguimos.

- Eles não podem ser vistos? – ela perguntou.

- Yeah – confirmei.

Eles se esconderam atrás das abóboras de Hagrid. Harry, assim que raciocinou que Pettigrew estava lá, quase pôs tudo a perder. A vontade de agarrá-lo e matá-lo maior que tudo, mas Hermione o deteve.

- Como irão salvar Buckbeak? – perguntou Lily a mim.

- Sei lá – falei.

Vi Harry se levantar e andar até o animal cinzento que estava deitado no chão, calmo como uma criatura preguiçosa. Prendi a respiração com Lily. Ele pegou a corrente e penou pra arrastar Buckbeak pra longe, enquanto Dumbledore, Fudge, Mcnair, e Hagrid assinavam coisas dentro da cabana. Até que enfim Harry conseguiu. Suspirei e nós os seguimos. Eles foram em direção ao salgueiro lutador.

- James – chamou Lily preocupada e controlada – aquele que estou vendo entrar no salgueiro... é o Harry?

- É – falei.

- Mais ele está aqui – ela apontou ao lado dela.

- Aquele é o Harry do passado, este é o do presente Lily... – falei.

- Isso é confuso! – disse ela.

- Agora esperamos – disse Hermione.

Tudo estava quieto.

- Harry? Como nos safamos dos dementadores? – perguntou Hermione.

- Alguém... conjurou um patrono muito forte, e muito poderoso... Não foi um professor, e quem eu penso que vi... não era... não tem como – disse Harry.

Eu e Lily prestávamos atenção agora. Era uma pergunta na qual nós também queríamos a resposta. Eu não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser. Eu era a única pessoa do mundo que podia conjurar um cervo como patrono. Lily conjurava uma corça, mas mesmo que em algum universo alternativo fosse ela, eu tenho certeza que vi uma galhada.

- Quem você acha que viu? – perguntou a menina.

- Acho... acho que foi meu pai. – disse Harry.

Com essa eu precisei de um tempo. Ele achava que tinha sido eu... mas por que? Ele achava que eu era um bruxo poderoso? Achou ter visto a mim? Racionou a forma do Patrono Corpóreo com a minha forma de Animago? Franzi o cenho e olhei pra Lily, que estava tão confusa quanto eu. Não havia sido eu.

Hermione estava com dó.

- Harry seu pai está...

- Morto, eu sei – disse ele – só sei o que vi...

Todos os outros saíram do túnel, e então a transformação de Remus aconteceu. Vimos tudo de novo sem poder fazer nada. Vi que dessa vez, a briga de Sirius com Remus foi um pouco mais complicada, por mais que todos os outros estejam no passado, eu e Lily, só existíamos agora, então Remus não desviou a atenção do enorme cão negro.

Os meninos saíram dali daquele lugar. Foram a cabana de Hagrid para se esconder, mas Harry escapuliu. Lily suspirou e eu os segui. Ele desceu até a encosta do morro, onde ele supostamente tinha visto "eu" conjurando um feitiço do Patrono. Os dementadores começaram a aparecer e ele, Sirius e Hermione do outro lado do lago, estavam fracos.

Eu e Lily estávamos encostados do lado de Harry. Ele quicava impaciente no lugar.

- Vamos! – murmurou Harry de repente – onde é que você está? Papai, anda...

Eu não sabia o que fazer e Lily olhava para mim apreensiva com a minha reação a ver meu filho pedindo pelo meu socorro. Não sabia se tentava fazer o feitiço e se ele vira realmente eu no futuro, não sabia se não fazia nada, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Harry de repente arregalou os olhos e avançou para a beirada do rio.

- Harry não! – gritei. Fui junto com ele. Lily não saiu de trás da arvore, mas eu com a mão agarrada em uma veste do Harry, fui junto com ele. Ele ergueu a varinha e berrou:

-_ EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

No começo nada aconteceu, mas então, uma luz prateada irrompeu da varinha de Harry e criou forma bem na frente de seus olhos. O brilho que a imagem causava era grande demais para se poder prestar atenção na cena, mas aos poucos, os Dementadores foram se afastando, incomodados, até que mais nenhum sobrou para trás. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Fora Harry! Fora Harry o tempo inteiro... um feitiço daqueles! A luz do Patrono era tão forte, tão maravilhosa e brilhante que cegava.

Cerrei meus olhos para conseguir ver melhor, e então vi o cervo voltando para Harry. Aí, eu arregalei os olhos. Não havia duvidas que o cervo era eu. Era idêntico a minha forma animal. Igualzinho, com as mesmas medidas e os mesmos detalhes. O cervo abaixou a cabeça e mostrou os chifres para Harry.

O menino esticou a mão.

- _Prongs_ – ele falou baixinho.

Admito, eu estava sem palavras. Enquanto Hermione dava uma puta bronca em Harry e ele explicava a ela o que havia acontecido, eu conversava com Lily. Ela estava radiante.

- O Patrono dele – ela disse – Patrono significa escudo, proteção. O dele é um cervo, e não um cervo qualquer: é você. O escudo de Harry, tão forte, lindo e mágico, é você, James. - as palavras dela pareciam ser ditas a km de distâncias, por que eu não conseguia pregar a atenção em sua voz.

- Ok – disse Harry – agora temos que salvar o Sirius!

Eu sorri e corri atrás dele com Lily em meus calcanhares.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey, o que acharam? Espero que tenha conseguido alcançar as expectativas para esse Capítulo, muitas pessoas pediram por ele.**

**Quero explicar que, o vira-tempo, eu quis fazer com que fosse de Regulus. Afinal, eu gosto muito de Regulus e a família Black tinha dinheiro o suficiente para ter um Vira-Tempo, e imaginem só a confusão que Sirius e James devem ter causado com ele. Vish!**

**Até a próxima?  
Angel.**


	24. O Salvamento

**Eaí povo meu! Tudo bom? Espero que sim! Bom aqui está mais uma pequena parte de DOPDV, espero que gostem! x**

.

.

.

_Harry – 13 anos – O Salvamento - James POV_

.

.

.

- James, não estou gostando disso – disse Lily preocupada ao ver Harry montar em Buckbeak na frente de Hermione. Eu também não estava. Deus sabe a sorte que Harry tem em coisas assim. Franzi o cenho mas então fiz a única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça, por mais louca que ela fosse. Pus as mãos na cintura de Lily e a ergui como uma pena, e contra seus protestos, eu a acomodei atrás de Hermione.

- James! - ela brigou assim que eu a soltei.

- Vá com eles, assim que chegarem lá em cima eu subo, vá! – falei - pelo menos assim manterá um olho em Harry.

Ela assentiu morrendo de medo. Eu sabia que ela tinha medo de altura, mas antes que eu pudesse mudar de idéia e subir eu mesmo no bicho, ele saiu voando. A emoção pelo patrono de Harry ainda estava em mim, mas agora era hora de coisa mais importante: Meu melhor amigo corria risco de vida, e eu não podia ficar boiando aqui.

Observei o hipogrifo cinzento voar e pairar na frente da janela. E me transportei pra dentro da sala, onde Sirius estava sentado em estado depressivo e Marlene agachada na frente dele. Ela pos o cabelo negro atrás da orelha assim que me viu.

- James! – ela disse – É pra eu descer na enfermaria pra ficar com Lily?

Me lembrei que ela não sabia nada do vira-tempo. Fiz uma careta. Marlene iria endoidar, sempre acabávamos escondendo coisas dela, mesmo que sem querer.

- Longa história. Hora de salvar nosso rapaz – falei.

Ela ficou surpresa.

- Anh? – ela disse.

Algo bateu na janela e Sirius se levantou pra abrir.

- É o Harry – falei.

- O quê!? – Marlene exclamou ficando de pé. – Como...?

Assim, Sirius abriu a janela com surpresa e Marlene ficou chocada.

- Espera – ela falou – O hipogrifo estava morto... – ela olhou pra mim – James... – ela me censurou – O que você e Lily fizeram?

Tentei me defender.

- Nada, foi só que...

- James! – berrou Lily.

Olhei pra ela.

- Nos encontre lá em cima, na torre!

Assenti. Sirius montou onde Lily estava e ela foi mais pra trás. O hipogrifo subiu forçando um pouco as asas para levar tantas pessoas para cima. Eu e Marlene corremos pra janela e assim que vimos ele pousar, aparecemos lá em cima. Lily desmontou e correu pra mim.

- Nunca mais eu subo nesse negócio – ela disse – sabe que eu odeio alturas, principalmente se são vassouras... ou Hipogrifos.

Eu ri. Sirius pediu noticias sobre Ron e Harry e Hermione resumiram em poucas palavras.

- Como vou poder agradecer vocês...? – Sirius disse. Ele montou no hipogrifo conforme Harry o empurrava, o encorajando a ir logo para não correr riscos.

- Marlene... – avisou Lily – Monte, vá depressa!

Marlene nos abraçou.

- Obrigada por tudo que fizeram! Eu já estava sem esperança que Sirius um dia conseguiria se safar. – então dessa vez ela olhou diretamente pra mim – irei cuidar bem do seu melhor amigo James, eu prometo.

- A palavra pra descrevê-lo pra mim é irmão – falei sorrindo. Andei até ele e coloquei a mão em seu ombro, enquanto Marlene montava atrás de Sirius. - Fique bem Pads, se cuide e não faça nenhuma besteira...

Lily agarrou meu braço.

- Nós vamos nos ver outra vez – prometeu Sirius a Harry – Você é bem filho do seu pai, Harry...

Tanto Harry, tanto Lily e tanto eu sorrimos. Então, Buckbeak abriu as asas e se lançou no ar, subindo cada vez mais rápido até então desaparecer.

- Temos que voltar pra enfermaria – avisou Hermione.

Nós quatro corremos junto com eles até lá, passando por alunos confusos até chegarmos na porta, aonde encontramos Dumbledore.

- Então? – ele disse.

- Sirius e Buckbeak estão salvos senhor – disse Harry.

- Muito bem – elogiou o diretor.

Entramos na enfermaria, enquanto Lily dava pulinhos de orgulho. Seu filho havia quebrado umas 30 regras só nas últimas horas, mas tudo havia funcionado bem. Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos e ela passou a mão na minha cintura e eu em seus ombros, enquanto madame Pomfrey cuidava dos dois. Dei um beijo em sua têmpora e mantive a boca encostada ali, pensando nos acontecimentos da noite.

Então de repente...

- ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU! – gritava Snape – NÃO SE PODE APARATAR E NEM DESAPARATAR DENTRO DESTE CASTELO!_ ISSO - TEM - DEDO - DO - POTTER!_

Enquanto Lily ficou branca eu ri as gargalhadas.

- Cara, como ele consegue descobrir que foram os Potters que fizeram? Parece que ele sente o cheiro do nosso sangue, ele sempre sabe...

Lily me deu um tapa enquanto eu ria ainda mais. O diretor e o ministro acalmavam aquele Morcegão Engordurado, mas ele entrou na sala fulo da vida enquanto encarava Harry com toda sua fúria.

- Madame Pomfrey – disse o diretor – estes meninos saíram da sala em algum momento?

- Claro que não! – disse a mulher.

Eu sorri marotamente.

- Até onde você sabe...

Lily me julgou olhando pra mim, mas eu não pude evitar em rir. Assim que Snape saiu, pisando duro e reclamando consigo mesmo que o culpado era Harry, o ministro disse:

- Tenho que começar a estudar as possibilidades de colocar dragões como guardas da escola.

- Hagrid iria gostar – disse Dumbledore.

Assim que todos nos deixaram sozinhos, Ron acordou e enquanto Harry explicava tudo, Lily suspirou cansada e se deixou cair no meu colo. Não com sono, apenas cansada. Cansada de ver o filho correr perigo, cansada de vê-lo se machucar e cansada se se preocupar. Não posso dizer que não a entendia. Harry era terrível.

* * *

Entramos no expresso de Hogwarts.  
Os acontecimentos das noites anteriores haviam me deprimido um pouco, mas eu iria ficar bem. Remus tinha se demitido. Ele provavelmente iria pra casa dos pais e ficaria no mundo dos trouxas por um momento, enquanto a poeira começava a abaixar. Nenhuma noticia de Sirius ainda, mas eu não estava realmente preocupado. Marlene não o deixaria sozinho. Hagrid estava em festa por causa que Buckbeak "fugiu"... e aquele Seboso estava sendo mais desagradável com Harry do que nunca. Ron tinha descoberto a história inteira, mas ficou desapontado por não ter participado.

Sentados no vagão do trem, os três e nós dois conversávamos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tranquilos. Hermione, Ron e Lily em um banco, eu e Harry em outro. Lily sentada de frente com o Harry, e lançava casualmente olhares sorridentes pra ele, orgulhosa. Eu tinha os pés no banco e agia como se estivesse no quinto ano. Arrepiei os cabelos tentando deixá-los em algum jeito legal enquanto tentava ver meu reflexo no vidro do trem. Eles nunca ficavam como eu queria que ficassem, e quando eu acertava, alguém vinha e os desarrumava.

Lily sorriu.

- Adoro quando você faz isso. Eu quis fazer isso em você por anos, mas mantive meu desejo escondido.

Sorri pra ela.

- Foi uma das armas pra me fazer tropeçar no seu charme.

- Funcionou? – perguntei sedutoramente.

- Se não tivesse funcionado, eu não estaria aqui, muito menos Harry.

Sorri. Os meninos foram a viagem inteira conversando, até que algo atraiu a atenção deles. E a nossa também... Uma maldita corujinha do tamanho de uma noz voava do lado de fora, seu tique de hiperatividade me incomodando mais do que deveria, então Harry, com a habilidade infalível de um apanhador Potter, a agarrou e a trouxe pra dentro, arrancando a carta enorme de seu bico.

- É do Sirius! – ele exclamou.

Eu me inclinei sobre Harry.

- Leia em voz alta – pediu Ron.

_Caro Harry,_

_Espero que esta o encontre antes de você chegar à casa dos seus tios. Não sei se eles estão acostumados com correio-corujas._

_Buckbeak e eu estamos escondidos. Não vou lhe dizer onde, caso esta coruja caia em mãos indesejáveis. Tenho minhas duvidas se ela é confiável, mas foi a melhor que consegui encontrar e ela me pareceu ansiosa para se encarregar da entrega._

_Acredito que os dementadores ainda estejam me procurando, mas eles não têm a menor esperança de me encontrar aqui. Estou planejando deixar os trouxas me verem em breve, muito longe Hogwarts, de modo que a segurança sobre o castelo seja relaxada._

_Há uma coisa que não cheguei a lhe dizer durante nosso breve encontro. Fui eu que lhe mandei a Firebolt..._

_._

Sorri pra Lily e Hermione ficou convencida por descobrir. Harry ignorou e continuou a ler:

.

_Considere como um presente de treze anos de seu padrinho._

_Estou anexando outro presente pra você, e acho que tornará seu próximo ano em Hogwarts bem mais agradável._

_Se algum dia precisar de mim, me escreva._

_Escreverei novamente em breve, Sirius._

_._

Harry vasculhou dentro do envelope e achou o anexo. Ele levou um momento pra ler em voz alta e eu levei um momento também.

- O que é? – disse Lily ansiosa.

Sorri carinhosamente por Sirius, em agradecimento. Harry leu:

_Pelo presente, eu, Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter, dou-lhe permissão para visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana._

- Dumbledore vai aceitar! – exclamou Harry.

- Ele é um canalha - eu ri - Imagina que legal vai ser quando os organizadores das visitas lerem o nome de Sirius! Vão se melar de medo e deixar Harry como o primeiro da fila.

Lily sorriu pra corujinha.

- Oh Sirius... obrigada...

Ron pegou a corujinha pra ele, já que não tinha mais um bichinho de estimação. Era melhor que nada, apesar dela ser 100% irritante. Descemos com Harry na estação e Ron e Hermione foram embora ao se despedirem dele. Nós andamos até acharmos os trouxas parados ali desejando jamais terem recebido Harry na porta.

- O que é isso? – exclamou Vernon.

Fiz uma careta. Eu estava com os braços em volta de Lily.

- Outro formulário? Pois eu não vou assinar mais nada!

Harry plantou em seu rosto a cara de maroto. Dessa vez eu sorri, prevendo o que ia acontecer exatamente como a tia Marge.

- Não é, não. É uma carta do meu padrinho – ela disse.

Senti Lily sorrir na minha frente. Eu tinha os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Padrinho? – disse Vernon - Você não tem padrinho!

- Tenho sim! – disse Harry – Era o melhor amigo do meu pai. E é um assassino condenado, mas fugiu da prisão dos bruxos e está foragido. Mas ele gosta de manter contato comigo... saber das minhas noticias... verificar se estou feliz...

Eu e Lily fomos pra casa dos Durleys às gargalhadas, enquanto Vernos nos seguia com olhos arregalados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gente, hoje é um dia muito feliz, por que além de acabar o 3º livro, eu recebi meu e-mail do Pottermore! Para aqueles que tem conta lá, me adicionem. Sou _GalleonPatronus10_3, da Ravenclaw. :)**

**Até mais ver, peops!  
Angel S.**


	25. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**Oi gente bonita.  
****Alguns me pediram pra fazer esse capítulo na visão do James, já que é relacionada com Quadribol e tals, mas como tem um momento de felicidade e um momento família, achei que seria mais apropriado fazê-lo pela Lily. ****Não fiquem bravos...**

**Agora, lembrando a todos que sou paranoica e detesto os nomes traduzidos, gostaria de deixar claro que Charlie (Carlinhos) e Bill (Gui). Não, também não sei por que traduziram. -'**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Harry – 14 anos – Copa Mundial de Quadribol - __Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

- Eu estou tão animado! – gritou James. Sorri achando graça.

Estávamos subindo pelo estádio da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. James nunca havia ido a uma, por causa que sua mãe e seu pai sempre acharam perigoso demais, e no período para Hogwarts tudo sempre ficava muito corrido. Assim que saímos de Hogwarts, ele casou comigo, teve Harry, então morremos e aqui estamos. Eu podia ver o corpo de James vibrando de ansiedade. Por mais que não fosse seu time (Holyhead Harpies) que estaria jogando, Holyhead Harpies também serviam para a Irlanda, portanto, James estava de verde.

Nós tínhamos personalizado nossas roupas com um feitiço básico para nossos times no momento também. James havia me obrigado a usar verde. Eu tinha medo de altura, razão pela qual tenho pavor de vassouras, então subia de mãos dadas com James, que ia na frente, logo atrás dos meninos. Harry, vestido de verde, iguais a todos os Weasleys.

Chegamos a última fila de cadeiras e eu tremi nas bases. O vento bateu em nós e mesmo que eu James estivéssemos mortos, ele ainda nos afetava. Meus cabelos foram jogados na cara e eu me desequilibrei e me agarrei em James.

- Uou! – exclamei assustada.

James riu e passou um braço em volta de mim. Não me soltei dele e nem afrouxei. O vento parou e meu cabelo voltou ao normal, então eu e James nos sentamos ali numa beiradinha de cadeira.

Ele me soltou e segurou minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos.

- Lily... – ele me censurou rindo – aproveite e não tenha medo!

- Você não tem medo de altura! – apontei começando a ficar nervosa.

Ele riu.

- Pare de rir James – reclamei e ele riu ainda mais.

Dei um tapa de leve nele.

- Apenas aproveite a partida – ele disse.

- Estou preocupada com Harry – falei – e se...

- Lily Evans Potter – ele disse adicionando um carinho e amor extra no Potter – Harry não vai cair. Sei que ele é um Evans também, mas calma, não afeta tanto a sim a sua parte do DNA.

Fechei a cara pra James.

- Brincadeira – ele riu.

Estava uma festança confusa até o Ministro aparecer e anunciar os times. Um grupo de sete jogadores chegaram voando em suas vestes verdes e todos se levantaram, inclusive eu. Fui parar na grade com as mãos nela, e por incrível que pareça, sem medo da altura. Era como um jogo de futebol, e caso caísse poderia voltar antes de chegar ao chão.

Todos gritavam, atiçando os jogadores. Nem deu tempo de me preocupar com Harry. Aquilo era diferente de uma partida em Hogwarts, aqui a coisa era séria. Os torcedores eram enlouquecidos e muitos estavam arrancando fios de cabelos com a animação e amor ao esporte. James era um deles. Eu conseguia entende-lo. Aquilo tinha emoção, adrenalina... era a Copa Mundial.

Logo após veio o time da Bulgária, vestidos em vermelho e então o famoso apanhador, Viktor Krum. James berrava em plenos pulmões, não por que era fã, mas sim por que o cara era realmente incrível. James estava enlouquecido e eu olhei sorridente pra ele. Pude ver nele, a alma do maroto James Potter, daquele que fazia arte em Hogwarts e jogava como apanhador na Gryffindor, e que era o melhor jogador da escola. E principalmente, eu pude ver o James Potter pelo qual me apaixonei.

Além disso, ele estava lindo. Cabelos bagunçados da cor mais negra possível e os olhos cor castanho musgo brilhando. Um sorriso branco no rosto. Sorri e me abracei com ele, aproveitando e curtindo junto o momento. O jogo foi fabuloso e no final a Irlanda venceu, mesmo com Krum apanhando o pomo.

Dessa vez, eu desci bem, sem medo. Harry, Hermione e Ron desciam na nossa frente. Fred e George vinham logo na frente deles, sorridentes por terem ganhado a aposta com alguém. Assim que chegamos na barraca, James se sentou perto de fogo e pôs os pés para cima. Prestei novamente atenção nele.

- Você me lembra ter 14 anos assim. Você me lembra da nossa adolescência.

- Do tempo em que você me odiava?

- Por aí. – eu disse indo pra cozinha.

Ele sorriu.

Durante o sono deles, James ficou com Harry e eu fiquei fora da barraca. Absorvendo o ar fresco da noite e deixando meus cabelos flutuarem ao meu redor. Era bom poder estar em um lugar diferente, e mesmo morta, estava aproveitando aqui. Me arrependi de ter recusado ir com James em um jogo assim, por que eu realmente teria aproveitado muito. De repente ouvi um som. Algo do que não gostei. Uma explosão acompanhada de alguns gritos. Virei o rosto na direção do barulho e encontrei no lugar disso um grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto com máscaras.

Senti meu coração ir parar nos pés e voltar. Comensais.

- _JAMES!_ – berrei e entrei na cabana.

Ele se pôs de pé assustado.

- O que...? – ele começou.

- COMENSAIS DA MORTE! SEGUIDORES DO VOLDEMORT! ESTÃO AQUI! TEMOS QUE TIRAR O HARRY DAQUI! – eu berrei. Eu já chorava. Lágrimas molharam o meu rosto. James me olhou confuso e apavorado e então me arrastou até Harry, que dormia.

- Harry! Harry acorde!

- Vamos Harry! Harry Potter acorde! Anda!

- Harry vamos lá! Acorda Harry!

- _Harry!_

Gritávamos sem sucesso.

Finalmente o Sr. Weasley acordou. Ele olhou confuso e então saiu com a cabeça na barraca e voltou correndo, agora apavorado.

- Harry! Ron! Levantem! Vamos rapazes é urgente!

O caos estava reinando lá fora. Harry se levantou juntos com todos os outros, ainda confusos e sonolentos. Agarrei a blusa de Harry (Ele não sentiu é claro) e a mão de James.

- Não me solte! – pedi.

Ele apertou ainda mais minha mão.

- Corram! – gritou Arthur.

Harry, Ron e Hermione correram junto com Fred, George e Ginny. Eles adentraram a floresta e se esconderam ali no meio, já que mesmo perigoso era o único esconderijo bom. De repente, a mão de James soltou a minha.

- James! – berrei olhando em volta por ele, mas ele tinha sumido, igual Ginny, George e Fred. Não soltei Harry, eu não o deixaria desprotegido por nada nesse planeta. James me acharia depois. Continuei correndo com eles sem ruo e sem direção pra seguir. De repente tudo ficou escuro.

Estávamos tão dentro da floresta que o barulho se distanciou.

- Droga perdi minha varinha! – exclamou Harry de repente.

- Ow Harry! – exclamei.

Os seus amigos também reclamaram. Então do nada, nós ouvimos...

- _MORSMORDRE!_

Todos olhamos a fonte de luz que aconteceu mais ao longe subir ao céu e começar a tomar forma. Engoli em seco. Fazia anos que aquilo não aparecia nos céus. A Marca negra brilhava mais forte do que nunca e por um instante, o caos parou para olhar aquilo. Entrei na frente de Harry e comecei a olhar em volta, em pânico.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Vamos sumir daqui Harry! – disse Hermione – É a Marca Negra, Harry, é a marca de Você-Sabe-Quem!

Eles tentaram sair dali, mais um grupo de feiticeiros do Ministério da Magia apareceu do nada, e logo atacaram, atrás do culpado. Eu gritei tentando proteger a mim mesma e aos meninos, mas nada mudou.

- _Estupefaça!_ – eles berraram na nossa direção.

- NÃO! – gritei.

Agachei junto com eles, mas abracei Harry, tentando inutilmente protegê-lo.

- Parem! – ouvimos – é meu filho!

Pensei em James, mas na verdade era Arthur Weasley. Todos ali discutiram, alguns querendo culpá-los e outros ignorando as crianças. Na verdade não prestei atenção. Não me importava. Assim que o S. Weasley conseguiu livrar os meninos, fomos na direção da barraca. Vimos Charlie sair com a cabeça pra fora da barraca.

- O que está acontecendo pai? – ele perguntou. Não sabia se soltava Harry e corria pra cabana, atrás do meu marido, ou se ficava ali. Optei pela segunda opção já que Harry iria entrar de qualquer jeito. Todos entraram na barraca, ou no que sobrou dela. James estava sentado ao lado de Bill, que estava ferido.

- James! – solucei.

Ele olhou pra mim aliviado.

- Caramba Lily. – ele exclamou. Ele correu pra mim e me abraçou junto com um beijo na bochecha. - Nunca mais faça isso comigo ruiva – ele falou ajeitando meus cabelos. Sorri. Ele então se afastou de mim e correu pra Harry e o abraçou. Harry não sentiu nada, mas James ajeitou os cabelos do filho também. É claro, ajeitou no jeito "Potter" que significa, bagunçando ainda mais.

Pus meus braços ao redor de Harry que sentou no sofá e James pôs o dele em volta de mim. Enquanto isso, contei a James o que eu tinha descoberto da conversa.

- Maldito... Ele está voltando... – foi a única coisa que James disse durante o resto da noite.

.

.

.

.

**Olá... Primeiramente quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração pelas 101 reviews. Posso garantir que li todas, e amei cada uma!  
Obrigada por tudo, são os melhores leitores do planeta!  
Angel, com muuuuito amor a cada um. ^^**


	26. O Cálice de Fogo

**Oi pessoas amadas... como estão? ****Desculpem, eu ia postar o capitulo de manhã, mas o fanfiction tava com frescura e não deixava ninguém fazer login então tive que esperar até agora.. **

.

.

.

_Harry - 14 anos - O Cálice escolhe seus 4 campeõs - Lily POV_

.

.

.

.

- Estou tão animada! – exclamei enquanto eu me sentada na janela atrás do banco aonde Harry estava sentado. James estava comigo, mas não queria se sentar, estava de pé apenas observando. Ele riu pra mim de leve e deu de ombros.

- Já estudamos sobre os Torneios Tribruxos... – ele me disse.

- Eu sei James – falei – mas agora é na prática. É meio brutal sim, mas me parece muito excitante!

James sorriu.

- Eu sei, mas esse Torneio vai ser chato... só maiores de dezessete anos... – ele bufou – quanta bobagem! Eu daria uma de Fred e George, faria algo pra entrar na competição, e se Harry fosse um pouco mais filho meu, ele também faria.

- Estou feliz que apenas maiores de dezessete possam competir... Eu morreria se Harry entrasse no torneio, como se nosso filho não tivesse problemas demais! – exclamei nervosa.

- Ok, ok me desculpe – disse James.

Bufei baixinho e voltei a prestar atenção no sorteio. Dumbledore ainda dava algumas instruções mas o Cálice iria cuspir o nome do primeiro competidor, e muitas cabeças no salão não prestavam muita atenção no que Dumbledore estava falando. Pessoas sussurravam na esperança de acertar uma aposta. De repente, as chamas viraram vermelhas e o salão inteiro prendeu a respiração, inclusive eu e James.

O papel flutuou fumegando até levemente pousar na mão do Diretor, que tomou cuidado com o pepel ainda morno e levantou os olhos depois de ler.

- A campeã de Beauxbatons... é Fleur Delacour! – ele anunciou.

Na mesa da Ravenclaw, algumas garotas com o uniforme azul claro se debulharam em lágrimas, o que devo admitir que me assustou um pouco. Sinceramente, era pra tanto? No meio delas, uma loura se levantou. Os cabelos loiros platinados batendo na cintura, e os olhos sorridentes e poderosos. Levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela. Ela parecia forte.

- É ela, Ron! – Harry disse.

Franzi o rosto pra Harry e James riu.

- Agora sim ele é meu filho...

Rolei os olhos, mas não tive tempo de argumentar por que o cálice se preparou e cuspiu um outro pedaço de pergaminho. James grunhiu.

- O Albus demora demais pra ler. - ele disse antes de se teletransportar para o lado do diretor, e então ler o que estava escrito. Ele fez uma cara curiosa e olhou pra mim. - Durmstrang, Viktor Krum.

Alguns segundos depois, Dumbledore anunciou.

- O campeão de Durmstrang, é Viktor Krum!

A escola comemorou, e seu fã-clube soltou suspiros. O que me abismava mais era que no fã-clube haviam meninos também, não gays, mas simplesmente fãs demais. Viktor se levantou no meio da multidão e foi pra onde Fleur havia ido. Não demorou para que o cálice jogasse outro pedaço de pergaminho.

- O campeão de Hogwarts... – ele disse.

- Ah não! – James gritou. Eu me assustei.

- Quem...? – Dumbledore me cortou.

- É Cedric Diggory!

Eu ri. Os Marotos nunca gostaram de Amos Diggory, por que gostariam de seu filho? Tudo bem, eles tinham motivos para não gostarem de Amos, afinal, o cara era muito bonito e vamos apenas dizer que James e Sirius tiveram alguns problemas com Marlene e eu sobre isso.

- Ah mas que droga! – James praguejou mais ficou ali do lado de Dumbledore.

- Excelente! – disse Dumbledore – Muito bem, agora temos os nossos três campeões. Estou certo de que posso contar com todos, inclusive com os demais alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, para oferecer aos nossos campeões todo o apoio que puderem. Torcendo pelo seus campeões, vocês contribuíram de uma maneira muito real...

O salão arfou cortando Dumbledore. O cálice estava reconhecendo mais um campeão. Eu franzi o cenho e levantei. _O quê? _James franziu o rosto e se aproximou do cálice.

- Mas que p... – ele disse.

Nós havíamos estudado sobre isso, e para James, um bruxo puro sangue, era um assunto comum na família. O cálice reconheceria três competidores, e nada mais que isso. Dumbledore parecia tão abismado quanto nós, mas agarrou o pedaço de pergaminho que saiu voando do cálice a arregalou os olhos. James se aproximou e teve a mesma reação.

- James...? – falei baixinho. Ele não me ouvia a longa distância.

Ele olhou pra mim... não, não pra mim. Para Harry.

Oh não... _não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não!_

- Ah meu Deus - falei olhando pro garoto de cabelos negros que estava sentado a minha frente, calmo e relaxado até agora.

- Harry Potter! – anunciou Dumbledore.

.

.

.

**See you soon!  
Angel**

**PS: Outro cliffhanger haha**


	27. A Primeira Tarefa

**Bom, vamos parar com as enrolações iniciais de capítulos, apenas me ignorem aqui. Aproveitem!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Harry – 14 anos – A Primeira tarefa – Lily POV_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eu respirei fundo. Meu coração estava batendo forte no peito, com medo. Na verdade, desde o dia do sorteio dos campeões, meu coração não diminuíra o ritmo nem sequer um pouquinho. Algo estava acontecendo e isso era óbvio. Coisas demais acontecendo, muita fumaça, só não havíamos achado o fogo ainda. Claro, em cada ponto alto do Torneio , eu me desesperava ainda mais. A primeira tarefa iria começar em alguns minutos, ali, diante dos meus olhos no jardim. E Harry estaria nela. E um dragão também.

James não estava muito melhor. A todo momento, ele franzia o rosto, preocupado. Ele estava tentando achar o que havia acontecido. Ele estava atrás do motivo. ambos concordávamos que havia dedo de arte das trevas aí. James não sabia explicar exatamente o que pensava, por que não havia uma base sequer. Ele estava encostado na abertura da tenda, olhando para o jardim, enquanto os ajudantes traziam um dragão azul metalizado para o jardim, e ele não estava muito contente. Eu engoli em seco. O Focinho Curto Sueco seria o primeiro. Agora tínhamos de descobrir a ordem de cada competidor.

- Aqui, juntem-se em volta de mim – disse Bagman – primeiro as damas.

Ele ofereceu o saquinho a Fleur. Eu olhei pra James e nós nos aproximamos do círculo. Não é como se eu não estivesse preocupada com os outros, mas Harry obviamente era a prioridade. Eu estava atrás dela, observando pra ver que dragão ela sortearia, e James tinha um braço nos ombros de Harry. Ela enfiou a mão no saquinho e tirou um dragãozinho pequeno e verde com o nº 2 pendurado no pescoço. Um Verde-Galês. Eu soltei a respiração.

Bagman confirmou a espécie que eu havia chutado e ofereceu então o saquinho para Krum. O menino brutamonte colocou a mão do saquinho e tirou-a com um pequeno dragão, vermelho, como aqueles dos festivais chineses, e ele tinha o nº 3 no pescoço. Um Meteoro Chinês.

Fechei os olhos. Ou Harry pega o Focinho Curt primeiro ou ele pega... Deixa pra lá. Eu conhecia dragões. Hagrid havia me mostrado todas as espécies em uma tarde que eu fora a cabana dele. Ele sempre amara essas criaturas, mas no momento eu estava as odiando. Ele então ofereceu pra Cedric e eu prendi a respiração. Observei sobre o ombro do menino pra tentar enxergar.

James fechou os olhos e pude ver ele murmurando alguma coisa. Não entendia bem, mais parecia "Por favor, pegue o Rabo Córneo." Movi meus olhos a James, preocupada. Eu sabia ao que ele se referia. Se Cedric pegasse o Rabo Córneo Húngaro, Harry não teria tanto trabalho com o Focinho Curto Sueco. Desci os olhos ao saquinho de novo, e meu coração parou ao ver Cedric tirar um pequeno dragão... que era azul e não preto.

- O Focinho Curto Sueco! – disse Bagman.

James tirou os braços de Harry, jogou as mãos nos cabelos desesperado e saiu andando em direção contrária. Eu pus a mão em cima da boca e tentei controlar a respiração. James mas ao longe acachou no chão ainda com as mãos na cabeça. Harry seria o último. E havia ficado com o pior dragão. Harry enfiou a mão no saquinho e tirou a a última espécie de dragão. O Rabo Córneo Húngaro.

- Está decidido! – disse Bagman.

Os competidores se ajeitaram, Harry por último. Eu e James ficamos um de cada lado, e constantemente trocávamos olhares. James pensava, sua menta trabalhava a 1000km/h tentando achar uma alternativa, algo para ajudar de alguma forma.

- Eu te conheço – o acusei – você tem uma idéia.

Ele olhou pra mim.

- E se Rabo Córneo for que nem Remus? E se ele puder nos enxergar?

- Quer distraí-lo – falei – quer tentar atrair a atenção dele fazendo vir em cima de nós, ao invés de em cima de Harry.

James assentiu.

- Tentar não dói - eu disse. Ele assentiu de novo. Então Cedric entrou no estádio. Eu estava preocupada também, por que mesmo sendo uma competição que deveria ser alegre, era perigoso. E muito. Não demorou para os gritos começarem e então Ludo Bagman começou a narrar cada movimento do campeão, o que só me deixava pior. Logo após Fleur entrou no estádio. E depois, Viktor Krum.

A cada grito, eu ficava mais angustiada. Harry e James não estavam tão diferentes. Harry, na verdade, parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer instante.

- Harry... – disse James abaixando a cabeça pra ficar na altura do filho – se acalme. Você vai conseguir. Eu sei que consegue... Fique tranquilo... – avisou James – você é capaz disso... é só um lagarto bem grande...

Nesse momento ouvimos um rosnado. Eu e Harry pulamos e arregalamos os olhos pra frente, mas James não se moveu, só fez uma careta que em outras situações eu teria achado fofa e engraçada.

- Ok... – disse James hesitante – Talvez um lagarto _muito_ grande.

Assim que Bagman anunciou que Krum havia pegado o ovo, Harry avançou e entrou no corredor de árvores. Ele viu a abertura para o estádio. Respirou fundo e continuou andando. Nem eu e nem James falamos nada. Andávamos colados um com o outro, bem atrás de Harry. Um segundo antes do meu filho entrar no estádio, eu fechei os olhos com força e abri só assim que já estava lá dentro. Mas que droga Harry, por sua causa, _eu_ estava participando de um Torneio Tribruxo!

Havia na arquibancada uma multidão que berrava nomes de campeões, xingamentos, torcidas, ou só gritavam, abanavam bandeiras e curtiam aquilo tudo. Engoli em seco e olhei ao redor do jardim. Do outro lado da abertura, um enorme dragão estava posicionado em cima de sua ninhada de ovos, rosnando raivosamente na nossa direção.

Ele era idêntico a miniatura, só que... maior.

_Bem maior._

Harry ergueu a varinha:

_- Accio Firebolt!_

Eu assenti, tentando me acalmar dizendo que tudo daria certo e comecei a andar mais para a direita, mas a partir do momento que o dragão não me seguiu com os olhos, eu parei. Será que ele estava concentrado em Harry? Talvez tenha sido enfeitiçado para prestar atenção somente em Harry, para não machucar os telespectadores. Mas... eu sabia que não.

- James? - falei - temos um problema.

Ele olhou pra mim esperando a resposta.

- Ele não nos vê.

James finalmente olhou pro lagartão.

- Oh não, isso não é nada bom!

- Droga... – falei.

Então ouvimos a Firebolt, descendo dos céus e estacionando do lado de Harry, esperando que ele a montasse. James suspirou aliviado. Nada que uma vassoura não melhorasse.

- Ah que lindo! Como vou ficar perto de Harry agora? – exclamei nervosa.

- Você não fica – disse James montando atrás de Harry – eu fico.

Assenti preocupada e me abracei. Harry decolou com James atrás. James parecia gritar instruções para Harry, quem sabe alguma atingia o ponto que Harry achava que era sua intuição e dava certo. Não pude deixar de notar que Harry estava mais confiante. E Rabo Córneo estava ficando meio irritado. O Dragão olhava cada movimento de Harry, que tentava fazer o bicho se mexer.

- Nossa! – gritou Bagman – Como ele sabe voar!

Pude ver de longe o sorriso no rosto de James.

- James! – berrei – não é hora pra sorrisinho! Seu filho está sendo espreitado por um dragão da pior espécie!

O sorriso do meu marido sumiu.

Rabo Córneo acertou a cauda no ombro de Harry, que se desequilibrou. Eu gritei, mas Harry se recuperou e sobrevoou o animal e pude ver o rosto de James ficando confuso.

- O que foi! – berrei.

- Ele quer que o dragão venha até ele!

- O quê! Harry, é o contrário! O dragão tem que ir pra longe de você! – gritei.

De repente, Rabo Córneo se inclinou sobre as patas e abriu as majestosas asas.

Harry mergulhou na vassoura e eu perdi a fala no meio do caminho. Se Harry morresse agora, eu iria assassiná-lo. Mas então, ele saiu do mergulho do qual até James estava chocado, e pegou o ovo instantes antes. Eu comecei a pular.

- Yeah! – eu gritava. – isso! Harry!

James também comemorava assim como todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Mesmo os da Slytherin, afinal, fora uma boa performance. Pude ouvir claramente o grito de Hermione. Ela estava sentada bem perto de mim.

- Olhem só pra isso! – berrou Bagman – Nosso campeão mais jovem foi o mais rápido!

Harry desceu da vassoura em direção a cabana. Corri até ele e o abracei. Fiquei infeliz por um momento ao lembrar de que ele não sentiu nada e nem sabia que eu estava aqui, mas isso não me impediu de beijar sua testa, afofar os cabelos e acomodá-lo no peito.

- Foi excelente Potter – disse McGonagall.

- Uou, um elogio da Minerva! – disse James me dando um beijo na testa.

Hagrid também o elogiou. E também Moody. Nós três entramos na barraca e vimos Madame Pomfrey, que agora cuidava dum ferimento no ombro de Cedric. Duas pessoas se aproximando da barraca me chamaram a atenção. Hermione e Ron. Cutuquei James.

- Olhe – apontei pros dois.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione – você foi genial!

Mas eu pude ver que Harry tinha os olhos em Ron. O clima ficou tenso.

- Harry – disse ele – eu reconheço que eu quer que tenha posto seu nome no cálice estava tentando te matar!

Pude ver o alívio nos olhos de Harry. Eu sorri e James me abraçou. Acho que lembrava a James a amizade entre ele e Sirius, mas os dois nunca brigaram, as brigas não duravam dez minutos, e era sempre na curtição.

- Entendeu foi? – respondeu Harry nada gentil. – Demorou.

Hermione observava a cena apreensiva.

- Ok – disse Harry – esquece...

- Harry eu devia ter...

- Esquece – disse Harry.

Ron sorriu e Hermione e eu começamos a chorar.

- Lily! – exclamou James sem entender. – pra que chorar?

- Não há razão pra chorar – disse Harry a Hermione.

- Vocês dois são tão burros! – ela exclamou e saiu da barraca.

- Maluca – disse Ron.

Harry saiu para receber as suas notas, que não foram ruins, obviamente. James estava todo pomposo com os dotes de Harry em cima de uma vassoura. Subimos para a sala comunal.

Todos nós (Mortos e vivos) comemoravam a vitória do Campeão da Gryffindor. Harry carregava o ovo, agora bem mais tranquilo do que antes. Mais a grande vitória, pelo menos pra mim, não foi Harry ter terminado em primeiro, e sim ele estar vivo.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Próximo é o Baile. Vou colocar a parte dos convites dos garotos (Harry e Ron) como um extra antes ok? Só pra causar alguns risos... acreditem quando eu digo que James irá curtir muito com a cara deles... e quem disse que os mortos não participam do baile? Yeahhh... os dois estarão lá sim...**

**ang.**


	28. O Baile de Inverno

**Oi Potterheads!**

**Como vão?**

**Quero agradecer as reviews que eu recebi e por isso estou postando o capitulo novamente (Atualizado) com todas as novas sugestões, okay?**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 14 anos – O Baile de Inverno - Lily POV_

_._

.

.

.

.

Eu estava sentada no banco, nos terrenos de Hogwarts. A minha volta, tudo era branco. A neve que caia no Natal impregnando tudo com uma magia natural. James estava deitado no banco com a cabeça no meu colo, de olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. Costumávamos fazer isso na nossa época na escola. Ele deitado em mim, e eu fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, aproveitando para apreciar o quão bonito ele sempre fora.

Hermione estava sentada do meu lado, segurando um livro grosso no colo. Ela tinha dignidade o bastante para não se juntar a Harry e os Weasleys, que agora estavam entretidos em uma guerra de bolas de neve. Eu observava. Harry era ágil e pegava as bolas na mão sem dificuldades graças aos dotes de apanhador.

- Sabe – falei – assim, brincalhão, ele me lembra você.

Senti James sorrir.

- Ele sempre lembra a mim - ele corrigiu. E era verdade, não havia discussão. Hermione, ao meu lado, fechou o livro, o guardou na bolsa e olhou o relógio.

- Pessoal! – ela chamou. Todas as atenções viraram pra ela – eu estou subindo pro meu dormitório, vou começar a me arrumar para o baile.

- Você precisa de três horas? – disse Ron – quem precisa de três horas pra se arrumar?

- É – disse James – quem?

- Eu preciso! – falei aproveitando a deixa e tirando a cabeça de James do meu colo e me pondo de pé. James fez uma careta.

- Qual é Lily...! – ele exclamou indignado.

Ri com sua reação.

- Vejo você no baile, Potter. - eu brinquei lhe dando uma piscadela.

- Onde você vai estar? – ele perguntou curioso. Eu ri e não respondi, simplesmente segui Hermione. Não me teletransportei, afinal, pra quê? Eu gostava da companhia dela. Ela era inteligente e sempre sabia o que dizer. E estava nervosa, pelo que eu podia ver pela maneira como andava. Eu deixei de acompanhá-la no meio do caminho, quando passamos pelo corredor do 7º Andar, que era meu objetivo. Encarei a parede lisa na minha frente e fechei os olhos.

_"Eu preciso de um lugar pra me arrumar para um baile"_

Mentalizei três vezes e abri os olhos, e como eu esperava, uma porta enorme de madeira estava ali. Sorri.

- Ah, que saudade da Sala Precisa... – falei. Entrei na sala. Estranho ela funcionar com os mortos, mas ok... Ela estava totalmente modificada, obviamente, já que agra sua necessidade era outra coisa completamente diferente. Como se eu estivesse dentro de um Closet, tinha araras de roupas de todos os tipos de vestidos de gala, de todos os modelos e de todas as cores. Sorri. Bem no centro da sala, um espelho. Uma porta bem na minha direção estava ali. Um banheiro. A Sala precisa era bem inteligente de vez enquanto...

Corri pro banheiro e liguei o chuveiro da banheira. Mortos tomavam banho? Ah quem liga. Fiz mais pela sensação de se arrumar para um baile. A água dessa banheira me molhava, o que foi extremamente gratificante. Deus, eu amava magia. Eu demorei bastante, aproveitando a sensação da água morna. Assim que terminei, me enrolei na toalha e sai pra sala dos vestidos. Corri pra arara dos vestidos vermelhos. Haviam vestidos lindos, mas iria perder o efeito com a cor do meu cabelo. Fui pra arara dos vestidos azuis. Acabei encontrando um vestido longo e de tecido leve que era acinturado, com bojos nos seios e alças frouxas, as costas eram deixadas abertas. O vestido era lindo. Sorri e tirei ele do cabide, e logo o vesti. Era esse mesmo.

_"Eu precisava de um livro com fotos de penteados..."_

Logo vi ali, numa prateleira, um livro.

- Essa é a melhor sala existente em Hogwarts.

Tinha penteados maravilhosos, mas um me chamou a atenção. Era uma trança embutida, mas ela era meio bagunçada e bem larga. Alguns cachos ficavam soltos no topo da trança. Eu peguei a minha varinha no bolso das minhas vestes e apontei pro meu cabelo.

Graças a Deus, naquele banheiro havia maquiagem. Eu fiz algo delicado, caprichando nos olhos mais do que na boca. Eu tinha de admitir que eu estava linda. Imaginei como James estaria. Neste tempo, pra arrumar o cabelo, maquiagem e tomar banho, tinham passado quase duas horas. Conjurei uma echarpe da mesma cor do vestido e pus sobre os ombros.

Terminei de me ajeitar e apareci na Sala Comunal e não hesitei em subir pro dormitório feminino. Passei pela porta e avistei Hermione. Ela estava... linda! Vestida em um vestido regata azul escuro e longo. O cabelo estava em um penteado que pareci um nó, ela tinha feito escova, ou seja, ele estava liso. Sorri pra ela. Ela estava usando maquiagem, e estava irreconhecível.

- Wow... – falei.

- Hermione! – ouvi um grito da Sala Comunal.

Nós duas olhamos e descemos pra encontrar Ginny. Ela estava vestida em um vestido roxo em tamanho mediano. Apenas um pedaço de seus cachos ruivos estava presos. Ela estava muito bonita.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou.

Hermione assentiu e sorriu e nós três descemos. O Saguão de entrada estava lotado, e eu pude reconhecer muita gente. Não por nome, mas as vezes por ver nos corredores ou até mesmo na Sala Comunal. Vários alunos esperando o Salão ser aberto. Vi a nojentinha da Pansy Parkinson procurando por seu par. Ela até que estava bonita, em um vestido rosa com babados e os cabelos Chanel pretos estava com uma faixa da cor do cabelo e ela parecia contente. Vi a Campeã do torneio, Fleur, vestida belissimamente. Um vestido pregueado prateado fluía sobre seu corpo com as costas de fora. Ela humilhava até a mais bela das garotas em Hogwarts. Seu cabelo louros, caia anelado solto sobre seus ombros.

Vi também mais para frente a garota que Harry andava sonhando, Cho Chang. Ela podia até estar bonita, vestida em cor de rosa com o cabelo meio preso – meio solto, mas eu ainda não gostava dela. No meu sexto ano de Hogwarts, peguei a mãe dela, Natalie, se agarrando com o James em um dos corredores. Nunca admiti nada, mas já estava gostando dele na época.

Finalmente, achei o cabelo ruivo de Ron, e o par de cabelos negros bagunçados. Sorri e avancei. Cutuquei o ombro de James.

- James?

Ele se virou pra mim e ficou chocado. Ele gaguejou.

- Não diga nada – falei timidamente. Ele riu envergonhado e sem achar as palavras para dizer e eu senti o sangue subir as minhas bochechas. Sério? Eu estava morta e mesmo assim corava? Droga. Eu pus um cacho atrás da orelha e olhei pra Harry, que estava tão bonito quanto o pai. Parvati, a garota que dançaria com ele, também linda.

A professora McGonagall, vestida em um vestido de veludo verde, apareceu e convidou os Campeões do Torneio pra se reunirem. Eles iriam dar inicio ao baile.

- Vem – eu disse agarrando a mão de James e o arrastando pra longe de Harry – Esse é o momento dele.

James sorriu e me seguiu. Todos os alunos entraram no salão e se ajeitaram, eu e James inclusive. Vimos os Campeões se ajeitando numa fila. Fleur e Roger Davis, Cedric e Cho, Viktor Krum e Hermione e por fim, Harry e Parvati. Ron e Padma vieram junto com a gente. Ron estava... bem, estranho. Pra não dizer bizarro. Padma estava com um vestido idêntico ao da irmã, só que azul. Os quatro pares entraram no salão e se posicionaram. Prendi a respiração e eles começaram a dançar. Ao meu lado senti o corpo de James tremer de dar risada. Olhei pra ele. Ele cobria a boca pra não rir.

- Para! – eu disse indignada sem saber mais o que fazer – _é seu filho!_

- Isso não faz ele dançar bem! – ele disse rindo.

E seu riso só piorou quando Albus tirou Minerva pra dançar. Ele se dobrou de tanto rir e até eu sorri.

- Venha – convidei – dance comigo.

- Hum... – disse ele sorrindo – agradeça a Remus e Sirius, que me ensinaram a valsar para o nosso casamento.

Ele pôs uma mão na minha cintura e segurou minha outra mão, me conduzindo pra pista. Eu tirei o echarpe. Nós dois começamos a dançar. É, James tinha razão, ele tinha aprendido. Só no nosso casamento...? Eu tiraria essa história a limpo depois. Neville trouxe Ginny até a pista. O único que eu não vi dançar foi Ron e Padma. Se bem que na primeira oportunidade, Harry sumiu de vista, diferente de Hermione e Krum que estavam aproveitando o máximos da noite. Nos afastamos da multidão e encontramos Harry, Ron e as gêmeas Patil sentados sem fazer nada. As gêmeas se enfezaram com seus pares e saíram pra dançar com meninos da Durmstrang.

James se sentou e tirou o paletó do smoking. Eu fiquei de pé e ele ficou olhando pra mim. Tinha me acostumado com olhares-Potter nada discretos. Ele me olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos olhos. Talvez quem sabe podíamos fazer uso daquela sala precisa hoje a noite... Hermione apareceu de repente cortando meus devaneios nada puros.

- Está quente né? – ela disse aos meninos – Viktor foi pegar uma bebida...

- Viktor? – disse Ron amargamente. Eu e James franzimos os rostos – ele ainda não pediu para chamá-lo de Viktinho?

- Isso é ciúmes? – James provocou.

- Awnn – eu falei – está praticamente escrito na testa dele – comentei.

- Como assim? – disse James.

- Ele gosta dela! E ela dele... – eu falei – Está parecendo Marlene e Sirius...

James riu.

- O que há com você? – disse Hermione a Ron.

- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que irei lhe dizer...

- Fato nº 1 pra perder uma garota – disse James – seja um imbecil.

- Tem prática nisso né? – provoquei. James moveu seus olhos pra mim sem sorrir.

- Você não está ajudando...

Eu olhei pra baixo e ri.

- Desculpe. Mas você demorou sete longos anos para conquistar uma única garota. - falei sorrindo.

- Mas fiz isso se tornar permanente, olha só onde estamos - ele discutiu e eu ri.

Ron e Hermione discutiram mais um pouco e então cada um foi pra um lado. O baile aos pouco foi acabando, as pessoas cansadas sentando ou bebendo alguma coisa. Muitos grupinhos dançavam mais afastados do povo que ainda curtia a festa. Harry se ajeitou pra subir e nós o seguimos. Eu e James andávamos de mãos dadas, logo atrás de Harry. Ouvi um som no corredor.

- Espere – falei parando.

- O que foi? – disse James.

- Vá indo com Harry, eu já vou...

- Okay – ele disse hesitante mais seguiu nosso filho.

Eu fui na direção do som e encontrei o que eu estava procurando. Na escada, Hermione estava sentada chorando e Ginny a consolava.

- Relaxa... ele é um idiota com todo mundo – disse a ruiva.

- Comigo é mais! – ela falou – ele... ele é um imbecil.

- É, ele é. Mais não pode se deixar abalar por isso! – disse Ginny – eu me deixo abalar pelo fato de Harry gostar da Cho e não de mim?

Olhei surpresa pra Ginny. Ela gostava do Harry... como nunca pude perceber isso... as vezes, se aconteceu algum sinal, o distraído do James estava com Harry. Sério isso? Eu franzi o cenho para Ginny. Ela era uma ótima garota, verdade. Mas nunca iria sequer imaginar que ela estivesse apaixonada por Harry. Hermione olhou pra ela.

- Não. Você esconde.

- Isso. Está na hora de afastar um pouco Mione, faça isso.

Hermione sugou o nariz e assentiu.

- Vamos pro dormitório?

Ginny sorriu e assentiu. Sorri pra ruiva a minha frente e segui as duas até o dormitório. Então de um lado eu estava certa... Hermione gostava mesmo do Ron. Interessante. Assim que passamos pela Mulher Gorda, subimos para o dormitório feminino. Troquei de roupa lá, e desci pra sala comunal. James me esperava no sofá. Ele também já tinha trocado de roupa, e agora estava com um suéter vermelho e dourado e uma calça moletom. Eu estava de pijama curto.

Me sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Eu tinha resolvido no quarto, que não iria contar a James sobre o que eu tinha visto no corredor.

- Onde você foi pra se trocar pro baile? – ele perguntou curioso.

Eu ri.

- Sala Precisa.

- Inteligente – disse James.

Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, provavelmente pensando na mesma coisa.

- Se lembra daquele amasso que a gente deu lá no sétimo ano?

-... Yeah. – confirmei depois de hesitar.

- Quer repetir a dose?

- Me carrega? – falei.

Ele não respondeu, mas me pegou no colo, e me beijando, ele me levou pra Sala-Precisa, que mais tarde, iria se transformar pra gente, em um quarto com uma cama de casal.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oiii. Bom, eu tentei procurar links para os vestidos para vocês terem uma base, mas não encontrei nenhum que se encontrava na minha imaginação, aí me irritei e deixei assim. Espero que tenham gostado!**  
**Angel. xx**


	29. A Segunda Tarefa

**Oi gente bonita. Aqui está o capítulo anual (zoeiras, é que eu demoro muito pra postar).  
Aproveitem!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 14 anos – A Segunda Tarefa - James POV_

.

.

.

.

.

Essa semana era a segunda tarefa de Harry. Eu não ia negar, estava pirando. Harry tinha descoberto a pista do ovo mergulhando-o no banheiro dos monitores e ouvindo a pista debaixo d'água, mas isso é _ótimo, _por que Lily e eu não "entrávamos" na água e assim, não ouvimos nada... Só ouvimos a pista por que Harry teve que contar a Ron e Hermione sobre ela.

.

_Procure onde nossas vozes parecem estar,_

_Não podemos cantar na superfície,_

_E enquanto nos procura, pense bem:_

_Levamos o que lhe fará muita falta,_

_Uma hora inteira você deverá buscar,_

_Para recuperar o que lhe tiramos._

_Mas passada a hora – adeus esperança de achar._

_Tarde demais, foi-se, ele jamais voltará._

_._

Eu e Lily não estávamos muito seguros com essa pista, afinal, a chance de isso ser uma pegadinha estúpida era gigante, e no torneio pode conter algumas provas com risco. _Magina James, só um dragão Hungariano perseguindo seu filho, completamente furioso, que risco há nisso? _– disse uma voz na minha cabeça.

- James? – chamou Lily – Vou visitar a Marlene, contar a ela o que está acontecendo. Ela deve ter pirado quando leu o jornal.

- Ok – falei – se quiser passar a noite lá... a prova de Harry é amanhã, e não é cedo, dá tempo de você voltar.

Ela assentiu e me deu um beijo rápido, antes de desaparecer. Nós quatro (Os meninos e eu) estávamos andando pelo corredor quando Fred e George apareceram.

- Aí estão vocês! – eles disseram – McGonagall está procurando por você Ron. E você também Mione.

- Por quê? – disse Hermione.

- Sei lá.

Os dois levaram os amigos até a sala da Minerva e eu acompanhei Harry até a biblioteca, onde pegou trilhares de livros e voltou a sala comunal. Lily resolveu virar a noite com Marlene. Deixei. Ela precisava de uma noite com a amiga. A noite foi passando, o que pra mim foi um tédio sem Lily para conversar. Houve um momento da noite que eu me transformei em cervo só pra ver se eu conseguia pular cada vez mais alto em forma de animal. Quando bateu o despertador de Harry, ele virou a mão como eu antigamente fazia e o desligou.

- Anh anh Harry – falei – nada disso, precisa levantar.

Nada aconteceu.

- Harry! – chamei.

Passou alguns minutos e o tempo da prova estava chegando, já que ele economizara muito tempo na sua noite de sono.

- Harry! – berrei – acorda!

Pensei no que eu poderia fazer. Tive uma idéia. Apareci na cozinha e procurei o elfo domestico.

- Dobby – chamei. O achei ali perto e então me agachei na sua frente - Anda Dobby, vai ver se está tudo certo com o Harry... Harry Potter...

Dobby parou.

- Winky? – ele disse – Dobby volta já, Dobby vai ver se Harry Potter está precisando de alguma coisa...

A elfa bêbada não respondeu, só resmungou. Apareci novamente no dormitório de Harry. Faltava alguns minutos pra começar a tarefa.

- _HARRY!_ – gritei.

Lily apareceu.

- James...? – ela disse confusa.

- Ele tá dormindo! – berrei pra ela.

- Harry! – ela se juntos na minha tentava de acordá-lo.

- Anda Dobby – falei.

- Dobby? – disse a Lily – O que tem o Dobby?

Finalmente ele apareceu.

- Harry Potter! – ele exclamou.

- Sai pra lá... – murmurou Harry.

- O senhor precisa acordar...

- Para de cutucar...

- Dobby tem que cutucar Harry Potter, ele tem de acordar!

Harry finalmente acordou e Lily suspirou.

- Droga! – Harry praguejou – a Tarefa!

- Harry Potter tem que descer até o lago!

- Tarde demais Dobby... não sei com ficar uma hora inteira debaixo d'água...

- Dobby viu que Harry Potter estava procurando no livro errado e então Dobby achou pra ele.

- Quê? Mais você não sabe qual é a segunda tarefa...

- Dobby sabe! Harry Potter tem que mergulhar e achar o Wheezy dele!

- Procurar meu o quê?

Eu e Lily estávamos ouvindo sem entender nada, assim como Harry.

- O que é meu Wheezy?

- Wheezy que deu a Dobby o suéter, o seu Wheezy!

Olhei pra Lily assustado e então olhei pra Harry. Seu rosto ficou branco. Ele estava em pânico, agora mais do que nunca.

- Eles pegaram o Ron?

Por um momento, uma onda de orgulho passou por mim. A razão dela foi: que por mais que Harry não soubesse como passar uma hora inteira debaixo d'água, que ele não soubesse passar pela segunda tarefa, ele ia tentar. Por causa de seu melhor amigo. Exatamente o que um garoto corajoso e leal faria.

- Dobby, o que eu faço? – Harry exclamou.

- Harry Potter tem que comer isto senhor! – Dobby esticou uma mão cheia de algas estranhas.

- Mas que p...? – falei.

- Guelricho! – explicou Lily.

Olhei pra ela, continuei sem entender.

- Te faz virar meio peixe! – ela disse desesperada.

- Ah - eu disse.

- Isso vai me fazer respirar embaixo d'água?

- Dobby tem certeza! – disse o elfo.

- Corre Harry! – Lily exclamou. Este levantou e se vestiu em minutos, e desceu o castelo praticamente voando. Não foi nada fácil pra nós dois corrermos atrás dele. Ainda bem que Harry chegara a tempo da segunda tarefa começar. Eu e Lily não desgrudávamos dele.

- James... – ela resmungou a beira das lágrimas.

- O que? – falei.

- Se lembra no banheiro, que quando "entrávamos " na água, parecia que não estávamos na água?

- Sim – falei – qual é o ponto Lils?

- Não vamos conseguir mergulhar com ele – ela disse.

Gelei.

- Essa tarefa é dele. Sozinho.

- Oh Merlin! – exclamei passando as mãos na cabeça.

Lily me abraçou com medo e eu a consolei.

- Temos que ficar bem. Se ficarmos exasperados, atrapalharemos Harry.

Ela assentiu sem tirar o rosto do meu peito. Quando tudo se ajeitou e estava pronto pra começar, nos vimos numa plataforma, junto com Krum, Cedric, Harry e Fleur.

- Quem serão os Wheezys deles? – perguntei.

- Tenho uma opinião sobre Krum e Cedric, e acho que Harry não vai gostar nem um pouco de só poder salvar um.

- Lily...? – perguntei preocupado.

- JÁ! – gritou Bagman, fazendo os campeões pularem na água.

Eu e Lily nos ajoelhamos na borda, e esperamos.

- Quem você ia dizer?

- Quem foi com o Cedric no baile? – disse Lily.

- A Cho, mas por que você... Oh não! – percebi. Droga! A garota que Harry gostava! Era como me colocar pra fazer esse negócio com a lily e o Sirius lá embaixo, e me dizer que eu só poderia trazer um. Eu provavelmente me afogaria e seria feliz morto lá embaixo com os dois.

- Ok, Harry vai ficar meio maluco lá embaixo entre a Cho e o Ron.

- E a Hermione.

- Como assim? – disse de supetão.

- Ora James! – ela disse - Fred e George chamaram os dois, não somente Ron, não vimos mais os dois e ela era par do Viktor no baile. Ela está lá embaixo também!

- Ah mas que cacete! – exclamei.

- Olha a boca – ela me censurou.

- Desculpe.

* * *

- Quem você acha que ele salva? – disse Lily baixinho.

Estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro, abraçados aos nossos joelhos. O tempo parecia não passar enquanto a água do lado balançava devagar sem nenhum movimento na superfície.

- Ron – respondi.

- Também acho... mas e se ele resolver pegar Hermione? Viktor não salvaria o Ron.

Mordi os lábios. Fleur foi retirada da prova, pois não conseguira passar pelos Grindylows.

- Quem será o Wheezy da Fleur?

- Ouvi uma veela dizer. Ela acha que é a irmãzinha de Fleur, uma tal de Gabrielle.

O tempo passou. Olhei meu relógio (É, eu estava morto mas ele funcionava ok?).

- Lily – falei – faltam dois minutos.

Ela fechou os olhos com medo.

Cedric foi o primeiro a subir a superfície, no momento exato que meu relógio de pulso bateu uma hora. Cho despertou de seu sono no momento que chegou ao ar. Os dois com dificuldades vieram até a borda. Mesmo sem conseguir encostar em ninguém, eu e Lily tentamos ajudar eles a subirem. Logo após Cedric, Viktor apareceu. Com Hermione. Eu e Lily respiramos aliviados.

- Cadê o Ron? – Hermione perguntou a professor Minerva. Lily sorriu maliciosamente mas não me disse nada – O Harry ainda não subiu? Cadê o Ron?

- Srta. Granger, o Sr. Weasley é para o Sr. Potter, o mesmo que você é para o Sr. Krum – disse Minerva.

A pele de Hermione ficou pálida.

- Ron está lá embaixo ainda?

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos. Hermione não se afastou para se secar, como os outros, ela ficou ali, esperando seus dois melhores amigos voltarem. Três silhuetas apareceram e eu e Lily comemoramos.

- Harry trouxe Ron _e_ Gabrielle! – Lily explicou. Hermione ajudou os dois a subirem. Lily quase se arremessou na água.

- HARRY! – ela berrou. Agarrei sua cintura e a segurei, tentando prestar atenção a Harry, ver se estava tudo bem.

- Acalme-se – pedi – ele está bem!

Hermione se certificou disso pra nós, dando a Harry seu cobertor. Lily se arremessou em Harry, que se ela fosse sólida, teria jogado ele no chão. Eu abracei os dois preocupado. Ouvimos as notas de Harry. Ele teria ficado em último, mas a decisão de trazer Gabrielle com ele lhe deu alguns pontos. Cedric estava em primeiro e logo após Harry, seguido por Krum e Fleur. Fleur agradeceu a Harry por ter salvo a irmã dela com um beijo em cada bochecha. E a Ron também. Lily olhou pra Hermione, cujo não ficara tão feliz assim. Entendi, mas fingi que não. Mulheres...

Nós voltamos com Harry para o castelo, ansiosos para a hora que ele sentaria com Ron e Hermione para conversar sobre a segunda tarefa, e assim então saberíamos o que havia acontecido lá embaixo.

.

.

.

.

.

**E-A-Ê?**

**O que acharam deste aqui? Deixem uma Review! ;)  
Ang.**


	30. A Terceira Tarefa

**Acabando o Torneio Tribruxo, finalmente. Ufa! Desculpem, mas não é fácil escrever isso não haha! Que tal acabarmos logo com isso?**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 14 anos – A terceira Tarefa – Lily's POV_

.

.

.

Respirei fundo assim que soou o apito. Senti a mão de James se agarrar na minha conforme ele me puxava correndo atrás de Harry, conforme ele entrava no labirinto. Cedric estava correndo ao seu lado, mas eu não estava me importando com o filho de Amos Diggory no momento. Mesmo depois que Harry se separara de Cedric, nem eu e nem James disse uma palavra. Estávamos chocados demais para isso, e quando o apito soou novamente, nos viramos assustados.

- Fleur e Krum acabaram de entrar no labirinto – James anunciou. Não respondi. isso era bom ou ruim? Mais pessoas, portando Harry não estaria sozinho, mas como se sentir bem sabendo que agora seus competidores estavam juntos? Eu ainda estava pensando sobre isso quando Cedric apareceu em uma esquina.

- AI MEU DEUS! _CEDRIC!_ – gritei pondo a mão no coração. James deu um leve sorrisinho pra mim.

- Os explosivins de Hagrid, estão enormes – disse o garoto antes de sair correndo, não querendo se manter por perto por muito tempo.

Harry estava andando. Ele não tinha pressa para ganhar o torneio. Ele já tinha, contra sua vontade, a gloria eterna, pra que mais? Óbvio, não era algo que ele gostava, mas era dele e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso. Eu estava distraída e assim que Harry fez a curva, ele se deparou com um Dementador. Prendi a respiração e James mais do que depressa conjurou um patrono. Não iria fazer efeito, mas foi instinto. Harry fez o mesmo, fazendo então os dois cervos prateados se encontrarem com o Dementador, que tropeçou.

- Anh? – falei – Dementadores não...

- Espera aí! – disse Harry percebendo o mesmo que eu – Você não é um Dementador, é um Bicho-Papão! _Riddikulus!_

O Bicho-Papão explodiu.

O patrono de James deu uma leve olhada pro de Harry. O de Harry repetiu o gesto, mas virou o olhar para o menino antes de desaparecer. O de James também desapareceu.

Continuamos o percurso, quietos e silenciosos, até que nossa paz foi rompida por um grito. Um grito feminino.

- Fleur? – falei baixinho.

- Fleur?! – gritou Harry.

- James... – falei.

- Eu não sei Lils – ele falou.

Continuamos o caminho. Harry passou por mais alguns desafios, como um feitiço _Confundus_ de cabeça-pra-baixo. Harry se envolveu em problemas com um Explosivim e saiu correndo, pois nenhum dos feitiços que praticara em cima dele funcionara. Estava tudo em silêncio quando ouvimos a voz de Cedric.

- O que você está fazendo? Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

James deu uma olhada pra mim e correu na frente de Harry pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele parou no meio do corredor e então ouvimos Krum.

_- Crucio!_

O feitiço passou pelo James, literalmente e acertou Cedric.

- Tá maluco moleque?! – James gritou. Eu tinha a leve impressão que ele gritara com Krum não por ele estar atacando Cedric, mas por que o feitiço o atravessara. Harry correu.

- _Estupefaça!_ – ele gritou na direção de Krum. O moreno caiu no chão sem se mexer.

- Você está bem? – ele disse a Cedric.

- Estou – ele ofegou.

Eles dispararam faíscas vermelhas para o céu para alguém localizar Krum e Fleur, que estava ali do lado caída. Eu imaginei como as pessoas assistindo o torneio teriam reagido as faíscas.

_Será que foi o Cedric? Será que foi o Harry? O Krum? Ou a Fleur? Quem teria desistido? -_ De qualquer maneira, o campeão agora seria de Hogwarts. Logo, Harry e Cedric se separaram. Eu os segui mais atrás, não os perdendo de vista, mas James caminhava mais atento a minha frente. Foi tão rápido que se eu tivesse piscado eu teria perdido. Viramos em uma esquina e Harry arregalou os olhos e começou a correr.

- A taça! – berrou James.

Cedric já tinha visto e corria pra ela. De onde esse menino surgira? Harry disparou atrás comigo e com James em seus calcanhares. De repente uma aranha gigantesca apareceu correndo ao lado de Cedric.

- Cuidado! – berrou Harry. Eles tiveram uma breve luta com o aracnídeo e ela até machucou a perna de Harry, e quem conseguiu se livrar dela foi Cedric.

- Harry! – Cedric gritou – você está bem, ela caiu em cima de você?

- Não! – berrou Harry com a mão na perna.

Os dois estavam a metros da taça.

- Pegue então – disse Harry. – Pega logo, você chegou antes.

- Pegue você. Você deveria vencer. Salvou a minha vida duas vezes!

- Não é assim que funciona – disse Harry.

- Frescura! – berrou James – se eu pudesse tocar em algo sólido, já tinha pego a merda da taça!

- Shh! – falei.

Eles discutiram por um momento.

- Os dois – disse Harry.

- O quê? – exclamamos Cedric, James e eu.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim, vamos!

Os dois foram até a taça.

- No três okay? – disse Harry.

Dei a mão a James e eu toquei o ombro de Harry.

- Um, dois, _três!_

Os dois agarraram a taça, mas ao invés de nada acontecer, como deveria ter sido, eu, James, Harry e Cedric fomos jogados através de uma chave de portal até um cemitério, ou era isso que lembrava. Mesmo morta, nunca tive equilíbrio para portais. Eu me ajoelhei e olhei em volta, sem conhecer o local, mas não era algo bom. O que estava acontecendo?

- Isso é parte do desafio? - James falou num gemido se pondo de pé.

Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer ali, mas o meu peito fechou. Eu podia sentir sua presença, mesmo antes de girar nos meus calcanhares e encarar a escuridão, aonde eu sabia que ele estava.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? O que acharam? ****Espero que tenham gostado... Juro que não demoro mais de dois dias pra postar o próximo, por que eu já vou escrevê-lo agora.**

**Ang xx**


	31. A Ascensão do Lord Voldemort

**Hey, aqui está o capitulo de vocês, espero que não tenha demorado... :/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 14 anos – O Cemitério – Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Harry. Ele e Cedric se ajudaram a se levantar - A taça era uma chave de portal? – disse Harry.

Senti James olhar pra mim, mas eu continuava a procurá-lo nas sombras. Eu sabia que era ele, e o fato d'eu procurar a mão de James confirmou isso para ele também. Ele me puxou pra perto e entrou na frente, agora também procurando. Ouvimos alguém se aproximando, o rastejar de pés na grama e mesmo que não fosse adiantar de nada, entramos na frente de Harry.

O nosso ex-amigo vinha andando. Peter Pettigrew.

- _Filho da puta_ – James xingou.

Harry de repente sentiu uma dor horrível na testa, gemendo e colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Harry! – exclamei me virando pra ele. James me imitou, ignorando Peter durante um segundo.

-_ Avada Kedavra!_ – ouvimos. Me virei assustada achando que o feitiço estava mirado no meu filho, mais acertou Cedric no peito. O garoto caiu no chão. Morto. Meu grito ficou preso na garganta e James encarou em choque o corpo do menino próximo a ele.

- Cedric... – falei – Oh meu Merlin!

James agachou ao lado de Cedric, dando alguns tapinhas em seu rosto, tentando fazê-lo acordar, então uma espécie da fantasma de Cedric levantou. Ele não era um fantasma... ele era... como James e eu.

- O quê? Quem são vocês? – ele disse olhando em volta confuso.

- Cedric – disse James – Eu sou James Potter, e aquela é a minha mulher, Lily... somos os pais do Harry – James disse.

- Pais? Mais os pais de Harry estão mort... Oh não – ele disse. James franziu a boca.

- Sinto muito.

- Mas como? Eu virei _fantasma?_ Se vocês são fantasmas, como ninguém nunca viu vocês?

- Não somos fantasmas, querido – falei – somos algo como um espírito... ficamos vagando por aqui até conseguirmos fazer a passagem através de uma missão não completada em vida, seja ela qual for. Cedric ficou em silencio por um momento.

- Eu morri?

Assenti tristonha.

- Sinto muito – falei. Eu ia agachar pra falar com Cedric, mas eu me impedi, pois Peter agarrou Harry e o colocou contra uma lápide. E não uma lápide qualquer, a lápide de Riddle. - ... James! – exclamei. James ajudou Cedric a se levantar e correu pra junto de nós, com Cedric em seus calcanhares.

Peter tentou amarrar Harry, mas este se debateu e Peter o esbofeteou. Arfei.

- Esse verme... – disse James – quando esse bastardo morrer, eu vou estar lá, para recebê-lo com um belo murro na cara!

Assim que Harry estava perfeitamente amarrado, Peter se afastou. Eu, James e Cedric tentamos soltá-lo, mas obviamente, sem sucesso. Cedric parecia se adaptar aos poucos ao que podia ou não podia fazer. Peter pôs o fardo de roupas que carregava ali perto da lapide. Eu senti um arrepio passar pela minha espinha e dei um passo me afastando daquilo.

- É ele. –James disse.

- Ele quem? - Cedric falou.

Arfei novamente e comecei a chorar desesperada, e por mais que eu não fosse de ajuda alguma, eu agarrava a corda que prendia Harry e a sacudia, numa esperança morta de salvar meu filho. Peter estava fazendo uma espécie de poção num caldeirão preto ali.

- Esta pronta, meu amo. – ele disse.

Rangi os dentes. Peter pegou o fardo de roupas e tirou a coberta. Eu berrei, Cedric se assustou e James se afastou. Era Voldemort. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não era Voldemort. Era uma criatura horrenda, que eu não queria descrevê-la, mas parecia um bebê em carne-viva, em plena agonia. Wormtail jogou aquilo dentro do caldeirão.

- Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove o filho!

Ele agarrou um osso que parecia um fêmur ali e jogou no caldeirão. Ele tirou uma faca do bolso e gaguejou.

- Carne... do servo... dada de bom grado... reanime... o seu amo...

Fechei os olhos e pude ouvir o grito. Por que algo me dizia que era exatamente o que eu mais temia que estava acontecendo ali?

- Espero que realmente esteja doendo. - James murmurou apavorado. Ele avançou pra Harry.

- Não, não, não, _não, não, não, não!_ – Falei entrando na frente do meu filho, o que não adiantou nada.

- S-sangue do inimigo... tirado à força... ressuscite... seu adversário.

Ele cortou o braço de Harry, colheu o sangue e despejou no caldeirão. Sangue do Harry? por que o sangue do Harry era necessário? Foi aí que meu cérebro apitou e eu arregalei os olhos, congelando no lugar._ A minha proteção._ Agarrei o pulso de James em pânico.

- Lily...? – ele disse, mas não deu tempo de terminar, pois o Lord das Trevas estava nascendo de novo. Um homem branco, magro e alto, sem nariz, com fendas igual a uma cobra no lugar, olhos vermelhos em fendas estava tentando ficar de pé. Cedric começou a ir mais pra trás de mim e eu engoli em seco.

- Esse aí não pode ser... – disse Cedric.

- É – disse James – é ele sim...

Enquanto eu voltei a tentar libertar Harry, Voldemort fez sua entrada triunfal. Chamou seus comensais, e culpando um por um por não terem voltado, ele se recuperava da poção maldita que seu servo lhe havia preparado. James praguejou em altas vozes, sem se importar com o resto, quando Voldemort refez a mão de Peter. Ele também não demorou a provocar Harry e o meu coração, por mais que não batesse, estava trincado. James, que era a pessoa mais forte que eu conheci, que sempre escondia suas dores em humor, esta noite estava rígido, pálido, passando mal. Eu chorava. Sem me preocupar. Cedric era o mais assustado. Ele tinha acabado de morrer e estava passando por algo... incomum.

- Desamarre-o Wormtail – Voldemort disse de repente – e devolva a ele sua varinha.

- _Não!_ – berrei.

E assim Wormtail fez. Harry agarrou a varinha e não soube o que fazer. Notei que ele estava com medo e James agarrou meu pulso, mas não me puxou pra trás.

- Você aprendeu a duelar, Harry Potter? – disse Voldemort.

Um arrepio percorri o meu corpo a cada segundo.

- Nos cumprimentamos com uma curvatura, Harry.- ele se curvou – vamos, as boas maneiras devem ser observadas. Dumbledore gostaria se você demonstrasse educação. Curve-se para a morte Harry.

Harry se manteve firme. Eu engoli em seco. Uma parte de mim gostaria que ele ficasse imóvel, mas a outra praticamente implorava pra que ele obedecesse para não correr tantos riscos.

- Eu disse, curve-se.

Voldemort jogou um feitiço em Harry que o fez se curvar. Cobri a boca com as mãos.

- Agora você me enfrenta como homem, de costas retas, assim como seu pai morreu.

James rosnou, assim como eu.

- Agora, ao duelo.

Voldemort se preparou para o duelo. Harry desviou no momento certo que um feitiço de uma cor não tão acolhedora passou por seu ombro e meu coração subiu pra boca.

- Não estamos brincando de esconde-esconde Harry. – disse Voldemort. Harry esperou um momento e saiu de seu esconderijo. Eu avancei pra ele, mas James me agarrou pela cintura.

- Acalme-se – ele disse.

- Harry, não! – berrei.

Os dois magos apontaram as varinhas um para o outro.

_- Expelliarmus!_

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Um feixe de luz vermelha e um feixe de luz ver se encontraram e se mantiveram ligados. O cemitério antes escuro, agora iluminado, iluminando também a cara de todos os comensais chocados ali. Do encontro dos dois, feixes de luz douradas saíram e criaram um campo em volta deles. Dentro, só havia eu, James, Cedric, Harry e Voldemort. Os outros comensais da morte não sabiam o que fazer. Ambos (Harry e Voldemort) foram erguidos no ar, enquanto o brilho vermelho brigava contra o verde.

- Isso... isso é...

James sabia por ser um Auror, mas não me respondeu.

- James...? - falei. A luz vermelha, que estava maior, encostou na varinha de Voldemort, que brilhou levemente, e então Cedric começou a ser puxado na direção de varinha de Voldemort.

- James! Lily! – ele berrou.

Tentamos segurar as mãos dele mas então ele começou a aparecer novamente. Só que todos podiam vê-lo agora, inclusive Voldemort e Harry. Seu corpo estava mais colorido que o de antes, e ele parecia confuso. Eu encarava pasma aquilo tudo.

Harry olhou pra Cedric assustado.

- Aguenta firme, Harry – ele disse.

Apareceu também, um senhor, cujo Voldemort matara provavelmente.

- Então ele era realmente um bruxo? Me matou, esse daí. Acaba com ele moleque – disse o velho.

A bruxa desaparecida, Bertha Jorkins também apareceu.

- Não deixe ele pegar você Harry – ela disse – Não solte a varinha!

Harry assentia a cada informação. Eu encarava tudo em mais pleno choque, mas então senti uma guinada na direção da varinha. James me olhou assustado e tentou me segurar pela mão, mas não parecia fazer diferença. Senti meu corpo começar a ganhar peso, e então eu caí no chão com um baque de dor, como se fosse sólida de novo.

Levantei os olhos e olhei pra Harry. Ele me encarava com a boca aberta, em choque. Engoli em seco e pus uma máscara de confiança, não podia assustá-lo agora.

- Seu pai está vindo – falei – ele quer ver você. Vai dar tudo certo... aguente firme...

Logo vi James saindo da varinha. Ele sabia o que fazer. Ele era quem tinha de falar com Harry. Ele não disse "Oi" ou nada do tipo, a segurança de Harry em primeiro lugar. Se levantou correndo e correu pra Harry.

- Quando a ligação for interrompida – ele disse – permaneceremos apenas alguns momentos... mas vamos lhe dar tempo... você precisa chegar a chave do portal, ela o levará para Hogwarts... entendeu Harry?

- Entendi – nosso filho sussurrou.

- Harry – disse Cedric – leve meu corpo para o meu pai... leve meu corpo com você?

Harry assentiu.

- Faça isso agora... prepare-se para correr.

- AGORA! – berrou Harry.

Ele soltou a ligação e então correu na direção do corpo de Cedric e da taça, já eu e James nos viramos e corremos na direção de Voldemort. Trombamos com ele como se estivéssemos realmente sólidos. Gritávamos xingamentos e tentávamos segurá-lo, mas aos poucos estávamos voltando a ser apenas espíritos.

Assim que sumimos do ponto de vista de Voldemort, eu olhei em volta, Harry já havia desaparecido. Grudei o pulso de Cedric e a mão de James, e me teletransportei para Harry, aparecendo então nos jardins de Hogwarts e tendo de encarar agora, uma confusão provavelmente eterna.

* * *

Harry, apesar de ainda estar em choque, no momento estava resolvendo as coisas sobre Olho-Tonto Moody não ser ele e sim um comensal da morte com Dumbledore, o que foi chocante e esclarecedor para nós. Estávamos com ele no escritório do Dumbledore, assim como Sirius, que foi trazido pra ajudar Harry. Eles foram pra enfermaria e nós os seguimos, mas uma voz interrompeu nosso caminho.

- James? Lily?

Nos viramos para ver Cedric. Ele estava encostado no corredor, como rosto molhado de lágrimas. Andamos até ele, deixando Harry com Sirius, assim ele ficaria bem.

- Eu queria agradecer vocês dois... – ele disse – realmente me ajudaram.

Assentimos sorrindo.

- Embora meu pai tenha pego um certo ódio de Harry.

- Nunca gostei de Amos mesmo...

Cutuquei James com uma bela cotovelada.

- Ouch! – ele disse.

Cedric riu apesar de tudo.

- Vim me despedir – ele disse.

- Se despedir? – perguntei – aonde vai?

Cedric sorriu pra algo que estava atrás dele.

- Vocês provavelmente não vêem, mas essa luz tem me seguido desde de que voltei. Acho que estou pronto pra fazer a passagem, seja lá pra onde quer que ela vá me levar. - ele disse. Eu tentei olhar por cima de seu ombro, e realmente não notei nada. Assenti e abracei Cedric.

- Obrigada. Por estar com Harry.

James concordou o abraçando também.

- Sabe... ele é um garoto incrível – disse Cedric – deviam se sentir orgulhosos.

- Nós estamos – disse James sorrindo.

Cedric acenou e desapareceu, andando aos poucos até literalmente desaparecer através de nossos olhos. James me abraçou e fomos em direção a enfermaria.

- Ele foi um garoto bom... – disse James.

- Quando será que essa luz irá aparecer pra nós? – perguntei.

- Se nossa missão for deixar o Harry seguro, nunca – disse James rindo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oi gentalha... o que acharam?**

**Esse foi o último capitulo do quarto livro, o próximo, já será da Ordem... =)**

**.**

**Como diz o Dumbledore: "Essa foi uma das minhas mais brilhantes idéias"**

**Realmente, eu adorei minha idéia pra este capitulo, mais o que interessa é a opinião de vocês!**

**Então, reviews?**

**^^ Angel.**


	32. Profª Dolores

**Oi pessoal, é eu sei, demorei demais pra postar. Me processem.**

**Eu vou pular uma grande parte da Ordem da Fênix, e a menos que vocês me peçam alguma cena, a fic só terá as cenas da Umbridge, Armada de Dumbledore (TODAS, não se preocupem =D), e a batalha final, onde a Rowling achou que seria HIPER LEGAL se ela matasse a única coisa que o Harry já sentiu confortável em chamar de família, né... Okay, okay, estou bem. **

**Chega de palhaçada, vocês já esperaram por esse capitulo durante muito tempo...**

**Mischief Managed.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 15 anos – Conhecendo a Professora Umbridge – James POV_

.

.

.

.

.

Eu entrei na sala antes dos alunos e encarei aquela mulherzinha cor-de-rosa sentada atrás da mesa. Senti minha sobrancelha se levantar mesmo sem sequer ouvir sua voz. Eu tinha muita experiência com professoras pra saber que ela não era nem flor que se cheire, e que na verdade, ficava muito longe de apenas ser uma flor. Lily entrou ao lado de Harry, junto com Hermione e Ron.

- Bom, boa-tarde! – disse ela quando todos se sentaram.

- Boa tarde – eles responderam.

Eu me sentei displicente na mesa de Harry. Ele iria ver por mim mesmo. Lily ficou de pé ao meu lado.

- Tsc Tsc – ela disse – Assim não vai dar. Quando eu disser boa tarde, quero que respondam "Boa tarde Professora Umbridge". Então vamos lá, de novo. - ela disse. Eu franzi o cenho. Isso era sério?

- Boa tarde Professora Umbridge! – a turma soou e eu imitei estar vomitando.

- Agora sim – ela disse – guardem as varinhas e peguem suas penas.

Todos se olharam confusos. Eu franzi o rosto, assim como Lily. Umbridge começou a falar algo sem sentido, e a cada palavra, eu odiava ela mais.

- Ela é um tédio total! Caramba, não existe ninguém menos morta no Ministério?! – exclamei em voz alta.

- James! – Lily me censurou. Umbridge indicou a eles algumas páginas de livro e mandou eles lerem, só que o inesperado aconteceu. Hermione não estava lendo. Lily estava confusa, já eu, estava pasmo. Ela olhava pra Umbrigde com a mão levantada. Aos poucos a sala começou a perceber que Hermione não estava lendo e todos a encaravam.

- Queria me perguntar algo sobre o capitulo querida? – disse a professora depois de quase meia hora.

- Não, não é sobre o capitulo – disse Hermione.

- Bom, é o que estamos lendo agora – disse Umbrigde.

Eu joguei nela um olhar raivoso. Ah... seu eu ainda fosse vivo, essa professora iria pedir demissão por minha causa, pois eu iria tornar a vida dela um completo inferno. Sinceramente, eu não sei quem me odiaria mais, Snape, ou ela.

- Se a senhorita tem mais perguntas, por favor, pergunte no final da aula. – disse Umbrigde a Hermione.

- Tenho uma pergunta sobre os objetivos do seu curso. - Hermione falou. A classe gelou. Lily fez uma cara de espanto e eu assoviei sorrindo. Umbrigde ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E como é o seu nome?

- Hermione Granger – ela respondeu.

- Muito bem, Srta Granger. Acho que os objetivos do meu curso são claros se lidos com atenção.

- Eu não acho que estejam – ela disse secamente. Eu pus a mão na frente da boca pra tapar a risada e Lily me deu um tapa, não acreditando, mas eu não liguei. E por essas e outras razões, eu amava Hermione Jean Granger.

- Não há nada sobre o uso dos feitiços defensivos – disse Hermione.

Todos se viraram pra ler, inclusive eu e Lily no livro de Harry.

- Uso? Não está esperando ser atacada na sala, está?

- Não vamos usar magia? – exclamou Ron e eu me pus de pé, agora Lily estava nervosinha também.

- Os alunos levantam a mão para falar na minha aula, Sr...?

- Weasley – ele concluiu.

Umbrigde ia voltar a sua antiga atividade mas a mão de Hermione disparou a cima.

- Sim, Srta Granger?

- Certamente a questão central de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas é a base de feitiços – ela disse.

- Isso é uma ofensa. – eu falei – eu sou um Auror e meu filho não poderá praticar feitiços no ano em que ele mais precisa? Voldemort está de volta! – berrei. Lily não reclamou. Ela concordava, apesar de me achar escandaloso.

- A Srta é uma especialista em D.C.A.T. Srta Granger?

- Não, mas...

- Bem, então não está qualificada pra dizer qual é a questão certa pra minha aula.

Os alunos começaram de certa forma uma rebelião, e Umbrigde tentava sem acalmá-los sem controle algum.

- Então não vamos nos preparar para o que está lá fora? – perguntou Harry. Todos se calaram. _Droga, Harry._

- O que é que o senhor imagina que iria atacar crianças como você? – perguntou Umbridge.

- Eu não sei... hum... – disse Harry fingido – talvez... Lord Voldemort?

Todos agora calaram a boca de vez e eu sorri.

- Foi lindo, mas isso vai dar a ele uma semana e dois dias de suspensão – eu falei.

- Como você sabe que serão uma semana e dois dias? – disse Lily curiosa.

- Experiência. – falei. Resolvi não dar mais detalhes e eu corei quando ela me olhou sem acreditar. Ué, não posso fazer nada, eu sei quantos dias a pessoa leva de detenção para cada caso, não havia uma em Hogwarts que eu não havia levado.

- Dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor. – disse ela.

- Ah não, qual é!? – berrei.

- Eu não acredito! – disse Lily.

- Eu gostaria de deixar algumas coisas claras – ela continuou – os senhores foram informados que um certo bruxo das trevas retornou do além...

- Ele não estava morto – retrucou Harry. Eu apreciava cada vez mais a situação mas ao mesmo tempo me preocupava – Mas sim senhora, ele retornou.

- Não piore as coisas pra si mesmo! – ela disse rápido - Isso é mentira.

- Não é mentira! Eu o vi e lutei com ele! – berrou Harry.

- Detenção Sr. Potter! – ela exclamou triunfante.

Eu rolei os olhos e baguncei os cabelos. Essa era a primeira detenção de Harry, mas ele poderia ter escolhido outro professor para ganhar a detenção. Umbridge não ia ser muito fácil de engolir. Quem sabe Snape. Umbrigde se sentou na escrivaninha e Harry se levantou. Okay, agora estava indo longe demais.

- Então segundo a Sra., Cedric Diggory caiu morto porque quis, foi?

Todos prenderam a respiração.

- James, se ele for expulso... – disse Lily.

- Ele não vai ser expulso... – falei – se parar.

Ela me olhou preocupada.

- A morte de Cedric Diggory foi um trágico acidente.

- Foi assassinato. Voldemort o matou e a Sra. sabe disso.

Umbrigde escreveu algo num papel.

- Potter, leve isto a Profª McGonagall por favor...

Harry agarrou o papel sem dizer nada e saiu. Eu e Lily o seguimos de perto.

- Okay, foi lindo! – falei.

- Não, não foi! – exclamou Lily – aquela mulher é um monstro!

Pirraça começou a importunar Harry e o mesmo começou a discutir com ele.

- É uma puta sorte do Pirraça que minha mão o atravessa, caso contrário, ele não iria sorrir mais com dentes – ameaçou Lily e eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela e ela riu. Até que...

- CALA A BOCA! – Harry berrou para o Pirraça.

- Potter? – disse Minerva saindo de sua sala. – Por que está gritando? Por que não está em aula?

- Me mandaram ver a Senhora – Harry disse.

- Mandaram? O que quer dizer com mandaram?

Ele entregou o bilhete a McGonagall e ela leu com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Venha comigo Potter – ela entrou em sua sala e eu e Lily o seguimos. Eu sentei na mesa dela e Lily pos a mão no ombro de Harry, ficando ao seu lado. Era só o que me faltava...

- Então? – ela disse assim que se sentou – é verdade?

- É verdade o que? – disse Harry – Professora? – ele adicionou.

- Que você gritou com a professora Umbrigde?

- Sim senhora.

- Chamou-a de mentirosa?

- Chamei.

- Disse que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornou?

- Sim senhora.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo e eu e Lily olhamos impressionados para Harry. Ele estava... um maroto? Não qualquer um... ele estava... estava como eu.

- Coma um biscoito Harry – disse McGonagall.

- ANH? – eu e Lily exclamamos olhando pra Minerva.

- Coma... o que? – perguntou Harry.

- Coma um biscoito – ela repetiu. – e sente-se.

Eu ri batendo palmas como uma foca retardada, mas Lily se manteve espantada.

- Potter, você precisa ter cuidado – ela o alertou. Eles conversaram sobre a detenção de Umbridge. - Aqui diz que ela lhe deu detenções todas as noites da semana começando amanhã.

- ISSO É SÉRIO?! – berrei e me pus de pé – como aquela vaca ousa fazer isso? Ah, mas ela não pode...? Poxa, todas as noites?! Dá detenção a tarde, pô!

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e logo Harry saiu, indo direto a próxima aula. Eu e Lily o seguíamos.

- E o espírito maroto se apossa dele... tentei adiar isso ao máximo – disse Lily

- Ele não se tornou um maroto – falei.

- Como não? – ela disse.

- Lils... ele está revoltado... ele está contando a verdade e todos acham que ele é mentiroso... como se sentiria?

Lily deu de ombros e continuamos a seguir nosso filho. Eu podia estar preocupado, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir uma pitada de orgulho e uma pitada de saudade dessa época, onde eu, era o inferno da escola.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que tenha sido bom, não quero desapontar vocês, eu deixo vocês esperando mó tempão pra escrever uma bosta... D: Aff eu.**

**haha ang. -.^ **


	33. Detenção Sr Potter

**Oie, como estão? Espero que bem... **

**Bom, escrevi primeiro o recado pós-capitulo, então leiam, que lá tem uma explicação básica sobre a demora de postar ...**

**Boa leitura!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry 15 anos – Detenção - James POV_

.

.

.

.

.

Eu entrei primeiro na sala, e logo depois veio Lily e Harry. A minha cara era um espelho do tédio. Harry provavelmente teria que limpar algum lugar sem uso da magia, e me desculpem, mas não era nada que ele não havia feito na casa dos Dursley. Umbridge estava sentada em sua mesa, escrevendo em um pedaço de papel. A sala dela era horrível, mas vou deixar o comentário passar. Vi Harry se sentar na cadeira à mesa ali, enquanto eu fui para a direção da janela e Lily se sentou atrás de mim e enlaçou seus braços no meu pescoço.

- Qual será a detenção dele? – ela disse.

Dei de ombros, com preguiça demais para explicar as causas e efeitos de cada detenção. Sim, sabia disso também. Dolores deu a Harry uma pena preta e comprida. Eu, particularmente, nunca tinha visto nenhuma igual aquela, mas a situação me fez rir.

- Escrever? Eu ganhava detenções de escrever no primeiro ano! – eu disse.

Lily rolou os olhos.

- O que devo escrever? – Harry perguntou.

- "Não devo contar mentiras."

Rolei os olhos e Lily apertou os braços em volta de mim, pra que eu ficasse quieto.

- Quantas vezes?

- O bastante pra mensagem penetrar – ela respondeu.

Lily fez uma cara de desconfiada.

- A senhora não me deu tinta.

- Não precisa de tinta.

Harry pareceu achar estranho, mas escreveu no papel. Eu desviei os olhos voltando a olhar pro campo de Quadribol com saudade, mas a exclamação de dor de Harry me trouxe de volta. Olhamos assustados pra ele. Na sua mão esquerda, a frase "Não devo contar mentiras" estava incrustada na pele. Aí eu entendi. A tinta era o sangue. A pele de sua mão se fechou, apesar de ficar vermelha. Harry olhou pra Umbrigde mas continuou a escrever. Eu me pus de pé.

- Ele está escrevendo com seu próprio sangue. - Lily disse olhando pra longe.

Avancei em Umbrigde, sem me importar que ela não fosse me ver ou me sentir.

- Desgraçada, mal comida...

- James não! – Lily berrou. Ela se agarrou tão forte em mim que acabei levando ela de cavalinho até que ela conseguisse por os pés no chão e me segurar. - Pare!

- Me solta Lily! – gritei.

- Não! Para!

Não parei.

- James Potter! – gritou ela com voz aguda – Pare agora mesmo!

Enfim, parei, mas ainda dirigia a Umbrigde um olhar que assustava até a ela. Ficamos assim durante um tempo. Eu ainda em direção a Umbrigde, Lily me segurando e Harry escrevendo. Parecia que eu conseguia ouvir a pele dele se abrindo a cada frase. Toda vez que ele escrevia a frase, a mesma era gravada em sua mão. Aos poucos, a pele de Harry foi ficando em carne viva e eu estava apavorado. Um semana de detenção? Assim? Harry não podia.

- Venha aqui – chamou Umbrigde.

Harry se levantou e foi até ela.

- Bom, acho que por essa noite foi o bastante.

Harry pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala. Ele foi até um corredor aonde Umbridge não poderia vê-lo e nem ouvi-lo e saiu correndo. Eu e Lily trocamos olhares e corremos atrás dele. Eu ainda xingava Umbridge, mesmo se saber que ninguém me ouviria.

- Vagabunda, miserável, cadela, meretriz...

Harry correu para os dormitórios e nós paramos no quadro quando ele parou. Ele examinou a mão cuidadosamente. Doeu, e eu podia ver isso. Podia notar em sua pele ou em seus olhos. Lily estava atordoada. A minha intenção, era passar a noite com Sirius, mas vi que Lily precisava mais do que eu.

- Vá – falei – vá passar a noite com Lene, eu tomo conta dele.

Ela assentiu preocupada. Ela me abraçou e debruçou a cabeça na meu peito.

- Aquela mulher é um monstro James...

- Shhh – falei – Calma, tudo vai dar certo...

Ela assentiu e desapareceu bem na hora que Harry entrou no salão comunal. Eu o segui e vi Harry subir para o seu dormitório, mas fiquei olhando pela janela da sala comunal. Se ela não ia ensinar magia, eles teriam que achar alguém pra se defender. Uma idéia brilhante subiu a minha cabeça e eu sabia pra quem eu iria sussurrar no ouvido. Claro, quando "as vozes falavam" era macabro, mas funcionava. Algo como um sexto sentido. Olhei para o dormitório das meninas.

- Hermione – falei. Corri até a escada, mas ela virou rampa e eu caí de cara no chão, descendo a rampa de barriga pra baixo. - Argh – grunhi – sempre odiei esse feitiço...

Teria que ser Lily. Mas seria difícil convencer Lily de sussurrar pra Hermione... Difícil não, impossível.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nossa.. esse ficou ainda mais lixo que o outro... pequeno demais...**

**Gente, me entendam... eu não gosto muito do Ordem da Fênix, é o mais chato... **

**Ron e Hermione passam várias horas como monitores, ****o Harry tá um CÚ o livro inteiro e o Pads morre no final... ¬¬' e sem falar do Harry namorando a Chang. E por isso fica mais compplicado pra escrever, por que as cenas são mais bleh ou mais complicadas, mas vamos que vamos, né?**

**Angie. x**


	34. Cabeça na Lareira

**Oie! Tudo bom?**

**Bom, como muitos sabem, hoje (31/10) é um dia muito triste. Hoje, faz 30 anos que Lily e James Potter morreram para salvar seu filho Harry. ****É, eu sei, dói. Então, pra doer um pouco mais, a masoquista que se auto denomina autora dessa fic, escreveu essa pequena homenagem abaixo. podem pular se quiser!**

* * *

_Estou apenas homenagenado os meus personganes prediletos na maior saga de livros do universo: James e Lily Potter._

_Sim, no dia de 31 de Outubro, de 1981, James e Lily foram mortos por Lord Voldemort._

_Lily se colocou na frente de seu filho Harry, fazendo assim, o menino sobreviver. Sem ela, nada disso nunca teria acontecido.  
__James lutou com Voldemort, enfrentou seu medo, para dar tempo a sua esposa e filho. Existe coragem ou bravura maior que essa? _

_Obrigada James e Lily, por tudo. Nunca esquecerei vocês, e vocês estarão sempre, dentro do meu coração. Obrigada por serem corajosos, e por terem dado a vida de vocês por ele, pois com certeza, muitas das nossas dependeram disso. Vocês não salvaram apenas ele, keep that on mind._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 15 anos – Pads – James POV_

.

.

.

.

- Ele é o maior palhaço de todos – comentei. Lily estava incrédula. Tínhamos acabado de ler a carta que Percy mandara a Ron, dizendo para tomar cuidado com Harry. Claro, havia uma parte em mim que estava rolando no chão de tanto rir, afinal, Percy era ridículo.

- Gente, que coisa inútil! – disse Lily.

Vimos Ron rasgar a carta nervoso e Lily foi até a poltrona e se jogou ali.

- Por que os bruxos andam pensando que Harry é perigoso? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu não sei Lily... – falei – na verdade, acham que ele é mentiroso, pois ninguém acredita que o grande e poderoso Lorde das Trevas retornou- eu falei rolando os olhos. Claro que toda vez que eu dissesse isso, em voz alta ou não, um arrepio iria passar pela minha espinha.

- Mas retornou – ela disse. Assenti. - Queria que existisse alguma maneira de convencemos os outros que ele está dizendo a verdade – ela disse – Harry não é mentiroso.

- O que podemos fazer? – falei – estamos mortos!

Ela me olhou.

- Eu sei que é verdade... mas não fale desse jeito. Parece que o abandonamos.

- Não o abandonamos. Ele sempre estará com a gente, mas somos espíritos Lily, nem sequer fantasmas, o que podemos fazer?

Ficamos em silencio durante um tempo.

- Não acredito que Harry nos viu ano passado... – ela comentou. Sorri.

- Queria ter tido tempo de conversar com ele... pelo menos uma vez... – falei. Vi Lily me olhar com um sorriso de quem tinha achado fofo, mas eu a ignorei. Era verdade, ué. Nada fora comparado ao ver ele olhar pra mim e realmente ver o pai. Só havíamos sentido isso no espelho de Ojesed, mas pudemos falar com ele dessa vez. pena ter sido em uma ocasião rápida e perigosa, mas eu gostaria de vê-lo e que ele me visse novamente, com mais tempo da próxima vez.

De repente, Harry se ajoelhou no chão, perto da fogueira. Eu e Lily o encaramos como se ele estivesse ficando louco.

- Harry? – chamou Ron – por que você está aí embaixo?

- Por que acabei de ver a cabeça de Sirius no fogo – ele disse.

- AHN? – falei.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Realmente, pudemos ver a cabeça aparecer nas brasas. Um rosto, não tão magro mais, com barba e olhos azuis cativantes. Sorri para o meu melhor amigo que sacudia a cabeça pra tirar um carvão da testa.

- Eu estava começando a pensar que você ia se deitar antes dos outros. Venho de hora em hora.

Harry sorriu.

- Você tem verificado de hora em hora?

Eu ri.

- Ê, Pads – falei.

Lily sorriu. Uma das coisas que a deixavam mais felizes na vida, era me ver sorrindo ao lado de Sirius. Bizarro e as vezes isso me perturbava, mas a gente pode deixar esse assunto pra depois. Hermione estava bronqueando Sirius por ter aparecido em Hogwarts.

- Se alguém tivesse te pego...

- Nada teria acontecido – respondi – Padfoot sabe se virar, o moleque fugiu de Azkaban!

Lily riu com o "Moleque". Mas eu entendia Sirius. Ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia falta de Harry, ele sentia falta do único lugar (exceto minha casa, talvez) que já for seu lar: Hogwarts.

- Como são as aulas da Umbrigde? – perguntou Sirius. Eu e Lily rosnamos.

- Ela não deixa a gente usar magia.

- Já era de se esperar. Fudge não quer um treinamento de combate.

- Treinamento de combate?

- Ele acha que estamos criando um exercito de bruxos?

- Exatamente o que ele pensa.

- Meu Deus...

Eles conversaram durante um tempo. Lily havia ganho algo para pensar apenas com esse trecho da conversa. Claro, nos esclareceria bastante coisas saber que Fudge em si não acreditava no retorno de Voldemort e que também estava renegando magia.

- Talvez eu devesse ir aí e...

- NÃO! – Harry, Hermione e Lily gritaram.

- Sirius, todos estão procurando por você... não pode vir.

- Não quero você em Azkaban de novo.

Eu conhecia o olhar de Sirius... aquilo o magoou. Franzi o rosto.

- Você parece menos com seu pai do que eu pensei. James teria achado o risco divertido.

Pude ver Lily me olhando, mas sustentei o olhar de Sirius. Era verdade. Eu achava. Mas eu tinha de concordar... Se Sirius fosse pego, ele não teria tanta sorte assim... Afinal, não iriam deixar sua cela tão desprotegida. Assim que os meninos subiram para seus dormitórios, Lily acariciou meu rosto.

- Não fique assim... – ela me disse – Sirius ama o Harry.

- Eu sei... – assenti.

Esperei Lily subir, com a promessa que eu já ia atrás dela, mas eu não fui. Ao invés disso, me sentei no sofá, e passei a noite ali, pensando, relembrando os momentos com Sirius na minha juventude. Uma das coisas que eu mais apreciei foi que Lily não foi me procurar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey, o que acharam? Tentei fazer algo meio que sentimental em relação a data... me soquem.**

**Beijos, angel.**


	35. Ideia Brilhante

**Oi pessoal, aqui está outro capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem!**

.

.

_._

_Harry – 15 anos – Uma idéia maluca – James POV_

.

.

.

Eu estava sentado no sofá da sala comunal da Gryffindor encostado no pilar da lareira, desejando sentir o calor e rangendo os dentes, observando a mão de Harry enquanto ele escrevia no pergaminho e as cicatrizes vermelhas brilhando a luz das chamas. Não seria sua única cicatriz permanente. Lily estava na Marlene, batendo um papo. De novo. Elas haviam passando vários dias juntas, conversando sobre coisas que não me interessavam.

- Ela é uma mulher horrível – disse Hermione – Horrível. Sabe, eu estava dizendo ao Ron quando você entrou... temos que fazer algo a respeito dela...

- Eu sugiro veneno – exclamou Ron me fazendo sorrir.

- Não – disse Hermione – quero dizer, divulgar que ela é uma má professora, e que não vamos aprender Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com ela...

- Já é tarde. Ela veio pra ficar – disse Ron.

Grunhi enquanto eles continuaram a conversa. Dolores era uma tragédia para o planeta. Maldita mulher essa, escrota pra falar a verdade. É crueldade fazer isso com os alunos e ela só está atrasando eles no ano que eles mais iriam precisar de ajuda. Eu me peguei pensando como seria se ela estivesse me dando aula nos meus anos em Hogwarts. Eu e Sirius provavelmente a deixaríamos louca e depois seríamos glorificados na sala comunal. Como Albus deixou aquele lixo entrar na escola?

Parei o meu raciocínio na metade quando ouvi o que Hermione disse.

- Precisamos de um professor...

- Se você está falando do Lupin – disse Harry.

- Não estou falando do Lupin – ela disse. – Ele está ocupado com a Ordem e de qualquer jeito, só poderíamos vê-lo em Hogsmeade, não.

- Quem então? – disse Harry.

- Não é obvio? Estou falando de você, Harry – ela disse.

Arregalei os olhos assim como Harry. Dera certo. Lily havia concordado muito nervosa em fazer isso, mas apenas para que eles aprendessem alguma coisa. Ela era bem firme nos estudos, mas nunca realmente achei que fosse dar certo. Harry como professor. genial!

- Falando de mim o que?

- Estou falando de você nos ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

Harry e Hermione se encararam. Pude ver a possibilidade passando. Não... antigamente não gostaria de ver o meu filho um professor, mas agora... era brilhante, simplesmente pelo fato de ser proibido. E poderia dar mais certo do que eles imaginavam.

- É uma idéia.

- O que é uma idéia?

- Você nos ensinar.

- Mas... Mas eu não sou professor – disse Harry sorrindo achando que era brincadeira – não sei...

- Harry, você foi o melhor do ano em D.C.A.T.

- Eu? Lógico que não, você foi. Me bateu em todos os testes.

Hermione suspirou.

- Não é verdade – ela disse – Você me bateu no terceiro ano: o único ano em que nós dois prestamos exames e tivemos um professor maravilhoso. E não estou falando de notas, Harry, pense no que você já fez!

- Como assim?

Eu ria escutando a conversa. Hermione era um gênio.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Não tenho certeza se quero alguém tão burro como professor – caçoou Ron.

Então ele se virou pra Harry e eu comecei a rir. Eles estavam certos, apesar de ser perigoso.

- Vamos raciocinar – ele disse fingindo pensar – Uh.. primeiro ano: Você salvou a Pedra Filosofal.

- Aquilo foi sorte, não habilidade...

- Segundo ano – cortou Ron – Matou o basilisco e destruiu Riddle.

- É, mas se Fawkes não tivesse aparecido...

- Terceiro ano – interrompeu-o de novo e eu gargalhei – você enfrentou e pôs pra correr uns cem Dementadores...

- Você sabe que aquilo foi por acaso e se não tivéssemos o Vira-Tempo...

- E ano passado, enfrentou e venceu Você-Sabe-Quem... de novo.

Harry estourou e começou a brigar com os amigos.

- Parece legal, mas na maioria das vezes tive sorte, vocês não sabem como é! É complicado! Não posso ser um professor... fiz tudo as cegas e na maioria das vezes não sabia o que estava fazendo... E _PAREM DE RIR!_

Ron e Hermione pararam e eu também.

- Vocês não sabem como é! Vocês, nenhum dos dois, vocês nunca tiveram que encarar Voldemort, não é? Vocês pensam que é só decorar uma pá de feitiços e lançar contra ele, como se estivessem na sala de aula ou coisa parecida? O tempo todo você sabe que não tem nada entre você e a morte a não ser o seu... o seu cérebro ou a sua garra ou o que seja... como se alguém pudesse pensar direito quando sabe que está a um nanosegundo de ser morto ou ser torturado, ou está vendo seus amigos morrerem... nunca nos ensinaram isso nas aulas, como é que se lida com essas coisas... e vocês dois ficam aí sentados, achando que sou um garotinho sabido por estar de pé aqui, vivo, como se Diggory fosse burro, como se tivesse feito besteira; vocês não entendem, podia muito bem ter sido eu, e teria sido se Voldemort não precisasse de mim...

Wow. Eu estava meio que... pasmo?

- Não estamos falando nada disso cara – disse Ron – não estamos falando mal do Diggory ou nada do tipo...

- Harry... – disse Hermione chocada. – você não está vendo? É por isso que precisamos de você... pra enfrentar... V-Voldemort.

Levantei as sombrancelhas. Era a primeira vez que ela falava o nome dele. Eu entendia o medo, havia crescido com ele. Não costumávamos falar "Voldemort", era algo íntimo demais para alguém normal como nós, era bizarro. Aos poucos, com a convivência com Harry, isso foi mudando.

- Pense nisso, ok? – disse ela se despedindo e subindo pra dormir. Ron não tardou.

Harry também não se demorou. Eu o acompanhei até a cama.

Depois de tudo siso... pensei em Lily. Ela ficaria feliz ou brava com essa reviravolta inteira? Provavelmente ambas, mas era seu humor normal, portando não poderia mudar muita coisa. Eu suspirei e me deixei cair no sofá, aonde fechei os olhos por mais que não pudesse dormir. Eu gostava daquele sofá. Havia passado mais noites do que posso contar nele, pensando em várias coisas. Lily, Quadribol, Sirius e seus problemas, meus problemas, Moony, e por aí vai. este não era tão diferente.

.

.

.

.

**Sinto muito por esse capítulo bosta, e aqui vai a explicação: Eu terminei de escrever e APAGUEI sem querer?! AI QUE ÓDIO.  
Aí tive que escrever de novo e óbviamente, não ficou tão bom.**

**Anyway, Angel xx**


	36. Uma Armada

**Esse tá meio curto, mas espero que não interfira na qualidade. :)**

.

.

_._

_Harry – 15 anos – Cabeça de Javali – Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

Se você já passou por uma situação aonde você esteja orgulhosa, apreensiva e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, saberia exatamente como eu estava me sentindo quando Harry se sentou na mesa do Cabeça de Javali e fechou os olhos, pronto pra iniciar a idéia mais estúpida e brilhante da sua vida. E James... É... eu não estava falando com ele, ele deixou isso acontecer. Tudo bem, eu tinha concordado, mas por que ele tinha enchido o saco. Eu me odiava no momento quase no mesmo tanto quanto odiava ele. Não que ele estivesse se importando muito, ele sabia que eu iria voltar a falar com ele em alguns dias.

- Então – disse Harry – quantas pessoas irão vir?

- Meia dúzia de pessoas – Hermione respondeu. Eu olhei pra ela semicerrando os olhos e voltei a encarar a porta. James tentava esconder o sorriso ao me ver naquela situação, mas estava pulando por dentro. Não demorou e a porta abriu, deixando entrar _um pouquinho_ mais que meia dúzia de pessoas.

Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, as gêmeas Parvati e Padma Patil, Cho Chang com sua amiga Marieta, então Luna Lovegood (uma nova amiga de Harry que eu partirculamente, amava), Kate Bell, Alícia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin e Denis Creevy, Ernesto MacMillam, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Anna Abbott, , Antonio Goldstein, Michael Corner e Terence Boot. Ginny e um outro garoto loiro, os gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan.

- Wow! – James gargalhou.

- Meia dúzia de pessoas – disse Harry – _meia dúzia de pessoas?_

- Acho que a idéia ficou um pouco popular – ela disse constrangida.

Todos os alunos se sentaram enquanto bebiam cerveja amanteigada recente comprada com uma vaquinha. James foi até o balcão e olhava invejoso pra um Whisky de fogo.

- Cara, eu realmente queria um desse. – ele resmungou.

Não podia culpá-lo. Eu também queria.

- Hum... bom, vocês sabem por que estão aqui. Hum... bom, Harry aqui, teve a idéia...

Harry olhou pra cela censurando-a.

- Ok, eu tive a idéia, que seria bom se as pessoas que quisessem estudar Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, e quero dizer, realmente estudar, sabem, e não as bobagens que a Umbridge está fazendo com a gente. Bom, eu pensei que seria bom se nós, bom, nos encarregássemos de resolver o problema – ela olhou pra Harry. Eu estava atrás dele e James ouvindo de longe, do balcão. – Com isso, eu quero dizer aprender a nos defender direito, não somente em teoria, mas praticando realmente os feitiços...

- Mas acho que você também quer passar no N.O.M. de D.C.A.T. não é? – perguntou Michael Corner.

- Aff cala a boca – grunhiu James.

- Claro que quero. Mas, mais do que por isso, quero receber treinamento em defesa adequado porque... porque... Por que Lord Voldemort retornou.

A maioria dos alunos ali presentes se encolheram, ou resmungaram, ou gemeram ou qualquer outro tipo de reação possível. Suspirei e rolei os olhos. Para nós era tão comum e para eles era tão... assustador. tanto a pronúncia quanto a situação em si.

- Ah por favor! – disse James rindo. – Na boa? Hermione já tinha meu respeito, agora, mais do que nunca!

Eu sorri.

- Bom, esse é o plano, se quiserem se juntar a nós... precisamos resolver como vamos..

- E cadê a prova de que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou? – perguntou o loiro desconhecido.

James cerrou os olhos pra ele assim como eu.

- Bem, Dumbledore acredita que sim... – começou Hermione.

- Você quer dizer que Dumbledore acredita nele – o menino indicou Harry com a cabeça e James deu um passo na direção do menino.

- James... – falei.

- Quem é você? – Ron estourou.

- Zacharias Smith – ele disse

Ouve uma certa confusão.

- Olhe – Harry cortou se levantando e fazendo todos ficarem quietos. – o que me faz afirmar que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou? Eu o vi. Mas Dumbledore contou a toda a escola o que aconteceu no ano passado, e, se você não acreditou nele, não irá acreditar em mim, e eu não vou perder a tarde tentando convencer ninguém.

- Só o que Dumbledore nos contou ano passado foi que Cedric Diggory – (Um arrepio passou pelas minhas costas) – foi morto por Você-Sabe-Quem, e que você trouxe o cadáver de volta a Hogwarts. Ele não nos deu detalhes. Não nos contou exatamente o que aconteceu e como Cedric foi morto, acho que todos gostaríamos de ouvir...

- Se você veio ouvir, exatamente, como Voldemort mata alguém, eu não vou poder ajudá-lo.

Eu fiquei séria, mas James caçoou.

- Poderia ter voltado pra casa sem essa, bem feito. – ele exclamou.

Rolei os olhos rindo.

- Não quero falar sobre Cedric Diggory, está bem?

Todos ficaram quietos, desta vez, incluindo o pai.

- Então – recomeçou Hermione – se quisermos realmente fazer isso, teremos que...

- É verdade – interrompeu uma garota fazendo todos a encararem – que você é capaz de produzir um Patrono?

Correu um murmúrio de interesse quando ela disse isso, e então eu pude notar no olhar de Harry que disso, era uma das coisas que ele mais se orgulhava na vida.

- Sim – disse Harry.

- Um Patrono corpóreo?

- Você conhece Madame Bones? – Harry perguntou.

- Minha tia. Então... é verdade mesmo? Você conjura um patrono em forma de veado?

- Cervo – James rosnou e eu ri.

- Conjuro.

- Caramba Harry – exclamou Lino – eu não sabia disso!

- Mamãe disse a Ron pra não espalhar, disse que Harry já tem problemas o suficiente.

- Verdade – disse Harry.

Depois de confusões, brigas e ajeitações, eles começaram a escrever os nomes numa lista, em um pergaminho, como prova de que participariam do grupo. Muitos hesitavam, mas ninguém discordou. Ao menos, não em público.

- Isso vai ser divertido – disse James enquanto nós cinco voltávamos para o castelo.

- É perigoso.

- Eu gosto do perigo – disse ele andando mais pra frente do restando do grupo.

Eu ri e rolei os olhos. É, ele tinha certeza... nossa briga não duraria. Houve muito tempo que eu vivia odiando James, mas a partir do momento que aprendi a amá-lo, esqueci como era ficar brava com ele. Era cativante e impossível.

- É – falei – e eu gosto de você.

- Seria estranho se não gostasse, afinal, somos casados Sra. Potter – ele disse andando de costas e sorrindo pra mim.

Dei um tapa no topo de sua cabeça e as mechas de desalinharam, como sempre. Acompanhamos os dois até que tivessem entrado na sala comunal, mas então James não entrou comigo na sala comunal.

- Aonde está indo? - perguntei.

- Nos terrenos de Hogwarts...

- Para...?

- Sempre quis fazer sexo em alguns lugares exóticos...

-_ JAMES POTTER!_ - exclamei gargalhando.

- Eu estou brincando, estou brincando! - ele riu - estou indo lá por que... sei lá.. por que quero. Algum problema? - ele brincou rindo.

Ele retornou até os terrenos. Estava nevando com o que fazia o antigo gramado verde se tornar se sentou e me puxou delicadamente com ele. Sorri e passei meus braços ao seu redor.

- Sabe Lily? - ele me disse - brinco demais, mas sei que é coisa séria isso... Harry como professor... é perigoso com que Dolores descubra e acabe expulsando ele, e lá, naquela maldita casa dos Dursley, Harry não tem proteção, e com Voldemort de volta, tudo só vai piorar...

- É por isso que estou tão preocupada - falei - se Harry for expulso, ele não estará protegido... ele precisa ficar em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei... Queria poder conversar com Sirius... - ele disse - sei lá... você pode conversar com a sua melhor amiga... eu não...

- Oh James... - falei - eu sei que é difícil... mas tudo vai ficar bem...

- Lils? - ele me disse olhando pro lago.

- Sim?

- O que vai acontecer quando nosso filho tiver 17 anos?

Hesitei em responder essa.

- Ele provavelmente irá atras de Voldemort e tentará matá-lo, ou esperará com que Voldemort venha até ele.

James brincou com as minhas unhas e passaram-se quase 10 minutos antes dele falar de novo.

- Eu demorei tanto pra conseguir ficar junto om você, e meu filho não pode passar um ano de vida conosco. Por que a gente? Por que a nossa família não poderia ser normal?

Eu ri. James sempre me alegrava da depressão com piadinhas, então, era minha vez.

- Por que nós somos os Potters...

Ele riu.

- É... nós somos os Potters...

.

.

.

**Eaí? Ficou bom? Bom espero que tenham gostado!  
Angel -**


	37. Orgulho do Papai

**Oi gente, cá estou mais uma vez. Here we go?**

.

.

.

.

_._

_Harry – 15 anos – O goleiro – James POV_

.

.

.

.

.

Ron estava em pânico e eu só rindo da cara dele. Lily mesmo sem poder fazer nada, tentava tranquilizar o garoto, que em alguns segundos teria o seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol.

- James, pelo amor de Deus... – ela rolou os olhos. - tenha piedade, me lembro de vocês tremendo no seu primeiro jogo.

- Eu tremia de animação Lily - falei. Ela me censurou com os olhos e eu cobri a boca com a mão, tentando disfarçar minha gargalhada. Meus olhos estavam lacrimejados de tanto rir. Harry também tentava tranquilizar seu amigo, mas também sem sucesso. Hermione e Ginny se sentaram de frente para os dois.

- Como está se sentindo? – Ginny perguntou.

- Ele só está nervoso – respondeu Harry.

Os meninos se ajeitaram para ir. Lily ainda estava um pouco nervosa com aquela idéia de Harry se tornar professor. Agora mais ainda, por que Sirius e Marlene aprovaram a idéia. Ela era a única que achava que não ia dar nada certo. Passei um braço pelos seus ombros enquanto íamos para o campo. Eu não tocava no assunto, não queria apanhar.

- Vai querer assistir o jogo de onde? – perguntei.

- Sei lá...

- Do camarote? Arquibancada? Ou quer uma surpresa? – perguntei tendo uma idéia.

Ela sorriu.

- Amo surpresas.

Eu ri.

- Então vá indo para o campo, eu já volto.

E ela foi. Eu tirei a varinha do bolso e conjurei uma vassoura. Feitiço simples de Auror. Como eu estava morto, era como se a vassoura se adequasse a minha condição. Eu pus a mão em seu cabo e ela vibrou. Sorri e montei nela. Subi pelos ares e deixei o vento bagunçar meus cabelos. Entrei no campo de Quadribol por cima e parei no camarote onde Lily me olhava de boca aberta.

- Como... como você... uma vassoura? Como conseguiu ela?

- O Feitiço de Conjuração é bem útil, sabe... – falei sorrindo.

Parado no ar, ofereci a mão pra ela.

- Nem pensar – ela respondeu começando a ficar assustada ao ponto que entendia minha idéia.

- Venha ver como é Lils – convidei – 1º- Não vou te deixar cair e 2º- se acontecer alguma coisa, você já está morta, sem ofensa... – eu ri. Ela olhou pra mim com olhar desagradável. - Confie em mim Lily... – pedi ainda com a mão esticada.

Ela hesitou durante um minuto então respirou fundo e me deu sua mão. Sorri. Eu mostrei pra ela como montar na vassoura, e ela montou desajeitadamente na minha frente. Passei os braços em volta dela. Com uma mão eu a segurei, e com a outra, segurei a vassoura. Ela estava em pânico e não olhava pra baixo, mas segurou na vassoura a sua frente.

- Fique calma... não vou lhe deixar cair – prometi.

- Eu sei – ela sussurrou. - é tão diferente. Não achei que fosse confortável.

Eu apontei a vassoura pro meio do campo.

- Se incline pra frente – pedi.

Ela o fez e assim, a vassoura andou até ficar bem em cima do campo, onde podíamos ver _tudo_.

- Wow – ela disse impressionada.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Não imaginei que era assim que víamos o campo... daqui de cima...

- Não é tão ruim – falei.

- É assustador. – ela me corrigiu. Sorri. - como vocês não _caem?_

Lily sempre teve medo de vassouras/alturas. Nunca tinha voado. O dia em que eu tentei ensiná-la... bem, não deu muito certo. Não é a toa que ela tinha vertigem até de ficar no camarote do campo. O jogo começou e todos os olhares estavam no Ron. Os Slytherins começaram a cantar uma música, mas eu não entendi a letra.

- O que os Slytherins estão dizendo? – perguntei a Lily.

-_ Weasley is our king _– ela me disse no ouvido.

E era isso mesmo, uma musica:

_Weasley is our king_

_Weasley is our king_

O jogo estava complicado. Lily e eu gargalhávamos com a narração de Lee Jordan como qualquer ser humano sã faria. Esse menino só soltava comentário engraçado, como "O por que da jogadora Angelina Johnson não sair com ele", ou "A Firebolt de Potter", mas ao contrário de seu bom humor, a torcida estava o oposto. Gryffindor estava perdendo. Ron estava deixando várias bolas entrarem.

- AWN QUAL É RONALD? – berrei com todas as minhas forças – NÃO TEM COMO PEGAR _UMA_ BOLA? POR MERLIN!

- James, cale a boca!

- Ninguém me escuta mesmo – resmunguei.

Harry estava atrás do Pomo. Eu também ainda não tinha encontrado a minúscula bolinha dourada que voava velozmente pelo campo. Vi Harry mergulhar e procurei a direção do mergulho.

- Lá! – berrei apontando pra Lily ver.

Harry mergulhou de um lado e Draco Malfoy mergulhou do outro. O pomo mudou de direção, o que beneficiava o Malfoy, mas graças a Merlin, a vassoura de Harry era melhor. Ele fez meia volta e os dois estavam emparelhados. Harry esticou a mão assim como Draco. Eles dois tatearam o ar tentando pegar a bolinha.

- Segura Lily! – gritei.

Eu mergulhei a vassoura e ela gritou e se agarrou no cabo.

Os espíritos odiavam passar por dentro das pessoas. Nós éramos gelados e ela quentes, era horrível, mas, isso era Quadribol. Voei por dentro de Draco Malfoy. Isso fez ele se arrepiar e deu a Harry a oportunidade de agarrar o pomo.

- YEAH! – berrei quando vi que Harry tinha pego o pomo.

Voei pro lado dele e pairamos há uns dois metros de chão.

Lily levantou ofegante com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Sinto muito – pedi rindo.

- Sente muito? _Sente muito?_ – ela exclamou – espere até eu conseguir sentir meus pés de novo e eu juro que vou te chutar num lugar bem doloroso.

Eu dei risada e a segurei mais forte. Ela estava meio verde e parecia capaz de cair a qualquer momento. De repente, Harry foi atingido por um balaço no estomago, o que o jogou no chão.

- Uouououou! – berrei – o que é isso? O jogo acabou!

Lily olhou pra mim e nós começamos a conversar quando vimos que Harry estava bem, e que o balaço viera de um Slytherin mal-humorado. Desci a vassoura e caímos de pé no chão.

- Gostou e voar Evans? – perguntei.

- Potter – ela me corrigiu.

Eu ri e pus meus braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Oh me desculpe – eu disse fingidamente – me perdoe se não me lembrei que você agora é uma Potter, é que sabe, eu costumo me lembrar apenas das coisas importantes...

Ela arregalou a boca rindo. Eu ri da reação dela e a beijei. A soltei quando ouvi uma gritaria básica. O time da Gryffindor estava segurando George e Fred Weasley, que estavam querendo avançar em Draco Malfoy, que tinha comentado alguma coisa estúpida provavelmente. Puxei Lily pela mão até a confusão.

- ... alguém criado por trouxas até a casinha dos Weasley cheira bem... – Malfoy dizia.

Lily me agarrou e me puxou pra trás com toda força quando percebeu o que viria seguinte. Harry agarrou George com toda sua força e Angelina, Alicia e Kate seguravam Fred.

- Ou vai ver – continuou Malfoy. – você se lembra como a casa da sua mãe fedia Potter, e o chiqueiro dos Weasley faz se lembrar dela...

Harry soltou George, puxou o punho pra trás e jogou no estomago de Malfoy com toda a força que podia.

- HARRY! – Lily berrou.

Harry e George batiam em Malfoy com força e vontade. O time começou a gritar o nome de Harry. Eu estava apreciando aquilo, mas fingi preocupação e desespero para me igualar a lily. O pessoal conseguiu tirar Harry de cima do loiro com um feitiço. Madame Hooch esculachou os dois, e os mandou para a sala de McGonagall... junto coma Umbrigde.

- Foi lindo - falei.

Lily me deu um tapa no ombro.

- Calado.

Não me importava que ela estava nervosa com nosso filho e comigo, o que me importava era que, eu estava orgulhoso de Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

**E aí? Gostaram? Hahah, tive vários pedidos dessa cena, então espero que tenha ficado boa.. **

**bjs, Angel**


	38. Um Momento Simples, Normal e Especial

**Olá paixões! Como estão? Bom, o recado maior está no rodapé, leiam depois okay? **

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 15 anos – Uma momento normal – Lily POV_

.

.

.

- O Hagrid não poderia ser um professor normal? – falei. James sorriu pra mim de braços cruzados. Eu já havia desculpado ele por estar do lado de Harry sobre bater no Draco, mas agora, James andava chateado... Harry fora suspenso do time. Estávamos na floresta negra, e Hagrid estava tentando chamar os Testrálios. Eu e James tínhamos o dom de vê-los pelo menos agora. Pertencíamos ao mesmo mundo agora, e eu nunca imaginara-os assim. - Eu nunca tinha visto eles antes – falei analisando aquele bicho estranho.

- Eu já... – disse James meio sombrio.

Eu o analisei, mas fiquei quieta. Vimos os alunos de Hagrid começarem a gritar quando os pedaços de carne começaram a sumir no ar.

- Agora levantem a mão... quem consegue vê-los? – Hagrid disse.

Alguns alunos levantaram a mão... inclusive Harry.

- Sim, eu sabia que você os veria – disse Hagrid para Harry – e você também Neville, eh?

- O que deveríamos ver? – disse Draco mal educadamente.

- Testrálios – disse Hagrid.

Todos que podiam ver os bichos, só analisaram. Eu também.

- Eles são feios - falei. James estava mais quieto que o normal, mesmo que estivesse desanimado com a suspensão de Harry. - James? – falei chegando perto dele e segurando sua mão – você está bem, querido?

Ele saiu do transe, e pude ver que estava triste... bem triste.

- Estou – ele disse.

Fiquei em silencio e não perguntei mais nada, mas eu não soltei a mão dele, e muito menos sai de perto dele.

- Quem é capaz de dizer, por que algumas pessoas apenas vêem os Testrálios? – Hagrid perguntou.

Hermione levantou a mão.

- Só podem ver os Testrálios as pessoas que já viram a morte.

- Muito bem, 10 pontos para a Gryffindor.

Olhei pra James preocupada.

- Você disse que já tinha os visto antes... quem você viu morrer?

James não me respondeu e não desviou os olhos do bicho. O humor de James só piorou quando Dolores Umbrigde desceu para avaliar as aulas de Hagrid e começar a criticar. Eu podia ver James rangendo o maxilar e eu podia ver nos olhos de Harry que ele queria voar no pescoço daquela bruxa maldita, mas o que eu não estava entendendo, era o por que desse comportamento estranho do meu marido, então, eu nem se quer me preocupei direito com a Umbrigde.

Assim que a aula acabou, Hermione voltou para o castelo xingando Umbrigde de nomes que nem se quer Sirius Black conhecia.

- É de se surpreender que tanta gente pudesse vê-los! Ai eu gostaria de poder.

- Gostaria? – disse Harry.

Ela ficou chocada.

- Ah desculpe Harry... não, claro que não... foi uma burrice dizer isso...

- Tudo bem.

Eu dei uma olhada em James, mas ele não disse nada. E assim foi durante o dia. Até que mais tarde, caminhando num corredor eu dei um leve aperto na sua mão.

- Hey – chamei.

- Hm? – ele disse em resposta.

Pus a mão em seu rosto e o virei pra mim enquanto parávamos de andar.

- Olhe pra mim – falei o fazendo virar pra mim.

Ele o fez.

- James, me conte o que está acontecendo... – pedi – por favor?

Ele suspirou depois de hesitar.

- No meio do nosso sexto ano, meus pais ficaram doentes... bem doentes... e até teve alguns dias que eu fui visitá-los, mas era exatamente na manhã de Natal quando eu recebi a carta dizendo que meu pai estava a beira da morte – ele me disse arrasado e sem olhar pra mim. - McGonagall me mandou visitá-los. Eu sabia que papai iria morrer, e eu não podia enfrentar aquilo sozinho, então, eu levei o Sirius junto comigo, com a conscientização de Dumbledore.

Fiquei quieta, e escutei a história. Ele já tinha me contado isso, mas fazia muito tempo.

- Visitamos papai, e tudo estava bem... foi quando Sirius disse que iria no banheiro e me deixou sozinho com ele... e ele morreu. Eu o vi morrer. Então, quando eu voltei pra escola, de repente, eu podia ver essas criaturas estranhas e macabras... os Testrálios... Sirius sempre quis saber como eles eram, e eu até tive que desenhar pra ele, mas... só eu, entre nossos quatro amigos, podia vê-los.

Eu estava arrasada com a história.

- "Só pode ver os Testrálios quem já viu a morte" – repeti de Hermione e James assentiu. - Me desculpe por perguntar – falei.

- Não tem problema... – ele disse – Estou um pouquinho melhor... – ele disse.

Voltamos para o dormitório em silencio. Houve mais uma aula da Aramada de Dumbledore naquela tarde, e todo o salão estava enfeitado com balões, obviamentes deixados por Dobby, que vinham com as escritas "Harry Christmas".

Harry sorriu ao baixar todas as bolas douradas. Aos poucos o pessoal foi chegando.

- Harry – chamou Angelina – Achamos alguém pra substituir você, Fred e George no Quadribol... Os novos batedores não são dos melhores, mas arranjamos um ótimo apanhador – ela disse sorrindo.

James levantou a sobrancelha curioso. Igualmente a Harry.

- Quem é? – disse Harry.

- Ginny Weasley.

- QUE? – Eu, James e Harry exclamamos.

- Pois é.. ela é muito boa...

James passou o resto do dia meio lesado por causa da noticia. Harry revisou o feitiço Impedimenta com todos ,aos pares. Muitos precisavam de muito treino, mas vários já haviam aprendido. Neville era um deles. Estava cada vez melhor. Era bom poder ficar perto do filho de Alice as vezes. Ele me lembrava demais ela e eu tenho certeza de que ela o amava demais. A noticia que quando voltassem das férias iriam começar o feitiço do Patrono alegrava a todos, inclusive Ron e Hermione, que não sabiam.

- Estou tão orgulhosa dele – falei.

- O que? – disse James – você ficou um terror quando descobriu que ele iria virar professor ilegalmente!

- Eu sei, mas as vezes é bom ser um pouco marota... – eu falei sorrindo pra James e ele riu.

Todos desejaram a Harry um feliz Natal e saíram da sala... menos Cho. E James, que sorriu maliciosamente devagar se se mexer.

- James! – bati em seu braço – por favor, me poupe! – falei descrente.

- Eu quero ver o que vai acontecer caramba! Na minha época, ela já estaria até sem sutiã... - ele sorriu e olhou pra mim. Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele - Eu devia ter mantido esse comentário pra mim mesmo – ele respondeu franzindo o rosto e voltando a olhar pros dois, com o sorriso desaparecido nos lábios. Mas ficamos na sala, quietos e observando Ron e Hermione saírem rindo. Cho começou a chorar e a feição de James foi ótima.

- Que foi? – perguntou Harry baixinho.

- Desculpe... – ela disse – imagino que... é só que... aprendendo tudo isso... me deixa... pensando que se... se ele soubesse tudo isso... talvez ainda estivesse vivo.

Harry parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara.

- Sério menina? – disse James – tá rolando o maior clima aqui e você vai começar a falar do seu Ex? Por favor...

Eu sorri de leve, mas sim, era verdade.

- Ele sabia tudo isso – disse Harry – era realmente bom, ou jamais teria chegado à metade daquele labirinto. Mas se Voldemort de fato quer atar uma pessoa, ela não tem a menor chance.

James apertou a minha mão.

- Você sobreviveu quando era só um bebê.

- Foi – disse Harry constrangido – eu não sei por que, nem ninguém sabe... – (Eu sei – cortou James) – então não é nada de que eu possa me orgulhar...

- Ah não comece! – ela disse – Realmente me desculpe por me comover assim... eu não tive intenção... Sei que deve ser horrível para você, falar do Cedric... – (olhei pra baixo, afinal, Cedric virara nosso amigo) – quando você o viu morrer... suponho que queira esquecer tudo. Você é um professor realmente bom sabe – ela disse – nunca tinha conseguido estuporar ninguém...

- Não é novidade... – disse James.

Eu o repreendi com um tapa.

- Obrigado – respondeu Harry.

- Azevinho... – disse Cho apontando pra cima da cabeça deles.

- É, mas provavelmente deve estar cheio de Narguilés...

- O que são Narguilés?

- Não faço a menor idéia... – ele respondeu baixinho – você deveria perguntar a Luna...

Eu e James estávamos sorrindo a medida que eles iam se aproximando. Uma parte de mim, a parte 'mãe' dizia: "Vá embora e lhe dê alguma privacidade!", mas a parte 'amiga' dizia: "Fique! Eu quero ver!"

James só tinha a parte número dois.

- Eu gosto de vocês... de verdade Harry – ela disse bem baixinho. Tanto que foi difícil escutar.

Eles se aproximaram ainda mais e quando James atingiu seu sorriso máximo, os lábios dos dois se tocaram. Arregalei o sorriso pra James assim como ele pra mim, mas ficamos quietos. Eu me sentia... numa maneira peculiar, muito filha da puta. Eu devia ter lhe dado privacidade! Harry e Cho se beijaram devagar e suavemente. Okay, eu não gostava muito dela, e não achava que ela era a garota certa pra ele, nem James a achava tanta coisa assim, mas ver o seu filho dar o primeiro beijo, não era uma sensação qualquer. A parte de Mãe, finalmente falou mais alto e eu agarrei o pulso de James e o arrastei na direção da porta.

- Não... – ele choramingou.

- Venha – falei firmemente – e dê ao seu filho um pouco de privacidade, seu homem perturbado...

Ele ficou tristonho, mas saiu de lá, deixando os pombinhos, a sós. Harry voltou pra sala comunal meia hora depois. Eu estava sentada no sofá, com as pernas no colo de James, Hermione na poltrona e no tapete, Ron estava deitado.

- Por que demorou? – disse Ron a Harry.

Ele não respondeu. Estava meio que em choque, o que só fez James gargalhar alto. Até eu ri um pouquinho.

- Você está se sentindo bem Harry? – disse Hermione quando ele se sentou a mesa.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Que foi? – disse Ron se sentando – o que aconteceu?

Harry não sabia por onde começar. James, só ria com a situação. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Ele estava quase chorando de tanto rir. Hermione decidiu por Harry.

- Foi a Cho? Ela te encostou na parede depois da reunião de hoje?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça abobalhado. Ron ia começar a rir, mas parou quando viu o olhar de Hermione.

- Er... o que... o que ela... anh... queria? – Ron disse tentando não rir.

- Ela... ah... ela – Harry não conseguia falar e James e eu sorrimos.

- Vocês se beijaram? – Hermione foi direto ao ponto e James assoviou. Harry olhou de Ron, cujo o rosto expressava curiosidade e hilaridade, para Hermione que mantinha a testa franzida e assentiu.

- HÁ! – Ron comemorou. E então começou a gargalhar. Harry sorriu relutante ao ver Ron rolar pelo tapete. Hermione lançou a Ron um olhar de puro desgosto e voltou a sua carta. - Como foi? – perguntou Ron.

- Úmido.

- _WTF?!_ – James exclamou gargalhando. Eu gargalhei com ele dessa vez. Ron riu.

- Por que ela estava chorando – explicou Harry.

- Caramba, beija tão mal assim? - Disse Ron e James riu de leve.

- Claro que não, é meu filho...

Rolei os olhos rindo e ficamos um tempo, curtindo o momento, um dos únicos momentos normais, na vida de Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey pessoinhas! Gostaram? Me deixem reviews, okay? **

**Muitos me pediram essa cena, então tentei fazer ela o mais fiel possível a do livro, e como recebi pedidos para que James e Lily vissem a cena, mas também recebi pra que eles não segurassem a vela, resolvi fazer os dois... ficou bom?**

**Seeya guys. Angel.**


	39. Um Feliz Natal!

**_ Então é natal_... ok, chega, vou parar. Não é Natal ainda, é hora de fic. Portanto...**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 15 anos – Feliz Natal – James POV_

.

.

.

.

Os tempos estavam... bem. Fora o fato de que Arthur Weasley fora atacado por Nagini, a maldita réptil de Voldemort e quase tinha morrido por veneno e sangramento, mas Harry o salvara através de um tipo de telepatia bizarra que era preocupante dele com Voldemort. Fora isso, nós estávamos ótimos! Harry andava meio que para baixo. Depois de ter ouvido uma conversa de Moody que dizia que ele poderia estar sendo possuído por Voldemort, Harry se afastara dos amigos e Lily, claramente, estava chateada.

- Harry não deveria se afastar dos amigos. Ele deveria se aproximar. – ela dizia. Eu tentava falar com ele enquanto ele dormia, mas não estava ajudando muito.

Naquela noite, os Weasley e Harry estavam na casa de Sirius, o que ajudava muito já que todos estavam reunidos como uma grande família. E seria bom por que eu podia ficar de olho em Harry e em Pads. E Lily tinha a Marlene! Ambas estavam lá embaixo na sala e eu estava com Harry trancafiado no quarto onde Sirius mantinha Buckbeak.

Alguém bateu na porta e Harry levantou os olhos.

- Sei que você está aí! – disse Hermione – Quer fazer o favor de sair? Quero falar com você.

Harry se levantou e abriu a porta. Eu o segui.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom, pra dizer a verdade, esquiar não é bem a minha praia – ela disse – então, vim passar o Natal aqui. Vamos para o seu quarto? A lareira lá está acessa e Molly mandou sanduíches.

Harry a seguiu e eu respirei aliviado.

- Que bom que você tem uma amiga que usa o que ela chama de cérebro. – falei. Ao chegar no quarto, vimos Ron e Ginny sentados na cama. Hermione se sentou do lado de Ginny.

- Então, como é que está se sentindo? – perguntou ela.

- Bem – Harry respondeu e eu bufei.

- Ah não mente Harry. Ron e Ginny disseram que você anda evitando todo mundo!

- Disseram foi? – disse Harry.

Ron olhou pro chão, mas Ginny sustentou o olhar de Harry. Sorri pra ela. Eu gostava de Ginny.

- Lily! – chamei – talvez queira participar disso!

Lily e Lene apareceram do meu lado do nada após alguns segundos, ainda rindo de algo que eu não tinha ouvido.

- Do quê? – disse Lene.

Apontei a cena com a cabeça.

- Está mesmo! Não quer olhar para nenhum de nós!

- Vocês é que não querem olhar pra mim! – respondeu Harry.

Lily olhou nervosa pra Harry. Harry virou as costas.

- Pare de se sentir incompreendido! – disse Hermione – olha, os outros me contaram o que você ouviu nas Orelhas Extensíveis!

- É? – rosnou Harry – Todos ficaram falando de mim? Muito bem, estou me acostumando!

- Nós queríamos falar _com_ você – disse Ginny.

- Eu não queria falar com ninguém!

- Burrice sua! – exclamou Ginny – uma vez que não conhece ninguém que tenha sido possuído por Você-Sabe-Quem além de mim, e eu posso lhe dizer como é que a pessoa se sente.

Assoviei e olhei pra Harry. Marlene estava séria com a situação, mas riu da minha atitude. Harry ficou parado no lugar antes de se virar de frente pra todos.

- Eu me esqueci.

- Sorte sua – disse Ginny devagar.

- Me perdoe – disse Harry sinceramente e Lily sorriu. Ela adorava quando ele era uma boa pessoa – Então... acha que Voldemort está me possuindo?

- Você consegue se lembrar de tudo que faz? Você tem longos períodos de ausência e quando acorda não sabe o que fez?

- Não – respondeu Harry.

- Então, Você-Sabe-Quem nunca possuiu você. – ela falou – quando aconteceu isso comigo, eu não conseguia me lembrar por onde tinha estado durante horas!

- Mas o sonhos que eu tive com seu pai e a cobra...

- Harry, você já teve esses sonhos antes... – Hermione disse – Você teve visões do que Voldemort estava tramando ano passado.

- Esse foi diferente. Eu estava dentro da cobra – Harry disse – Eu era a cobra.

Os meninos convenceram Harry de que ele não fora possuído por Voldemort e Harry pareceu mais feliz. Eu, Marlene e Lily gargalhamos quando Sirius passou pela casa cantando _"Deus lhes dê a paz, alegres Hipogrifos!"_ em altas vozes. Ele sempre fora aleatório...

* * *

Os meninos desceram para terminar de ajeitar a casa para o Natal ou ajeitar os presentes. Dei uma mão para Marlene e a outra pra Lily, nos transportei para o andar debaixo e andamos pela casa.

- Esse Natal dá a impressão que vai ser bom, não é? – falei.

- E vai – disse Lily – estamos juntos, e vamos passar o Natal juntos, eu, você, nossos dois melhores amigos palhaços, nosso filho e os amigos dele!

Marlene riu.

- Melhor amiga palhaça, é?

Lily sorriu pra ela.

- Pena que Sirius não nos vê. – falei.

- Não _o_ vê. – disse Marlene.

Olhei pra ela.

- Ele sente a minha falta sim, assim como de Lily, ou de Dorcas... Mas nenhuma saudade é comparada com a que ele sente de você James.

Olhei pro chão embaixo de mim. Marlene falava sorrindo.

- Eu vejo ele segurando uma foto onde você estava e vejo ele sorrindo, ou chorando talvez... As vezes, quando ele está assistindo_ tevelisão..._

- Televisão – corrigiu Lily.

- Isso, quando ele está assistindo televisão, e ele escuta seu nome ou lê seu nome, ele fica sorrindo feito bobo. Se você tivesse um pouco de noção do quanto ele sente sua falta James...

- Seria um presente e tanto, não? – disse Lily – Se Sirius pudesse ver James.

- Seria, mas por enquanto, ele se contenta com Harry – eu disse – não quero que ele morra tão cedo só pra me ver.

Depois dessa, as duas ficaram quietas, mas eu fiquei meio mexido com o que Marlene tinha me dito.

.

.

.

.

.

**Odeio quando meus capítulos ficam pequenos! :'(  
Mas espero que tenham gostado! Ang.**


	40. A Descoberta da Sapa

**Eaí galera! Tudo bom? Como foi o Natal de vocês? E a virada do Ano? Ansiosos?  
Chega de conversa de tia. Vamos lá!**

_**Mischief Managed!  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Harry - 17 anos - Umbrigde - James POV_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo nos últimos tempos. Uma delas, a pior, na minha opinião, eram as aulas de olcumência. Eram horríveis. Harry era forçado a reviver seus piores momentos várias e várias vezes na mão daquele Ranhoso nojento; E ainda tinha a Dolores-Sapo-Umbridge. Ela era horrível. Um monstro; Pelo menos Hermione fora um gênio por mandar Skeeter escrever sobre Harry; Como é que ele havia arruinado seu encontro com a Cho?! Okay, vou admitir, não gosto dela. A única coisa boa sobre ela é que ela joga Quadribol, mas vendo por esse lado (e por todos os outros), sou mais a Weasley.

Estávamos em uma sessão da Armada e Harry finalmente estava ensinando o feitiço que todos ali queria aprender: O Patrono. Lily amava seu feitiço do Patrono. Ela o fazia com tanta facilidade, por causa que tinha várias memórias felizes em sua cabeça, mesmo que estivesse morta. Vou admitir, não era difícil pra mim produzi-lo também. Uma memória que incluísse Remus, Sirius e Lily e estava pronto. Claro que os alunos de Harry tinham muito mais dificuldades para Conjurar o Patrono. A maioria conseguia apenas o escudo. Poucos alunos eram quem conseguiam produzir o Patrono Corpóreo. Pude contar em uma mão os que conseguirão: Luna, Hermione, Cho e Ginny; Uma lebre, uma lontra, um cisne e um cavalo. Tenho de admitir que fiquei impressionado quando vi um corcel prateado passando pelo meu lado.

Eu e Lily não fazíamos a diferença, mas mesmo assim conjuramos nossos patronos.

A corça prateada balançou a cabeça e o cervo se aproximou dela, a acariciando. Sorri pra Lily e ela retribuiu. Tudo estava bem, quando Dobby apareceu.

- Dobby? – disse Harry confuso – o que foi?

O elfo estava em pânico. Arregalei meus olhos.

- Essa não...

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily se aproximando de mim.

E eu estava certo. Dobby tentava formular palavras mas não conseguia. Ele na verdade, não sabia como dizer a Harry que foram descobertos.

- Lily, vai vigiar a porta – pedi.

Ela correu e atravessou a parede.

- Harry Potter, meu senhor – Dobby esganiçou – Harry Potter, meu senhor... Dobby veio avisar... Mas os Elfos foram avisados para não contar...

- DOBBY! – berrei.

- O que houve Dobby? – disse Harry.

- Ela está vindo...

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Harry. Eu tinha uma leve impressão que Harry já sabia. - É a Umbrigde? – Harry perguntou calmamente.

Dobby começou a se bater na parede, mas graças aos gorros ridículos que Hermione costurara pra ele, ele apena quicou na parede.

- É! – ele concordou.

- Ela está vindo? – perguntou Harry.

- Está!

Felizmente Harry não hesitou.

Ele se levantou, olhou para todos na sala e gritou:

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO? CORRAM!

Todos correram em direção a saída. Foi uma zona, um caos, pessoas correndo sem ordem nenhuma. Todos foram no mesmo momento de modo que foi uma bagunça só.

- Vai! Vai! – berrei.

Lily reapareceu em uma das portas.

- James! Ela chegou! É Umbridge!

- To sabendo! – respondi.

- Harry, anda! – gritou Hermione.

- Dobby, volte para a cozinha, se ela perguntar a você se você me contou sobre isso, minta, e eu o proíbo de se machucar, isso é uma ordem!

- Obrigada Harry Potter – esganiçou Dobby desaparecendo.

No momento que Harry começou a correr, algo o agarrou pelos tornozelos e ele caiu, os óculos ligeiramente quase caindo do rosto.

- James! – Lily me alertou pra eu parar de correr.

Olhei pra trás e vi uma das pessoas que eu mais odiava nessa escola inteira. Um menino arrogante e louro. Alguma idéia?

- Maldito Malfoy – falei.

- Ei, Professora! Peguei um!

Lily olhou com tanta raiva para Draco que eu achei que a porcentagem dele explodir não era tão pequena. Umbrigde surgiu correndo totalmente desajeitada.

- É ele! Excelente Malfoy, cinqüenta pontos para Slytherin!

- Merda – praguejei de novo.

Umbrigde e Draco levaram Harry até a a Sala do Diretor e ele não tentou se soltar em momento nenhum. Ele teria que mentir obviamente. Seria expulso! Droga! Haviam algumas pessoas na sala, como Ministro Pirado da Magia, Cornelius Fudge, Quim Shackelbolt, fazendo um ótimo papel, e Percy Weasley.

- Esse aí é o único que estraga a família – falei.

Lily ficou quieta e não disse nada. Fudge interrogou Harry. Harry agiu como se não soubesse de nada, como se não conhecesse a Ordem, como se não tivesse idéia alguma da Armada de Dumbledore, e como se estivesse agindo totalmente normal. Eu sorri escondido da minha mulher.

Mais infelizmente, Umbrigde tinha que estar lá para estragar tudo.

Ela foi para trás e trouxe uma menina que tinha o rosto coberto nas mãos.

- Essa não é aquela amiguinha estranha da Chang? – falei.

- ... É – concordou Lily.

- Erga o rosto, minha querida... – encorajou Umbridge.

Assim que ela o fez eu dei um pulo pra trás.

- Wow! – gritei. Então, eu comecei a rir – Cara, me lembre de arranjar um jeito de parabenizar Hermione por isso! _Nossa!_

No rosto da menina, escrito com feridas roxas, que não pareciam que iriam sair tão rápido, estava escrito DEDO DURO. Lily arregalou a boca em choque e ficou assim durante um tempo. Ela nem brigou comigo! Começou uma leve discussão e em algum momento nela, Minerva chegou. Agora a briga iria ficar engraçada. McGonagall é a melhor. Harry estava acompanhando tudo tranquilo, mas isso mudou quando Umbrigde puxou a lista de nomes da Armada do bolso.

- Vish... – falei.

Isso iria render uns cinqüenta alunos pra detenção.

- Olhe o nome do grupo – disse Umbrigde. – "Armada de Dumbledore"

- Exatamente – disse Dumbledore fazendo todos olharem pra ele em surpresa. – Eu instrui Harry a criar esse grupo.

Harry arregalou a boca.

- Mas o que... – comecei a falar mas Lily me cortou com um tapa.

- ... Você... – começou Fugde...

- Eu – concordou Dumbledore.

- Você organizou isso?

- Exato.

Em um certo momento, Fudge se irritou.

- Shackelbolt! Dawlish! Prendam-no!

Um raio prateado lampejou pela sala; ouviu-se um estrondo como o de um tiro e o chão tremeu. Puxei Lily pelo braço pra trás e a abracei, virando de costas, a protegendo. Fawkes guinchou e então como se uma bomba tivesse explodido, todos ficaram em silencio. Tudo acontecera em um piscar de olhos. Eu olhei de leve pra trás. Todos na sala foram azarados, menos Minerva, Harry, Marieta e Dumbledore. E nós é claro, mas eu duvido que isso foi de propósito, provavelmente só tínhamos nos livrado dessa por que estavamos mortos.

- Isso foi uma... azaração? – disse Lily. – Meu Merlin, imagine se os Marotos a conhecessem no nosso tempo...

Eu sorri meio que assombrado e olhei pra Dumbledore.

- Quando ele morrer, ele vai ter que me ensinar isso...

Dumbledore explicou que tinha azarado a todos levemente, e que ele iria ficar fora por um tempo. Foi uma explicação confusa e rápida demais, mas era o que dava pra ser feito no momento. Quando acabou, todos acordaram e eles olharam em volta confusos.

- Sabe Ministro – disse Shackelbolt – discordo de Dumbledore em muitas coisas, mas uma coisa o senhor não pode negar... Dumbledore tem estilo.

Eu sorri. Minerva foi instruída a levar os dois alunos para seus quartos e eu e Lily acompanhamos Harry até seu quarto.

- Isso tudo foi... – comecei.

- Uma tragédia – ela disse – a única coisa feliz nessa escola esse ano era a AD e agora, ela está destruída também.

- Harry é um bom garoto – falei – ele vai arranjar um jeito...

- Espero... – ela disse.

.

.

.

.

**Bom, espero que tenha ficado bom!**  
**Ang. Reviews?**


	41. Uma Memória Nada Boa

**Oi pessoal, bom, espero que estejam gostando até aqui, não é? :) Vamos que vamos!**

.

.

.

.

_Harry - 15 anos - A Pior Memória de Snape - James POV_

.

.

.

.

Eu apreciava muitos talentos no mundo como vários _pranksters_¹ ou muitas pessoas apenas hilárias ao redor do mundo, mas acho que uma boa quantidade pode contar comigo que Fred e George Weasley estavam no topo dessa lista. Bom, perdendo apenas para os Marotos. Mas isso não interessa agora, o que interessa é que eles eram fantásticos. Sempre gostara deles, mas o meu respeito por eles entrou em disparada quando abandonaram a escola fazendo a diretora odiosa querer morrer enquanto eles soltavam fogos mágicos por toda Hogwarts.

Lily observava os fogos das mais diversas cores e tamanhos voando pela escola com as mãos na cabeça parecendo desesperada. Já eu, olhava tudo com um sorriso de aprovação no rosto.

- Eles enlouqueceram! - Lily exclamou.

- Algum dia foram sãos? - perguntei realmente sério, tentando perceber se ela estava sendo sarcástica ou não.

Ela me deu um tapa.

- Não brinque com isso James! Vão ser expulsos!

- Pra que serem expulsos quando eles mesmos já abandonaram a escola?! - eu ri - eles não ligam mais para isso!

Umbridge corria por toda escola tentando controlar os fogos, obviamente, sem sucesso algum. Feitiços de sua varinha saíam e pareciam inofensivos, sem causar qualquer dano. Até Lily se divertiu um pouco com isso. Harry que estava parado perto de nós observava com uma satisfação meio que doentia no rosto.

- Os Weasleys vão ser heróis na sala comunal hoje - comentei.

O dia correu assim. Fogos e mais fogos mágicos estouravam por toda a escola enquanto os outros professores não faziam questão de tentar ajudar. Acho que pelo fato de todos eles odiarem Umbridge, eles não se mexiam para ajudar e ainda tiravam um barato com a cara dela. Por exemplo, Flitwick chamou Umbridge em sua sala para retirar uma porção de fogos, e logo após que a diretora o fez, ele comentou: "Obrigada Professora, é claro que eu poderia ter retirado os fogos sozinhos, mas não sabia se teria autoridade para tanto!"

Como eu previra, Fred e George foram praticamente idolatrados por todos Gryffindors que tinha na escola, e até por alunos de outras casas... até mesmo por Hermione! Eu me sentei na poltrona de braços cruzados, observando os Gêmeos receberem a glória que antigamente eu recebia. Eu conhecia a sensação, e esperava que eles aproveitassem tanto quanto eu costumava aproveitar.

_* pranksters: pessoas que fazem pegadinhas *_

* * *

Harry e Cho tinham praticamente terminado o namoro. Eles não se falavam e quando se falavam, brigavam. Não que eu estivesse chateado, nunca gostara muito dela... metida demais, apesar de bonita. Acredito que pelo fato de Harry estar irritado, esse humor era puxado para mim. Não era meus melhores dias, ainda mais por que hoje Harry teria mais uma aula de Oclumencia.

- Argh... - comentei enquanto descíamos para as masmorras.

- James, calma - Lily murmurou pra mim.

- Eu odeio oclumência. Eu odeio o Molusco. Eu odeio as masmorras. Nada melhor, tudo junto! Olha que beleza!

Lily sorriu e acariciou meu braço. Harry chegou na sala, e a primeira coisa que Snape fez foi criticá-lo. Por sorte Harry ignorou e eles continuaram, prontos para começar, mas alguém bateu na porta interferindo. Era Malfoy.

- Ah isso é maravilhoso! - exclamei - O dia não parece estar cada vez melhor?

Lily rolou os olho rindo.

- Professor Snape, eu... ah... me desculpe - disse o aluno olhando surpreso pra cena.

- O que foi, Malfoy?

- Professor Umbridge está chamando o Senhor.

Snape deu uma olhada para Harry e subiu junto a Malfoy. Harry guardou a varinha com raiva no bolso, e já ia saindo da sala. Era isso, ele simplesmente iria sair da sala? Endoidara? Por sorte ele parou quando uma luz atraiu sua atenção. Ele olhou confuso e se encontrou olhando para uma penseira. Lily praticamente leu seus pensamentos.

- Harry, não ouse...

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava curioso, o que teria numa penseira de Snape? Memórias das quais eu faria bom proveito ou... coisas que eu preferia nunca saber? Harry provavelmente pensou do mesmo jeito que eu, e se aproximou da penseira com cuidado.

- Lily? - chamei.

- O que é?

- Há algum jeito de vermos o que Harry verá?

- Não sei James...

Harry abaixou a cabeça na direção a penseira e mergulhou o rosto. Pensei rapidamente no que eu deveria fazer, então eu afundei a cabeça junto com ele. Felizmente, funcionou, mas Lily não teve espaço para ver, então, ela segurou minha mão do salo de fora. A penseira era ligeiramente gelada e eu não iria atrapalhar Harry nem um pouco. Senti a sensação comum de ser puxado por um ralo e então eu e Harry entramos em uma memória. Uma que eu conhecia bem.

Estávamos no nosso Exame das Noms de Feitiços, no nosso 5º ano. Olhei em volta chocado. Nunca imaginei que ver de fora seria assim, com as carteiras perfeitamente alinhadas e organizadas. Nós dois estávamos parados na frente de Snape. Me impressionei com o tanto que aquela criatura grotesca já havia escrito. Eu olhei em volta, sabendo que eu mesmo estaria em algum lugar ali.

- Mais cinco minutos! - gritou a voz de Flitwick como eu me lembrava.

Harry olhou pra frente, mas no momento que ele olhou pra frente, ele acabou encontrando oura coisa. Eu segui seus passos com os olhos até que ele parasse de frente para um garoto que assim, de costas, parecia seu irmão gêmeo. Eu engoli em seco. Ele havia encontrado a mim. Sorri e caminhei na direção dos dois com as mãos no s bolsos. Observei enquanto a minha lembrança desenhava um pomo de ouro com as iniciais L.E. dentro. Sorri carinhosamente.

- Eu sempre fui um romântico bobo... - comentei.

Dei uma olhada para Harry e ele olhava excitado para seu pai. Sorri. Realmente, Lily tinha razão, nós dois poderíamos ser gêmeos. Meu eu de quinze anos se virou e fez um 'beleza' para um menino logo atras que eu virei sorrindo para encarar. Sirius estava se equilibrando na cadeira de um jeito maroto.

- Que saudade... - comentei.

Assim que Flitwick recolheu a prova, James (de 15 anos) se reuniu com Remus e Sirius e eles comentavam sobre a prova. Eu os segui de perto, a fim de ouvir a conversa, tentando me trazer boas memórias. Harry parecia pensar o mesmo. Eles conversavam e zoavam sobre o probleminha felpudo de Remus e eu sorri. Como éramos ridículos. Os três foram para a beira do lago, enquanto meu eu de 15 anos brincava com o pomo de ouro que afanara.

Sirius pediu para que James guardasse o pomo, e ele o fez. Era verdade, eu me exibia bastante, mas se existia uma pessoa pra quem eu pararia a qualquer momento de me exibir, essa pessoa era Sirius. Então meu coração gelou. Eu me lembrava do que iria acontecer agora. E eu não gostava. Não era orgulhoso disso. E o pior... Harry estava vendo. Andei até Harry e agarrei seu braço.

- Vem... Harry, vamos embora! Por favor! - choraminguei.

Obviamente, Harry não se mexeu. Eu, percebendo o que ia acontecer, saí da penseira e caí sentado no chão com o impacto que eu me empurrei pra fora.

- James! - Lily exclamou - o que foi? você está bem? - ela disse.

Eu encarava o nada, com o rosto assombrado. Não, Harry não podia ver aquilo... o que ele pensaria de mim? Ele nunca me conhecera, ele me julgaria... não... Dobrei os joelhos, apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e antes que eu pudesse me controlar, comecei a chorar.

- James? James! James, amor, por favor, fale comigo! - Lily implorava.

Eu balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro... Não demorou para que Snape retornasse a sala e pegasse Harry com a cabeça enfiada dentro da penseira. Ele fez uma feição emputecida e agarrou-o pelo ombro e o tirou da penseira. Rezei para que Harry não tivera visto a cena, mas pelo seus olhos pude perceber que vira. Lily não sabia com o que se preocupar, mas eu só acompanhei a cena com os olhos, sentindo pela primeira vez, certo arrependimento pelo que fiz Snape passar durante todos esses anos. Não que isso me fizesse odiá-lo menos, apenas.. eu podia ter diminuído aquilo tudo. Ter crescido um pouco.

Não prestei atenção na discussão dos dois, mas entendi que Snape estava se recusando a ensiná-lo oclumência agora. Fechei os olhos, sem conseguir impedir de pensar que a culpa era minha. Estava com vergonha. Não queria olhar para ele. O que ele deveria estar pensando? Que seu pai era um monstro? Que ele era um valentão arrogante? Bom, isso é verdade, mas eu queria apenas ter a chance de me desculpar com ele e explicar o que passava pela minha cabeça.

Foi Lily que me puxou pela mão pra fora da sala. Deixei-a me conduzir pela escola, sem realmente prestar atenção aonde íamos, e só parei quando me dei de frente com a sala comunal da Gryffindor.

- James? - perguntou Lily - me conte o que aconteceu.

- A cena... que estava na penseira... era daquela tarde, onde nós fizemos o Nom. de Feitiços... Se lembra? - falei baixinho, gaguejando no começo, não querendo contar a cena inteira e deixando-a se lembrar sozinha. Lily pensou um pouquinho e então comentou.

- A cena que você atormenta o Severus?

Eu assenti olhando pro chão.

- E que depois ele te xingou de Sangue-Ruim e eu defendi você...

Lily assentiu.

- Você está com vergonha - ela chutou - Está com vergonha de Harry, que viu que você atormentava o Severus. E está com vergonha de mostrar a ele que eu e você nos odiávamos. Não é isso?

Desviei o olhar. Lily me abraçou.

- Shh... - ela disse enquanto eu voltei a chorar. - vai ficar tudo bem James... Você verá, Harry não vai ficar nervoso... alguém vai explicar isso a ele... Sirius, Remus, ele vai perguntar e os meninos vão explicar... Shhh...

Eu não queria me mexer. Não queria subir. Eu me sentei na frente da porta e deixei que Lily me aninhasse em seu peito enquanto sentia lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorrerem antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

* * *

Lily tinha ido contar o que acontecera a Marlene então eu estava só com um Harry adormecido. Eu olhava ele dormir tranquilamente e imaginei o que estaria passando pela sua cabeça. Será que ele sonhava? Eu toquei seu pulso e senti uma porta aberta. Franzi o cenho. Ele estava sonhando. Era bizarro, quer dizer... nunca havia feito isso antes. Fiz minha mente adentrar em seu sonho e logo que fiz isso, senti meus pés tocarem algo gelado.

Harry estava sentado em uma colina com gelo, mas ele não estava com frio. Ele usava roupas comuns e olhava confuso pra colina. Eu provavelmente arrancara ele do sonho da maldita porta do ministério que vinha tendo a meses, e como uma colina de gelo eram os meus sentimentos agora, acho que foi por isso nós aparecemos aq- argh esquece, eu estava ficando louco.

Eu olhei para os meus pés. Eu tinha pegadas na neve. Era sólido. Eu engoli em seco sabendo o que fazer mas com medo mesmo assim. Eu dei dois passos na direção dele mas ele não me ouviu e nem se virou para me ver. Eu me sentei ao seu lado devagar sem olhar pra ele. Pelo canto do olho pude vê-lo olhar surpreso pra mim e tentar sem sucesso formular algumas palavras.

- P-pai? - ele gaguejou.

Eu dei um leve sorriso que logo sumiu.

- Posso ficar sentado aqui? - falei.

Ele hesitou mas assentiu, ainda pasmo. Eu peguei um pouco de neve com os dedos aproveitando a solidez da minha pele e adorando sentir o frio contra ela enquanto eu a moldava em algo redondo.

- Oi Harry - falei.

- O-Oi... - ele respondeu.

- Eu queria conversar com você - falei - mas não sei se quer conversar comigo.

- Como assim? - ele perguntou confuso. Não havia se movido ainda.

- Queria conversar sobre o que viu na penseira hoje - falei olhando pra ele pela primeira vez.

Harry desviou os olhos durante uns segundos para olhar pro horizonte antes de voltar-se pra mim assentindo. Ele se lembrava, é claro. Duvidava que em algum momento, tivesse se esquecido daquilo tudo.

- Sim... Você zoou o Snape. Atormentou ele e feio... e a mamãe te odiava... mas como...?

- Sim, zooei com a cara do Snape - me corrigi - mas me arrependo disso. Eu era besta, uma grande criança. E sobre sua mãe... Lily me odiava sim, e muito, mas com o passar dos anos, deixei de ser tão infantil e foi assim que eu.. ganhei ela.

- Mas... mas... - Harry começou. - como você está aqui comigo? E como sabe que eu vi aquelas coisas?

- Ora Harry - falei jogando a bolinha de neve longe - estamos sempre com você. Como estávamos no cemitério e em todos os outros dias. Sempre estamos aqui, pode acreditar.

- Sempre?

- Sempre.

Harry não soube mais o que dizer. E muito menos sabia eu. O que mais poderia falar? 14 anos esperando para falar com ele e agora eu travava, mas esse era realmente um dia fabuloso.

- Harry, filho - falei - eu não vou monopolizar seu sonho por muito mais tempo, então, eu só queria pedir desculpas, por tudo o que você viu. Eu costumava ser sim um idiota de mão cheia, mas Sirius e Remus também eram. Remus menos, óbvio, mas éramos um grupo de garotos entediados. Achamos na zoação nossas diversões. Somos Fred e George Weasley - falei me lembrando daquela manhã - só que em uma grande escala - eu ri e Harry sorriu olhando pra longe. Ele não estava bravo. Confuso talvez, mas não bravo - Estou orgulhoso de você - falei de repente. - E eu tenho que ir...

Harry olhava arrasado.

- Por favor, fique... - ele pediu baixinho.

- Sinto muito Harry... - falei.

O elo se desfez e eu estava novamente no quarto de Harry e ele dormia tranquilamente com a minha mão pousada em seu pulso. Ele girou a cabeça para o outro lado e eu fechei os olhos, recostando na beirada da cama e deixando a cabeça cair nas mãos. Algo me dizia que ele não se lembraria disso, mas mesmo assim, fora bom para mim. Embora eu desejasse que ele se lembrasse. Pensei em comentar com Lily, mas decidi que essa era uma das coisas que eu gostaria de guardar só pra mim.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oi povo, sim, eu sei que essa cena nunca existe, mas é minha fanfic e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, portando haha... bom, quis muito fazer isso. ma cena melosa. Me processem  
Bjos Angel.**


	42. Pesadelos?

**Estou sem criatividade para o cabeçalho do capítulo, portando: Boa leitura! :)**

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 15 anos – Lily POV – "Ele pegou o Sirius"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Isso é a coisa mais chata do mundo – disse James e eu rolei os olhos tentando manter a calma.

- Não é chata... – comecei.

- É sim! – ele me interrompeu – É História da Magia! Existe coisa mais chata?

Eu dei um risinho mas não discuti. Os meninos estavam fazendo o exame final de História da Magia, e sim, James tinha razão, era a coisa mais chata do mundo, mas era matéria, ou seja, eles tinham de prestar atenção, embora a única pessoa que realmente estivesse fazendo a prova era Hermione. O resto estava colando. Não vou mentir, eu colara descaradamente no meu NOM. de História da Magia. Eu e James estávamos sentados na beirada da janela, perto de Harry. Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos para pensar, mas logo sua cabeça começou a ficar pesada e ele começou a abaixá-la para a mesa.

- Eu não acredito... – comentei.

James riu. Harry havia pego no sono! Como alguém dormia em uma prova?!

- História da Magia, baby! – James exclamou cruzando os braços no peito. Ele nem se importava com o fato que Harry iria perder a prova, já eu... Desci da beirada da janela e cutuquei Harry gentilmente.

- Harry? Acorde. – chamei.

Ele não se mexia, e roncava suavemente. Sorte que o professor não o via.

- Harry... – chamei mais urgentemente. E então eu me lembrei do que o Harry sonhava todas as vezes que ele dormia. Aquela maldita porta... ele não podia ficar sonhando com ela... – James? – chamei.

- Sim? – ele disse.

- Harry vai sonhar com a porta do Departamento de Mistérios, e... ele não pode, James, me ajude... – eu pedi um pouco mais brita quando James voltou a rir, mas felizmente ele se comportou e tentou me ajudar. Por ele, não tinha problemas nenhum em sonhar com a porta, mas eu entendia o que Severus e Dumbledore queriam dizer, aquilo era a mente de Voldemort, e eu não queria Harry lá dentro. James agachou na frente da carteira e sacudiu seus ombros levemente.

- Haz? – ele chamou – Vamos Harry, acorde, sei que o sono está bom, e concordo, dormir é melhor que estudar, mas não pode dormir agora, caso contrário sua mãe me mata... Err... de novo?

Rolei os olhos mas franzi o cenho. "Haz"?

- Harry – chamei – Harry!

E nada. Ele se remexeu com uma careta. É, ele estava sonhando com a porta. O meu medo, era ele adentrar a porta e deixar Lord Voldemort perceber que ele estava lá, fazendo assim Voldemort começar a entrar na mente de Harry também. Harry então começou a se remexer realmente perturbado.

- ... James? – chamei preocupada.

James agora não sorria. Harry levou um susto de repente, gritou e caiu da cadeira.

- Harry! – nós gritamos e nos ajoelhamos ao seu lado. Todos na sala se viraram pra ele e o Professor correu na nossa direção.

- Harry, você está bem? – James exclamou.

Eu joguei meus cabelos pra trás, pois estavam caindo por cima dos meus olhos, e rapidamente dei um nó, os prendendo no topo da cabeça.

- Sr. Potter, você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou o professor.

Harry estava assustado... 'aterrorizado' serviria melhor, mas respondeu:

- Sim, sim estou bem...

- Tem certeza? Não quer ir para a enfermaria?

- Tenho, não preciso de enfermaria...

- Você tem que ir...

Sr. Tofty o carregou pelos braços até o Saguão de Entrada na frente de todos os alunos.

- Vamos indo pra ala hospitalar...

- Não preciso... não quero..

Depois de convencer o professor que ele estava bem, o professor o liberou do exame e voltou para dentro da sala de aula.

- James – eu disse olhando pra ele preocupada. James refletia meus sentimentos. – O que acha que ele viu?

- Não sei Lils...

Harry de repente correu na direção da Ala Hospitalar. Eu dei uma rápida olhada em James antes de corrermos atrás dele. Harry adentrou a porta perguntando por McGonagall

- McGonagall! – exclamou James – Por que ele precisa da McGonagall?

- Pareço saber? – comentei.

Madame Pomfrey indicou a Harry que ela havia sido transferida para o St. Mungus depois de ter uma leve piorada. Quando a sineta tocou, Harry disparou para o Saguão, provavelmente atrás de Ron e Hermione. Aparentemente, Ron e Hermione pensaram na mesma coisa, pois os três se encontraram no meio do caminho.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou. – O que aconteceu? Está doente? Está bem?

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou Ron.

- Venham comigo! Depressa! Tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês! – exclamou Harry. Eu e James nos entreolhamos e os seguimos.

Os três entraram em uma sala de aula vazia.

- Voldemort pegou Sirius. – Harry exclamou.

Pelo canto do olho pude ver James ficando ainda mais pálido, pude senti-lo perder as forças ao meu lado, pude senti-lo se encolher como uma criança inocente e despreparada. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Sei como era perder seu melhor amigo. Perdi Lene. Mas James e Sirius... isso era demais... era torturante apenas saber o que James estava sentindo...

Marlene fora morta pelo interesse de Voldemort, mas se Voldemort matasse Sirius agora... seria apenas pra fazer Harry sofrer... e também James... Olhei pra ele e passei um braço em volta dele no momento que ele ficou tonto e perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio.

- Opa! – exclamei. James passou os olhos sem achar foco e eu o pus de pé novamente, ainda com os braços ao seu redor e com medo que ele perdesse as forças de novo. Enquanto tudo isso aconteceu, Harry explicou a Ron e Hermione o que acontecera. Então, uma frase me tirou do mundo de "Esposa do James" e me levou para "Mãe do Harry".

- Vamos para o Departamento do Mistérios.

- _O QUÊ?!_ VOCÊ NÃO OUSE, HARRY JAMES POTTER...

Obviamente, ninguém podia me ouvir. Hermione tentava convencer Harry que poderia ser uma visão manipulada, e que Sirius estava bem. Isso pareceu trazer James um pouco de volta. James se soltou de mim aos pouquinhos e se afastou.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei.

- Padfoot – ele respondeu. Em questão de segundos ele desapareceu. Enquanto James estava fora, Ginny e Luna adentraram pela porta. Disseram que ouviram Harry gritando e que queriam ajudar. Hermione planejou usar a lareira de Umbrigde para checar se Sirius realmente estava em casa e foi aqui que James chegou, desesperado.

- Não achei ele Lily, ele não está em casa! Sirius não está em casa! _Lily!_

- James, controle-se! – pedi – por favor! Me conte o que aconteceu!

- Eu cheguei e... e... e vi Monstro arrumando a casa, mas não tinha ninguém lá, e... e ele estava agindo como se não houvesse ninguém em casa! Pads não está lá! Lily! Tenho que ir ajudá-lo!

- Não poderá fazer nada! – exclamei – terá que levar alguém que pode!

- Está querendo dizer Harry?

Com essa eu fiquei quieta. Uma parte de mim dizia "NÃO" e a outra dizia "SIM".

De repente, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Luna correram na direção da sala da Umbrigde. Ela estava fora, inspecionando os NOM's então tudo seria mais fácil. Enquanto Luna e Ginny não deixavam as pessoas se aproximarem da diretoria, Harry, Ron e Hermione iriam verificar. Harry não tardou a enfiou a cabeça na lareira. James parecia dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar de ansiedade. Meu coração pudesse bater, ele falharia a cada batida.

Harry ainda estava com a cabeça na lareira quando a porta abriu e Umbrigde entrou.

- Harry! – eu e James berramos juntos.

Ela agarrou as vestes de Harry e o puxou pra trás.

- O que pensa que está fazendo!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E aí? Ficou curto, eu sei, mas pra compensar que é pouco e como faz muito tempo que eu não posto, hoje, tem mais dois..  
Angeeeeel**


	43. A Batalha

**Eis aqui a 2ª parte. Espero que gostem e desculpem qualquer coisa, sou preguiçosa e resumi algumas coisas do resumo resumido da batalha, okay? E não sou a Rowling. (Por isso minha ficha criminal de assassinatos está limpa cof cof)**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 15 anos – Lily's POV – A Batalha_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, eu tinha que admitir. Hermione e Harry se livraram de Umbrigde de uma maneira que merecia um livro. Grope, quem pensaria no Grope? Tinha que ser a Granger... Durante toda aquela confusão sobre centauros, gigantes e uma mini-batalha, tudo que eu mais queria além de tirar Harry dali, era dar um murro em James. Eu me desesperava muito fácil e uma grande parte do seu cérebro achava isso hilário, mas ele sabia que no primeiro sorriso que ele deixasse escapar, eu o mataria, então ele escondia o sorriso ao máximo. Mesmo depois de tudo acabar e nós levarmos um momento pra respirar curto, eu ainda estava daquela maneira. E não melhorei nem mesmo quando voltamos para os terrenos principais da escola e Luna, Ginny, Ron e Neville se reuniram a eles. Agora eles tinham que ir para o Departamento de Mistérios, mas a ideia que Luna tivera era no mínimo... perturbadora.

-_ Testrálios!?_ – James comentou enquanto eles montavam. Cada um subiu em algo que para mim era invisível, o que tornou tudo muito mais aterrorizante. James olhou pra mim.

- Você vai com o Harry? - perguntei e ele assentiu.

- Você? - ele perguntou.

- Vou com a Luna, ela pode vê-los... não me atreveria a sentar com um dos três que não podem.

Nós montamos atrás de Luna e Harry e eu me segurei na garota mesmo que não pudesse ver no que eu estava sentada. Acredito que sensação nenhuma passaria disso. Eu poderia usar simplesmente o teletransporte, mas não sabia onde ficava o Departamento. Os testrálios levantaram voo sem preparação e eu me agarrei na garota a minha frente. Era estranho e desconfortável. Odiava voar, mas eu tinha que admitir, Buckbeak parecia um sofá de veludo perto dessas coisas.

A viagem foi, de certa forma tranquila. Obviamente, um terror, mas tranquila no geral e não levamos muito tempo para chegarmos em Londres. Ao pousarmos, eu e Ron apostamos uma corrida pra ver qual de nós dois descia primeiro do testrálio.

- Eu_ nunca_ mais... - comecei arfando sem ter condições pra terminar. Depois de um tempo para mandar os bichos de volta e se ajeitarem, nós oito descemos para o Ministério da Magia. Nós tínhamos que chegar no Departamento de Mistérios, que era aonde Voldemort estava com Sirius. Não demorou muito para que avistássemos a porta, a famosa porta que Harry via em todos os seus sonhos.

James entrelaçou sua mão com a minha e com a mão esquerda (Ele era canhoto) pegou sua varinha. Eu repeti o ato do lado contrário. Harry abriu a porta e todos nós entramos em uma sala arredondada de aparência sombria. Me encolhi pra perto de James.

- Como Marlene conseguia trabalhar aqui?

- Sempre achei Marlene meio sinistra, não me leve a mal...

De repente, como se não fosse ruim o suficiente, as paredes da sala começaram a girar, embaralhando as portas. Nossos cabelos e roupas se bagunçaram no ar a nossa volta como se estivéssemos debaixo d'água.

- Maravilha! – James exclamou.

Agora não sabia de onde tínhamos vindo e nem pra onde iríamos. Quando a sala parou de girar, Harry escolheu a porta que estava na sua frente, e quando finalmente escolheu uma, entramos em uma sala que tinha um aspecto de um aquário gigante. Bem no meio da sala, estava um aquário com um liquido verde.

- O que são isso? – perguntou Ron.

- São peixes? – perguntou Ginny.

- Não – disse Hermione de um modo estranho.

Antes dela terminar de falar eu percebi o que eram e fechei os olhos com nojo.

- São cérebros.

- _Ew! - _gemi.

- _Cérebros? _

- E para que tem eles aqui?

- Não quero saber – disse James.

- Vamos embora, não é a sala certa... – disse Harry.

Eles voltaram para a sala circular e Hermione marcou a porta com um feitiço, para saber que eles já havia testado aquela ali.

- Essa garota é um gênio... – comentei.

James não estava praticamente comentando nada. Estava preocupado demais para gastar seu tempo falando. Dessa vez, quando Harry escolheu a próxima porta, eles entraram em uma sala vazia, com algo parecido com um espelho bem no meio. James empacou do meu lado.

- James? Querido? – chamei – o que houve?

- Esse portal... – ele disse olhando para o objeto não identificado bem no meio da sala. – Não sei, há algo de ruim nele... posso.. posso ver algumas coisas nele...

Eu dirigi meu olhar para dentro do portal. James estava certo. Era como se um grupo de pessoas deprimidas e tristes andassem de um lado pro outro, como se vagassem sem fazer nada, por uma eternidade que não parecia haver mais nada. Por que ainda estavam ali? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Prisioneiros, talvez? Que forma mórbida de manter as pessoas presas. E como haviam ido parar ali?

- Vem James, continue andando – eu o puxei pela mão.

- O que é isso? – comentou Harry.

- Isso o que?

- Esse som... pessoas conversando... mais ninguém pode ouvir?

- Eu escuto também – comentou Luna. – Vem daí de dentro...

- Como assim "Daí de dentro"? – perguntou Ron.

Eu podia ouvir também e de acordo com a expressão de James, ele também.

- Harry! – sussurrou Hermione – Sirius!

Harry pareceu sair de um transe. Novamente, eles fizeram o mesmo percurso. Saíram para sala redonda e escura que girava e Hermione marcou a porta. James apertou minha mão. Sua preocupação com Sirius aumentava a cada momento. Quando Harry abriu a terceira porta, adentramos em uma sala comprida, a maior que eu já havia visto, com trilhões de prateleiras e com esferas brilhantes na cor prata. Era gigantesca e eu sabia que Harry havia achado a sala certa pela sua expressão. Olhei pra James rapidamente, mas ele estava fascinado olhando em volta.

- Oh Merlin... – comentei.

- É essa! – Harry exclamou.

James franziu o rosto.

- Estranho – ele disse.

- O quê? – comentei com ele.

- Tenho certeza que era aqui nessa sala que Marlene trabalhava...

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, mas então James me puxou correndo atrás do grupo.

- Onde ele está Lily? – James perguntou.

Não respondi. Quando Harry empacou no corredor 97, nós todos trombamos, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer. James olhava em volta e olhava pra Harry, como se esperasse uma resposta explicando tudo aquilo, mas Harry era o mais confuso de todos.

- Harry? – disse Hermione.

- O quê?

- Sirius não está aqui...

Pude ver James por um momento ganhar um pouco de esperança. Mas como mantê-la sendo que _Harry_ estava ali no entanto?

- Harry? – chamou Ron.

- Que?

- Tem seu nome escrito aqui...

- Meu nome? – perguntou Harry.

James deu uma leve olhada para mim e se aproximou da bolinha que Ron apontada por ser mais alto que eu e ler com mais facilidade.

- "S.P.T. para A.P.W.B.D. – Lorde das Trevas e Harry James Potter" – ele leu.

- A Profecia! – exclamei. James assentiu pra mim. Harry esticou a mão e a tirou do seu suporte e assim que seus dedos tocaram a esfera, uma voz soou, fazendo todos nós nos assustarmos e virarmos para encará-la.

- Ótimo Potter, agora devolva a Profecia.

.

.

.

.

_James POV_

.

.

.

.

Me virei para encarar Lucio Malfoy.

- Ah, filho da p... – comentei.

- Onde está Sirius? – Harry perguntou.

Ecoaram risadas. Foi então que eu olhei em volta. Pelo menos 30 comensais da morte estavam ali. Lily apertou minha mão e preparou a varinha. Nossos feitiços não funcionavam mais nos vivos, mas quem sabe em objetos ou algo do tipo. Eu engoli em seco e puxei ela para traz de mim. Uma mulher apareceu do lado de Lucio dando risadinhas. Uma que havia estudado comigo, e uma que eu odiava com todas as forças de minha alma.

- Bellatrix – comentei.

Lily semicerrou os olhos para ela. A quantidade de vezes que eu vira essa garota maltratar pessoas que eu gostava e amava eram inúmeras, Harry não seria mais uma dessas. Não pude ver como que Harry e os outros haviam combinado de fazer isso, mas de repente, Harry berrou "AGORA!" e todos os seis gritaram _Reducto! _Fazendo os comensais se afastarem e eles correrem. Segui os sete (Lily inclusa) correndo pelos corredores cheios de profecias. Pelo canto do olho, pude ver um comensal correndo no corredor do lado. Meus feitiços não funcionavam. O que eu faria?

- James! – gritou Lily – Nas prateleiras!

Entendi o que ela queria dizer. Apontei a varinha pra cima e gritei: _Bombarda! _Três prateleiras se quebraram e as profecias caíram sobre o comensal, fazendo uma leve fumaça fantasmagórica sair de cada uma. Lily sorriu pra mim e continuou correndo. Era bom saber que em ao menos coisas e objetos os feitiços funcionavam. Quando Harry, Neville e Hermione se separaram de Ron, Ginny e Luna, eu perdi Lily. Fiquei junto com o grupo de Ron, e ela ficara com o Harry. Nós quatro corremos em direção a porta da saída, e entramos na sala escura e negra. Assim que saímos ela voltou a girar.

- Droga! Como voltaremos? – Gritou Ginny.

- Não voltaremos! – disse Luna – entre em qualquer uma!

- Ok! – Ron disse.

Assim que a sala parou de girar, Ron abriu a porta mais próxima e nós quatro instantaneamente corremos pra dentro, o que foi um puta d'um erro. Nós começamos a flutuar, como se não houvesse gravidade nenhuma naquele local e como se simplesmente tivéssemos pisado para o espaço.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ron gritava. Senti meu estomago embrulhar conforme eu girava no nada. Eu estava morto! Por que me afetava? Tentei desajeitadamente "nadar" para perto dos três, e até que funcionou. Ao se aproximarem eles deram a mão e eu olhei em volta. _Estávamos_ no espaço. Ou, estavamos em um lugar idêntico ao espaço. Não havia gravidade e os 8 planetas estavam ali. O mais próximo de nós era Urano.

- Mas o que... – comecei a falar mas nem terminei, por que logo quatro comensais adentraram na porta.

- Vai! Vai! – berrei.

Nós tentamos algo para se mexer, como se pudéssemos voar, e também funcionou, mas infelizmente funcionou pros comensais também.

-_ Petrificus Totalus! _– berrei apontando a varinha pra trás. Não funcionava neles, mas o atrasou, como se o ar em volta dele ficasse mais denso.

Aos poucos, os comensais se aproximaram da gente, mesmo contra todos os feitiços que lançamos contra eles. Alguém gritou um nome desconhecido e lançou um feitiço que acertou Ron.

- Ron!

E então um deles agarrou o pé de Ginny.

- Ginny! – gritei – A minha outra ruiva não, seu babaca! LUNA! – chamei. Luna pareceu me ouvir e se virou pra trás. Luna apontou o feitiço para o Planeta Anão Plutão e o explodiu.

- _Reducto!_ – ela berrou

O Comensal voou longe, mas um pedaço do planeta atingiu o pé de Ginny, que berrou.

- _Accio Ginny! _– gritei. Funcionou parcialmente, ela realmente se aproximou da gente mais rápido. Ela gemia de dor, mas Luna a agarrou seu pulso e ele a conduzia, assim como conduzia Ron, que ria feito um idiota. Assim que nos aproximamos da outra porta perto de Saturno, descemos e pisamos em solo firme novamente. Eu podia estar morto, mas que eu estava enjoado eu estava. Felizmente, aparecemos em uma sala aonde os outros quatro estavam. Harry e Neville tentavam ajudar Hermione, que estava desacordada no chão, Neville sangrava e Lily estava abraçada em seu peito, que estava em carne viva.

- Lily! – corri pra ela e a peguei delicadamente nas mãos. – O que houve?

- Um Comensal jogou uma azaração das boas em Mione, mas eu percebi e tentei entrar na frente... consegui o bastante pra não a matá-la, mas... meio que me atingiu em primeiro lugar.

Olhei pra Mione.

- Então ela está vida?

Lily assentiu. Sorri orgulhoso pra ela.

- E então Lily Potter salva mais uma pessoa da morte.

- Ah para.. – ela disse encabulada, mas ela ficou feliz com o comentário.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Obviamente vocês notaram que eu realmente resumi do resumo né? mas bom, a intenção da fic não é copiar os livros, é simplesmente narrar como foi para James e Lily, então, não me odeiem  
De qualquer maneira, quis fazer James ir com o outro grupo e tudo que aconteceu aí é de minha invenção com base nos livros ok? haha é que no livro narra a história de um grupo, achei que seria legal saber ou imaginar como foi para o outro. **

**Ang... (Já me desculpo antecipadamente pelo próx.)**


	44. Sirius

**Oi gente, queria avisar que esse é o último do Ordem da Fênix, ok? No próximo, estaremos no Enigma do Prince já :)  
Espero que gostem, desculpem se doer...**

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 15 anos – James POV - Sirius_

.

.

.

.

.

Eu sempre gostei de duelos, verdade, mas não quando meu filho estava no meio deles e era caso de vida ou morte.

Nesse exato instante, Ginny, Luna e Hermione estavam desacordadas, Ron estava discutindo com um cérebro, Neville tinha o nariz quebrado e não conseguia pronunciar os feitiços direitos, e eu e Lily éramos inúteis. Resumindo, Harry estava sozinho.

Eu arremessava feitiços e azarações para todos os lados, retardando alguns comensais, mas não fazia grande diferença, e só piorava por que Lily estava arrasada. Ela havia salvo Hermione de um feitiço dos grandes, o que havia salvo a vida da menina. Não machucou Lily fisicamente, afinal, não temos físico, mas tinha meio que esgotados suas forças e tinha deixado o lugar aonde o feitiço supostamente tinha atingido bem dolorido. Então, além de correr atrás de Harry para todos os lados, eu tinha um braço atravessado pela cintura dela, praticamente a sustentando e o outro comandava a varinha.

A única coisa que consegui ver foi quando Harry se precipitou e saiu correndo com a profecia erguida. O que ele estava fazendo? Percebi que ele corria na direção de uma porta aberta. Eu ajeitei Lily e corri atrás dele. Ela nunca pesara grande coisa, portando não era muito difícil.

- James, cuidado! - ela berrou.

A sorte foi que eu parei bem na beirada da escada. Harry não teve tanta sorte e desceu rolando e se machucando mais a cada degrau. Por sorte, não quebrou a profecia. Eu tinha a boca aberta quando comecei a descer os degraus olhando pra ele. Ele estava bem.

- Obrigado Merlin... – comentei.

Os comensais da morte vieram atrás de Harry e começaram a ir na direção dele.

- Merda – exclamei. Delicadamente tirei o braço de Lily e a acomodei no chão.

- Não... – ela gemeu.

- Não ouse se mexer – avisei.

Eu corri pro lado de Harry que agora subia os degraus que estavam no meio da sala. Só então me toquei aonde estávamos. Estávamos na sala do portal. Harry estava bem perto dele, o que eu não gostei nada, mas ele não tinha outra escolha a não ser continuar subindo.

- Potter – disse Lucio – acabou a corrida, me entregue a profecia.

- Não faça isso, Harry – falei.

- Mande... mande os outros embora e eu a entregarei ao senhor! – Harry disse.

- Você não está na posição de barganhar , Potter – ele disse – como vê, há dez de nós contra você sozinho... ou será que Dumbledore nunca lhe ensinou a contar?

- Ele não está sozinho! – berrou alguém – Ainda tem a mim!

Olhei pra cima.

- Neville! Ah, que lindo... – comentei.

Neville tentou estuporar alguns comensais da morte, mas com a pronuncia errada, o feitiço não saía. pelo menos ele conseguira chamar a atenção pra ele e desviá-la de Harry, mas um comensal agarrou Neville por trás e o prendeu.

- Longbottom, ahn? – disse Lucio.

- Longbottom? – repetiu Bellatrix. – Ora, eu conheci seus pais...

- EU SEI!

Neville se debatia tão forte que quase se soltou.

- Alguém o estupore! – berrou um comensal.

- Não, não, não.. – pediu Bellatrix – será que Longbottom consegue resistir mais que os pais? Vamos ver quanto tempo Potter agüenta...

Lily sentada nas escadas arreganhou os olhos de ódio olhando pra Bellatrix. Ali estava a mulher que enlouqueceu sua melhor amiga, eu não esperaria nada mais nada dela. Me colocando em sua posição, eu provavelmente encontraria uma maneira de matá-la mesmo sem ser sólido.

- NÃO DÊ A ELES HARRY! – berrou Neville.

Bellatrix ergueu a varinha:

- _Crucio!_

Neville começou a gritar e a se debater. Entrefechei os olhos ao observar aquilo e Lily desviou o rosto e tapou os ouvidos, querendo tapar todas as dicas de como fora a ida a loucura da amiga. Finalmente, Bellatrix parou.

- Foi só um aperitivo, agora nos dê essa profecia Potter!

Harry sem sequer pensou e estendeu a profecia. Eu iria discutir, mas se fosse eu no lugar dele, faria exatamente a mesma coisa. Foi aí que eles chegaram.

A Ordem Da Fênix.

Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks e Quim. (E Marlene, é obvio, que correu pra Lily) A tal da Tonks foi a primeira a disparar um feitiço estuporante em Lucio. Sempre gostei dessa menina mesmo conhecendo-a só por nome como filha de Andrômeda. Andy sempre fora uma ótima garota, mesmo sendo Slytherin. Harry fugiu dos disparos e eu o segui de perto. _Sirius. _Então ele realmente estava bem? Isso tudo foi realmente uma mentira? Não sei se a vontade maior era de matar Harry ou matar Voldemort no momento. Eu mesmo sem conseguir tocar Harry o ajudei a ficar de pé enquanto Neville correu em nossa direção. Ao nosso lado Sirius passou duelando com um comensal tão velozmente que eu, se não fosse um apanhador com ótimas qualidades de visão, teria perdido alguns movimentos.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – berrei para o comensal.

Ele deu uma leve atrasada, o que deu a vantagem a Sirius.

Mal tive tempo de olhar pra trás, pra ver Harry cair no chão, com a força de seu feitiço escudo vs um feitiço de um comensal.

- _Accio prof..._ – o comensal começou, mas Sirius trombou com ele o jogando longe e parando o feitiço no meio.

Dolohov, o comensal que Sirius tinha derrubado, se pôs de pé e iria azarar Sirius quando Harry se pôs de pé e berrou:

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

- Boa! – exclamou Sirius.

Sirius abaixou com Harry no momento exato que feitiços estuporantes passaram por eles.

- Agora quero que vocês dois saiam daqui, Harry, agarre a profecia e corra!

No momento em que Harry colocou Neville de pé para sair dali, Neville acidentalmente, por estar sobre efeito de uma azaração dançante, chutou a profecia longe, como se fosse em câmera lenta, vimos a profecia se espatifar no chão. Um palavrão dos grandes se perdeu na minha boca e eu xinguei Neville baixinho.

- Desculpe Harry! – Neville pediu.

- Não faz mal! Vem! Vamos embora!

- Dumbledore! – berrou Neville chamando a atenção de praticamente todos na sala. Eu olhei pra Neville confuso antes de girar nos tornozelos para ver o mago de barba branca e comprida parado na porta. Sorri. Virei pra trás pra observar o que estava acontecendo. Apenas um par continuava a duelar sem notar a presença de Dumbledore: Sirius e Bellatrix. Senti meu coração gelar. Bellatrix era difícil. Descia as escadas correndo, esquecendo Harry momentaneamente, com a intenção absoluta de ajudar Sirius. Provavelmente, Lily e Marlene tiveram a mesma idéia, por que ambas correram na direção dele também.

- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou Sirius.

_- Sirius, não provoque!_ – Lene berrou.

Um jato de luz vermelha passou triscando de Sirius e pude praticamente ouvir Marlene gemendo, mas então, foi aí que o segundo jato, um verde, o atingiu no peito. Sirius congelou e eu senti o chão sumir embaixo dos meus pés. No fundo dos meus ouvidos, alguém gritou. Marlene? Quem se importa. O mundo acabou. Pra mim, pra Lily, pra Marlene, pra Harry... para Sirius. Eu tropecei na escada e caí de bunda, descendo alguns degraus e machucando as pernas, mas meus olhos não se desviaram daquilo tudo que parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Sirius começou a tombar e o cabelo negro voou a sua volta enquanto ele caía para trás.

Uma pequena parte de mim se preocupou com Marlene, que ainda gritava, mas não era a maior importância no momento, por que Sirius caiu e atravessou o arco lentamente. Provavelmente, para Harry e os vivos na sala, Sirius desaparecera, mas pra nós, os mortos, ele simplesmente caiu no chão como se o arco não existisse. Era como se ele tivesse tropeçado nos próprios pés, e caído. Foi uma cena esquisita e de certa maneira bonita. No momento exato que seu corpo atravessou o portal, sua pele se iluminou e ficou mais transparente, e ele voltou uns 15 anos no passado, voltando a ser jovem, da idade que tinha quando tudo aconteceu.

Eu não conseguia me mexer e em algum lugar, Bellatrix comemorou. Sirius caiu confuso no chão, sem entender nada e com os olhos fechados ainda por medo do feitiço. _Tinha morrido, não tinha? Por que estava ali se sentindo vivo? _Não estava nem desacordado.

- Sirius...! – Lene berrou em silêncio. Ela foi a única que conseguiu se mover. Ela correu pra ele e se ajoelhou no chão ao seu lado, segurando seu braço, se certificando que tudo estava bem. Sirius pôs a mão na cabeça confuso e deu uma leve chacoalhada pra esclarecer a cabeça. Ele olhou em volta e congelou os olhos em Marlene, sua expressão mudando de confusão para o mais puro choque. Eles não tiveram tempo de fazer nada, pois Harry gritou, tirando todos de seus devaneios. Um grito doloroso e que tocou a alma foi ouvido provavelmente em todo o Departamento de Mistérios.

- NÃO! – ele gritou – SIRIUS! _SIRIUS, NÃO!_

No momento em que Harry iria alcançar o portal, Remus o agarrou por trás. Remus chorava baixinho, não podendo perder o controle por mais profunda que fosse sua dor. Minha respiração sufocou por um momento.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer Harry, ele se foi...

Como se o tempo avançasse na velocidade máxima, Harry saiu no galope atrás de alguém que eu não pude ver quem era, mas pela expressão de fúria no rosto de Harry, apostava em Lestrange. Remus estava ali parado, olhando para o portal, e agora na presença de amigos mais velhos e longe de Harry, ele se ajoelhou e chorou. A batalha estava acabada. Mas nosso mundo também.

Eu não tinha me mexido, mas então foi aí que Lily agarrou meu pulso e correu me puxando na direção de Harry.

- Marlene vai cuidar dele! James! Agora temos que ajudar Harry! Vamos! _HARRY!_

Eu deixei com que ela me arrastasse.

.

.

.

.

_Sirius POV_

.

.

.

.

.

Antes do grito de Harry, eu estava prestando atenção na outra parte da história. O que diabos havia acabado de acontecer? Eu certamente vira um lampejo verde me acertando apesar de não ter sentido nada e eu havia caído então, mas... era diferente. Eu olhei em volta, procurando minha rival, mas ao invés daqueles cabelos pretos oleosos, encontrei cabelos negros sedosos e cacheados, pairando acima de mim. Os olhos azuis de Marlene chocados e molhados em lágrimas ao olhar pra mim. Parei a batalha. _Marlene?_ O que... o que ela estava fazendo aqui? Então... eu_ tinha_ morrido? Ela pôs as mãos nas minhas bochechas e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry berrou, e tudo foi por água a baixo.

Não vi Harry correndo, mas quando virei o olhar pra direção pra onde Harry havia corrido, só pude ver um lampejo de cabelos ruivos sumindo pela porta. Ginny havia corrido atrás dele? Mas ela estava com o tornozelo machucado! Sabia que gostava dele, mas era um amor tão grande assim?

Quando senti alguém tocando meu braço virei para encarar a pessoa ao meu lado. Ela me olhava preocupada e eu tentei ao máximo não gaguejar.

- Marlene? – exclamei olhando pra ela. Ela continuava divina. De pele clara feito a neve e perfeita, com seus cabelos esvoaçantes pretos como a noite e olhos azuis celestes, idênticos aos meus, que me encaravam sem saber o que sentir.

- Você está bem? – ela me perguntou. Eu não conseguia falar nada. - É claro que não está bem, você morreu, mas, eu quis dizer, algo está doendo? Está ferido? ... Sirius...? Fale comigo... – ela disse. Minha boca balbuciou tentando dizer algo. Nem liguei para a parte do "você morreu", era óbvio que eu tinha morrido, aquilo fora um Avada Kedavra. Ela avaliou cada pedaço do meu rosto preocupada, mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi jogar meus braços envolta dela e puxá-la pra cima de mim. Ah o calor dela! Como eu sentira falta de tudo aquilo! Eu senti meus olhos lacrimejarem e eu sussurrei seu nome, mas ela se afastou de mim e me puxou de pé pela mão. Apesar de estar mesmo na minha frente, ela era... meio translúcida. Que bizarro. Mortos eram assim?

- Vamos, temos que ajudá-los!

- Ajudar quem? – falei.

- Venha! – Lene gritou e correu na mesma direção de Harry.

Eu me sentia um pouco tonto, mas com a ajuda de Marlene consegui correr até o outro saguão. As pernas pareciam melhores. Mais fortes e mais jovens. Eu me sentia mais novo e melhor. Morrer era assim? Dei uma olhada rápida pra trás, meio chateado com Marlene por me tirar de Remus. Ele precisava de mim agora. Com um último vislumbre do melhor amigo chorando, eu olhei pra frente, já no salão, e foi preciso todas as forças do meu ser e da minha existência para manter as pernas com vida, pois senti tudo ir água abaixo quando bati os olhos na mulher ruiva que claramente não era Ginny de frente para um homem de cabelos bagunçados de costas para mim.

James estava ali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_James POV._

.

.

.

.

.

Dumbledore duelava com Voldemort enquanto protegia Harry. Como ele conseguia fazer os dois era algo do qual nunca imaginei ser possível, mas ele me fazia acreditar. Outra coisa que era chocante era o simples fato de Lord Voldemort ter se materializado ali. Não pude evitar de sentir medo e cheguei a pensar: "Acabou, agora acabou tudo", mas Dumbledore como sempre, me surpreendeu.

Com um certo feitiço dos dois, eu, Harry e Lily acabamos caindo no chão.

- Harry! – ela berrou preocupada, os cabelos ruivos voando pra trás por causa do poder do feitiço. Agradeci mentalmente por usar óculos mas mesmo assim pus uma mão para segurá-los no rosto. Passei os braços ao redor dela quando ela tentou correr na direção de Harry, segurando seus braços contra seu corpo.

- Não! Espere! – eu gritei – ele vai ficar bem!

- HARRY! – Lily gritou mas não se debateu mais.

Não prestei muita atenção na batalha dos dois, a claridade dos feitiços atingindo meus olhos. Escondi meu rosto no cabelo de Lily e ela continuou a gritar pelo filho. Eu estava preocupado, mas confiava em Dumbledore. Se eu me mexesse, iriamos cair novamente pelo mesmo feitiço. Portanto, não soltei Lily. Harry estava deitado no chão. Assustado? Provavelmente. Machucado? Sim. Totalmente Devastado? Com certeza. Não vi quando Dumbledore se aproximou e muito menos vi quando Voldemort fora embora.

- Você está bem, Harry? – Dumbledore disse baixinho.

- Estou – ele respondeu. Eu finalmente soltei Lily, que engatinhou depressa até alcançar Harry. Ela o abraçou e deu um soluço em seu pescoço. me engatinhei para os dois e pus a mão na cabeça de Harry.

- Harry... você está bem querido? – ela murmurou. É claro, Harry não ouviu, mas o que valia era a intenção. Dumbledore enfeitiçou uma chave-do-portal para Harry, diretamente para Hogwarts. Nós nos levantamos, mas senti minhas pernas caírem, a realidade de tudo que acontecera finalmente me atingindo como um murro na cara. Lily pela segunda vez no dia passou o braço pela minha cintura e suportou meu peso quando eu quase desmaiei.

- James, será que ele vai ficar bem? – Lily me perguntou olhando para Harry que se preparava para ir para Hogwarts. Eu não respondi e me concentrei apenas em forçar minhas pernas a me sustentarem. Ela virou de frente pra mim e olhou bem nos meus olhos. Não dissemos nada, mas ela me abraçou. Eu afundei o rosto em seus cachos ruivos, e ela agarrou meus cabelos com força. Algo me dizia que todos os anos de Harry seriam assim agora. Ele nunca teria paz até que tudo isso terminasse. Harry sumiu e eu a apertei mais. Assim que fiz isso, senti seu corpo ficar rígido na hora. Franzi as sobrancelhas e a afastei delicadamente de mim.

- Lily, o qu... – antes d'eu terminar, notei que ela olhava pra alguma coisa atrás de mim. Eu girei em meus calcanhares, pensando que iria encontrar Voldemort voltando para se vingar, mas não. O que eu vi foi ainda mais chocante. Marlene estava de mãos dadas com Sirius, que olhava pra mim sem expressão nenhuma exceto dor.

Poderiam ter se passado séculos, ou apenas um minuto, eu não notaria a diferença.  
Sirius deu um passo pra frente, soltando a mão de Marlene e a pondo pra frente na minha direção, provavelmente achando que estava vendo um fantasma. Há, eu era hilário. Ele franziu o cenho antes de tentar falar.

- J-James? – Sirius balbuciou baixinho.

Eu senti o ar deixar meus pulmões, e antes que eu pudesse controlar minhas ações, eu sorri com uma risadinha baixa. Os olhos ficando embaçados.

- Oi Pads...

Sirius riu em choque e dor, como se fosse uma pegadinha dolorosa mas que tivesse funcionado, e ele estivesse rindo da própria burrice. Eu dei uma risada meio doentia por estar passando por tudo aquilo. Eu suguei o nariz e abri os braços, na tentativa rotineira entre nós de usar o humor para qualquer solução.

- O quê? Depois de quatorze anos acho que queira abraçar seu melhor amigo? - reclamei fingidamente. Marlene rolou os olhos e deu um empurrãozinho em suas costas. Foi o que bastou. Assim que seus pés saíram do lugar ele não parou mais. O vi correndo na minha direção e eu abri os braços rindo. Sirius riu o percurso, seu rosto mais feliz do que em anos que eu o observava, e então, ele me acertou.

Eu fui obrigado a dar uns três passos para trás para impedir que caíssemos. Sirius era mais alto e maior, foi complicado. Eu ri enquanto senti ele chorar no meu ombro. Não conseguia imaginar como estava sendo para ele. Se eu passasse esse tempo todo sem ele, eu acho que enlouqueceria. Ele era bem mais forte que eu. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, rindo, chorando e xingando um ao outro por tudo que passamos.

- Seu bastardo nojento, como pode me deixar aqui sozinho, eu senti tanto a sua falta... - ele chorou.

- Eu sei, senti sua falta também...

- Nunca mais vou deixar com que você suma da minha vista,para nada, eu vou onde você estiver. Quatorze anos são demais para alguém... Nunca mais me faça passar por alguma coisa assim, você não tem ideia do quanto...

- Cala boca Padfoot - chorei em seu pescoço - cala boca e para de arruinar o momento.

Ele riu dessa vez. Só quando ouvimos a risadinha leve de Lily, é que nos separamos. Sirius olhou pra ela com o maior sorriso que ele conseguiu.

- Evanis... – ele disse.

- Padfoot – ela murmurou.

Ele enlaçou os braços pela cintura dela e ela pelo pescoço dele. Ele a girou com a força do abraço e ele não parecia querer soltá-la nunca mais. Lily parecia tão pequena em seu abraço que quase sumiu. Assim que eles se separaram, pude ver Lily indicando somente com os olhos alguém à sua direita.

Sirius se virou e viu que Marlene tinha andado até nós. Ela chorava sem fazer barulho, mas ele riu antes de grudá-la pelo rosto e meter um beijo na boca dela antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Sorri pra isso e olhei pra Lily. Ela me deu um olhar doloroso como se dissesse: _"Sei que por mais que está feliz está triste. Eu entendo. Não se culpe por estar feliz com a companhia dele"_

Eu estendi a mão pra ela, e ela enlaçou os dedos nos meus. Assim que Sirius e Marlene se separam, ela o arrastou até nós. Estendi a mão pra Sirius.

- O quê? – ele disse olhando pra minha mão estendida. - Eu te amo, admito, senti sua falta pra caralho, mas não virei gay, James, sinto muito.

- Vem, temos que ir pra Hogwarts - eu o ignorei. Sentira falta disso - temos que achar Harry...

Sirius riu e segurou minha mão. Lily olhou pra fileira.

- Prontos? – ela disse.

- Mais pronto impossível - Sirius disse, e eu acho que nunca alguém se sentira tão feliz sobre morrer. Lily fechou os olhos e em milésimos, estávamos no escritório de Dumbledore. Ou o que restara dele.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ME PERDOEM! Se vocês são sensíveis quanto eu, alguma parte desse capítulo deve ter doído, e por isso, peço desculpas.  
as espero que tenham gostado.. :')  
Angie**


	45. É Triste Dizer Adeus

**Ei, mini-capítulo extra aqui. Talvez doa também. Desculpa por existir.  
Go on and read it...**

.

.

.

.

.

_É triste dizer Adeus - Marlene's POV_

.

.

.

Olhem como eu sou uma pessoa estranha. Eu estava em êxtase? Sim, mas também estava arrasada e deprimida. Me acham bipolar? Eu sei, mas eu conseguia me entender. Eu estava maravilhada por ter Sirius pra mim novamente, poder tocá-lo, poder beijá-lo e aproveitar tudo o que eu não consegui na minha época com vida mas também, não era de se esperar que eu ficasse somente feliz. Ele tinha morrido afinal. Milhares de experiências como envelhecer, ver o futuro e experimentá-lo foram tiradas dele num piscar de olhos. Ele não parecia se importar de qualquer forma, mas mesmo assim...

Mas tinha outra coisa me incomodando, uma coisa que eu sabia o que era, só não queria aceitar, creio eu...

Tínhamos chegado em Hogwarts e Sirius tinha ido caminhar com James, pra eles conversarem sobre esses anos que passaram separados. Sabia que iria demorar horas, portando deixei Lily com Harry e fui andar pela escola. Acabei mesmo sem notar, na torre de Astronomia da escola. Era a mais alta, e tinha o teto metade aberto, de uma forma que desse pra ver todas as estrelas. Fora aqui que eu caí aos encantos de Sirius pela primeira vez e nós trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. E nosso milésimo tapa na cara. Era um lugar meio importante.

- Toc toc - alguém disse.

Me virei e vi Sirius entrar na sala. Ainda me chocava ver que agora ele conseguia me ver, mas era um choque bom.

- Ei - falei sorrindo. Ele sorriu, se aproximou de mim e me beijou ternamente e levemente nos lábios antes de se sentar na mesa, ao meu lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou.

- Pensando - respondi.

- Em quê?

- Em tudo... em mim, em você, em nós...

- Normalmente quando as garotas pensam em mim elas tem sorrisos nos rostos - ele disse galanteador - ou baba as vezes. Mas vocês está tensa. O que está acontecendo, Lene?

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não podia simplesmente ir e deixá-lo agora... não depois de todos esses anos... por que isso estava acontecendo comigo?

- Sirius - comecei - você conhece aquela antiga história de que nós vivemos, e quando morremos, vagamos pela terra até completar nossa missão? - Sirius não disse nada, portanto eu continuei - É uma religião específica, talvez não conheça por isso. Algumas pessoas falam que assim que morremos e viramos o que eu e vocês somos hoje, espíritos, devemos continuar nesse plano espiritual até completarmos nossa missão, seja ela qual for, e só quando completarmos, conseguimos a passagem.

- Interessante, mas qual é seu ponto? - ele disse. Mais lágrimas.

- O ponto é: que quando alguém completa essa missão, de acordo com a Dorcas, que estava comigo quando fez a passagem, você vê uma Luz branca, tão forte a ponto de cegar você, mas ela não é assustadora. Dorcas disse que é acolhedora e confortável, e que fica sempre em algum lugar perto, e que se você entrar nela, você faz a passagem.

Sirius não disse nada. Eu fechei os olhos com força quando mais lágrimas caíram e eu esperei. Ele sabia, só estava com medo de admitir para sim mesmo, assim como eu mesma não queria isso.

- Você está vendo a luz, não está Marlene? - ele perguntou baixinho e devagar. Eu desmoronei e soluçando, assenti devagar. Meus cabelos negros desfiados caindo a minha volta quando deixei meu rosto cair nas mãos. Sirius olhou pra frente e piscou algumas vezes para não começar a chorar.

- Eu não quero deixar você, não agora - falei - eu passei por muita coisa durante todos esses anos para quando finalmente consegui você te perder novamente!

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- Qual era sua missão, você sabe? - ele perguntou baixinho.

- Tenho uma idéia.

- Me conte.

Eu esperei até minha respiração se estabilizar e meu coração diminuir algumas batidas. Ele não fez nada para me apressar, o que eu agradeci silenciosamente.

- Nossas mortes foram brutais, e creio que deixamos algo faltando para trás. Uma peça. James e Lily por exemplo. Sem dúvida nenhuma só conseguirão a passagem quando Harry estiver 100% bem e seguro - Sirius sussurrou um "Vixe", mas eu ignorei - e... eu morri quando Voldemort estava atrás dois dois e de você. Acho... acho que minha missão era proteger você.

_- Eu?!_

- É. E no momento em que você morreu, eu... falhei e não falhei no mesmo tempo. Falhei, por que você está morto, e não falhei por que agora nada de ruim pode acontecer com você, e agora, James poderá tomar conta de você no meu lugar, como sempre aconteceu - eu sorri pra ele.

- Lene... - Sirius começou.

- Não! - exclamei e ele se calou - Por favor, não. Não torne isso mais dificil do que já está sendo Sirius, por favor!

Eu respirei devagar. Eu olhei para o meu lado esquerdo, na diagonal por cima do ombro e vi aquela luz. Era quente e refrescante ao mesmo tempo. Por alguns vislumbres era possível ver algo que alguma pessoas talvez chamassem de paraíso. Consegui definir a silhueta de algumas pessoas e sorri ao ver a bengala de meu pai perto de uma ali.

- Minha mãe e meu pai estão me chamando. Dorcas está ali também! Ela está chorando. De felicidade eu acho, ou é melhor estar...

Sirius me encarava sorrindo com a minha felicidade. Ele estava arrasado, eu sentia, mas ficava feliz que eu fosse ficar bem.

- Minha prima, e meus amigos que moravam na minha rua... Aquilo é meu cachorro?!

Ele riu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vá - ele disse.

Olhei pra ele.

- O quê?

- Vá - ele repetiu chorando.

- Sirius...

- Vá Lene, vou ficar bem, eu tenho o Prongs e a Evanis...

Eu esperei pra ver se era brincadeira, mas não era. Eu me pus de pé e abracei-o pelo pescoço. Ele me segurou com força antes que eu me soltava e colocasse uma mecha atrás de sua orelha. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, e o peito subia descia rapidamente.

- Eu vou te esperar. Eu vou te esperar quando chegar a hora de você ver essa luz também. Eu estarei lá. Eu vou te esperar, nem que seja pra sempre...

Sirius sorriu e me beijou devagar.

- Eu amo você. Nunca se esqueça.

Eu sorri e assenti.

- Diga a James que é melhor ele cuidar de você, ou quando ele fizer a passagem, estarei lá, pronta para socar a cara dele. - falei com lágrimas nos olhos e Sirius riu. - E diga a Lily que a amo, e que sinto muito por não conseguir dizer adeus!

- Ela vai entender...

Eu soltei Sirius e virei as costas pra ele. Seria mais fácil se eu não o visse chorando. Atrás de mim, Sirius desapareceu no momento eu que toquei as mãos da minha mãe. Ele ficaria bem, e eu estaria ali para ele quando a hora chegasse, como sempre estive.

.

.

.

.

**Oi. Bom, poderiam ler isso? Gostaria de explicar algumas coisas.**

**• Bom, nunca em lugar nenhum houve a história que Sirius fosse apaixonado por Marlene McKinnon, mas diversos fãs, talvez 80% dos fãs dos Marotos acreditam que sim. Marlene é falada um pouco nos livros, mas nada demais. Isso é coisa de Shipper, mas eu me apeguei a ela, assim como Emmeline, Dorcas e Alice. As pessoas acreditam que elas dividiam um quarto na torre como Harry, Ron, Simas, Dino e Neville. Quem sabe, não é? Então... só queria deixar confirmado que Rowling nunca escreveu nada disso, ok?  
**

**• Em segundo lugar, para as pessoas que gostam de se foder, eu aconselharia a ouvir "Let Her Go - Passenger" enquanto pensa no capítulo. Foi escrito ouvindo ela. **

**É.. é isso. Obrigada!  
Angel**


	46. Brincadeira de Criança

**Oi pessoal.. :) Vamos nessa, entrar então no Enigma do Princípe? here we go...**

.

.

.

.

_ Harry - 16 anos - Gemialidades Weasley - James PO_V

.

.

.

.

.

Nós estávamos juntos novamente no Beco Diagonal, como se tivéssemos voltado 20 anos no passado. Eu, Lily e Sirius andávamos perto, um pouco atrás de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Na maior parte do tempo andávamos com os rostos chocados com o que tinha acontecido com o Beco, no restante, cuidávamos do garoto na nossa frente que tinha dificuldade em se manter em paz. Sirius estava mais em choque do que eu e Lily. Ele não ia aquele lugar à tanto tempo...

- O que houve aqui? - perguntou Lily.

- Eu não sei. Mas provavelmente foi obra dos Comensais...

Ela franziu a boca tristonha.

- Ei, olhem aquilo - disse Sirius apontando pra um lugar.

O formato da porta de entrada e o jeito estranho que fora construído dava claramente para se dizer que era a loja de varinhas do Olivaras. Só que, não parecia a loja de varinhas do sr. Olivaras. Estava desativada. Cheia de pó, com madeiras e caixas de varinhas no chão, suja, com vidraças quebradas e a porta estava pendendo pra um lado.

- É o Olivaras? - perguntou Lily rouca.

- É sim... - disse Sirius - Ou ele foi embora ou eu diria que algo bem grande o atacou.

- Não poderiam ter atacado. O Beco Diagonal é sempre cheio, alguém teria ao menos notado, ou teria saído nos Jornais Bruxos, certo? A única loja de varinhas por aqui atacada? - Lily argumentou.

- Provavelmente Evanis, mas não se esqueça que eles estão tomando conta. Podiam muito bem driblar um jornal qualquer...

- Olhem pra isso - comentei avaliando o lugar inteiro. - As pessoas estão fugindo. Estão se protegendo. Estão com medo.

Não falamos mais nada, mas eu fiquei pensando comigo mesmo: Como os novos bruxos iriam se virar? Sem a loja de roupas, sem a loja de varinhas, sem loja de TUDO que iriam precisar para Hogwarts? Era inacreditável o tanto de pavor que Voldemort podia causar apenas por aparecer.

- Oh meu Deus! - ouvi Sirius exclamar e levantei a cabeça. Ele encarava descrente pra frente com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Olhei pra onde ele olhava pra encontrar a maior loja de logros que eu já havia visto.

- Puta que p... - falei.

A loja de logos Gemialidades Weasley, comandada por Fred e George, trazia ao beco morto, um ar de festança. Eles eram malucos, tão malucos quanto eu e Sirius fomos uma vez. Talvez, em alguns casos, um pouco piores.

- Quando Fred e George morrerem, me lembre de parabenizá-los por essa loja! - Sirius gritou entrando correndo pra dentro da loja feito uma criança de 5 anos.

- Pads! - gritei sorrindo e fui atrás. Lily ia argumentar, mas pude notar que ela sorriu ao me ver brincar, feliz, com meu melhor amigo novamente. Sirius olhava cada brincadeira, cada logro, cada Kit como se pudesse realmente utilizá-los, e quase pude praticamente ler em sua cabeça os planos se formando. Ele estava tão jovem novamente.

- Meu Deus, se tivéssemos essa loja na nossa época... - eu comecei quando olhei em volta, para a inundação de cores e barulhos que animava qualquer ser humano.

- Nem brinque com isso - disse Lily chegando do meu lado - Vocês dois seriam um inferno com essas coisas! Já eram um inferno sem!

Sirius sorriu.

- Com certeza, Snape teria fugido aos berros de mim se eu tivesse alguns apetrechos daqui. - ele disse rindo e avaliando uma caixinha pequena que nas instruções dizia que explodia e transformava a roupa de quem estivesse perto em vestidos bregas. Fred e George eram incríveis.

- Sirius - Lily censurou.

- Não posso fazer nada se você gosta do Morcegão Ensebado, Evans, ele é escroto...

Lily rolou olhos e se afastou pra ver outras coisas. Sirius continuava a chamar ela de Evans, mesmo sendo uma Potter agora. Os gêmeos tinham estourado dessa vez. A Loja de logros estava tão cheia que era quase impossível andar. Sorte pra mim e pra Sirius, que eramos espíritos e passávamos entre eles, por mais desagradável que fosse.

- Isso é fantástico! - disse Sirius olhando um poçãozinha minúscula do amor. - Se eu tivesse isso na minha época...

- Não teria sido necessário usa-lá. - completei rindo - as garotas te veneravam...

- É, pode ser, mas teria conseguido a Lene antes... - sua expressão se tornou tristonha e eu perdi o sorriso olhando pra ele.

- Ei, Sirius... sei que é difícil. Você acabou de consegui-la mais uma vez e já a perdeu. Mas ela está bem... sei que está, e está esperando por você, tenho certeza. Na verdade, imagine o quanto de saudade acumulada que vocês dois vão ter quando se encontrarem. Não precisam comer, nem dormir, meu deus, vão transar durante dois dias seguidos!

Sirius deu um leve sorriso e Lily me censurou por falar essas coisas em público mesmo que ninguém fosse me escutar. Eu pensei no que fazer para animá-lo e de repente eu sorri marotamente.

- Sei o que ajudaria num animo desse.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Estou com medo de perguntar, mas me diga Prongs, o que quer fazer?

Sorri.

* * *

A neve estava macia enquanto rolávamos nela.

O enorme cachorro negro, da raça pastor belga com o focinho mais grosso e menor, com pouco pelo saltou em cima de mim, e eu rindo (De uma forma que só um cervo consegue) batia com a anca e joguei ele no chão. Ele se levantou rosnando um riso e se posicionou com as patas dianteiras esticadas e a bunda pra cima balançando a cauda. Ele estava provocando. Eu ergui o pescoço elegantemente e então abaixei a cabeça, indicando os chifres. Sirius latiu e correu pra mim. Eu me ajeitei e encaixei o cachorro nos chifres. Era nossa antiga brincadeira. Ele tentava morder minhas orelhas, e eu não podia deixar. Ele esticava o pescoço, abocanhando o ar, e debatendo as patas pelos chifres, tentando avançar um pouco mais. Eu ri, entortei a cabeça e joguei ele no chão ao meu lado. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar eu me joguei do lado dele, me deitando esparramado na neve. Ele sem levantar continuou tentando agarrar minhas orelhas. Então ele cansou. Ele se pôs de pé, sacudiu a neve dos pelos e subiu em cima de mim, pra deitar em cima e não se sujar. Eu virei o pescoço pra ele e ele abocanhou o meu focinho comprido fraquinho, como um ato de carinho. Fechei os olhos. Era bom.

Assim, brincando, como fazíamos quando tínhamos 15, 16 anos... Parecíamos ainda estar vivos. Quando abri os olhos novamente, eu estava humano. Ele ainda era um cachorro que estava deitado em cima de mim, enquanto eu permanecia deitado de costas. Acariciei seu pelo, bagunçando devagar a área do pescoço.

- Senti muita saudades... - comentei.

Ele piscou os olhos azuis pra mim. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço e apertei forte. Um cachorro normal teria reclamado, mas Sirius não era um cachorro normal, ele abaixou a cabeça no meu ombro, com carinho. Assim que o soltei ele deu uma lambida no meu rosto que pegou do queixo até o couro cabeludo. Eu ri tentando me afastar. Limpei com a manga da blusa a lambida e com um braço empurrei o cachorro pro lado, que assim que rolou virou homem.

Ele olhava rindo pra mim.

- Como nos velhos tempos... - ele disse.

Eu ri e concordei.

- Ei, devemos nos ajeitar e voltar para o Beco Diagonal, Lily vai ficar uma fera... - falei.

- Ok.

Nos levantamos e Sirius despenteou meu cabelo como na nossa época de Hogwarts.

- Ei! - falei.

- Como nos velhos tempos - ele repetiu.

Sorri.

- Corrida animaga até o Beco?

- Demorou.

Nos transformamos na nossa forma animaga com um pulo e no mesmo momento começamos a correr., eu obviamente levanto a melhor. Quero ver em que planeta que um cão é mais rápido que um cervo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gente, e aí, gostaram?  
****Bom, eu quis fazer desse capitulo um pouco de diversão entre James e Sirius, pra matar a saudade, e a única cena que achei que encaixaria pra isso foi essa. ****Espero que tenham gostado.**

**A PROPÓSITO, vamos lá, a mais uma sessão de explicação. Rowling fala que sempre imaginou Sirius como um Terra Nova, m****as honestamente, não tem nada a ver, e a raça mais parecida que achamos foi o Pastor Belga, que vou deixar umas fotos aqui em baixo num link do meu tumblr e esperar que o link abra. Bom, pelo menos, MEU Padfoot é assim:**

**• clairdelou . tumblr . "com" / private/77544440810/tumblr_n1fi2jOiEf1rvq0yv**

**Tirem os espaços e as aspas do "com", esse site não aceita links -' O resto é só copiar.  
Idade das pedras.**

**Ang-**


	47. O nome disso é CIÚMES, Harry

**Oi gente, tudo bom? Bom, aqui estou, vamos lá!  
****Gente, desculpa pular uma grande parte do 6º Livro, mas nas cenas que pulei não tinha o que escrever.. '-' então...**

**É isso!**

.

.

.

_Harry – 16 anos – Lily's POV – Ciúmes_

.

.

.

.

.

- Acho que esse sem dúvida é o ano mais comum de Harry em Hogwarts, não acha James? – eu falei.

- É, pode se dizer que sim... – disse ele.

Esse ano definitivamente as coisas estavam mais calmas, apesar do sufoco passado no final do ano passado. Harry estava estudando normalmente, sem nenhum ataque de Voldemort, sem professores pegando no seu pé (Exceto Severus, que virara professor de D.C.A.T.). E tínhamos ganhado Slughorn como professor de Poções, e ele aceitara Harry na hora. Tudo bem foi por consequência da fama, mas mesmo assim, era bom pro futuro de Harry. O Quadribol também estava bom. Harry se tornara capitão, o que foi sem dúvida, um dos dias mais felizes da vida de James. Tínhamos ficado um pouco tristes pela partida de Marlene, mas quando se tem Sirius Black por perto, é impossível ficar sem sorrir. Nesse exato instante, estávamos presenciando um treino de Quadribol. Harry estava parado no ar, observando e instruindo os novatos no time a fazer 'aquilo', ou 'tal'.

Estávamos sentados na arquibancada. James tinha deitado com a cabeça no meu colo e com as pernas no colo de Sirius.

- Harry joga bem – comentou Sirius.

- Claro que joga, é meu filho – disse James rindo.

- Otário – respondeu Sirius.

Eu sorri e rolei os olhos pros dois, voltando a atenção pro treino. Nós três gememos e sugamos o ar quando Ron, para defender um gol de Ginny, acertou a boca de Demelza, uma novata por engano.

- Oh Merlin, me desculpe Demelza! – ele começou a falar.

Sirius e James estavam rindo histericamente do meu lado.

- Parem vocês dois! – falei – Foi sem querer, ele está nervoso!

James limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e ainda rindo, se desculpou. Incrível como a risada dele me fazia rir, mesmo quando eu não queria. No fim, acabamos nós três dando risada disso, mas eu ainda conseguia sentir a dor de Demelza em mim mesma. A Goles deveria doer...

- Seu retardado, você não pode ficar entrando em pânico assim! – exclamou Ginny pro irmão. – Olhe o que você fez!

- Posso dar um jeito nisso._ Episkey!_ – Disse Harry lançando um feitiço na boca da menina, a curando – e Ginny, não chame o Ron de retardado, você não é a capitã da equipe.

- Sei disso, mas você estava muito ocupado demais pra chamá-lo de retardado então eu achei que eu deveria...

Harry riu com os olhos fechados. Quando as vassouras pousaram no chão, eu, James e Sirius fomos para o gramado num piscar de olhos e acompanhamos Harry para o vestiário, enquanto o time inteiro comentava sobre o treino e seus altos e baixos.

- Vou demorar pra me acostumar a 'aparatar desse jeito macabro' dentro de Hogwarts. – disse Sirius.

- Joguei horrivelmente! - Ron exclamou do nada.

- Não jogou não, só estava nervoso... É o melhor goleiro que já testei, seu problema são os nervos.

Eles se trocaram e foram pro castelo. Eles estavam conversando sobre táticas e James e Sirius estavam lembrando jogos dos tempos deles, brincando e insinuando como se ainda estivessem lá. Se eu fosse sólida, teria trombado com Harry, e com o meu dom de ser desastrada, teria caído de bunda no chão, mas passei por ele e quando vi arregalei a boca e os olhos e parei de andar. James e Sirius por serem iguais a mim trombaram em mim.

- Mas que droga, Lily! – disse Sirius.

Ginny e Dino estavam se enroscando como cobras cegas no corredor. E não posso apenas dizer que estavam se beijando, eles estavam realmente se amassando, do tipo do amasso que eu costumava trocar com James no sexto ano, mas obviamente não a luz do dia e muito menos em público num corredor, por mais deserto que estives- Ah deixa pra lá, sim fazíamos isso também. Sirius assoviou e riu.

- Caramba, achei que ela era quietinha...

Senti alguém fungar no meu pescoço e olhei pra trás. Era impossível dizer quem estava mais irritado e nervoso. Ron estava vermelho de raiva, mas Harry olhava pra Dino como se quisesse... deixa pra lá.

- Ei! – Ron chamou.

Dino e Ginny se viraram pra olhar chocados e assustados com a aproximação. Bom, Dino pelo menos. Ginny ficou relaxada e encarou Ron como se ele fosse louco por interrompê-la.

- O que foi? – Disse Ginny casualmente.

- Não quero encontrar a minha irmã se agarrando em público!

- Era um corredor deserto até você se intrometer.

James e Sirius riram e bateram as mãos. Me peguei pensando que era o meu karma, passar o meu resto de semi-morte junto com James e Sirius e literalmente, só eu para ouvi-los. Deus tenha misericórdia. Dino estava com mais vergonha impossível, ele tentou lançar um sorrisinho para o Harry, como para fugir de Ron. Harry não retribuiu. Foi aí que eu entendi. Arregalei os olhos e sorri.

- Que foi? – disse James.

Não respondi.

- Ah, vamos Ginny – disse Dino a pegando pela mão. Uma parte de mim quase rezou pra Merlin pra que Dino a soltasse, por que de acordo com a expressão facial de Harry, ele voaria nele em menos de um segundo se perdesse o controle. Agora, mas do que nunca, ele me lembrava James. _Comigo._

- Vai indo, quero conversar com meu irmão – ela disse. Dino foi embora e ela se virou pra Ron.

- Ela é afiada, isso vai ser lindo, saca só. – disse Sirius baixinho pra James, que sorriu.

- Certo – ela começou – vamos entender de uma vez por todas. Não é da sua conta com quem eu saio e o que eu faço, Ronald.

- É, sim! – Ron retrucou – você acha que eu quero que as pessoas saiam por aí dizendo que minha irmã é uma...

- _UMA O QUÊ!_ – ela berrou tirando a varinha do bolso. – Uma o quê, exatamente?

- Ele não quis dizer nada, Ginny. – tentou Harry.

- Quis sim! Só por que ele ainda não se agarrou com ninguém na vida, só por que o melhor beijo que ele já ganhou na vida foi da Tia Muriel...

- CALA BOCA! – berrou Ron.

- Não calo, não! – retrucou Ginny – Vejo você com a Fleur, esperando que ela lhe dê um beijinho na bochecha, isso é patético! Se você tivesse alguém, não ia se importar tanto com os outros!

Ron puxou a varinha. Por sorte, Harry despertou do seu choque "Após Primeira Onda De Ciúmes Violenta", e se colocou entre os dois, ele virado de lado com os braços abertos, proibindo os dois de se aproximarem. Eu corri e mesmo que não adiantasse nada segurei Ginny pela cintura, tentando afastá-la de Harry e Ron. É claro, James e Sirius estavam ocupados demais pra me ajudar, curvados para o chão, rindo e gargalhando alto.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Só por que eu não faço isso em público...!

Ginny gargalhou sarcasticamente.

- Ah, então andou beijando o Pitchinho foi? Ou tem uma foto da Tia Muriel debaixo do travesseiro?

Um lampeja laranja que saiu da varinha de Ron e quase atingiu Harry e Ginny. Ele passou em mim.

- Ei! – berrei.

- Não seja burro... – tentou Harry com Ron.

- Harry deu uns amassos na Cho Chang! – Ginny berrou a beira de lágrimas. – Hermione, no Viktor Krum, só você se comporta como se isso fosse feio Ron, por que você tem a experiência de um garotinho de doze anos!

Após isso ela saiu correndo, provavelmente chorando.

- Ginny... – falei quando ela desapareceu.

Olhei pros meninos. James e Sirius estavam se recompondo no chão, e Ron e Harry encaravam aonde a menina tinha desaparecido. Os dois começaram a andar sem saber muito escolher as palavras agora.

- Venham, seus palhaços histéricos – falei esticando a mão para James e Sirius, que mesmo rindo, me deixaram arrastá-los. Eu fui um pouco mais pra frente pra olhar para o rosto de Harry. Ele estava em labirintos agora, era possível de ser ver. De repente, Ron perguntou:

- Acha que Hermione realmente saiu com o Krum?

Dessa vez eu ri. Ron não podia ser tão ingênuo... Harry não respondeu, mas sabia que sim. Os dois subiram para o quarto deles e eu me sentei com os meninos no sofá, rindo a toa.

- Por que está tão feliz, ruiva? – disse James esticando os pés no meu colo.

- Vocês não veem? – eu disse sorrindo – os meninos estão começando a ter o primeiro amor deles!

- Quê!? – foi a resposta de ambos.

- Só agora? – disse Sirius rindo – meu primeiro amor foi no primeiro ano!

Rolei os olhos.

- Você não serve de exemplo Sirius. Ah parem! Vocês viram a cara deles hoje durante a briga com a Ginny? - falei olhando pra James que deu de ombros como se não entendesse o que eu estava tentando lhe explicar em entrelinhas.

- O que quer dizer Lily? – Sirius disse pra mim.

- Vocês ouviram Ron no corredor, falando sobre a Hermione e o Krum, todo enciumado! É, o único problema dele é que ele vai demorar pra admitir que gosta dela... – comentei comigo mesma.

- O QUÊ! – Sirius exclamou praticamente gritando – O RON GOSTA DA HERMIONE?

- Caramba Sirius! – falei séria – você costumava ser o garanhão da nossa época, e foi você que descobriu que o James gostava de mim, antes mesmo dele descobrir isso, como não sacou sobre Ron e Hermione?

- Eu... Eu... Ah meu deus... Lily, eu.. Eu vivo- vivi, com eles... É... É estranho, por que... Por que eles se odeiam! – ele gaguejou.

- Fala como se eu e Lily nos amassemos nos primeiros anos e Hogwarts – disse James.

Sirius ainda estava em choque.

- Mas você comentou 'os meninos', Lily – disse James, - E sobre o Harry?

- Caramba, você está bem enferrujado sobre o assunto "amor", né? – comentei.

- Claro que sim, culpa do casamento – comentou Sirius brincando com um palitinho de dente.

Olhei pra ele como se dissesse: "Nem mais uma palavra, ou eu soco você."

- Não viram a cara do Harry quando ele pegou a Ginny beijando o Dino?

- Espera – disse James sorrindo – Está querendo me dizer que o Harry, gosta da Ginny? _Ginny Weasley?_

Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça. Era mesmo possível que ambos estivessem tão ocupados rindo das patadas que Ginny dera no irmão que não notaram Harry fuzilando e destruindo Dino apenas com os olhos?

- Ah droga - Sirius gemeu olhando pra longe - outra ruiva na linhagem dos Potter...

.

.

.

.

.

**Vamos direto pro próximo, que tal? Oops, não, primeiro uma review! :)  
****Ang-**


	48. Slughorn

**Só para não perder o costume: desculpem a demora! x  
Vamos lá!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

_Harry – 16 anos – Lily's POV – Slughorn_

.

.

.

.

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido nos últimos tempos. Tipo, muitas mesmo! Além de Ron e Hermione pararem de se falar de vez por causa de ciúmes, Ron começou a sair com a Lilá Brown. Incrível o quão burros os homens conseguem ser... e também selecionar mal as mulheres as vezes, a garota era um nojo. As aulas com Dumbledore andavam conturbadas. Ele havia mostrado a Harry uma lembrança de Servolo Gaunt. Eu, James e Sirius vínhamos acompanhando as aulas pela penseira, ou seja, tínhamos o mesmo conhecimento de Harry. Nessa de tentar descobrir qual era o segredo de Slughorn, tudo praticamente dera errado. Além de Harry perder a confiança do professor, Ron quase morrera envenenado! É... ele havia bebido uma poção do amor por engano, e na hora de beber o antídoto, fora envenenado. Harry o salvara, graças a Merlin. Ah, e Ron terminou com Lilá logo depois. Confuso? Eu sei.

Luna narrara um jogo de Quadribol, o que para James e Sirius fora uma tortura. Eles estavam compenetrados no jogo e de repente Luna começava a comentar sobre um vagalume que pousara em sua mão quando era pequena. James estava a ponto de subir lá, ressurgir dos mortos, arrancar o microfone da mão dela, bater nela com ele, enfiar seu sapato pela sua garganta e então continuar a narrar o jogo. Nós amamos a Luna.

Harry também havia mandado Dobby e Monstro colarem em Draco, para tentar descobrir aonde ele ia. James havia sacado logo que ele ia pra Sala Precisa, mas... como contar a Harry? Como eu disse, muita coisa havia acontecido. E nesse instante, estava tudo voltando a acontecer.

- Isso é uma péssima ideia! – falei.

- Por que sempre tão pessimista, Evanis? – disse Sirius ao meu lado.

Harry estava segurando o frasquinho da Felicis Felix bem perto da boca, enquanto Hermione e Ron o encorajavam a beber, para assim ter sorte em arrancar a resposta de Slughorn. James havia recebido a noticia de que uma prima sua havia morrido, e ele estava... vamos dizer, a ajudando, a se acertar por aqui. Estava fora. Harry bebeu a poção e eu fechei os olhos.

- Seja o que Deus quiser – falei.

Sirius riu e passou um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Relaxe Lily! Harry tem 16 anos, sabe se cuidar!

- Você sabia se cuidar com 16 anos, Sirius?

- Er... não vamos perguntar coisas das quais você _não _quer ouvir a resposta. Ok?

Sorri e olhei pra Harry. Harry sorria e parecia emanar uma aura brilhante. Parecia otimista. Essa era a palavra que o definia. _Otimismo._

- Acha que deu certo? – perguntou Ron.

- Sim – respondeu Harry – vou a Cabana de Hagrid.

_- O QUÊ!?_ – Ron, Hermione, eu e Sirius exclamamos juntos e Hermione discutiu – Não, Harry, tem que ir ver o Slughorn!

- Vou ver o Hagrid, sinto que algo de bom vai me acontecer, sinto que é o lugar que devo estar essa noite. Sabem o que eu quero dizer? - Harry perguntou olhando pros dois esperançoso.

- Não – disseram Hermione e Ron juntos.

- Ele é retardado? – perguntou Sirius e eu dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, ele é seu afilhado, controle a boca!

- O que foi? – disse ele.

De qualquer maneira, a Poção realmente lhe deu um pouco de sorte. Eu o segui de perto, evitando que agora que algo estava diferente, algo acontecesse com ele. Ele esbarrou em Ginny ao passar pelo buraco do retrato, o que fez com que ela começasse a discutir com Dino, o namorado. Sirius riu dessa.

- Ah se eu tivesse uma dessa nas minhas mãos quando _eu_ tinha 16 anos! – ele riu de si mesmo. - que bosta que eu era horrível em Poções!

- Merlin, não gosto nem de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Mas Deus não deu asas para cobras por um motivo, Sirius... Se você tivesse_ aprendido _como fazer uma dessas, o banheiro feminino do 7º ano estaria perdido! - eu falei.

Sirius riu.

- E o seu quarto também.

- SIRIUS! – exclamei.

- Marlene dormia lá, obtusa. – ele rebateu.

- Ah...

Acabou que Harry estava certo, e o lugar certo para ele estar naquela noite era na Cabana de Hagrid por mais bizarra que essa idéia me parecesse. Slughorn havia ido para lá, e nesse instante, enquanto eu e Sirius estávamos sentados na mesa e Harry na janela, Slughorn e Hagrid estavam bêbados de doer, por que Aragog, a aranha gigante de Hagrid e monstruosa, havia morrido (Graças a Deus).

- Credo, ele era melhor na nossa época! - disse Sirius com uma careta.

- Horace é legal, ele só está sobre o efeito do álcool...

Não demorou muito para que Slughorn começasse a chorar, e assim que foi questionado, ele respondeu que a morte da aranha havia-o lembrado sobre a morte de dois alunos queridos dele, Lily e James Potter. fechei os olhos. Vai começar...

- Foi terrível! Foi terrível!

Não tinha a menor vontade de ficar ali dentro, ouvindo alguém narrar a minha morte. Mas algo me prendeu. A curiosidade talvez. Eu queria saber o que os outros pensavam sobre tudo aquilo, e queria saber ainda mais de alguém que gostasse de mim. Alguém como Slughorn. Na verdade, gostaria de ouvir de Sirius, mas eu jamais pediria para ele me contar sobre o ponto de vista dele sobre aquela noite. Machucava demais...

- Você não lembra, não é Harry? – disse Slughorn.

- Não. Tinha apenas um ano quando eles morreram. Mas eu acabei descobrindo coisas com o tempo. Meu pai morreu primeiro. Sabia?

Eu sinceramente não sabia quem tinha a feição mais dolorida: Se era eu, me lembrando de como tudo acontecera, ou se era Sirius, repassando a imagem que ele nunca chegara a ver na cabeça.

- Não... não sabia...

- É, Voldemort o matou e passou por cima dele para chegar a minha mãe. - Eu entendia o que Harry estava fazendo. Ele estava sendo frio, tentando extrair um pouco de culpa de Slughorn. - Voldemort disse a ela para sair do caminho, mas ela se recusou. Ela morreu por mim. Ela poderia ter fugido, mas preferiu ficar ali.

Eu desviei os olhos e Sirius apertou minha mão.

- Nossa... ela podia ter... nossa...

- Não é mesmo? Mas ela não se mexeu. Papai já estava morto – (Sirius, por mais que a história estivesse dramática, não conteve um sorriso ao ouvir a palavra "Papai" quando referida a James) – mas ela não queria que eu morresse também. Tentou suplicar a Voldemort...

- BASTA! – disse Slughorn – Desculpe Harry, sou velho... e não preciso e nem quero ouvir...

- Me esqueci – disse Harry – o senhor gostava dela, né?

- Gostava dela? – disse Slughorn sorrindo – Não consigo imaginar alguém que a conhecesse que não gostasse dela!

Eu sorri carinhosamente e Sirius voltou a passar o braço sobre meus ombros.

- Muito corajosa, engraçada, bonita, valente e gentil!

- Mesmo assim, o senhor não quer ajudar o filho dela.

- Caramba – disse Sirius – Harry é bom em fazer chantagem emocional, me lembre de nunca lhe dar a oportunidade. Idêntico ao Prongs...

Finalmente, com um pouco mais de chantagem, Harry conseguiu a tão importante lembrança. Olhei pra Sirius.

- Curioso?

- Morrendo praticamente – ele respondeu – é hora de ver o por que desse filho da puta continuar vivo...

Suspirei.

- James, não demore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Desculpa a marmelada fofa de todos os capítulos, eu sou nojenta. Vamos em frente.**

**ANGEL.**


	49. Horcruxes

**Vamos em frente? YAY.  
Eu sou ridícula, como me aguentam?**

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 16 anos – James POV - Horcruxes_

.

.

.

.

Katie, minha prima, tinha acabado de conseguir fazer a passagem quando Sirius apareceu. Foi meio assustador na verdade. De repente eu estava olhando minha prima sumir numa luz branca e do nada, meu melhor amigo está do meu lado, comentando que Katie era gostosa.

- Sirius! - Falei - Oh Merlin! Não faça mais isso comigo, eu quase coloquei o coração para fora agora!

Ele riu e deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro.

- Anda Prongs, temos que voltar para Hogwarts. Agora.

- Por que... Oh Deus, Harry está bem? Lily, ela está...!?

- Calma James! - Sirius riu - Está tudo bem, e o mais importante, Harry conseguiu a tal lembrança com Slughorn, ele está procurando Dumbledore agora pra eles assistirem juntos! Lily quer você lá, afinal...

- Ok - eu não deixei ele terminar. Agarrei seu pulso e quando me dei conta estava no gabinete do Diretor.

Sirius piscou os olhos tontos por causa da súbita mudança de ambiente, mas logo me seguiu quando eu andei até ficar perto da penseira. Eu estava curioso. Na verdade, uma certa parte de mim, a parte que antigamente, quando eu era vivo, trabalhava como Auror estava morrendo para saber e eu sentia como se estivesse esperado a minha vida inteira para saber da informação que Harry acabara de coletar. Muitos haviam morrido por causa disso. E agora sinta a ironia, eu estava morto e mesma assim iria descobrir. Era exitante.

Em menos de dez minutos, Harry bateu na porta e entrou (Seguido por Lily, que correu na minha direção) e avisou que tinha conseguido a lembrança.

- Excelente noticia Harry! - disse Dumbledore - Sabia que conseguiria!

Dumbledore passou pelas três fantasmas que estavam na frente da penseira, e a trouxe até repousá-la cuidadosamente em cima de sua escrivaninha, aonde tanto ele, quanto Harry, quanto nós três nos aproximamos.

- Ok, como vamos ver? - Sirius perguntou.

- Bom, - eu disse - Da última vez que entrei numa penseira, eu estava junto com o Harry, mas Lily não conseguiu entrar, por que não tinha mais espaço. E bem... aqui temos duas pessoas já...

- Então quer dizer que vamos ter que esperar Dumbledore e Harry verem a lembrança, saírem dela e comentarem para que nós possamos saber do que se trata? - perguntou Lily.

- Basicamente.

- Merda - Sirius comentou e se afastou até sentar na cadeira de Dumbledore.

- Padfoot! - Lily bronqueou - Essa é a cadeira do Diretor!

- É, eu sei, por isso que escolhi ela. Sempre quis sentar aqui.. - Sirius disse sorrindo enquanto colocava os pés encima da escrivaninha e alisava de forma doentia o bronze da cadeira. Eu sorri e Lily rolou os olhos. Ela me puxou pela mão para darmos espaço para Dumbledore e Harry. Eles se entreolharam antes de afundar a cabeça na água. Eu olhei pra Lily, que olhou pra mim. Depois virei o olhar pra Sirius que olhava nós dois. Passado algo relacionado a dez minutos, Harry e Dumbledore saíram da penseira, o que fez com que eu, Lily e Sirius ficássemos de pé.

- Oh pelo amor de Merlin! - berrou Sirius - explique logo Albus!

Como se Dumbledore tivesse ouvido o que Sirius tinha gritado, ele começou a comentar o que vira com Harry. Como Tom Riddle se interessou em criar Horcruxes para manter ao menos um pedaço de sua alma no mundo, ou seja, continuar vivo. E contou também como Tom criara não somente um, mas sete. E também mencionou quais eram (Ao menos as que ele tinha descoberto), que eram o Diário, o Anel, o Medalhão, e a Taça. Mencionou que também tinham os objetos das casas Ravenclaw e Gryffindor, mas que ao menos, a de Gryffindor estava a salvo. E também, convidou Harry para se juntar a ele em sua busca a próxima Horcrux. E foi aí, que Lily surtou.

Tentei convencê-la a calar a boca, mas ela quando ficava preocupada fazia um escanda-lo, o que era bem fofo. Alguma vezes.

- Bom.. então é isso? - disse Sirius - Aquele maldito criou Horcruxes?

- Sim - Lily disse com uma careta - 7 delas...

- Como Harry e Dumbledore vão achá-las? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não faço idéia - falei.

Realmente... o fato de que Harry agora estaria realmente cutucando as feridas de Voldemort, não me soava bem...

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey hey hey...  
Angel, vamos ao próximo logo...**


	50. Aleluia!

**_Oi.. Eu estava re-lendo uns capítulos esses dias e notei o quão curtos eles ficam no site apesar de parecerem grandes no Doc. do Word. '-' Desculpem por isso!_**

.

.

.

_Harry - 16 anos - Finalmente! - Lily POV_

.

.

.

Harry estava de detenção. E eu estava de greve de sexo.

Desde que Harry tinha encontrado aquele livro ridículo de Poções, onde eu, James e Sirius bem sabíamos a quem pertencia, ele havia se tornado o queridinho das poções, isso era verdade. Mas Sev não tinha somente escrito dicas e instruções naquele livro. Ele havia escrito feitiços desconhecidos, que usara algumas vezes. James fora parar na enfermaria quando Sev descobriu que eu havia saído com ele, pois ele tinha usado um feitiço em James, um bem forte e bem maligno. Um que Harry havia acabado de usar em Malfoy.

Como se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, James havia feito algumas piadinhas, sobre como Malfoy merecera e sobre como isso, por mais maldoso que havia sido, foi bem feito. Me fez lembrar das épocas que James zoava com Sev, e eu nunca gostei disso. Eu havia ficado bem nervosa, então, nada de sexo para James agora. E eu também não estava falando com ele.

- Lily, desculpa - ele pediu pela milésima vez, mas eu fingi que não havia ninguém do meu lado, e continuei de braços cruzados e encostada na parede enquanto Harry re-copiava detenção por detenção da nossa epoca. E para piorar o humor de James, Harry ficou fora da final de Quadribol, o que obrigou o time da Gryffindor arranjar um Apanhador o mais rápido possível, o que seria uma tarefa suicida. Se Ginny Weasley não existisse. A menina jogava muito, quase tão boa quanto o Harry, mas James se recusava a acreditar que uma garota podia jogar mais que seu filho.

Sirius não estava nem ligando que eu não estava falando com James, ele estava era se divertindo, levando em conta que estava relembrando todas as suas detenções, que deixe-me dizer, não foram poucas, conforme Harry as lia em voz alta.

- "Sirius Black. Detido por enfeitiçar a cadeira da Profª Minerva McGonagall para que ela virasse uma caixa de areia. Uma semana de detenção" - leu Harry surpreso - oh Sirius...

Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

- Lembra dessa James? McGonagall queria me explodir! Nunca a vi tão nervosa! Nunca mais me perdoou pela piadinha, mas ué, ninguém mandou ela escolher se transformar num gato! - ele disse como se não tivesse culpa - e outra, eu sou um cachorro, minha função é perturbar ela, faz parte da natureza.

- Ela era sua professora Sirius, por Merlin - falei.

James sorriu mas desistiu de tentar falar comigo.

- "James Potter. Detido por atiçar fogo no cabelo de Lily Evans sem intenção. Uma semana detido" - Harry leu pasmo - Papai, por que você atiçou fogo no cabelo da mamãe!?

Olhei feio para James que sorriu embaraçado.

- Eu lembro disso! - disse Sirius - Você estava conversando comigo, mas a varinha estava apontada pra ela e estava falando sobre "Como o cabelo dela parecia fogo", e soltou uma azaração sem querer... Foi hilário! - disse ele gargalhando.

- Hilário? Não foi você que teve que cortar o cabelo por que as pontas estavam completamente queimadas! - exclamei e Sirius riu.

- Cabelo cresce, Evanis. - ele sorriu.

Harry continuou a ler algumas detenções em voz alta, aquelas que ele achava ruim. James passou a olhar pra fora da janela, na direção do campo de Quadribol, aonde provavelmente o jogo deveria estar rolando e nós não tínhamos informações alguma.

- Parece que Gryffindor está ganhando, mas eu não sei!

Eu dei de ombros e me aproximei da janela, já com intenções de conversar com ele.

- Desculpe - ele pediu baixinho quando fiquei ao seu lado.

Eu assenti sem olhar pra ele e ele simplesmente desceu a mão até encontrar a minha, e eu o deixei segurá-la.

Quando Harry acabou e Snape se aproximou dele novamente, pude ver que Harry se levantou tremendo, e não mudou durante todo o caminho até a sala comunal. Afinal, apesar de não entender o_ por que_ do Quadribol significar tanto para os meus Potter's, eu entendia que significava, então, conhecendo Harry como eu conhecia James, ele estava apavorado. O jogo tinha acabado, mas nós também não sabíamos o resultado.

- Será que isso tudo é por causa do jogo? - falei.

- Ah é - me confirmou James - Ele está tendo ataques cardíacos pra saber qual foi o final da Copa.

Quando chegamos até a porta comunal, Sirius pos a cabeça pra dentro da sala enquanto Harry falava a senha.

- GANHAMOS! - berrou Sirius entrando dentro da sala. "Ganhamos"? Será que ele havia se esquecido que estava morto?

A mulher gorda abriu passagem e Harry entrou dentro da maior zona que Hogwarts poderia armar, algo parecido com as rotineiras pegadinhas dos Marotos e nas finais das Copas de Quadribol. Sorri com saudades e logo entramos também. James olhava em volta emocionado. Seu filho, seu garotinho era capitão do Time, e o time havia ganhado. A história dos Potter havia se repetido. Ron correu para abraçar Harry. Hermione comemorava comportadamente ali do lado com um sorriso tímido e vi Ginny sentava na janela, olhando para Harry sorridente. Eu sorri. Ela gostava tanto dele...

- Espere um minutinho - falei soltando a minha mão da de James e me aproximando dela. Ela não havia se movido, mas arrumou uma mexa atrás da orelha - Anda Weasley, mova seu traseiro para lá - falei - Vou lhe contar uma coisa, os Potter podem ser bem convencidos as vezes, mas quando se trata da ruiva que eles gostam, são uns idiotas. Ande, ele gosta de você também. Vá lá - sussurrei.

Ginny pareceu me ouvir, o que foi basicamente a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Sirius enquanto ele estava em Azkaban e nós falávamos com ele, o que o impediu de enlouquecer. Ginny sorriu ainda mais e se levantou, mas ela perdeu o sorriso conforme corria na direção de Harry, mas eu sempre soube que ela era durona e que era a garota mais forte que eu conhecia. Ela continuou andando na direção dele, e todas as pessoas na sala comunal pareceram se afastarem para lhe dar passagem. Ela jogou os seus braços em seu pescoço e Harry a abraçou, a tirando do chão, e então ela lhe lascou um beijo na boca.

Difícil escolher a melhor reação, eu estava em duvida entre Sirius e Ron. Ron estava pasmo por que tipo.. era seu melhor amigo, com sua irmã, eu o entendia, deveria ser barra pesada ver isso de repente! Mas Sirius... Sirius encarava de boca aberta. Afinal, ele havia convivido com os dois, e aposto que nesse momento ele estava pensando: _"Queria estar vivo. Só para zoar com eles!", _por que esse era o jeito Sirius de ser. As reações na sala comunal foram diversas e muitas mereciam uma foto, mas tudo que eu pude fazer foi rir. Eu cruzei os braços contente e James sorriu pros dois e se aproximou de mim. Ele me abraçou por trás e deixou o queixo no meu pescoço.

- O que os Potter's tem? Eles tem tendencias a ruivas, é isso?

- É o que parece.

A festa continuou, e foi fantástica, mas aposto que para meu filho e a garota que agora andava de mãos dadas com ele, fora ainda mais.

.

.

.

.

**E aí, gostaram? ****Gente, eu sei que tá pequeno, desculpem!  
****Então, mereço Reviews? Podem me xingar, eu deixo!  
Ang-**


	51. Dumbledore

**Oi! Não prometi a vocês que postaria hoje? **  
**E ah, esse tá enorme! E foda, não reclamem desse pra mim, por favor! Me deixe sonhar! **

**E aqui acaba o Livro 6.**

**Bom, nos vemos no próximo?**

.

.

.

_Harry - 16 anos - Dumbledore - James POV_

.

.

.

.

- Albus Dumbledore nunca mais irá levar o Harry pra qualquer lugar novamente! – berrou Lily se agarrando em mim no momento que aparatamos junto com Harry e Dumbledore em cima de uma pedra, no meio do Oceano. Lily nunca tivera um equilíbrio bom, portanto se segurou no meu braço como se sua 'vida' dependesse disso, o vento fazendo o possível para derrubá-la enquanto ela balançava a cabeça, tentando fazer o cabelo sair dos olhos conforme ele ia ficando molhado com a umidade do ar. Eu passei os braços em volta dela. Estávamos mortos, nada aconteceria com a gente, mas o costume de tentar protegê-la era grande demais. Se Sirius estivesse aqui e não ocupado visitando a Sede da Ordem, ele teria zoado bastante, mas Graças a Deus, nos privamos disso. Lily pôs a mão no ombro de Harry, e Dumbledore avançou pra dentro da caverna mergulhando.

- Harry, não ouse... – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu quando foi atrás dele, e então Lily olhou pra mim, com uma careta.

- O quê? – falei.

- Ele é tão a sua cara – ela disse.

Nós os seguimos bem de perto, sempre procurando estar ao lado dele. Sabíamos que por qualquer reação por medo, ou às vezes até susto, podíamos nos materializar rapidamente, e fazer... Algumas coisas acontecerem, então, nos aproximamos de Harry.

- Teimoso – disse Lily quando Harry passou por ela, como se ele pudesse ouvi-la.

Os dois avançavam, analisando cada pequeno ponto da caverna, e a cada mais que eles avançavam, mais eu achava que o fato de Harry ter vindo era errado e certo ao mesmo tempo. Era uma situação confusa, da qual eu aprovava e não-aprovava ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso aqui é sombrio – Lily sussurrou – Há magia negra aqui.

- Eu posso sentir – confirmei – esse lugar é sombrio.

A caverna era comprida e quanto mais avançamos, pior ficava, até que teve uma hora aonde Dumbledore parou, e após avaliar a parede, tirou sua conclusão.

- Ah certamente que não! Que grosseiro! - ele disse.

- O que, professor? – Harry perguntou e eu avancei, atravessando a porta, deixando Lily com Harry e Dumbledore do outro lado. No lado aonde eu estava, era possível ver um lago. Um lago... no mínimo estranho, e bem no meio dele, uma pequena ilha, aonde um 'altar' estava. Eu me teletransportei para lá e olhei pra esse altar. Dentro dele, debaixo de uma "água" de cor estranha, havia um colar. Um medalhão pra ser mais preciso. E não um medalhão qualquer, o Medalhão de Slytherin!

Voldemort podia ser mal, mas que ele sabia ter luxo, ô se sabia.

Talvez pelo fato d'eu estar morto, ou talvez por sei lá mais o quê, eu conseguia ver algumas coisas escuras em volta do medalhão, como uma aura negra. Vi e ouvi a porta se abrindo e Lily, Harry e Dumbledore entraram, e então voltei para eles.

- Há um medalhão na mesa. Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. O maldito tem classe. Como abriram a porta?

- Albus deu seu sangue. – ela disse baixinho.

- Argh! – falei – Esquece o que eu disse sobre classe...

Dumbledore se aproximou do lago, e por mais que eu tenho achado legal, brilhante e macabro ao mesmo tempo, Dumbledore meio que... fez aparecer uma corrente e puxou até a superfície.

- Esse homem é um gênio – eu disse enquanto Harry e Dumbledore entravam no barco.

Eu ia me teletransportar pro outro lado quando Lily agarrou meu braço.

- James! – ela exclamou em pânico.

- O que foi? – falei.

- São... são inferi, James...

Olhei pro lado e pude ver que ela estava certa. Havia corpos dentro do lado. Milhares deles. E devo comentar, Lily tem mais medo de Inferi's do que de qualquer outra criatura no mundo, até mesmo um dragão, talvez.

Eu passei os braços em volta dela e eu mesmo a levei pro outro lado.

- Desculpe ser seco assim, mas estamos mortos, não nos farão mal. Nem podem tocar em você. Eles nem devem ver você! – eu disse sorrindo – Repita comigo: "Eles não podem me ver".

- Eles não podem me ver – ela disse – Eles não podem me ver.

Lily olhou pra trás, pro canto mais obscuro da caverna, e eu tenho certeza que um dos monstros no lago olhou diretamente pra ela.

- Eles podem me ver! Eles podem me ver! – ela disse choramingando e enfiando a cabeça no meu peito. Eu a abracei.

- Shh, não lhe farão mal.

Harry e Dumbledore chegaram a Ilha e logo se aproximaram da Horcrux.

- Como vamos pegar o medalhão? – perguntou Harry.

- A poção tem que ser bebida.

- O QUÊ? – Eu, Harry e Lily exclamamos.

- Sim, não pode ser tocada, nem aspirada, presumo que alguém tem que bebê-la.

Dumbledore conjurou algo que mais parecia como uma taça, ou um copo, uma concha, sei lá, algo que funcionaria para que alguém bebesse.

- Harry, você deve me fazer tomar inteira. Não importa o que eu lhe grite, ou o que eu faça, me faça terminar a poção, está bem?

Harry se irritou com isso, mas acabou concordando com Dumbledore. Lily afastou a cabeça do meu peito por um momento apenas, apenas para ver Dumbledore bebendo. Ou pelo menos, tentar, mas tanto ela quanto eu desviamos os rostos e fechamos os olhos quando os gritos começaram Dumbledore implorava por piedade, e gritava para que Harry o matasse em poucos goles. Harry se sentia ainda pior, pois tinha que obrigar o diretor a beber aquilo. Sentia pena por Harry. Mas mesmo assim, não me atrevi a olhar.

Quando os gritos pararam depois de inúmeras horas pelo que pareceram pra mim, e um sussurro mínimo saiu da boca do diretor, pedindo por água, voltamos a olhar pra ele. Por mais que Harry tentasse enfeitiçar a bacia com um pouco de água, nada enchia.

- Merda – falei quando notei o que ele teria que fazer.

- O que foi? – disse Lily.

- Não olhe – falei.

- É meu filho, James.

- _Não olhe_ – repeti, e ela então voltou a esconder o rosto.

Harry agachou na beirada do lago, pronto pra encher o copo, e eu semicerrei os olhos. _Por favor, não deixe que nada o agarre, por favor. -_ pedi por pensamento, tentando fazer a força da minha consciência controlar o destino. Coloquei um memorando na minha cabeça pra praticar as orações, por que uma mão branca saiu da água e agarrou Harry.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – Harry berrou.

- MERDA! – gritei.

- _HARRY! – _Lily gritou.

Mesmo com medo das criaturas no lago, ela correu pra ele. Tropeçando e hesitando diversas vezes antes de conseguir descer alguns degraus. Um bicho agarrou a calça de Harry e começou a puxá-lo de fraquinho, e Lily correu e chutou ele. Como eu disse, as vezes ganhamos sustento, o que fez com que Lily realmente acertasse ele e com que ele caísse de volta na água.

- Wow – falei agarrando Lily pela cintura e a puxando de volta. Eu arrastei Lily de volta para o topo do altar quando eles estavam quase em cima de nós, mas o jogo mudou de repente, quando Dumbledore começou a soltar chamas. Da varinha, é claro! Ele não parecia o homem fraco que estava pedindo para que Harry o matasse instantes atrás, ele parecia o maior bruxo do mundo. Eu ainda tinha os braços em volta de Lily, e por mais que fossemos fantasmas o vento afastou nossos cabelos, os fazendo rodar a nossa volta. Harry e Dumbledore voltaram para o barco, e logo estavam fora daquele inferno.

- James? – disse Lily.

- Sim?

- Por favor, me diga que Harry se lembrou de pegar o medalhão.

Eu ri, e concordei, o que a fez respirar aliviada.

* * *

Não demorou para estarmos em Hogwarts novamente, e logo pousamos na torre mais alta do castelo, a torre de astronomia. Eu conseguia sentir os joelhos de Lily bambearem do meu lado, mas não fiz nada para tentar segurá-la. Ela ficaria bem depois de alguns instantes. Ela se sentou ali e puxou o cabelo para trás com os dedos e eu me sentei ao seu lado, pondo uma mão em seu ombro. Ela olhou pro céu como busca de apoio mas seu olhar encontrou medo em resposta.

- Mas que p...!? – Lily berrou quando a Marca Negra foi vista em cima da torre. – essa merda estava em cima de nossa casa quando morremos James. – ela me disse – Foi a última vez que a vi.

- Não é uma lembrança adorável – falei com uma careta.

- Não, não é – ela concordou.

- Vá chamar Snape, Harry – disse Dumbledore.

- SNAPE? – berrei.

- James! – Lily me bronqueou.

Harry obedeceu, mas assim que chegou a porta, ouviu passos e recuou. Eu corri até ele, e pude identificar mais de uma pessoa subindo a escada. Pus uma mão na camiseta de Harry e tentei puxá-lo para trás. Felizmente, ele deu alguns passos para trás.

- Droga – comentei colocando Lily atrás de mim instintivamente.

Dumbledore acenou a varinha para Harry, o paralisando em um lugar escondido.

- Vá com ele – falei e Lily correu para Harry, enquanto eu fiquei ao lado de Dumbledore. Eu ainda acompanhava Lily com os olhos, quando ela parava do lado de Harry, arrumando os cabelo dele quando uma cabeça loura apareceu no meu campo de visão e desarmou Dumbledore com um feitiço rápido.

- Boa noite, Draco – disse Dumbledore logo após de Malfoy o desarmar, jogando sua varinha longe.

Dumbledore e Malfoy conversaram durante algum tempo. Lily encarav tudo em puro choque, se esquecendo momentaneamente do menino com olhava de Draco para Dumbledore, tentando entender alguma coisa que me fizesse sentido, mas tudo foi interrompido quando Bellatrix, Amico, Aleto e Lobo Greyback entraram na torre correndo.

- GREYBACK? – berrei – _GREYBACK?_

Lily devia cuidar de Harry, mas quando me viu avançando na direção de Greyback com as mãos na direção de lançar um soco em sua cara, ela apareceu do meu lado e me segurou, deixando todo o seu peso contra um dos meus braços que tentava agarrar aquele cachorro inútil e transformá-lo em ração.

- James, não!

- Me solta, Lily! – berrei.

- James, pare!... Pare!

- NÃO! – berrei me afastando dela e olhando em seus olhos – Ele transformou o Remus! Esse vira-lata condenou meu melhor amigo a passar a vida inteira sofrendo uma vez por mês! Quando ele era apenas uma _criança!_

Lily não fez nada, e me olhava com piedade, mas eu não desviei o olhar e nem recuei quando eu comecei a chorar.

- Remus – ela disse -... Foi Greyback, então?

Assenti.

- Esse... esse monstro – eu disse controlando a voz e apontando pra ele – Esse _animal _é o culpado de tudo que aconteceu com o Moony.

- Sinto muito James, mas agora não é hora! - ela choramingou - Pode ter uma vingança descente quando isso acabar, mas começar uma confusão?! Dumbledore está fraco e Harry paralisado! Vai ter sua vingança contra ele um dia, mas não é hoje.

Eu deixei, com relutância, que ela me afastasse dele. Nesse tempo, muitas coisas tinham acontecido, e Bellatrix incentivava Draco a matar Dumbledore.

- Ele não faria – eu disse sorrindo – não irá matar Dumbledore. Não tem coragem. É uma criança!

- Mas Bellatrix tem – disse Lily com medo e eu perdi o sorriso. Agradeci baixinho por Sirius não estar aqui. Ele provavelmente já teria arranjado um meio de matar Bellatrix mesmo sendo invisível e intocável. Pra mim, vê-la era como derramar acido nos olhos, essa maldita. A porta se escancarou e Snape entrou, apontando a varinha pra Dumbledore.

- Severus... Por favor – disse Dumbledore.

Arregalei os olhos, mudando o olhar de Albus para Snape.

- Não... – falei – NÃO!

- O que...? – Lily começou, mas foi interrompida por Snape.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Uma luz verde atingiu o diretor no peio, o jogando pra fora da torre de astronomia.

_- NÃO!_ – berrou Lily quando o corpo de Dumbledore despencou, e um corpo mais brilhante e mais transparente ficou em seu lugar parado e sem demonstrar confusão alguma. Lily o ignorou, acredito eu que nem pensando sobre o que estava vendo. Agarrei-a quando ela fez menção de correr pra varanda. – NÃO! NÃO... OH MERLIN...

Dumbledore olhou a si mesmo curioso e então olhou pra nós.

- Não pode ser... – ele disse pasmo.

Lily chorava, ainda tentando correr na direção dele, ou na direção que seu corpo havia ido, e eu ainda a segurando, mas chorando agora. Harry totalmente esquecido no momento. Dumbledore não disse nada, mas manteve o olhar fixado em nós. Quando os comensais da morte saíram da Torre, Dumbledore se lembrou de Harry e do seu feitiço, que assim que havia morrido, havia se destruído. Harry desceu atrás dos comensais chorando de raiva.

- Harry? HARRY! – berrei. Eu desci correndo e notei pelo canto do olho que Lily agarrava a mão de Dumbledore e o puxava conosco. E chegando no Salão Principal, nós três lutamos e tentamos ajudar, da melhor maneira que um morto consegue ajudar em batalhas.

* * *

O dia estava claro e ensolarado, e Dumbledore estava sendo enterrado. As palavras na cabeça passeavam de uma maneira bizarra, algo do tipo impossível de se pensar e que agora, era a nova realidade. Harry assistia meio que abraçado com Ginny, e Hermione chorava no ombro de Ron. Sirius havia chegado ontem, e chorou desesperadamente ao ver que Dumbledore agora estava conosco, sem parar de repetir a frase: _"O que aconteceu?!"_

Eu, Lily e Dumbledore assistíamos tudo de longe. Nesse tempo, contamos a ele tudo. Tipo, _tudo._

- Incrível. Estão me dizendo que estiveram com ele durante 16 anos, sem nunca o abandonar. Quase 17 agora. E nunca partiram. Já chegaram a ver..? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Não – disse Lily. – Marlene já se foi, Cedric também, e Sirius chegou há pouco tempo - ela disse indicando o cara de cabelos negros sentado perto de Harry, olhando tristemente pra frente - mas nós mesmos, não.

- Entendo – disse Dumbledore. – Como acha que é essa passagem?

- Já descreveram como uma luz branca e brilhante.

- Como essa que está ao meu lado?

Arregalei os olhos.

- Está vendo-a?

- Oh sim, eu a vejo. E ela me chama tentadoramente. Amigos, familiares, pessoas amadas de todos os gêneros estão nela. Acho que de todas as hipóteses, essa é a que eu menos acreditaria. Posso ver minha irmã - ele disse com um sorriso caloroso.

Lily olhou pra baixo e Dumbledore levantou seu rosto.

- Sei que as vezes cansa, e sei que quer ver essa luz logo, para sair desse mundo e seguir em frente. E sua hora vai chegar. Mas por enquanto, ainda tem trabalho aqui – disse Dumbledore sorrindo pra Harry. Lily seguiu seu olhar e sorriu.

- Vai nos deixar sem as respostas, não é mesmo? - ela perguntou.

- Vocês saberão as respostas certas sem que eu as diga - ele sorriu. Dumbledore se afastou para olhar pra nós dois. - Ele é um menino incrível. Corajoso, gentil, audacioso. Ele é um herói. Deveriam ter muito orgulho dele.

- Nós temos – comentei.

- E não sei se vocês sabem – disse Dumbledore – Mas ele os ama muito, mesmo praticamente não tendo-os conhecido.

Lagrimas brotaram nos olhos de Lily.

- Eu deveria ir indo, mas antes, tenho uma duvida – disse Dumbledore virando pra mim – Sei que é uma pergunta curiosa e até rude, de certa maneira, mas durante todos esses anos me perguntei como você ficava quando... - ele tentou explicar pra mim.

- Como assim? – disse confuso.

- Quando cervo, como ficava! – disse Dumbledore curioso – Já vi Sirius, Peter e Remus. Mas não você. A curiosidade matou o gato, Minerva que me perdoe.

Eu sorri e olhando pra Lily rapidamente, deixei com que os chifres aparecessem primeiro, e senti meus braços se alongarem até pernas finas mas fortes me apoiarem como um quadrupede. Sacudi a cabeça e ergui o pescoço, sacudindo a causa rapidamente para acertar os pelos.

- Ah! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo – fantástico! Quando eu estiver lá – disse ele apontando pra luz – não vou contar a ninguém sobre o seu precioso Mapa. Isso é algo do mundo dos vivos e para o futuro.

Arregalei os olhos e olhei pra Lily. Como ele sabia disso?

- Ah, achou que eu não sabia? – disse Dumbledore – Eu mesmo já o usei. Sim, precisei dele uma vez e o afanei da sala de Filch. Mas não conte a ele – disse Dumbledore com uma piscadinha, saindo pra a luz, acenando um adeus antes de desaparecer.

Lily apoiou a mão em um dos meus chifres e eu a lambi na bochecha devagar, a fazendo rir.

- Ai James... por que toda vez que um ano acaba nos perguntamos o que vai acontecer com nosso filho agora?

Mais uma vez, nenhum de nós respondeu.

.

.

.

**.**

**Posso ganhar algumas Reviews depois desse? :)  
Angel.**


	52. Quando UM virou SETE

**Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria agradecer pelas 300 reviews (Quase, nesse momento são 299), mas quando comecei a escrever nunca achei que chegaria a isso, então, obrigada! Amo vocês!**

**Chega de enrolação! **

.

.

.

_Harry - 17 anos - Uma Saída Difícil - James POV_

.

.

.

Lily não estava muito bem. Desde a morte de Dumbledore ela estava meio que pra baixo e um sorriso dela era difícil de se ver, o que fazia tudo ficar pior pra mim. Claro, a presença de Sirius com a gente o tempo todo ajudava, ele nunca falhara em nos arrancar sorrisos, mas quando o seu filho, seu único filho, sua única herança e a única coisa que te prende no mundo está prestes a completar seus 17 anos, o que faria a proteção, a única proteção que o protegera todos esses anos desaparecer, era bem difícil conseguir manter a boca aberta em um sorriso. Com a partida dos Dursley's tudo só tinha ficado pior. Não importe o quanto Petúnia a odiasse, Lily jamais sentira nada a mais do que amor pela irmã e apesar dela ter sido uma bruxa (No mal sentido) com Harry, Lily sempre a agradeceu por ter tomado conta dele, ter lhe dado um lar e comida. Nunca gostei de ninguém naquela familia, mas não podia negar que eu agradecia tanto quanto Lily, se não mais. Eles cuidaram do meu filho. E eles me odiavam! Era algo interessante de se ver...

Harry estava recebendo a Ordem da Fênix pela porta. Bom... a Ordem e mais MUITAS pessoas. George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Mundungo, Arthur, Hagrid, Bill e Fleur. Muitas pessoas. Sorri pra todos mesmo eles não podendo me ver.

- Como consegue sorrir? - disse Lily encostada na janela.

- Estou feliz que eles vão ajudar Harry a sair daqui vivo Lily, só isso.

Ela fez uma careta e eu a puxei pra um abraço.

- Ele vai ficar bem, meu amor. Ele é um Potter.

- Esse é o problema.

Nós acompanhamos todos pela casa até eles pararem na sala de estar, aonde começaram a contar o plano de fuga. Era um plano criativo. Criativo e Louco. Sete Potter's!? Ainda mais deixando pessoas sem culpa de nada se fingirem de Harry, ficando a mercê da morte? Não, eu e Lily não aceitamos tanto quanto Harry. Lily estava besta. Ela acreditava ser a maior burrice que a Ordem já havia planejado.

- E se eles matam o Ron!? Como Harry iria se sentir com isso? Sabendo que foi por causa dele? Argh, isso é estupidez!

Todos estavam conversando sobre o plano quando Tonks levantou a mão e mostrou a Harry seus dedo. Eu me esguiei pra ver e sufoquei grito olhando pra Remus.

- Que foi? - disse Lily assustada.

- VOCÊ SE CASOU? Seu _cachorro_... - Comecei a gritar como se o rapaz de aparência meio acabada, mas ainda novo, com cabelos caramelados pudesse me ouvir - TUDO BEM QUE EU ESTOU MORTO REMUS, MAS AMIGOS VÃO AOS CASAMENTOS UM DOS OUTROS! EU PODERIA TER IDO! - Nesse momento, eu estava louco para gritar com Sirius, mas ele tinha ido a Ordem de manhã, saber sobre o plano e não voltara então, achávamos que ele já estaria a seus postos para ajudar.

Quando voltei a minha atenção para o plano, eu notei que todos já estavam bebendo a poção polissuco. Ela era bem bonita. Dourada. Diferentemente dos garotos estranhos da Slytherin que eu não faço questão de tentar lembrar os nomes. As seis pessoas que se passariam por Harry beberam e logo eu tinha 7 filhos.

- Isso é esquisito - comentei em choque com a Lily.

- Nem me diga. Como vou saber quem é o meu Harry verdadeiro?

- Fácil. _Aurium Transpallecium _- Sussurrei com a varinha na mão. Em cada um dos Harry's (Só a quem eu dirigi o feitiço) surgiu uma aura diferente. Um brilho que mostrava a aura da pessoa. Um era cor de rosa, o outro azul claro, um era vermelho, um marrom e dois tinham as cores iguais, que eram laranjas. Apenas um era dourado. Apontei pra ele.

- Aquele é nosso filho.

- Como sabe?

- A Poção Polissuco dele é dourada, o que significa que sua aura também seria.

- Gênio.

- Tenho meus momentos.

Todos estavam se arrumando para sair e ir embora, e então eu dei a mão a Lily. Sabia que era foda pensar sobre isso, mas se Harry morresse naquela noite, estaríamos com ele, como sempre estivermos só que de uma maneira mais brutal. Lily bagunçou meus cabelos como sempre fazia, estando nervosa, romântica ou com pena e eu pus uma mecha vermelha atras da orelha dela. Tudo iria dar certo. Tudo TINHA que dar certo.

Nós decolamos em pouco segundos. Lily enlouqueceu. Ela nunca gostou de voar. O que a fazia ter um pouco mais de confiança, é que era comigo. Numa vassoura. Ou seja, a probabilidade d'eu cair eram de aproximadamente 0,0%.

Seguimos eles e tivemos paz pelos 10 segundos seguintes. Depois, veio a guerra.

Feitiços das mais diversas cores, gêneros e funções atravessavam o céu. Me deixei pensar sobre os trouxas, meu Merlim, eles estariam tendo filhos lá em baixo. Eu e Lily lançávamos nossos próprios feitiços, e eles até funcionavam, mas jamais teriam a mesma potência de um feitiço de alguém vivo. Os nossos eram 2 enquanto o deles era 10. Joguei 9 feitiços idênticos no mesmo comensal até conseguir fazer com que ele caísse da vassoura. Deu certo, mas deu um belo trabalho. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Por mais que conseguíssemos identificar nosso filho, ainda nos preocupávamos com os outros 6, de uma maneira que não sabíamos pra onde olhar. Vi de relance, um dos nossos cair. Fechei os olhos e senti uma lágrima descer. Alguém tinha morrido. Era difícil enxergar a aura de Harry o tempo inteiro. Tudo bem, dourado é uma cor chamativa, mas naquela confusão de brilhos e luzes, era bem complicado. Tentávamos nos manter o mais perto de Harry o possível.

Harry_ JAMAIS _conseguiria ser o "Potter" original, se não fosse pelo fato que ele jogou um_ "Expelliarmus" _em um comensal. Ótimo Harry, TODO comensal no planeta sabe que_ "Expelliarmus"_ é o SEU feitiço, por que você só usa ele, e todos sabem que você nunca mataria ninguém se não tivesse outra escolha. Por que já não gritar "Eu sou o verdadeiro?"

Eu não sabia se xingava Harry, ou se tentava escondê-lo cada vez mais.

Em algum momento, acabamos nos perdendo de Harry. Estávamos somente perdidos no meio daquele festival.

- Cadê ele!? - Lily berrava e eu nunca respondia. Preferia gastar a minha atenção atrás de achar aquele brilho dourado. Não conseguimos de começo. Eu só o achei quando estávamos descendo em direção a Toca. Dei uma estocada com a vassoura e cheguei neles a tempo deles terem pousado. Antes de qualquer coisa, olhei pra ele para ver se ele estava ferido. Graças a Merlim não. Eu deixei a vassoura lá mesmo e grande dúvida entre quem saiu da vassoura mais rápido, eu ou Lily. Corremos pra Harry e Hagrid e constatamos que eles estavam bem. 'Ajudamos' Harry a sair da moto e o levamos pra dentro da Toca. Nenhum dos outros tinha chegado ainda o que fez Lily se sentar no chão cobrindo o rosto. Eu me mantive ao lado de Harry. Ele respirava pesadamente e eu podia ver tanto adrenalina quanto tristeza em seus olhos. Eu pus a mão em seu ombro. Notei que algumas coisas que ele tinha trazido da casa de seus Tios não estavam com ele. Olhei em volta pra procurar mas não achei.

- Argh... - gemi baixinho. nem Lily ouviu - Hedwig... - Agora eu entendia a tristeza em seus olhos.

Eu fui me sentar junto com Lily.

- Alguém morreu - anunciei. Ela assentiu.

- Eu vi. Foi Alastor.

Olhei pra ela pasmo.

- Pude ver quando Mundungo desaparatou e o feitiço o atingiu pelas costas. Um grande covarde, abandonar a batalha assim, e por culpa dele, Alastor morreu.

Eu abaixei a cabeça. Alastor sempre fora um grande homem. Não o encontraríamos provavelmente. Ele não havia aparecido pra nós como Cedric ou... sei lá, Sirius. Por falar em Sirius, com a nossa chegada, ele ouviu alguns barulhos e apareceu logo na cozinha da Toca.

- Oh meu Deus, vocês estão bem... - ele disse.

- Você deveria se preocupar com Harry, não com a gente - comentei.

- Me preocupo com todos vocês. - ele andou até nós e se sentou ao nosso lado - Já perdi vocês dois uma vez, não gostaria e passar por aquilo de novo - ele se arrepiou e ganiu feito um cachorro - Aquilo foi aterrorizador. Alguém...?

- Moody - falei.

Sirius fechou os olhos,. Aos poucos, o restante foi chegando. Ninguém mais tinha morrido. George havia perdido uma orelha. por um feitiço que eu conhecia MUITO bem...

- Obra de Snape - comentou Remus - _"Sectumsempre"_ sempre foi um do seus bom feitos...

Eu olhei pra Lily como se dissesse "Eu te disse que ele era mal" mas ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Eu me senti mal por ter feito isso. Mesmo mal, ele ainda era seu melhor amigo. Coloquei Sirius no lugar dele. Imaginei como seria se Sirius fosse um comensal. Eu provavelmente agiria da mesma maneira que Lily. "Ele não é mal de verdade..."

Mas mesmo assim fechei os olhos e me mantive em silêncio, enquanto a casa inteira acalmava o ambiente após essa luta que fora essa noite.

.

.

.

.

**Então gente, tudo bem? Gostaram? :)**

PS: "_Aurium Transpallecium" _é um feitiço que eu inventei só por causa desse capítulo. Não sei se tenho os direitos, mas apenas queria deixar isso bem claro.

**Amo vocês xx Angeeeel**


	53. Ministério

**Olá. Bom, vocês primeiramente vão notar que nós pulamos umas boas cenas aqui, mas só me ignorem ok.  
****Vamos em frente, hoje e sempre! :)**

.

.

.

_Harry – 17 anos – Ministério – Lily's POV_

.

.

.

- Apesar de saber que eles _têm_ que fazer isso, meu sexto sentido de mãe está me dizendo que algo vai dar errado – eu comentei com James, que estava sentado na janela, ouvindo os três amigos formarem um plano para invadir o Ministério da Magia.

- É claro que algo vai errado, é o Harry. – James comentou.

- Fale direito do seu filho, seu trasgo. – brinquei fazendo um biquinho e James sorriu, despenteando os cabelos e então voltou a prestar atenção na conversa. Eles terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e se ajeitaram para aparatar. James pulou da beirada da janela e caminhou lentamente até parar na minha frente, e então me estendeu a mão como se estivesse me convidando para um baile.

- Charmoso – falei, mas lhe dei a mão e nós os seguimos até os primeiros degraus do Largo Grimmauld. – Eu vou primeiro com Hermione e Ron, e você fica pra ver que Harry foi em segurança e depois ache o Sirius – falei lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Ele assentiu conforme eu me posicionei perto dos dois e pus a mão no ombro de Ron. James piscou pra mim antes que eu sentisse o famoso puxão no umbigo e notasse que a conhecida casa de Sirius agora tinha se transformado numa travessa vazia. Quando os três estavam ali, eles entraram embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, e eu fiquei fora, esperando James e Sirius, que não demoraram.

- Eles decidiram agir hoje? – Sirius comentou assim que chegou arrumando o cabelo – Onde foi parar a famosa "preparação"?

- Shhh. – falei.

- Estamos mortos Lily, ninguém nos escuta. – ele retrucou.

Rolei os olhos mas continuei em silêncio. Não demorou até que todos os três tivessem estuporado ou atacado suas vítimas (Mórbido falar assim), e tomado as Poções. Eu tinha ao mesmo tempo medo e orgulho de Harry. Era uma situação complicada. Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo o bem, mas agora sem a proteção que eu joguei inconscientemente nele quando bebê, ele estava à vista de qualquer mal. Principalmente daquele mal que eu mais temia. Os três, que agora eram adultos desconhecidos pra mim, entraram no banheiro. Eu segui Hermione já que ela iria sozinha e deixei para que ambos seguissem Harry e Ron.

O banheiro feminino era absurdamente estranho. As entradas para o ministério tinham mudado tanto assim?

- Honestamente, nos fazer entrar no ministério através dum banheiro é ridículo, não é como se ninguém notasse o movimento estranho – uma bruxa logo ali comentou e eu franzi o cenho. Por sorte, Hermione realmente era a bruxa mais inteligente que eu já havia conhecido. Ela entendeu logo que era através da descarga que eles entrariam. Ouvi ela soltar um murmúrio de nojo e sorri. Quando entramos no cubículo, eu segurei em seu braço e olhei pro vaso abaixo de nossos pés. Hermione suspirou e deu a descarga. Aparecemos em uma lareira, já dentro do Ministério.

- Que ridículo – comentei.

Seguia Hermione de perto, tentando não a perder de vista, já que agora ainda não havia decorado seu novo rosto. O Ministério não tinha mudado muita coisa por dentro. Claro, eu não saberia dizer perfeitamente, eu só havia visto esse lugar quando vinha ver James no trabalho. Falando nele, ele apareceu do nosso lado junto com Ron e Harry. Sirius olhava tudo em volta um pouco mais atrás.

- Saudades do trabalho – James explicou e eu sorri.

- Ok, só pra relembrar – Sirius comentou – o que temos que achar mesmo?

- O medalhão. Está com a Umbridge. – falei.

- Aquela velha pútrida. – Sirius comentou – Ainda me lembro das famosas merdas que ela fez no 5º ano do Harry. Ela é asquerosa.

- Sim, ela é – confirmou James – mas ainda assim, precisamos dela hoje, então qualquer sinal dela, avisem.

Nós três seguimos os outros três, enquanto eles iam andando pelo Ministério e procurando. O Ministério sempre fora um lugar imenso, e eu sabia que achar uma única mulher ali seria impossível, principalmente num dia lotado como esse. Passamos por uma pilha de folhas e eu parei para ler o que estava escrito.

- ... Indesejável Nº1?! _Isso é sério?!_ – exclamei. James olhou por cima do meu ombro e sorriu.

- Indesejável? – ele riu – na minha época o pior nome era "arrogante". Yo, Padfoot! Olha isso! Harry está ficando conhecido como Indesejável Nº1! – ele berrou e Sirius riu. Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

- Oh James...

Os amigos começaram a rir juntos, mas eu desconfiava que era uma maneira de disfarçar o nervosismo que todos estávamos sentindo.

- Sério, vocês não param? – perguntei quando entramos no elevador. Eles ainda estavam rindo e ainda comentando sobre o nome "Indesejável". Não era uma coisa engraçada, mas para um pai e padrinho que foram de longe as maiores dores de cabeça de Hogwarts, parecia ser fonte de diversão e até um pouco de orgulho, mas era claro o medo que isso deixou os dois, afinal, isso o tornava conhecido e procurado. Por isso minha desconfiança.

- Desculpa Lily, é que...

Foi então que a porta do elevador se abriu, e Umbridge entrou. Mortos ou não, o elevador inteiro ficou em silêncio. Um silêncio duradouro que só foi quebrado por Sirius, quando ele se inclinou para frente e grunhiu olhando pra ela.

- Ah Mafalda! – ela exclamou. Começou a conversar com eles normalmente, como se fossem colegas de trabalho. Eu sacudi a cabeça tentando afastar essa imagem bizarra da cabeça, então lembrei a mim mesma que eram. Eu parei de prestar atenção no que falavam quando Harry teve que sair do elevador. Dei um passo para segui-lo, mas Sirius me parou.

- Eu vou. Vocês acompanhem os dois. – antes que pudéssemos comentar algo a mais, Sirius disparou atrás do Harry. Eu e James nos entreolhamos, mas James logo seguiu Ron pra fora do elevador também, e eu engoli em seco perto de Hermione novamente. Peguei uma mecha do meu cabelo e comecei a enrolá-la entre os dedos. Umbridge e Hermione conversavam sobre alguma coisa da qual eu não estava ligando muito. Chegando no último andar, eu congelei na porta do elevador, quando notei que o corredor estava lotado de dementadores. Eles não me afetavam mais, mas conseguiam sentir a minha presença, o que já era incômodo.

- _Expecto Patronum_ – murmurei. Da ponta da minha varinha, uma corça se formou com fios prateados. Eu sorri. Ela não teria efeito algum, mas era bom ter uma fonte de luz por perto. O animal seguiu do meu lado durante todo o corredor, até então desaparecer quando Umbridge abriu a porta, e nós entramos na sala do tribunal. Hermione foi obrigada a se sentar do lado de Umbridge, e eu me sentei na cadeira do lado. No balcão, um patrono andava de um lado para o outro.

Um movimento no andar debaixo chamou minha atenção alguns julgamentos depois, um homem qual eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar da Terra, mesmo naquele estado mais transparente.

- Sirius – chamei. Sirius olhou pra mim e avaliou a situação no geral, que era basicamente o que Harry fazia também. – Cadê o Harry?

- Debaixo da capa. Em algum lugar aqui do meu lado – ele disse olhando em volta sem ver o nada, claramente frustrado com a situação. ,

- E James?

- Ele não está com você? – ele perguntou.

- Não, está com Ron. E Harry?

- Tudo tranquilo até aqui. Umbridge e Hermione?

- Na mesma – falei. Voltei a olhar para Umbridge e ela se inclinou para frente, para pegar um documento de algum outro bruxo ali sentado. Um brilho dourado me fez arregalar os olhos.

- Essa não... – falei.

- O quê?

- No pescoço dela Sirius. O medalhão.

Sirius cerrou os olhos e xingou Umbridge em alta voz.

- Hermione – falei – vamos me escute, sequer olhe pra lá, está no pescoço dela, por favor... - Como se ela realmente tivesse me escutado, ela olhou e viu. Adorava quando isso acontecia.

- Que... que bonito, Dolores. – ela disse.

- É uma herança de família. – ela disse – o "S" é de Selwyn, sou parente deles...

A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um grito, um clarão vermelho, e de repente Umbridge estava desacordada, caída em cima do balcão sem demonstrar sinais vitais. Eu me pus de pé e pulei pra baixo, aterrizando perto de Sirius, que me ajudou a ficar de pé. O patrono havia sumido, e outro bruxo estuporado logo depois, mas feitiços e mais confusões. Eu me virei pra Sirius, que tentava debilmente afastar os dementadores com seu patrono 'inexistente' de cachorro.

_- Eu – odeio – dementadores!_ – ele berrava. Virei depressa procurando Harry, que agora tentava soltar a mulher que estava sendo julgada. Ao lado dele, o cervo prateado batia a pata impaciente enquanto girava ao redor dele.

Harry agarrou Hermione e a outra mulher e correu.

- Sirius! – gritei. Nós dois corremos atrás deles. Notei um olhar carinhoso bem depressa de Sirius no patrono de Harry antes que uma lontra também invadisse nossa visão. Conjurei o meu, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de muita coisa. Era engraçado ver o cervo e a corça correrem lado a lado, ainda mais junto com um cachorro. Durante quase 20 minutos subimos níveis, nos perdemos e fugimos – Padfoot, você não sabe o caminho dessa droga?!

- Não saindo desse corredor! – ele respondeu.

Quando o elevador começou a subir, no caminho para a saída, a mulher julgada se atirou em um homem desconhecido.

- Reg!

Sirius fez uma cara _wtf _até então notar James atrás dele.

- Amém! – ele gritou – onde se meteram? Não tem ideia do quão difícil foi fazer _Ron_ fazer aquela maldita sala parar de chover e por que diabos estão com essas caras? – ele perguntou. Eu o puxei pra dentro, e então notei que o desconhecido era Ron.

- Explicações depois James, temos que sair daqui _agora! _– berrei.

Chegando no pátio, nós começamos a correr atrás dos três. Um bruxo corria atrás da gente lançando feitiços. Vi que eles se encaminhavam para as lareiras.

- Agarrem eles, eles vão andar de pó de flu! – berrei.

Agarrei o pulso de James, que agarrou a camisa de Sirius e no último momento, eu pulei e agarrei o ombro de Harry, e assim, senti o rodopio nos levar para algum lugar cujo eu não fazia ideia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E aí pessoal, eu perdi o jeito? Ou não? Gostaram? Foi grande? Foi pequeno? Vocês ainda me amam apesar de me odiarem? Ou nunca me amaram? Digam alguma coisa. Please.  
Ang.**


	54. Ele se foi

**Eaí amores, como estão? Como passaram o ano novo e etc? Desculpem a demora, o capítulo estava pronto, mas eu fui viajar para um lugar no meio do mato, sem sinal nenhum, então sem chances de postar nada :/**

**Mas de qualquer maneira, aqui está! É pequeno, mas... achei a cena importante...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry – 17 anos – Ele se foi – Lily's POV_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Obscuro! – _Hermione exclamou apontando a varinha para o quadro, assim que a figura de Fineus Nigellus apareceu. Harry prendeu a respiração e eu olhei pra James.

- Quê... como se atreve... que é que você...?

- Sinto muito, prof. Black – ela continuou – mas é uma precaução necessária!

- Pior que ela tem razão – James disse cruzando os braços – qualquer um poderia torturar Fineus para que ele lhe contasse a localização dos meninos. – James olhou pra Sirius e fez uma careta, conforme eu assentia.

Hermione e Harry começaram a fazer diversas perguntas para Fineus Nigellus, inclusive sobre Ginny, Neville e Luna tentando roubar a espada de Godric Gryffindor do escritório do Diretor, o que eu achava (apesar de extremamente imprudente), um ato de muita coragem. Fineus contou a eles que a espada era feita por duendes, e que não absorvia sujeira, mas simplesmente, tudo o que a fortalecia. James franziu o cenho ao ouvir isso e se virou para mim.

- Tudo que a fortalece? O que diabos no mundo fortalece uma espada? – ele exclamou franzino e eu dei de ombros. Não tinha realmente alguma ideia do que poderia ser. Nada que eu sabia fortalecia uma espada. Sirius parecia estar revirando todos os cantos de sua memória. Estava sentado em cima da mesa, com a cabeça caída nas mãos, tentando pensar.

- Prof. Black – Hermione chamou quando o homenzinho no quadro ameaçou abandoná-los pela 10ª vez. – o senhor poderia nos dizer, _por favor_, qual foi a última vez que a espada foi retirada da redoma? Antes de Ginny tê-la apanhado, quero dizer?

Fineus bufou e então abriu a boca.

- Creio que a última vez que vi a espada de Gryffindor sair da redoma foi quando o prof. Dumbledore a usou para rachar um anel.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam devagar, mas eu , James e Sirius nos encaramos bruscamente, todos entendendo a charada no mesmo instante.

- A espada destrói Horcruxes!

- É claro, já que a espada só absorve o que a fortalece...

- ... ela absorveu o veneno do basilisco...

- ... que Harry matou na Camara Secreta...

-... usando a espada de Gryffindor...

-... o veneno destrói Horcruxes!

Eu respirei fundo cobrindo minha boca conforme os dois se entreolhavam, entendendo um ao outro mentalmente como sempre fizeram. Eu virei pra encará-los e levantei os olhos para James.

- A espada é a chave – falei – precisam da espada.

- Sim – ele assentiu sério e então olhou pra Sirius – mas onde ela está?

Sirius olhou pra mim e eu dei de ombros. Talvez Dumbledore a tivesse escondido em algum lugar a salvo, mas como saber, agora que ele estava morto? Dumbledore não havia ficado para trás, como nós. Sua missão estava completa. Ele havia feito a parte dele para essa vida, apenas nós tínhamos algo... incompleto.

- Ah, se lembraram de mim, foi? – a voz de Ron tomou conta da barraca de repente.

- Nossa, ele ainda está aqui...? – Sirius falou num tom de zoação e eu lhe dei um pescotapa. Nos viramos para olhar para a situação a nossa frente. Pelo que tudo indicava, Harry e Hermione também haviam entendido o esquema da espada e do veneno, já que Hermione brilhava de excitação, já que agora finalmente tinham algum rumo para tomar.

- Vocês dois podem continuar. Não quero estragar seu prazer. – Ron continuou.

Eu franzi o cenho. Por que ele estava sendo tão duro?

- Qual o problema? – Harry perguntou, transmitindo meus pensamentos na fala dele.

- Problema? Não tem problema. Pelo menos você não acha que tenha.

Sirius olhou pra cima e assoviou.

- Vish, começou a chover. Por que sempre chove em cenas dramáticas?

- Cala a boca, Sirius – falei.

- Obviamente você tem – Harry falou – quer desembuchar de uma vez?

Ron levantou da cama, parecendo mais... hostil. Não sabia diferenciar o que havia de errado nele. Segurei o pulso de James e ele girou o rosto pra cochichar nas minhas costas.

- O medalhão.

Eu fitei o artefato dourado pendurado no pescoço de Ron. Ele estava com o medalhão. Estava cheio, irritado, e rude. Mais do que o normal. Apertei ainda mais o pulso de James.

- Eu pensei que soubesse no que estava se engajando – Harry falou depois de Ron colocar tudo pra fora, que estava cheio de procurar por coisas sem sentido e sem nexo todos os dias.

- É, eu também pensei. – Ron concordou.

- Pensou o quê? Que iríamos nos hospedar em um hotel cinco estrelas? Achar uma Horcrux por dia? Voltar pra passar o natal com a mamãe e o papai? – Harry exclamou.

_Não provoca Harry._

- Pensamos que você soubesse o que estava fazendo! – Ron berrou – pensamos que Dumbledore tivesse lhe dito o que fazer, pensamos que você tivesse um plano de verdade!

- Ron! – Hermione brigou.

James bagunçou o cabelo com uma careta, praticamente já vendo aonde tudo iria acabar. Eu dei um passo pra frente, esquecendo mais uma vez que eu não poderia ajudar em nada.

- Tire o medalhão Ron – Hermione pediu – Por favor, você não estaria assim se não fosse o medalhão!

- Estaria sim! – Harry concordou – Vocês acham que não notei vocês cochichando nas minhas costas?

- Harry, não estávamos...

- Não minta! – Ron gritou – Você também disse que estava desapontada, disse que pensou que ele tivesse mais em quem se basear, que...

- Não disse isso assim, Harry, não disse!

- Então por que ainda está aqui? – Harry interpelou.

- Não tenho a mínima ideia.

- Então, volta pra casa.

- É, talvez eu volte! Você não ouviu o que disseram sobre a minha irmã? Mas você não está nem aí, não é, é só a Floresta Proibida, Harry _Já-Enfrentou-Pior _Potter não se importa com o que acontecer com a Ginny, pois eu me importo...

- Eu só quis dizer que... ela estava com os outros, e estavam com o Hagrid...

Apertei um pouco mais o pulso de James e ele reclamou baixinho comigo.

- Ai ai Lily, calma. – ele pôs uma mão na minha cintura.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti.

- Não vou me preocupar com a minha família! – Ron continuou – Tudo bem pra vocês dois, não é, com seus pais em segurança e fora do caminho...

- Meus pais estão _mortos_! – Harry berrou. Eu estremeci e Sirius olhou de soslaio para nós dois, tentando esconder o fato de que estava preocupado comigo e com James por uma explosão tão bruta do Harry sobre nós.

- E os meus podem estar indo pro mesmo caminho! – Ron revidou.

- Então VAI! – Harry urrou – Volte pra eles, finja que se curou e mamãe poderá enchê-lo de comida e...

Ron tirou a varinha das vestes e gritou alguma coisa para Harry, MS ele foi mais rápido.

-_ Protego!_

_- _RONALD! – Sirius berrou e se colocou de pé.

- Deixe o medalhão antes de ir!

Ron arrancou a corrente e foi em direção da porta, mas virou-se para Hermione.

- O que vai fazer?

- Como assim?

- Você vai ficar, ou o quê?

- Eu... – ela parou – Vou sim Ron; Nós dissemos que ficaríamos com o Harry.

- Entendi. Você escolhe ele.

- Ron, não...

- Ronald! – chamei, mesmo sabendo que não teria diferença. James grudou meu pulso e me puxou pra trás de novo. Ron saiu da barraca com Hermione gritando atrás dele. Sirius correu pra fora da barraca atrás dos dois, mas logo voltou junto com uma Hermione chorosa. Ambas reações nos deduraram o que havia acontecido. Fiz uma careta.

- Ele se foi.

.

.

.

.

.

**E aí galera? Rola uma review hoje? Por favoooor? Sejam amáveis e me digam alguma coisa.**

**Angel.**


	55. Lar, doce lar

**Espero que gostem! Demorou e doeu mais do que podem imaginar escrever isso!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 17 anos – Lar, doce lar? – James POV_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naquele dia tudo estava calmo. Não havia acontecido nada de diferente e sem Ron acompanhando os dois, o clima se tornava mais monótono. Hermione não abria a boca a não ser para compartilhar mais informações e Harry como um bom amigo não a forçava. Sirius e eu tentávamos fazer algumas gracinhas para tirar o clima tenso, e em algumas noites eu e ele deixávamos Lily de olho na dupla e saímos como animagos, só para correr e brincar. No momento, Lily estava sentado na beira do penhasco aonde estávamos. Ela tinha medo de altura, mas eu estava sentado atrás dela, com uma perna de cada lado. Sirius estava de sentado do nosso lado, observando a paisagem em fora de cão.

- Você acha que eles estão perto? – Lily perguntou olhando pro longe.

Eu olhei pra Sirius e ele virou a cabeça para olhar Hermione e Harry, que estavam dentro da barraca conversando. Sirius olhou pra mim mas voltou a olhar pra longe e eu suspirei.

- Gostaria que minha resposta fosse diferente, Lily, mas sinceramente? Acho que não. Quero dizer, dentro de sete Horcruxes, eles destruíram duas e tem uma pendente. E as outras não fazemos nem ideia do que sejam. E muito menos ideias de como destruir elas. Não acho que eles vão conseguir avançar com isso tão cedo...

Lily fechou os olhos.

- Por quanto tempo terão que viver assim, James? Escondidos? Em fuga? Com medo?

Eu a abracei mais forte e apoiei meu queixo em sua cabeça. Ficamos ali durante alguns instantes, então eu me pus de pé e lhe estiquei a mão.

- Vem, vamos entrar. – eu disse. Ela sorriu e veio comigo, com o enorme cão negro nos seguindo de perto. Entramos na cabana e Sirius pulou latindo uma risada na cama e deitou feito o preguiçoso que era. Eu sentei na mesa e fiquei observando Hermione que tentava desvendar alguma coisa no livro.

- Hermione? – Harry chamou de repente.

- Hum? – ela respondeu sem atenção.

- Estive pensando. Quero... quero ir a Godric's Hollow. – ele disse.

Foi como se um feitiço fosse lançado na barraca, pois Lily parou de andar e olhou pra Harry, Sirius parou de brincar e olhou pra Harry e eu parei de tentar ajudar Hermione e olhei pra Harry. Não nos entreolhamos nem sequer uma vez. Meu coração, se pudesse bater, teria falhado. Ele... ele queria ir pra casa?

- Sim. Sim, estive pensando nisso também. Acho que realmente devíamos ir – outro feitiço. Os olhos agora foram de Harry para Hermione. Harry imitava nossa reação, sem entender que a amiga havia confirmado o que ele havia dito. Harry tentou mais algumas vezes falar e pensar se ela estava mesmo concordando, mas então ela acabou mudando de assunto, falando que havia grandes chances da espada de Gryffindor estar lá. Harry fez uma careta leve e então ele se sentou ao seu lado e eles começaram a combinar a viagem. Nós três não dissemos mais nada. Nem sequer comentamos sobre isso quando voltamos a nos falar, 30 minutos depois do choque.

* * *

Quando eu dei a mão pra Lily e para Sirius naquela noite, eu tremia. Lily também. Quem nos segurou foi Sirius. Ele estava faiscando por dentro, mas por fora estava pacífico. Eu respirei fundo quando Lily segurou a mão de Harry e ele a de Hermione. Quando eles aparataram, eu me senti feliz. Extremamente feliz. Estava voltando pra casa. Mas também triste, pois fora aqui que tudo acontecera.

Não aparatamos exatamente na frente de nossa casa, mas sim no meio da rua. As luzes piscavam e a neve estava espalhada pelo chão. Eu olhei em volta com um sorriso. Era Natal. Olhei pra Lily e pra Sirius.

- Feliz Natal aos dois. – falei. Ambos sorriram e retribuíram. Começamos a andar até que Hermione comentou exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Harry, acho que é noite de Natal! – ela exclamou.

- É?

- Tenho certeza de que é – ela disse virando os olhos da igreja cujo encarava – eles... eles estarão lá, não? Sua mãe e seu pai? Estou vendo o cemitério paroquial.

O sorriso de Lily sumiu e eu acho que devo tê-la imitado. Olhei pra Sirius, a procura de conforto, mas ele estava pior. Seu rosto tinha uma feição forçada de estar tentando manter a calma. Apertei sua mão devagar.

- Pads? – perguntei baixinho. – tá tudo bem?

- Tá – ele começou – é só que... a última vez que vim aqui foi um pouco antes de me esconder no Largo Grimmauld. Não foi uma visita muito animada, sabe...

Eu engoli em seco e apertei sua mão de novo antes de seguir com Harry, Lily e Hermione em frente. Hermione guiando o grupo estacionou na praça, na frente do obelisco. Assim que passaram por ele, ele começou a se transformar em, por surpresa de todos, nós três. Nossa família. Eu, Lily e Harry. Ela sorria e segurava o bebê no colo, um bebê sorridente. Eu dei um passo pra trás para olhar melhor a estátua. Harry encarava nossos rostos sem saber exatamente o que sentir, mas Lily se aproximou e leu a legenda da estátua:

.

_James e Lily Potter, segurando _

_O Menino Que Sobreviveu_

_._

- Vamos – Harry disse. Eles começaram a seguir na direção do cemitérios e instintivamente, os três mortos ficarão pra trás. Estávamos amedontrados com a situação, creio eu. O cemitério estava parado e sem movimentação, mas eles começaram a olhar os túmulos. Sirius estava olhando pra baixo e eu olhei pra ele. Ele sabia aonde ficava o nosso, mas não quis perguntar nada.

Harry e Hermione procuravam separados, assim como Lily e eu e Sirius.

- Harry? – Hermione chamou mais ao longe – eles estão aqui... bem aqui – ela disse.

Olhei pra Sirius que me olhou com um certo nível de pena e segui Harry, que agora se encaminhava para o túmulo recentemente encontrado. Lily estava ajoelhada na frente, sem deixar cair uma lágrima.

.

_James Potter, nascido 27 de março de 1960, falecido 31 de outubro de 1981_

_Lily Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida 31 de outubro de 1981_

.

- "Ora, o único inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte" – ele leu os dizeres embaixo. Franzi o cenho. Não fazia ideia de quem os havia colocado ali. – essa não é a ideia dos dementadores? Por que está ali?

- Não significa aniquilar a morte como os dementadores querem, Harry. Significa... entende... viver além da morte. Viver após a morte. – Hermione o confortou.

Eu, Lily e Sirius nos encaramos. Isso era alguma piada ou era coisa do destino? Eu ia comentar alguma coisa, mas Sirius me cutucou. Olhei pra ele antes de seguir seu olhar, que era em Harry, que agora chorava. As lágrimas que vieram para mim, Lily e Sirius também não demoraram segundos para aparecer. Hermione segurava sua mão com força, tentando lhe transmitir força, mas ele nem sequer a olhava. Estava ocupado demais sentindo a nossa falta. Hermione puxou a varinha e dela fez aparecer uma coroa de heléboros, cujo Harry pegou e depositou ali a seus pés. Harry se pôs de pé, abraçou Hermione enquanto andava pra longe. Lily se levantou enxugando o rosto e seguiu Harry, parando no meio do caminho ao notar que eu não estava atrás dela.

- James? – ela chamou.

Eu respirei fundo e me agachei. Puxei a varinha do bolso e fiz surgir, em cima de onde o corpo de Lily estava, um lírio. Branco, delicado e invisível a todos os outros. Sirius me puxou pelos ombros, e fiquei contente que Lily não tivesse visto o que eu fiz ali. Era algo pessoal, mesmo que fosse pra ela. Nós os seguimos até voltarmos as ruas das casas, aonde Hermione continuava implicando que alguém estava observando-os. Eu olhei em volta e parei, segurando Lily pelo pulso.

- O que foi? – ela me perguntou. Sirius também parou.

- Olhe em volta – falei.

Lily olhou. Os olhos se franzindo em certa casa ali, ou na maneira que a arvora na esquina se entortava para a direita, ou como os arbustos eram posicionados. Até então que arregalou seus olhos.

-... O que acha Harry? Harry? – ouvimos Hermione. Olhamos para frente e Harry estava encarando algo distante.

- Olhe... olhe aqui Hermione – ele falou correndo.

Nós os seguimos e paramos de frente com a nossa casa destruída, já com o Feitiço Fidelius desaparecido. A sebe crescera nos dezesseis anos, e o capim que crescia ali estava na altura da cintura. A maior parte da casa estava de pé, apenas o antigo quarto de Harry sem as paredes.

- Por que será que ninguém a reconstruiu? – perguntou Hermione.

- Talvez não possa ser reconstruída. Talvez seja como os ferimentos produzidos pelas Artes das Trevas, incuráveis. – ele disse pondo a mão no portão. E isso bastou. Até eu e Lily nos assustamos, mas Sirius agia normalmente. Eu teria que lhe fazer algumas perguntas depois. Uma placa se erguera perto do portão feita de madeira, com os dizeres:

.

_Neste local, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981,_

_Lily e James Potter perderam a vida._

_Seu filho, Harry, é o único bruxo_

_a ter sobrevivido a Maldição da Morte._

_esta casa, invisível aos trouxas, foi mantida_

_em ruínas como um monumento aos Potter_

_e uma lembrança da violência_

_que destruiu sua família._

.

Em volta do texto escrito em dourado haviam vários rabiscos, cujo eu mesmo forçando os olhos não consegui ler. Prazer, essa é a sensação de um míope. Eu dei dois passos para ler o que ali estava e encontrei nada mais nada menos que saudações e mensagens carinhosas gravadas ali por bruxos que gostariam de deixar uma mensagem. "Boa sorte, Harry", "Aonde quer que esteja garoto, estamos contigo", "Viva Harry Potter", "James e Lily deixaram saudades e esperanças a todos nós!".

Harry sorriu, não se importando com os rabiscos. Lily ainda chorava, mas olhava pro filho, agora do seu tamanho. É... as vezes, o único inimigo a ser realmente aniquilado era a morte.

.

.

.

.

.

**hey peops. Desculpem pelo sentimentalismo, okay? Sou assim.**

**Nos vemos logo - Ang.**


	56. A Corça

**Algumas pessoas se perguntaram se eu iria escrever a cena da Batilda Bagshot, mas a minha resposta é não, por motivos de não há muito o que escrever, ou ao menos não do ponto de vista de James e Lily, mas a resposta sobre eles poderem ver se ela era uma cobra, é não exatamente. Algo estava diferente e eles estavam apreensivos, mas não sabiam que ela era uma cobra.**

* * *

**GENTE, aviso rápido! Eu mudei o username de **_MaraudersGirl1996_** para **_aingeeal_** ok? Razões pessoais **

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry – 17 anos – A Corça – Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

James estava... puto. É, creio que puto seria uma boa palavra para defini-lo. Claro, depois da viagem dolorosa e perigosa a Godric's Hollow, não era de se surpreender. Sirius já havia desistido a muito de tentar acalmar o amigo, que agora chutava toras sem conseguir quebrá-las e resmungava xingamentos. Além de uma cobra monstruosa ter atacado nosso filho, o deixou vendo coisas sobre a nossa morte durante horas e ele havia perdido sua varinha. Fabuloso. James não sabia o que mais poderia dar errado para melhorar seu humor, que curiosamente refletia em Harry. Ele estava sentado a horas como vigia, sem fazer nenhum som, enquanto Hermione repousava na cabana.

- Perder a varinha. Isso não é ótimo? Uma varinha que o protegia de Lord Voldemort agora foi quebrada por causa da droga de um feitiço. Incrível.

- James... – tentei pela décima vez, mas ele virou as costas pra mim e eu rolei os olhos, que logo então, no meio da vasta escuridão, se apegaram a única coisa luminosa na floresta. Ninguém havia notado ainda, mas a forma de luz prateada se moveu para perto. Sirius seguiu meu olhar e a avistou também, se colocando de pé.

- James? – ele chamou. James olhou e logo a atenção de Harry caiu naquilo também. Era um patrono, isso é certeza. Mas de quem? Havia dementadores por aqui? Talvez não houvéssemos sentido frio já que estava nevando, mas... por que não atacaram? Por que usar um patrono? Eu me coloquei de pé e dei alguns passos mais para perto, tentando identificar o que era com os olhos semicerrados, e congelei no lugar ao perceber que era uma corça. Olhei, pasma para os dois que estavam atrás de mim, e ambos olhavam confusos. Claro, eles sabiam que o_ meu_ patrono era uma corça também, afinal, que outra forma poderia adquirir quando as únicas memórias fortes o suficiente para produzir um, vieram de um garoto que se transformava em cervo? O que James e Sirius não compreendiam, era: quem o havia conjurado agora? E essa, nem eu sabia a resposta.

Olhando por cima dos ombros de James e Sirius, vi Harry dar um leve sorriso para a corça e senti meu coração – mesmo congelado no tempo – estremecer de calor. Olhando para Harry, vi seus olhos se transformarem.

- Não! Volte aqui!

Quando olhei para frente, a corça estava se afastando. Eu a segui, assim como os outros três, ninguém ficando para cuidar de Hermione. A corça correu te pairar em cima de um lago congelado. James gemeu sentindo o frio imaginário sem nem ao menos tocar na água, e então quando Harry apareceu, o patrono sumiu. Eu olhei em volta, tentando achar o seu dono. Quem poderia ser? Eu comecei a andar ao redor das árvores mais próximas, assim como James e Sirius, em forma de cão, mas nenhum de nós encontrou nada que pudesse nos ajudar.

- James? – chamei – achou alguma coisa?

- Nada – ele respondeu baixo, a raiva então esquecida – Sirius?

- Nope!

_- Accio espada! – _uma voz exclamou, nos trazendo de volta para o lago. Harry apontava a varinha para baixo de si, para a água. Sirius avançou na frente e encostou o focinho no gelo, olhando pra baixo e então latiu para James.

- A espada de Gryffindor? – este repetiu confuso andando para ao lado de Sirius. Como eles se entendiam em forma animal?! Eu o segui e encarei os meus pés, vendo, no fundo do lago, o brilho prateado que definitivamente era de uma espada. Olhei pra cima, agora ainda mais atenta em achar o dono do patrono.

- Er... Harry? – ouvi a voz de James e então girei em meus calcanhares pra então ver Harry arrancando as diversas camadas de roupa, os olhos fixos no gelo abaixo de si. Meu cérebro deu um clique e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Nem pense nisso. – falei – ele que não me ouse...

_- Diffindo!_

- HARRY POTTER!

Harry respirou fundo ante de pular pelo buraco no gelo. Eu gritei seu nome, agora em tom desesperado e cai de joelhos na beira do buraco. Eu não poderia nadar, seria exatamente a mesma coisa sobre a segunda tarefa dele no Torneio Tribruxo, mas agora ele estava em bem mais perigo do que naquela época. James agachou do meu lado e Sirius continuava a rodear o buraco em forma de um enorme monstro preto.

Não vi quando aconteceu. Só sei que a água começou a balançar demais e eu notei muita movimentação dentro dela.

- Harry...? – chamei.

James foi literalmente empurrado para trás do meu lado por um enorme cão negro, que abocanhou o capuz do meu agasalho e me puxou com ele, nos afastando do buraco. Eu estava prestes a berrar com Sirius quando notei a forma desengonçada e ruiva que corria e pulava no buraco atrás do melhor amigo. Franzi o cenho e voltei pra entrada para o lago.

- Ron?! – berrei – o que diabos ele veio fazer aqui?!

A sua resposta veio por meios de ações, quando ele apareceu na superfície com um Harry que tossia. Mesmo sem tocar em nada, tentamos ajudar, e logo que Ron soltou Harry na neve, eu me debrucei em cima dele e acariciei seu rosto. Ele tossia água e sua pele vibrava de frio.

- Você... é... maluco? – Ron exclamou. Harry tossiu mais uma vez antes de se por de pé, comigo atrás dele e olhar para Ron em puro espanto. Ron segurava a corrente do medalhão nas mãos, a corrente partida ao meio. Olhei pra Harry. Ele mergulhara com aquilo? – por que não tirou antes de mergulhar? – Ron disse confirmando meus pensamentos.

- Foi v-você? – Harry perguntou,

- Bem, foi – Ron disse óbvio. Franzi o cenho pra ele. Ahn?

- V-você conjurou aquela corça?

- Quê? Não, pensei que era o seu!

- Meu Patrono é um veado – Harry respondeu e eu vi pelo canto do olho James sorrir. Ele iria pra sempre se alegrar com esse fato.

- Ah é! Pensei que estava diferente. Sem galhada.

Notei Sirius cheirando algo nos pés de Ron e notei que ele havia pego a espada e que estava segurando-a para baixo. Com uma leve olhada para James, deixamos os dois conversarem e se entenderem enquanto avaliávamos a espada.

- Acha que é a verdadeira? – perguntei.

- Bom, creio que sim Tem a inscrição e é bem convincente. E também – ele continuou – a Horcrux não teria tentado fugir de fosse a falsa.

Assenti.

- É, boa tese.

Minha atenção voltou quando a espada na minha frente se moveu, com Ron seguindo Harry para algum lugar. Olhei confusa pra James, mas os seguimos. Não estava conseguindo prestar muita atenção no que eles estavam falando, mas eu não estava realmente tentando. O cachorro negro seguia lado a lado de Harry, e James se sentou ali numa tora de arvore, se preparando pra ver o que iria acontecer. Eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele me deu um beijo na têmpora. Eu sorri de leve. Era bom quando o mundo sumia e sobrava apenas ele e eu. Sempre acontecia quando estávamos próximas. Eu entrava em um ambiente aonde seu toque, cheiro e sensação eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia prestar atenção. Bom, ao menos, foi o que aconteceu, até que o latido de Sirius desesperado nos chamou a atenção, e em menos de 00,3 segundos, duas sombras espectrais estavam saindo do medalhão, que agora estava aberto. Eu arregalei os olhos e James me seguiu, correndo para ficar perto dos dois. Notei que uma forma espectral era Harry, e a outra era Hermione. A sombra feminina olhou levemente pra mim e sorriu. Podia nos notar.

- _Vi seu coração, e ele é meu._

- Não dê ouvidos a ele! – Harry rosnou – perfure-o!

_- Vi seus sonhos, Ron Weasley, e vi seus temores. _

- Perfure-o!

_- Sempre o menos amado pela mãe que desejava uma filha... menos amado agora pela garota que prefere seu amigo... sempre segundo, sempre, eternamente nas sombras_. – eu tapei a boca e olhei pra Ron, que não movera um músculo para matar a coisa. As sombras debochando de Ron e por trás de seu ombro eu via James e Sirius gritando, junto com Harry.

- Ron! – ele berrou.

Eu encarei a feição de Ron se distorcer, quando alguns segundos depois, os espectros em forma de Harry e Hermione se beijaram. Ele rosnou e ergueu a espada, avançando. Eu arregalei os olhos e entrei na frente de Harry.

- Ron, não! – gritei.

Mas ele não acertou Harry. Acertou o pequeno item dourado que logo que foi atingido, havia morrido, assim como suas formas ruins. Eu respirei fundo e praticamente senti meu coração voltar a bater aliviado. Harry soltou o medalhão e olhou pra cima, aonde Ron estava ajoelhado, chorando. Eu olhei por cima do ombro, para o menino atrás de mima.

- Harry...? – falei.

Harry se pôs de pé e se aproximou de Ron. Eu sai da minha posição protetora e andei até James e o cachorro. Ambos estavam meio pasmos com o que tinha acontecido ainda, mas assim que toquei na mão de James, seus olhos se desviaram do medalhão e voltaram para mim.

- Bom, isso foi...

- Chocante? É – concordei.

- Pelo menos o Harry que ele atingiu não foi o verdadeiro – James concordou, e Sirius ronronou em forma de cão. Quando voltamos a olhar para os dois, eles estavam caminhando, agora de volta em direção a barraca.

- Aconselharia Ron a manter a espada em mãos – Sirius falou voltando a ser humano – Quero dizer – ele disse ao notar meu olhar confuso – Hermione está acordada e ele precisa se defender.

.

.

.

.

**Oiiii, perdoem a demora. Estava viajando e aliás, foi meio difícil escrever esse capítulo **

**Angel. x**


	57. Dores e Vinganças

**Woops! Demorei um pouco, mas cá estou e agora vocês estão me xingando que eu sei. Haha!**  
**Sem delongas, vamos lá...**

**.**

.

.

.

_Harry – 17 anos – Dores e Vinganças - James POV_

.

.

.

.

Obvio que Lily sempre fora uma mãe preocupada e ela sempre se descabelava por pouca coisa, como um voo de vassoura mais arriscado ou um tombo no corredor da escola, mas acredito que nunca a vi tão desesperada e nervosa quanto naquele dia. Sirius parecia mais chocado com tudo aquilo do que preocupado e seus olhos faiscavam toda vez que o nome de sua prima passava pelos ouvidos. Não irei jogar só a culpa nela, eu também estava andando pelas paredes. Quem não estaria se seu filho tivesse sido capturado pelos capangas do cara que quer matar ele desde bebê?

- HERMIONE! – Ron urrou mais uma vez.

- Fica quieto Ron! – Harry disse – precisamos descobrir um jeito...

- HERMIONE!

Eu olhei pra Lily que me deu uma leve olhada antes de atravessar a porta e subir correndo as escadas, tentando procurar uma falha, uma brecha da qual poderia nos ajudar. Eu olhei pra Harry e Ron, que estavam com as mãos amarradas. Infelizmente, minha visão de morto não tinha nada de especial e eu não podia enxergar muito melhor que eles no escuro. A única coisa que ajudava era a minha luminosidade e a de Sirius mais a distante.

- Harry? – alguém chamou, uma voz mais doce e mais baixa. – Ron? São vocês?

Eu girei e tentei olhar em volta quando Ron parou de gritar. Uma silhueta começou a se aproximar e notei que na cabeça, um cabelo muito claro, loiro muito prateado descia em cachos pelos ombros.

- Harry? Ron?

- _Luna?_

- É, sou eu! Ah não, não queria que fossem apanhados.

- Luna Lovegood? – falei – isso é sério?!

Sirius sorriu pra mim.

- O quê? – Lily disse quando voltou ao quarto.

- Luna está aqui – falei apontando pra ela e Lily arreganhou os olhos, o ocorrido na casa dos Lovegood finalmente compreendido. Ela voltou para o lugar de onde estava, procurando alguma coisa, quando ouvimos mais um berro. Eu estremeci e cerrei os olhos e Ron voltou a gritar.

- Sr. Olivaras? – Luna chamou – o prego está com o senhor?

- _Olivaras?_ – falei – primeiro Luna, e agora Olivaras? Quem mais eles estão prendendo nesse lugar, o Ministro?!

Luna voltou e começou a cortar as cordas nos pulsos dos dois enquanto no andar de cima, Bellatrix enlouquecia.

- Ron, fique parado!

- No meu bolso tem um desiluminador! Cheio de Luiz!

Logo ouvimos um clique e eu pisque várias vezes quando o ambiente se iluminou. Mais no fundo da cela, Dino e um duende olhavam curiosos. Com o quarto então iluminado, Harry, Ron, eu e Lily começamos a procurar saídas, e enquanto isso, Lily dava um relatoria.

- Lá em cima não há muita coisa, Bellatrix está torturando Hermione, isso é óbvio e Narscisa Malfoy está lá também. Vi Greyback andar, mas não está presente a todo momento!

Com todo o falatório de Lily não entendi o que estava acontecendo, e simplesmente vi a luz se apagar e a porta se abrir. Lúcio Malfoy entrou, pegou o duende e saiu. Assim que a porta se bateu, ouvimos um estalo então eu senti uma coisa gelada atravessar minhas pernas. Odiava quando coisas me atravessavam, era horrível. Era alguma coisa pequena e ágil que se encaminhou para Harry.

- DOB- a voz de Ron foi cortada pelo tapa que Harry lhe deu para impedir de gritar, e agora com a dica, eu reconheci as orelhas pontudas.

- Harry Potter – ele disse trêmulo – Dobby veio salvá-lo.

Eu ri e Lily olhou pra mim confusa, petrificada com tudo aquilo.

- Por que Sirius não podia ter um elfo legal como esse?! – falei apontando com o polegar para meu amigo que franziu a testa brincalhão pra mim. Agora conhecíamos a verdadeira história do Monstro e apesar de Sirius preferir beber veneno antes de admitir, ele estava grato pelo carinho que ele tinha pelo irmão Regulus.

- Você aparatar dentro deste porão? – Harry perguntou e Dobby assentiu. – e levar humanos? – assentiu outra vez. – certo Dobby, pegue Luna, Sr. Olivaras e Dino, e leve-os para o Chalé das Conchas, a casa de Gui e Fleur. E depois volte. Pode fazer isso Dobby?

- Claro, Harry Potter – Dobby correu na direção dos três e Luna olhou pra ele.

- Harry, queremos ajudá-los.

- Não podemos deixar vocês aqui – Dino continuou.

Senti uma leve afeição pelos dois. Mesmo em péssimas condições, estavam dispostos a ficar e ajudar. Sorri, mas eu sabia o que era o certo, e Harry também.

- Vão, os dois, nos veremos no Chalé das Conchas.

Sirius deu uma rápida olhada pra mim, perguntando se devia ir ou não, mas eu balancei a cabeça. Queria que ficasse.

Dobby desaparatou, deixando o porão subitamente vazio. Infelizmente, o barulho era alto.

- Que foi isso? – Lúcio Malfoy perguntou – que barulho foi esse no porão?

Nos encaramos com medo e Harry e Ron deram um passo pra trás. Lily deu alguns passos acima da escada, tentando ver o que acontecia acima de nós.

- Draco... não, chame o Wormtail. Mande-o verificar.

Naquele instante me arrependi de não ter mandado Sirius, pois sua feição mudou ao ouvir o nome do ex-amigo e logo tudo se tornou mais canino.

- Pads... – avisei. – calma.

Ele fumegava de raiva, apenas no aguarde da feição de Wormtail aparecer na sua frente. Eu não tentaria segurá-lo, ele iria gritar, tentar bater, nada iria funcionar, mas pelo menos Sirius iria soltar um pouco daquilo tudo. Lily apareceu correndo pro porão com os olhos arregalados e correu até mim. Eu puxei seu pulso pra trás e Sirius deu um passo pra frente. Harry e Ron se atiraram sobre a silhueta no momento exato que esta abriu a porta, interrompendo o plano de Sirius. Harry tapou sua boca e Ron o segurava, a mão prateada de Peter tentando acertar Harry. Nós três corremos e tentamos de alguma maneira ajudar, tentar soltá-lo ou quem sabe distrair o bruxo.

- O que foi, Wormtail? – Lucio perguntou.

- Nada – respondeu Ron o imitando – tudo bem!

Harry se esforçava pra respirar e Lily começou a chorar, provavelmente pensando que seria injusto esse idiota matar nosso filho.

- Você vai me matar? – Harry perguntou sufocado e nós congelamos – depois de eu ter salvado a sua vida? Você me deve alguma coisa, Wormtail!

A mão prateada afrouxou e Lily deu um passo pra trás. Eu troquei um olhar rápido com Sirius e voltei a olhar a situação. Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, tão chocados quanto Harry, que havia se soltado. Ron tirou sua varinha da outra mão. A mão prateada começou a se mover para a própria garganta.

- Não... – ele gemeu.

A mão estava tentando matar o próprio Peter. Eu queria tentar fazer a mão parar, mas... não me mexi. Sirius muito menos. Foi Harry que agarrou a mão e tentou-a fazer parar. Era uma traição contra Voldemort, e a mão se voltara contra o dono. Rony tentou atrasar a mão também, com suas forças, com feitiços, mas nada adiantava. Lily me puxou para trás e puxou minha nuca para seu pescoço, escondendo meu rosto em seus cabelos, e senti quando ela puxou Sirius, que não obedeceu por completo, ficando apenas com o braço dela sob sua cintura.

- Não olhe – ela sussurrou pra mim – não olhe, J.

Eu enlacei sua cintura com os braços e apertei e senti ela fazer força para que Sirius parasse de assistir também. Ela não se importava com Peter, mas não queria que nós dois víssemos um dos nossos antigos melhores amigos morrer. Infelizmente, Lily não conseguia tapar os sons, que logo cessaram. Senti meu corpo tremer e então me soltei de Lily devagar e olhei para cena. Sirius tinha assistido tudo, e Lily chorava. Harry e Rony se olharam e subiram a escada correndo, deixando Wormtail ali. Lily olhou pra mim antes de disparar escada acima se juntando a eles. Eu pus a mão no braço de Sirius e tentei o arrastar pra longe mas ele não se mexeu.

- Olhe – ele disse.

Peter começou a se mexer devagar. Mas não era... Peter. Era como nós. Uma forma luminosa. Eu arregalei os olhos pra ele quando ele se sentou. A antiga mão prateada, agora era sua mão normal. Ele olhou em volta confuso e seus olhos repousaram em Sirius e em mim antes de arregalarem.

- J-James? – ele chamou. Sirius rosnou e avançou nele antes que eu pudesse Pará-lo. Ele agarrou a gola da camisa de Pettigrew e o pôs de pé, contra seus ganidos, lhe apontando a varinha.

- Tenho absoluta certeza que nossos feitiços não funcionam nos vivos, mas nos mortos funcionam muito bem. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu sonhei com isso. Você vai vir com a gente, e assim que sairmos dessa confusão, eu juro que vou fazer você desejar já ter feito a porra da passagem direto e não ter que me encontrar. – Sirius rosnou antes de começar a subir a escada, os olhos de Peter fixados nos meus ainda. Eu subi correndo atrás deles, passando pelos dois no meio da escada pra achar Lily lá em cima, com Harry e Ron. E uma batalha. Feitiços voavam para os lados e Lily corria atrás de Harry, a única coisa a diferenciando de todos sendo seu cabelo e luz.

- PAREM OU ELA MORRE! – uma voz guinchou. Todos congelaram ao ver Bellatrix segurando Hermione e apontando a varinha pra ela.

- Primeiro Wormtail, e agora Bella. Hoje é o dia – Sirius grunhiu, sacudindo o homem que gemeu na sua mão.

Bellatrix mandou largarem as varinhas e todos a obedeceram, e Draco não demorou a ir apanhá-las. Lily olhou em volta e gelou ao ver Peter na mão de Sirius.

- L-Lily... – ele gaguejou de novo e Sirius o sacudiu mais bruscamente.

- Quem autorizou você a tentar falar com ela? Quem o deixou pronunciar seu nome? Verme não fala, então cale a boca. – ele rosnou.

Estava focado naquilo, portanto eu não vi nada quando o lustre de cristal se soltou. Ouvi um estalo e então Lily berrando meu nome antes de virar pra frente e ver o lustre se estatelar no chão. Tentei puxar Harry pra trás sem ajudar em nada. Alguns feitiços foram atirados e notei que Ron havia agarrado Hermione. Ela estava segura.

- Dobby! – uma bruxa gritou. Narscisa – você fez o lustre cair!

- Não deve ferir Harry Potter – ele rebateu.

- Mate-o Ciça! – Bellatrix gritou, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, a varinha de Narscisa voou pela sala.

- Como ousa tirar a varinha de uma bruxa, como ousa desafiar seus senhores?! Seu macaco imundo! – Bellatrix berrou.

- Dobby não tem senhores! – ele guinchou – Dobby é um elfo livre e Dobby veio salvar Harry Potter e seus amigos!

Harry pôs a mão na cicatriz. Voldemort estava chegando.

- Lily! – berrei e ela correu atravessando a sala até parar do meu lado. Dei minha mão a ela e ela segurou Sirius pelo braço. Eu agarrei o pulso de Harry, e ao todo desaparatamos. Eu, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Ron, Harry, Hermione e o duende junto com Dobby. Vi a sala girar e então a minha visão mudou e o vento sacudiu meus cabelos, quase tirando os óculos de cima do meu nariz. Eu soltei Harry e olhei em volta. Um chalé estava ali perto, sob o céu estrelado. Lily se atracou contra o meu braço e puxou os cabelos esvoaçantes com uma mão.

- Aqui é o Chalé das Conchas?

- DOBBY! – ouvimos um berro e nos viramos. Harry correra para Dobby, que oscilou. Os olhos do elfo baixaram até algo em seu peito, que eu reconheci como o cabo de uma adaga. Lily ofegou bruscamente e cobriu a boca com a mão. Eu não me mexi.

- Dobby... não... SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

Dobby esticou os braços para Harry, que o pegou, e Lily correu para seu lado, caindo de joelhos e me deixando sem equilíbrio, o que fez a mim mesmo cair de joelhos onde eu estava mesmo.

- Dobby... não morra, por favor...

- Harry... Potter... Que lugar lindo para estar com os amigos...

* * *

Não notei o tempo se passando, apenas notei que mais pessoas se amontoaram em volta daquilo e então quando eles se levantaram, Lily me deu uma olhada, antes de virar e olhar pra Sirius, que ainda mantinha Wormtail preso nas garras. Era uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela queria saber se eu ficaria ou não. Mas eu tinha de ficar. Assenti pra ela e ela seguiu Harry para dentro do Chalé e eu me virei pros dois amigos de infância.

- Então, Pete – falei – nos encontramos de novo.

- James – ele guinchou – eu não quis, ele me forçou...

- Já ouvi essa sua ladainha antes – falei, a dor de Dobby servindo para aumentar a raiva – eu estava lá, na Casa dos Gritos quando todos os segredos vieram à tona. Eu ouvi tudo que você falou, Remus, Sirius! EU ESTAVA LÁ! – eu berrei. Essa pegou até Sirius de surpresa que olhou rápido pra mim antes de voltar a segurar o outro.

- Eu não quis – ele começou a chorar. – fui obrigado!

- Não é problema meu! – berrei – tem noção do que suas ações causaram?! De tudo que é sua culpa! Toda essa história, tudo isso é culpa sua!

- Eu sinto muito – ele chorou.

- _SENTE MUITO?_ – Sirius berrou – E O QUE ISSO VAI MUDAR EM RELAÇÃO A TODOS NÓS ESTARMOS MORTOS E HARRY PASSANDO POR TUDO ISSO? SENTIR MUITO NÃO MUDA _NADA!_ – ele soltou Peter no chão e lhe apontou a varinha – se você tentar se rastejar pelos esgotos como um roedor nojento, eu juro que te mato sem nem conversar.

Peter não se mexeu, se perguntando como Sirius o mataria sendo que ele já estava morto.

Eu tentei avançar, querendo mesmo era descer um murro contra as feições do bruxo e desfigurá-lo até minha mão sangrar, todas as lembranças de dor que ele causara voltando a mim. Minha morte, a de Lily, Harry, a ressurreição de Voldemort, Sirius me ver morto, _Sirius em Azkaban_, mas Sirius me parou com uma mão no peito e largou a varinha.

- Sei que ele fez muito mal a você Prongs, eu entendo. Mas _nada_ vai superar o que ele _me_ fez. – Sirius rosnou e suas pupilas se dilataram – você matou os Potter. – ele disse depois de uma pausa longa e começou a avançar e Pettigrew começou a se arrastar para longe – Matou Lily. A doce Lily, que sempre ajudava a todos, inclusive você, com qualquer coisa. E amaldiçoou seu filho a essa vida. Você matou seu melhor amigo, o garoto pelo qual você fantasiava em se tornar no futuro. _James._ Você matou o _James!_ – ele apontou pra mim sem tirar os olhos do outro – e o pior, me culpou por isso. _Eu._ Sirius Orion Black. Matar o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. _Como você pôde?_ Eu era um dos seus melhores amigos, e Remus também, e você de alguma forma grotesca conseguiu fazer com que todos nós passássemos os piores anos da nossa vida em uma só noite_. Você me pôs em Azkaban!_ Tem noção de como é aquele lugar?! Você iria adorar, talvez eu te deixe por lá, tem vários buracos de esgoto pra ratos como você. _DOZE ANOS!_ EU PASSEI DOZE ANOS SENTADOS NAQUELE LUGAR REVIVENDO DIVERSAS VEZES TODAS AS MINHAS DORES! Você trouxe Voldemort de volta, amaldiçoou Harry pela segunda vez! Como pôde ser tão escroto, Peter?! FILHO DOS SEUS MELHORES AMIGOS! Fez Remus passar todos os anos se culpando por algo que não fez, achando que poderia ter feito alguma coisa para salvá-lo! – ele apontou pra mim de novo - _Você é um covarde!_ Você não merece a Gryffindor, nunca mereceu! Nunca mereceu a atenção que lhe demos durante os anos de escola e muito menos nossa confiança em acreditar que você protegeria os Potter! Nunca mereceu ter a fama de vítima sobre tudo isso, me deixando com pior! Nunca mereceu chegar a poder tocar no Harry sendo que nem o PRÓPRIO PAI CONSEGUIU ISSO! Você não mereceu viver e não merece sua segunda semi-vida. – ele estava queimando e rosnando, e Peter provavelmente estava petrificado de medo, por que ele não conseguia se mover nem para respirar – Não sei como se pode matar algo que já está morto Wormtail, mas vou encontrar uma maneira. James – ele virou, a voz bem mais doce ao se dirigir a mim. – sei que nunca quis que eu virasse um assassino por sua causa e ainda por cima nele, mas me perdoe, eu preciso fazer isso. Ele me tirou você, o que me era mais precioso, aquilo que mais me importava. Ele tem que pagar. E agora, mesmo contra sua vontade, vou tirar o que mais importa _a ele_: sua vida.

Sirius voltou a olhar pra Peter, os olhos quase totalmente negros, os azuis completamente encobertos. Sirius arreganhou os dentes e suas costas se dobram conforme os pelos saíram de sua pele. Como cão negro, ele começou a avançar. Eu não fiz nada. Não queria que Sirius fosse um assassino, mas ele já havia matado pessoas pela ordem antes e isso era algo necessário para que ele ficasse bem. Queria que Sirius tivesse sua vingança, por mais mórbida que fosse. Peter gritou e Sirius abocanhou seu ombro, enfiando os dentes até desaparecerem e então ele começou a arrastá-lo para dentro de uma pequena floresta ali perto sem piedade alguma. Não ia me deixar ver. Eu aceitei isso e me virei pra seguir para o chalé das Conchas, tentando ao máximo ignorar os gritos do homem que um dia foi meu melhor amigo pedindo por ajuda.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nossa fui meio mórbida no final, desculpem, e acho que escrevi isso mais para satisfazer os meus próprios desejos. Eu sou o Sirius. Desculpem por isso, mas se Rowling não fez Pettigrew pagar na história original, eu faço numa fic.**

**Nos vemos na próxima? ;) (Me deixem reviews, pleaseeeeeee)**

**Ang.**


	58. A Guerra Começa

**Oi gente. Bom, cá estou trazendo pra vocês mais um capítulo. Já estamos nos últimos da Fic, huh? :'(**  
**Passei tanto tempo escrevendo isso que nem acredito que está prestes a acabar. Óbvio que vou continuar postando, então não me esqueçam. 3**

**Esse é um capítulo conjunto, como o "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs", que contém 3 partes. Não sei em quantas partes esse vai ser resumido, provavelmente em três também. essa, a preparação e a batalha em si e por fim Harry vs Voldemort. Mas a fic não acaba nesse, já avisando (:**

**Espero que gostem!**

.

.

**PS: **Para a leitora _ohjily_, espero que goste ;)

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry - 17 anos - A Guerra Começa - James POV_

.

.

.

.

.

Os últimos dias tinham passado de maneira depressa demais em nosso ponto de vista, mas gradativamente foram piorando. Assim que havíamos chegado ao Chalé das Conchas, Siris havia... bom, sido um pouco sádico com nosso ex-amigo, mas eu não posso esclarecer perfeitamente o que ele fez, pois não perguntei e jamais vou perguntar. Também não havia contado para Lily, disse penas que Sirius o botara pra correr, e Sirius de certa forma confirmou quando disse que nunca mais ouviríamos falar de Peter. Logo depois disso, um choque para mim e para Sirius. Era claro como água lembrar da situação...

* * *

_- É um menino! Demos a ele o nome de Ted, em homenagem ao pai de Dora! – ele gritou quando correu pra dentro de casa ensopado por causa da chuva, o rosto cintilante como quando ficava na frente da Honeydukes. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas e Sirius ficou imóvel, sem esboçar reação._

_- Qu... Tonks... Tonks teve o bebê?_

_- Teve, teve, teve o bebê! – ele gritou._

_- OI? – eu gritei me colocando de pé – O QUÊ? Ele e a Tonks? Mas... ela é... o quê... bebê...?! Mas..._

_- James, cale a boca – Lily respondeu sorriso de orelha a orelha – deixe-o falar!_

_Olhei pra Sirius com uma careta, mas ele continuava encarando aquilo tudo chocado demais._

_- Um bebê? – comentei baixinho – Remus é pai? – Sirius continuou sem reação quando eu me voltei pro meu amigo, que estava tão chocado e surpreso quanto nós. Ele de repente atravessou a mesa e abraçou Harry. Mas o quê... a situação ficava cada minuto mais estranha._

_- Você será o padrinho?_

_- E-eu? – Harry gaguejou quando eu congelei tanto quanto Sirius, que agora descia do banco onde estava sentado pra ficar de pé ao meu lado, ainda em choque._

_- Aw Remus! – Lily pôs as mãos na boca e seus olhos lacrimejaram._

_- Você, é claro..._

_- Eu... é... caramba... – Harry continuou, mas eu simplesmente olhei pra Sirius, em procura de alguma reação diferente do puro choque, e agora ele tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios, gostando de ver a história se repetindo._

_- A Teddy Remus Lupin! Um futuro grande bruxo!_

* * *

Tínhamos passado alguns dias ainda embasbacados, mas não tivemos muito tempo para absorver a situação. Claro que fomos visitar o pequeno Teddy enquanto Lily tomava conta de Harry. Era um bebê lindo e risonho, e quando o vimos tinha o cabelo negro como piche, mas os olhos e o sorriso eram do pai sem dúvida alguma. Logo quando voltamos, descobrimos que nosso filho tinha tido mais um plano maravilhosamente seguro e confiável, que era nada mais, nada menos do que invadir o Gringotes. Óbvio que tinha resultado em problemas, mas felizmente conseguiram o que procuravam. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma Horcrux, o fato de que eles passaram por maldições, lutas, cofres enfeitiçados e um dragão ara pegar uma taça minúscula me fazia rolar os olhos para a situação inteira, sem levar em conta que isso provavelmente tinha berrado para Voldemort algo como "Ei, estamos roubando suas Horcruxes, espero que não se importe!".

Para piorar a situação geral, logo depois de sair e toda a confusão, Harry decidiu que queria invadir Hogwarts. Lily estava a beira de ter um ataque cardíaco, mas depois de gritos, choros e xingamentos, ela se acalmou em focou em alguma maneira de ajudar, que na verdade, não tinha nenhuma exatamente. Apenas podíamos observar, mas era gratificante saber que Harry estava a poucos passos de ganhar tudo isso.

Eu sacudi a cabeça para tirar as lembranças da última semana de mim, e me focar no agora. Lily roia as unhas da mão, enquanto os meninos comiam e conversavam com Aberforth, irmão de Dumbledore, até então desconhecido para mim. Harry tentava convencê-lo de que precisavam entrar na escola, e assim como Lily e eu, o velho se negou, dizendo que era impossível.

- Precisamos entrar em Hogwarts – Harry repetiu pela trigésima vez – Se não pode nos ajudar, esperaremos o dia nascer, deixaremos você em paz e tentaremos encontrar um caminho sozinhos. Se puder, bem, seria uma ótima hora para dizer.

Desde quando Harry havia ficado tão afiado? Eu ergui a sobrancelha, mas puxei Lily pela mão pra que ela se aproximasse mais de mim. Aberforth o encarou durante alguns instantes e eu jurei que ele estava prestes a mandar Harry para o inferno quando ele se aproximou do quadro de Ariana, outra irmã do Dumbledore que eu desconhecia.

- Você sabe o que fazer – ele disse. Ela sorriu e começou a andar para trás, por um espaço infinito. Eu olhei pra Lily, procurando uma resposta e Sirius deu uma latida bizarra perto de Harry, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando de repente, Hermione chamou nossa atenção para algo que acontecia. O vulto estava voltando, mas dessa vez tinha companhia.

- Mas que p... – Sirius engoliu o xingamento e deu um passo pra trás. Eu puxei Lily para trás e franzi o rosto, tentando identificar quem era, mas quando Neville Longbotton apareceu quando o quadro abriu, juro que perdi a fala.

- Eu sabia que você viria! Eu sabia, Harry!

- Neville? – Lily disse saindo de trás de mim com um sorriso. Sirius olhou depressa pra mim, mas deu de ombros.

- Neville... que... como...?

Ele não respondeu, ocupado em abraçar os amigos e matar a notei que ele estava meio machucado, com alguns hematomas e cortes, mas nada muito sério.

- Neville, o que aconteceu com você?

- O que? Isso? Não é nada, Simas está pior! – mas ele então voltou a atenção para Aberforth – Ei Ab, mas algumas pessoas estão vindo, pode mandá-las pela passagem quando chegarem?

Ab resmungou, mas concordou com o menino, e logo quando se preparavam pra subir Sirius me cutucou.

- Seria uma boa se pudéssemos adicionar isso aqui no Mapa, né? Não conhecia essa entrada. – ele disse.

- Aposto que Aberforth iria ter um ataque com milhares de alunos marotos tentando passar pelo quadro da sua irmã durante dias. – apesar da situação, nós rimos e Lily rolou os olhos.

- Querem conhecer mais túneis? Estão brincando comigo? São as pessoas que mais conhecem passagens e atalhos nesses arredores na história! – ela disse com um sorriso, mas continuou andando. Durante o percurso do túnel, Neville os punha em dia. Parece que Hogwarts havia se transformado em uma prisão, com punições, comensais e muita coisa ruim acontecendo. Harry pôs em dia as confusões pela quais passaram e Neville acompanhava tudo com gosto. Sirius ia averiguando o túnel, tentando provavelmente pensar se haviam tido a oportunidade de descobrir aquele.

- Chegamos – Neville anunciou.

Eu engoli em seco e esperei pra que ele abrisse o quadro do outro lado.

- Vejam quem está aqui! – ele gritou quando saiu – Eu não disse a vocês?

Harry desceu alguns degraus e logo gritos começaram.

- HARRY!

- É Potter! É POTTER!

- Ron!

- Hermione!

Graças a Deus, eu, Lily e Sirius éramos intocáveis, caso contrário teríamos sido engolidos pela multidão que atacou os três, querendo abraçá-los e saudá-los com saudades. Muita gente conhecida ali. Aproveitei que estavam ocupados e tentei me familiarizar com o local da passagem, mas não consegui realmente. Era uma sala grande, por isso a gritaria, e privada ao que parece. Redes estavam em todos os lugares e não havia janelas. Banners de três casas de Hogwarts estavam por ali, e notei um rádio ali perto.

- Aonde estamos?

- Na Sala Precisa, é claro.

Óbvio. Jamais iria reconhecer.

- Ah sério? – Sirius reclamou – nunca iria achar a passagem da Ariana, fica na _Sala Precisa! – _mas logo descobrimos que a passagem se criou com Neville desejando por ela, aí Sirius se acalmou um pouco.

Olhei pra Lily, que avaliava uma das redes ali perto. Estava... pasma. Era a expressão que mais se aproximava.

- Lily? – chamei – você está bem?

- Estou – ela respondeu baixinha – só chocada em ver no que Hogwarts se transformou.

Eu pus a mão em seu ombro e ela sorriu pra mim.

- Que vamos fazer Harry, qual o plano? – alguém perguntou de repente.

Me voltei para o grupo rapidamente com Lily do meu lado.

- Plano? – Harry falou, seu rosto demonstrando alguma coisa inconfortável – Bem, temos uma coisa que nós, eu, Ron e Hermione precisamos fazer, então temos que sair daqui.

- Como assim "sair daqui"?

- Não viemos pra ficar – ele respondeu esfregando a cicatriz e Lily deu um passo na sua direção preocupada. – tem uma coisa importante pra fazer aqui.

- Que é?

- Eu... eu não poso dizer.

Depois de alguns murmúrios de desagrado, Harry continuou.

- É uma coisa relacionada a minha luta com Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Então ajudaremos – todos concordaram. Senti uma pequena pontada de orgulho dos amigos que meu filho havia feito durante todo o caminho em seus anos escolares.

No meio da confusão de "queremos ajudar" e "vocês não podem", Luna e Dino se juntaram ao pessoal, e Neville confirmou que fazia aquilo com o Galeão mágico da Armada de Dumbledore, e Lily simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa com aquilo tudo. Quando a confusão começou, mais convidados, dessa vez Ginny, Fred, George e Lee Jordan. Logo depois, Cho Chang. Lily franzia cada vez mais o rosto, nada contente em agora ao invés de se preocupar com três, devia se preocupar com cinquenta. Eu não podia concordar mais, e Sirius estava resmungando que as pessoas não paravam de chegar.

Vi os três se reunindo numa conversa particular, mas Sirius se apressou em ouvir tudo antes de contar pra mim e para Lily.

- Querem deixar o pessoal ajudar, talvez saibam o que seja – ele disse dando de ombros. Lily rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços, estava prestes a se afastar pra respirar, mas não iria fazer isso, não agora.

- Tem uma coisa que precisamos encontrar. Está aqui em Hogwarts – Harry começou – talvez algo pertencido a Ravenclaw. Algo importante.

Todos os alunos da Ravenclaw estavam quietos, pensando, mas Luna sorriu levemente ao comentar:

- Tem o diadema perdido de Ravenclaw. Papai está tentando duplicar, lembram?

- É, mas é _perdido_, Luna – Michael Corner comentou expressando os pensamentos de Sirius. – Essa é a questão.

- Quando foi perdido? – Harry perguntou.

- Há séculos.

- Desculpem – Ron interrompeu – o que um diadema?

Lily bateu na testa com a mão, mas não disse nada.

- Uma coroa. – disse Cho – se quiser ver como é Harry, posso levá-lo a sala comunal de Ravenclaw. Tem uma estátua lá.

Harry assentiu e Cho se pôs de pé.

- Não, Luna levará o Harry – Ginny disse de repente agressiva – fará isso, né Luna?

- Com todo prazer – ela respondeu se pondo de pé enquanto Cho sentava tristonha. Sorri levemente, mas me aproximei de Harry antes de virar pra Lily e Sirius.

- Vocês fiquem com o resto, ok? Vou com Harry. Tentem ver o que conseguem fazer pra ajudar Ron e Hermione. – falei. Lily apertou minha mão mas assentiu. Eu dei uma olhada rápida para Sirius antes de correr atrás de Harry e Luna, deixando os dois para trás.

.

.

.

.

**PARTE 1**  
**Angel.**


	59. A Guerra Continua

**Ok, antes de qualquer coisa: _O CAPÍTULO ESTÁ GIGANTE!_ Sério, me levou um bom tempo pra escrever. Algumas horas pelo menos, e eu coloquei de tudo. Tipo... tentei não resumir ao total, e deu de certa forma certo. Tem mais de 4 mil palavras nesse haha! #Victory.**

**Segundo, gostaria de comunicar a vocês que passei o final de semana na frente do hotel do Oliver Phelps**_ (George Weasley),_** que esteve aqui em São Paulo. Consegui vê-lo e ainda estou tentando acreditar nisso, mas infelizmente não consegui tocá-lo, autógrafo ou foto ou etc. Mas ainda assim... wow. Ele é real.**

* * *

**Bom, aqui está a segunda parte. A terceira vai ser longa também e estamos na reta final da Fic. Vamos que vamos, agora nada mais para ;)  
E aviso, alguns vão querer me matar no próximo capítulo, vou caprichar duma maneira dolorosa em algumas partes.**

.

.

.

.

_Harry - 17 anos - A Guerra Continua - Sirius's POV_

.

.

.

.

A velocidade conforme as coisas aconteciam eram simplesmente rápidas demais para que eu pudesse acompanhar tudo com clareza. No momento que James atravessou a porta junto de Harry e Luna, o grupo qual estávamos acompanhados se uniu e começou a discutir o que fariam Alguns votavam por não fazer nada, outros preferiam tentar sair e distrair os comensais dentro da escola para dar mais tempo e segurança a Harry. Alguns queriam chamar os professores e outros simplesmente não diziam nada.

- Minerva saberá o que fazer! - um gritou - ela pode ajudar!

- Se McGonagall sair da sala dos professores agora, alguém vai notar, não, ela não pode saber!

- Mas ela pode ajudar! Mesmo da sala dos professores! Flitwick talvez!

Eu olhei pra Lily que tentava controlar a respiração enquanto olhava de Ron pra Hermione, que cochichavam baixinho um com o outro. Eu franzi o cenho e dei alguns passos, com intenção de ficar mais perto e entender.

-... com o que vamos matá-las, Hermione? - Ron perguntava - temos as horcruxes, e a hipótese de que sairemos daqui com vida pra achar aquela maldita espada é impossível.

- Sim, eu sei - ela disse pensativa - estou tentando me lembrar de coisas que podem matar Horcruxes. A espada não era nada muito especial, apenas algo poderoso. Quem sabe uma varinha mais forte, como a Varinha das Varinhas, ou algum feitiço negro, mas eu não tenho ideia... - ela tagarelava sem parar. Lily olhou pra mim na procura de uma resposta, mas quando meu olhar denunciou que eu estava tão limpo quanto ela foi quando Ron segurou seu braço com força, fazendo-a ficar quieta. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- A espada! Hermione, é isso, a espada só podia matar horcruxes por que estava impregnada com o veneno do basilisco! O veneno mata! - ele disse.

- Ótimo Ron, mas onde iremos achar veneno de basilisco? - ela disse com uma careta e Lily grudou no meu pulso, acompanhando o raciocínio de Ron.

- Harry matou um na Câmara Secreta, esqueceu? - ele disse com uma risada - ainda está la!

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam ao perceber a verdade nas palavras e eu sorri, começando a arrastar Lily para a porta. Iríamos a Câmara Secreta. Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria.

- Er... - Ron disse - pessoal, temos uma pequena idéia de como ajudar Harry, mas só eu e Hermione podemos ir. Tentem descobrir alguma maneira de ajuda, e qualquer coisa - ele disse roubando o galeão das mãos de Fred - nos avisem!

- Espera! - George segurou seu pulso, atraindo a atenção de Ginny - aonde vão? Mesmo que não possam nos contar para fazer o quê, nos diga aonde pelo menos...

- Ao banheiro - Hermione disse - isso é tudo que podemos dizer, sinto muito...

George assentiu hesitante e Ron puxou Hermione pelo pulso, correndo com ela para fora da Sala Precisa.

- Como eu fui tão burra! - Lily gritou consigo mesma enquanto amarrava os cabelos correndo - eu devia ter lembrado do basilisco!

Eu me transformei em cachorro, simplesmente por que era mais fácil correr com quatro patas e logo estava na frente dos dois. Ron hesitou em alguns corredores, mas não demorou demais, as vezes não lembrando o caminho. Aos poucos, conforme passávamos nos corredores, alguns alunos iam se levantando da cama e começando a perceber que no castelo estava rolando algumas confusões. Isso em alguns instantes iria ser um caos completo, alunos berrando, comensais em todos os cantos e infelizmente, muitas mortes. Mesmo como cão, engoli em seco e eu virei logo atrás de Hermione num corredor a direita, que dava de frente para um banheiro. _Um banheiro?_ Sério? Quem diria que alguém tão petulante quanto Tom Riddle iria esconder sua câmara em um_ banheiro. _

Eu parei e olhei pra Lily e ela assentiu pra mim. Entramos para encontrar um banheiro desativado e imundo, fedia que nem um esgoto.

- Você sabe abrir? - Hermione perguntou.

- Bom... posso tentar... Harry fala dormindo - ele respondeu hesitante.

- Ele fala língua de cobra dormindo? - hermione perguntou confusa.

- As vezes - Ron e Lily responderam ao mesmo tempo. Ron limpou a garganta e esperou alguns instantes para ver se iria conseguir. Ele sussurrou algumas palavras esquisitas e nada aconteceu. Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou de novo. Acredito eu que ele estava mandando a câmara abrir, mas não iria entender nada. Na quarta tentativa, foi quanto um cano estourou ali perto e os boxes e pias começaram a se mexer. Colocando a cauda pra baixo e entre as pernas, dei alguns passos pra trás. Mas que p...

Lily pôs a mão nas minhas costas agachada e suspirou.

- É Pads. É por aí. - ela disse dando leves tapinhas antes de se por de pé.

Com alguns passos hesitantes pra frente, farejei o ar e senti cheiro de coisa morta através do enorme cano que saía por ali.

- Eu desceria como humano - Lily aconselhou, mas anda logo, sei que não vai mudar. Pule.

Eu cheirei de novo o ar antes de ver Ron e Hermione dando as mãos e descendo pelo cano como um escorregador. Lily pôs o pé na minha bunda e me empurrou pra frente, e eu senti o chão sumir nas patas dianteiras quando caí pra dentro com um ganido. Se eu me transformasse agora, iria me machucar, mas prometi a mim mesmo que iria morder Lily. Logo, aquilo parou de descer e se nivelou, me colocando agora num lugar úmido e fedorento. levantei sacudindo os pelos e vi Lily descer logo atrás de mim, e soltei um rosnado pra ela.

- Ora Sirius, achei que estivesse na Gryffindor por ser corajoso - ela brincou e eu rosnei ainda mais, mas logo parei quando vi Hermione e Ron correndo pro fundo do ambiente. Eu olhei pra Lily mais rapidamente e corri atras deles. Chegamos a uma montanha de pedras da qual Hermione e Ron tiveram que escalar, mas eu e Lily passamos direto através delas. Esperamos os dois e logo encontramos uma porta redonda e enorme. Ron repetiu o que ele havia dito lá em cima e ela se abriu. Olhei pra trás me perguntando como voltaríamos, mas eles continuaram descendo. Eu os segui e nós entramos em um amplo saguão, aonde mais pra frente, um corpo praticamente em decomposição de uma cobra gigante estava estirado. Engoli em seco e corri atrás deles. Lily resmungou alguma coisa mas eu ignorei. Ron arrancou vários dentes com facilidade da boca dela e dividiu o peso com Hermione. Ouvimos alguma coisa cima de nossas cabeças explodir e eu me perguntei se o caos lá em cima já estava começando.

- Hermione, sinto muito - Ron disse - mas vamos voltar voando. Com a mão livre ele ergueu a varinha e bradou -_ Accio Vassoura!_

Eu me transformei em humano outra vez, e não demorou muito para que uma vassoura aparecesse pelos canos. Ron montou na frente e Hermione se encaixou atrás dele. Segurei o pulso de Lily.

- Vamos eu e você la pra cima - falei nos levando de volta para o banheiro. Ela olhou em volta repentinamente confusa, mas menos de dois minutos depois, Ron surgiu com a vassoura e Hermione atrás deles. Ela estava um pouco verde, mas continuou correndo assim que desceu. Assim que saímos do banheiro, meus pensamentos sobre a batalha se concretizaram. O caos tinha começado.

Alunos corriam pelos corredores gritando uns com os outros e pareciam ter esquecido suas casas e seus pertences, todos pareciam correr para o salão comunal. Segurei o pulso de Lily para não nos perder e a puxei pra perto. Ron fez o mesmo com Hermione. Eles foram andando contra o fluxo dos alunos, olhando em volta, procurando por Harry. Eu podia ouvir janelas se quebrando e crianças de 12 ou 13 anos gritando por ajuda de vários cantos da escola. Lily apertou minha mão e continuou andando atrás de mim. Aparentemente, alunos maiores de idade podiam ficar para lutar, os menores, seriam retirados. Muitos bruxos que não frequentavam a escola estavam ali, pais, ou bruxos do ministério e eu consegui avistar alguns bruxos da Ordem. Pela janela, vi bruxos lançando proteções em volta do castelo e alunos berrando nos jardins com os sustos que algumas explosões dentro do castelo aconteciam. Saímos em um corredor até que ouvimos um grito.

- Onde vocês se meteram, pô? - Harry. Lily se virou correndo e correu pulando no pescoço de James, que parecia um pouco surpreso. Ele olhou pra mim.

- Onde estiveram? - ele perguntou, mas Ron respondeu por mim.

- Na Câmara Secreta.

James arregalou os olhos, assim como Harry.

- Quê?

Enquanto Hermione e Ron explicavam para Harry, nós dois explicamos pra James a jogada do veneno.

- É genial - ele concordou - enquanto isso, Harry causou uma revolução na escola. Alunos estão sendo levados pra casa, bruxos estão sendo convocados, tudo acabou agora. A Horcrux é mesmo algo de Ravenclaw - ele disse - Voldemort mandou uma mensagem pra escola inteira ouvir, dizendo que queria Harry, e ele foi falar com Helena Ravenclaw. Ela não pode me ver, mas sentiu algo diferente, certeza. Disse que o diadema está em algum lugar onde todos escondem todos. Tenho certeza que está na sala precisa! - ele terminou. Lily respirou fundo e segurou sua mão. Harry e o restante começou a correr na direção do sétimo corredor, e nós fomos em seus encalços. Ela estava vazia, a não ser por Ginny, Tonks e a vó de Neville. Nem me pergunte. Ela logo saiu atrás do neto de qualquer maneira, o que nos deixava com a Sra. Lupin e a Weasley.

- Pensei que estivesse com Teddy - Harry disse.

- Eu precisava vir - ela disse - viu Remus?

- No jardim - Harry respondeu e ela saiu correndo. Ele se voltou para Ginny. - Ginny, sinto muito mas precisa sair também, pode voltar depois, mas precisa sair agora...

Para mim, a ruiva não parecia do tipo que voltaria para ficar na sala. Ela saiu correndo com um sorrisinho e Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Depois você volta! - ele gritou - _você tem que voltar pra cá!_

Eu não me impedi em dar uma leve risadinha e Lily me deu um tapa. Lembrei da minha promessa de mordê-la e rebati o tapa em sua mão, e ela pareceu surpresa com a minha reação, mas eu a ignorei.

- Pera! - Ron gritou - espera! estamos esquecendo alguém! Os elfos domésticos na cozinha! Alguém deveria avisá-los, não é? Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós...

Para a surpresa de Ron e também da minha, Hermione largou tudo e se jogou contra o ruivo, colando a boca na dele. Eu olhei confuso pra James que apenas encarava de olhos arregalados. Mas que p... Ron também havia largado as presas e enlaçou a cintura da garota, a tirando do chão.

- Isso é hora? - Harry perguntou tímido. Mas nada mudou, simplesmente eles começaram a balançar. Lily riu e virou de costas, embaraçada com a cena, mas Harry se alterou - Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui!

Eles se separaram e olharam para o garoto de cabelo preto com vergonha. James me cutucou com o cotovelo rindo, mas eu ainda estava pasmo com aquilo. Nos minutos que havíamos passado na Sala Precisa, a situação no castelo estava pior do que nunca. Feitiços vermelhos e verdes eram vistos e seus brilhos refletiam pelas paredes do castelo. Muitas coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo e eu sentia como se pudesse cair a qualquer momento. Havíamos passado por Tonks e por Ginny que lutavam em uma janela contra pessoas lá de baixo, mas nenhum dos três parou, focados em conseguirem chegar na Sala Precisa. O que não demorou. Lá dentro, a situação estava... bem diferente; Para começo de conversa, não existia barulho, e a sala estava lotada de coisas bizarras e sem sentido.

- Ok - Lily disse quando os meninos saíram correndo - procurem! Depois se acharmos, faremos eles acharem de alguma maneira! - ela saiu correndo e James me deu uma leve olhada antes de virar as costas, e sair correndo. Me transformei de novo em cachorro e mais uma vez na minha vida agradeci por ter escolhido um animago foda. Cachorro servia pra tudo. Eu ergui a cabeça e tentei sentir algum cheiro. Não era difícil sentir aquele cheiro ruim e amargo que tinha no medalhão e na taça. Era forte e eu conseguiria achar. Eu comecei a andar, tentando achar alguma fração do cheiro e mais adiante vi que James havia tido a mesma ideia, por que um cervo estava com a cabeça erguida, tentando sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa. Eu lati e ele olhou pra mim. não quero me esnobar, mas o faro de um cão é melhor. Ele veio até mim e procuramos juntos, até que Lily gritou do outro lado da sala. James não hesitou nem um segundo e correu. Bom, aqui vai meu orgulho de ser cão, um cervo era milhares vezes mais rápido que um cachorro, mas eu consegui companhá-lo. Chegamos em um canto aonde vimos um maldito aluno da Slytherin, tentando sem sucesso controlar algum feitiço das trevas que soltava fogo sem parar da varinha. James voltou e ser humano e agarrou Lily.

- ANDA! - Ele berrou. Como se Harry, Hermione e Ron tivessem ouvido também, começaram a correr, e eu fui atrás deles, sentindo atrás de mim um calor insuportável. No momento, pouco me importava se Harry tinha conseguido o diadema ou não, só queria sair dali. - SIRIUS, PARE! - ele gritou de repente e eu derrapei, voltando pra trás alguns passos. Olhando pra eles, vi que Harry segurava duas vassouras na mão e antes que pensasse, voltei a ser homem e montei na que Ron estava junto com Hermione, e James e Lily na de Harry. Eles decolaram. Não conseguia ver muita coisa, com o cabelo suado pelo calor caindo sobre os olhos. Eu consegui ouvir Ron gritando alguma coisa para Harry, mas fechei os olhos e tentei me equilibrar na garupa, e passado longos dois minutos, senti o ar puro encher meu pulmão quando as vassouras atravessaram as portas que se fecharam atrás de nós, e nós rolamos para o chão. Eu tossi assim que parei e olhei pra cima. Por algum motivo, Malfoy estava com a gente, e ele estava em cima de um corpo. Crabbe. De onde eles surgiram?

- O que diabos Malf...- comecei, mas James me puxou pela gola me colocando de pé.

- Depois Padfoot.

Harry de repente ergue o braço enquanto a Horcrux sangrava em sua mão. O feitiço maluco a havia destruído. James grudou meu pulso e puxou Lily pra perto.

- Só falta a cobra - ele disse sombriamente - Lily disse que Hermione destruiu a taça na Câmara - ela destruiu? Me perguntei, mas não interrompi, não devia estar prestando atenção - Já foram todas: O anel, o diário, a taça, o diadema, o medalhão e agora só falta a cobra!

- Mas não eram sete? - falei.

- A sétima é ele - ele disse - só falta a cobra.

Uma explosão nos tirou do nosso devaneio quando uma parte do corredor explodiu. Por instinto, cobrimos cabeça, mas as pedras que vieram pra nós, nos atravessaram. Assim que levantei os olhos, vi um dos gêmeos, Fred, lutando com Percy Wealsey contra alguns comensais. Harry, Ron e Hermione correram para ajudar, e Lily ameaçou correr pra eles quando algo explodiu mais pra frente, e James a puxou de volta pelas roupas, que foi tudo que ele conseguiu agarrar na hora do desespero. Eu dei alguns passos pra eles e Lily olhou pra trás desesperada. Harry se punha de pé depois de voado longe com a explosão, assim como mais outros três. Mas alguém não se levantou.

- Ah não - gemi quando corri pra frente, parando em cima de Fred, e me ajoelhei, com James e Lily no encalço.

- Não, não, não! - Percy gritou sacudindo o corpo do irmão e Lily soltou um enorme grito de dor, afinal, ela crescera com os Weasley junto com Harry. James a agarrou e a puxou pra trás, mas não tínhamos muito tempo. Fred estava... mas a guerra não havia acabado. Conforme Percy o sacudia, algo brilhou e eu arregalei os olhos.

- J! - chamei - ele está acordando! Como nós!

Fred se sentou e piscou algumas vezes, um pouco confuso, mas ao ver o irmão sacudindo seu corpo atrás de si ele ganiu e se afastou.

- Fred! - chamei o segurando pelo tornozelo - calma, vai ficar tudo bem...

- SIRIUS? - Ele gritou - mas que p...

Fomos interrompidos quando Harry gritou um "ABAIXEM-SE" e milhares de feitiços passaram pelas nossas cabeças. Fred se abaixou e franziu os olhos, mas eu o arrastei para perto e segui James e Lily, que corriam para ficar com Harry, Ron e Hermione atrás de uma pedra.

- Mas que porra, Sirius!? - Fred gritou - o que... - então ele viu os dois parados atrás de mim, Lily com o rosto molhado olhando pra ele - Quem... quem são vocês...?

- História longa - comentei - James e Lily. Pais do Harry.

- Então eu... você está aqui... eles estão aqui - ele disse apontando - eu...

- Sinto muito garoto - falei espiando por cima - depois teremos muito tempo para conversar, mas agora, precisa ficar com a gente, tudo bem? - falei e Fred assentiu. Agarrei a manga de sua blusa e olhei pra James - a cobra. James, temos que ir atrás da cobra.

Nos viramos para ver o que estava acontecendo com os três, mas eles já corriam para longe, indo para algum lugar, atrás de Nagini.

.

* * *

.

_Lily's POV_

.

.

.

As coisas não podiam estar pior. Acho que nem nos meus piores pesadelos e devaneios imaginei que Hogwarts poderia ser transformada de tal maneira em um campo de batalha. Paredes quebras, vidros, fogo, explosões, feitiços. Mortes. A presença de Fred aqui conosco era mais uma. Era algo impossível. Fred. Morto. Uma lembrança e uma marca de todo o terror que acontecia em tudo ali. Ele fazia algumas perguntas para Sirius, de vez em quando, ainda não confiava em mim e James, afinal, tinha acabado de nos conhecer. Perguntas que giravam em torno do por que ele estar ali, como ele estava ali, se podiam vê-lo ou tocá-lo, o que Sirius ia desmoronando um pouco a cada momento. James não havia soltado minha mão, pensando em quem mais poderia morrer naquela noite. Harry havia tido uma breve visualização da mente de Voldemort, que nos dizia que ele estava na Casa dos Gritos, e no momento, estávamos entrando pelo túnel do Salgueiro. Eu senti minha espinha se arrepiar quando entrei no túnel.

- Você está bem? - James perguntou - prometo que não há nada de ruim no túnel. Passei mais tempo nesse lugar do que na escola em si - ele disse.

- No túnel não, mas no fim dele... - eu comentei.

James apertou um pouco mais minha mão e continuamos a avançar, atrás de nós, Fred reclamava de nunca ter descoberto a existência desse túnel.

O tempo ali embaixo parecia passar cada vez mais devagar, mas finalmente chegamos. James me deu um empurrãozinho e nós saímos dentro da casa, eu, ele, Sirius e Fred. Harry vestira a capa da invisibilidade e se escondia pelo vão da porta. Eu olhei em volta, ainda não acostumada ao visual da Casa dos Gritos. Tinha estado ali apenas uma vez. Fred não dizia uma palavra. Ali, mais a longe, Voldemort tinha sua cobra asquerosa presa em uma bolha de proteção o rodeando e Severus na sua frente. Eu gani e James olhou na mesma direção que a minha. Estiquei um braço pro lado e puxei Fred pra trás de mim. Ele se surpreendeu, mas não reclamou. Olhava com medo para o que estava a sua frente.

- Sev - falei.

- Lily, não - James avisou.

- Tenho um problema, Snape - Voldemort disse e eu senti Fred estremecer atrás de mim. O garoto estava passando por maus bocados.

- Milorde?

- Por que não funciona comigo? - Voldemort disse levantando a Varinha das Varinhas em uma das mãos. Fred franziu o rosto e fez menção de perguntar alguma coisa, mas Sirius o interrompeu, dizendo que explicaria tudo mais tarde.

- Mi... Milorde? Não estou entendendo - Severus disse - O senhor realizou extraordinária magia com essa varinha.

- Não. Realizei minha magia habitual. Sou extraordinário. Mas a varinha... não. Não há diferença. Tentei com mais de uma varinha atacar Potter, mas não consigo. Olivaras me explicou dos núcleos gêmeos entre a minha e a dele, mas mesmo usando a de Lúcio, não obtive diferença. Então, procurei a Varinha das Varinhas. A tirei do túmulo de Dumbledore - Fred arfou - e durante toda a noite estive sentado aqui, pensando no por que a Varinha não me obedece. Diz a lenda, que ela obedece o dono. E acho que achei minha resposta.

- Milorde...

- A Varinha das Varinhas não irá me servir corretamente, Severus, por que não sou o verdadeiro dono. O dono é quem mata o bruxo anterior. Você matou Albus Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, a Varinha nunca será minha.

- Milorde! - Sev protestou e eu ignorei James quando corri pro meu antigo amigo.

- Não! - gritei.

Voldemort sibilou algo em língua de cobra e a gaiola que protegia Nagini se desfez, e então a cobra deu o bote.

- NÃO! - berrei e senti James envolvendo minha cintura com os braços. Meu coração pareceu afundar um pouco e eu estiquei as mãos para o homem vestido em preto que agora tinha uma cobra atracada no pescoço - SEVERUS!_ NÃO!_ NÃO NÃO NÃO _MEU DEUS_... _NÃO!-_ eu chorei e senti meus joelhos caírem, e deixei que James suportasse todo meu peso enquanto vi Severus ajoelhar-se no chão.

- Lamento - Voldemort sussurrou e então desapareceu.

- JAMES ME SOLTA! - GRITEI e ele me apertou um pouco mais antes de me soltar devagar. Eu engatinhei as pressas para Sev e tentei segurar sua cabeça nas mãos. Ele engasgava no próprio sangue e eu limpei as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Sev... Sh... vai ficar tudo bem, se acalme...

Senti Harry se ajoelhando ao meu lado, e Sev agarrou suas vestes, sussurrando o máximo que pode.

- leve... Isso... Leve... Isso...

Algo prateado escorreu junto com o sangue de Sev e Harry conjurou um frasco para coletar a memória. Eu solucei e senti James atras de mim, mas sem fazer nada. Sev puxou mais Harry.

- Olhe... para... mim... - ele ganiu.

E olhando para ele, Harry congelou e Sev parou de tremer em meus braços.

- Não... pelo amor de Deus... não... - eu disse quando sua mão soltou Harry.

- Lily - James me chamou - anda... temos que ir.

Mas eu não consegui m mexer. Simplesmente não sentia meus músculos. Duas mortes. Duas mortes importantes em questão de minutos. Era algo que para a minha concepção do aceitável estava longe demais. Eu tremi e caí pra trás, sentada. James tentou me por de pé, com facilidade já que eu era leve e ele forte, mas eu não sentia meus pés suportando meu peso. Foi com um gemido que eu congelei no lugar. Me voltei pra trás e vi um homem, aonde Sev estava, sentado, com a mão no pescoço, como se ainda doesse.

- Sev? - chamei gaguejando.

O tom da minha voz pareceu congelá-lo e ele então olhou pra cima, os olhos lacrimejando em milésimos. James não me impediu. Eu dei dois passos hesitantes para ele e ele começou a chorar. Eu caí de joelhos a seu lado quando ele me puxou pelo pulso pra um abraço tão apertado que chegou a tirar o ar dos meus pulmões. Ele chorava em cima de mim e uma de suas mãos segurava meu cabelo. Eu o abracei de volta chorando. Isso não apagava tudo que ele havia feito, mas ele havia sido meu melhor amigo durante muito tempo, e era claro o quanto ele sentia minha falta. Meu nome saía de seus lábios por sussurros até que eu me afastei gentilmente e me pus de pé, esticando as mãos pra ele. Ouvi arás de mim, Sirius xingar algo baixinho, como se a presença de Severus o irritasse profundamente.

- Lily...? - ele chorou - como... o quê...?

- Tem que vir conosco - falei.

Senti uma outra mão agarrar meu pulso, uma maior e mais quente. Me virei pra olhar James.

- Vamos, temos que ir. Rápido! - ele disse.

Severus fechou a cara quando ele bateu os olhos em James e eu previ o que ia acontecer. Virei de costas pra James e entrei na frente de Severus.

- Você - ele rosnou.

- Como se olhar pra sua cara feia iluminasse meu dia, Snivelly. - James sorriu sem achar a menor graça.

- Vocês dois! - rosnei - JÁ CHEGA! Não basta eu ter que aguentar vocês em vida, eu não vou ter que aguentar na morte. Já chega, certo? - me virei pra James - É melhor você maneirar, pelo menos por enquanto - e então pra Severus - e você, isso não muda tudo o que fez de ruim nesses longos sete anos com Harry, mas se está aqui agora, fez alguma coisa para protegê-lo, então me ajude a protegê-lo. Por favor. Por mim, esqueça o fato de que ele se parece com james, simplesmente me siga e me ajude a protegê-lo. Por favor.

Sev hesitou, mas assentiu. Eu sorri e o puxei pela mão, e com a outra mão, James me puxou pra dentro do corredor, e então corremos atrás de Harry que agora deveria estar chegando no escritório de Dumbledore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PARTE 2**  
**Angel.**


	60. A Guerra Termina

**Bom, como todos vocês sabem, esse é o _PENÚLTIMO_ capítulo da fic. Yep, não é o último não, mas todos devem ter uma noção do que acontecerá no último e etc... Aqui chegamos nós no final da batalha. _Depois de um longo tempo, né Angel?_ Bom. Agora não tem mais volta.**

**Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews LINDAS que eu recebi do último capítulo que postei. Algumas me emocionaram, outras me fizeram rir e uma me fez perceber que eu tinha escrito um negócio errado no capítulo anterior **(Já concertei, obrigada por avisar _acciomarauders_ x).** Meus leitores sempre me ajudando, awn...**

**Vamos parar de enrolação? Oookay, here we GO. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aviso: GRANDE parte do capítulo são as memórias do Snape, então tipo... vai ficar grande. Ok? Eu ainda estou na metade e tem 5,246 palavras! Vai ficar enorme hahaha!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry - 17 anos - Memórias... - James's POV _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Nós tivemos que nos transportar para alcançar Harry, que no momento já estava entrando no saguão principal. Snape conversava com Lily baixinho. Apenas perguntas. Foram 18 anos sem se ver, não era de se espantar que ele tivesse perguntas. Eu não estava no direito de ter ciúmes, e entendia o que estava acontecendo, portando, me contentei em ficar rabugento com Sirius quietinho em meu canto. Lily sorria ao responder as perguntas do amigo, seja lá do que fossem, e apesar do meu ciúmes estar gritante, sabia que a pessoa que ela amava era a mim. Trinquei os dentes e Sirius deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. Sabia que quanto mais nos aproximávamos do Salão Principal, mais estávamos perto de descobrir quem tinha morrido nessa guerra toda. Sirius ia aos poucos explicando para Fred toda a nossa situação, o que não era rápido e nem simples. Ele lhe contou que alguns espíritos, deixados na Terra por uma impressão rápida demais da morte e que ainda tinham missões para cumprir na vida real, ficavam, e que assim que as missões eram cumpridas, eles partiam. Sirius contou sobre Marlene e sobre como funcionava nossa semi-vida. Minha unica felicidade era que Fred não estava mais feliz do que eu ver Snape de novo. Sirius o estava preparando, pois sabíamos que ao entrar no saguão, veríamos seu corpo e muito provavelmente sua família chorando por ele. Fred estava distraído, mas sabia no fundo que iria desabar ao ver aquilo. Como Sirius desabara ao ver o desespero de Harry, e eu desabara ao ver o de Sirius.

Atravessamos a porta no saguão e eu indiquei para que Lily subisse atrás de Harry, que parecia que não tinha intenções de parar e ficar de luto ali. Ela estremeceu os olhos e o seguiu, mesmo com Harry demorando um pouco ao passar no saguão. Snape fechou a cara para mim antes de ir atrás dela. Bom... pelo menos ela não ia sozinha.

Eu dei uma olhada pra Sirius, que respirou fundo e começou a andar, olhando para o chão, e para ver se reconhecia algum dos mortos ali. Não foi difícil encontrar uma família ruiva e chorosa em um canto do saguão. Claro, aquilo tudo estava um caos, mas sempre se conseguia achar os Weasley. Fred hesitou, mas depois começou a correr na direção da família. Sirius fez uma careta e o seguiu, comigo logo atrás. Fred caiu de joelhos ao redor da família, mas não chorou. Estava em choque. George estava ajoelhado próximo a sua cabeça e Molly sacudia-se em cima de seu peito. Fred respirava devagar ao olhar pra mãe e para os irmãos. Era algo difícil de se encarar, mesmo ainda de longe, de onde eu e Sirius estávamos. Pus a mão no ombro do meu amigo e desviei os olhos daquilo, era simplesmente complicado demais. No futuro, eu provavelmente teria me obrigado a continuar encarando os Weasley pra não ter que ver onde meus olhos haviam parado. Dois corpos estavam próximos dos Weasley, um bem pequeno e meio frágil e outro... outro eu conhecia muito bem.

- Oh não... - gemi. Sirius me encarou antes de seguir meu olhar e congelar. As roupas ruins e velhas, sempre num tom escuro de marrom, as mãos ao lado cheias de cicatrizes. - Não, mas que droga, não! - eu exclamei antes de soltar Sirius e correr, mas o cara de olhos azuis não se demorou mais do que eu, saindo quase no mesmo instante. Fred se virou ao ouvir a confusão que só ele ouvia agora e bateu os olhos em Remus e Tonks, que estavam deitados atrás deles. Ele caiu sentado no chão e se afastou. Uma coisa era ver a própria morte, a dos outros já era pior. Ele engasgou mas não fez nada. Sirius, como sempre o mais rápido, caiu de joelhos ao lado de Remus antes que eu e tentou sacudi-lo.

- REMUS! - ele berrou - Não, seu vira-lata ordinário, você vai voltar! Cadê você?!

Eu chequei Tonks, e nada. Avancei pra Remus e tirei o cabelo de seus olhos. O famoso cabelo liso e caramelado, chegando num tom de loiro. Estava bem sujo e suado, e seus olhos não estavam de certa forma relaxados, mas sim confusos, como se tivesse fechado os olhos com força antes de morrer. As roupas rasgadas e de péssima qualidade espalhadas a sua volta. Agora tinha finalmente terminado. Não havia mais nenhum Maroto vivo. Eu engasguei e segurei as vestes de Sirius, que com dificuldade me ajudou a ficar de pé, já que eu era mais leve e menor.

- Temos que achar Harry - falei numa voz robótica. Sirius assentiu.

- Posso ir? - Fred disse - Não quero... não quero ficar aqui.

Sirius sem tirar os olhos de Remus estendeu a mão pro menino e o ajudou a ficar de pé, e então, os três em mais puro choque, saímos do saguão. Não me importava mais os mortos. Tinham muitos dos quais eu me importava ali, mas... era Remus. Meu melhor amigo Remus. Depois disso, nenhuma mais iria doer tanto. Os passos ainda eram difíceis de se formar, mas conforme nos afastávamos, parecia melhorar.

- Viu o tanto de espíritos no saguão? - Sirius comentou e eu fiz que não com a cabeça - há vários! Não sei como vamos tirá-los daqui!

- Eles vão achar o caminho deles sozinhos, eu só... só preciso achar Remus e Tonks.

Sirius assentiu e continuamos em silêncio, no caminho para o escritório de Dumbledore, sem forças para ir por teletransporte.

.

* * *

.

.

_Severus's POV_

.

.

.

.

Eu sabia. Sabia quais eram as lembranças que eu havia dado a Potter para ver. Sabia que Lily iria vê-las com ele, e sabia que ela me olharia com pena logo depois, pois nunca me amara como homem, e sim como amigo. Não podia culpá-la. Quando me tornei Comensal sabia que estava cortando a linha de esperança de isso acontecer. Ela jamais amaria alguém do outro lado. E foi uma surpresa quando aos poucos ela começou a se encantar pelo maldito Potter. Ele era um metido arrogante, mas quando ela parou e prestou atenção nele, eu também parei. Ele estava... menos. Menos tudo. Não se exibia mais, não estava enchendo mais meu saco, não estava sendo o idiota de sempre (Salvo os jogos de Quadribol, lá ele ainda era um idiota). Isso atraiu a atenção dela, mas eu já estava do outro lado. Jamais nada iria acontecer, mas nunca desisti. Ou melhor, nunca deixei isso sair de mim. Sempre a amei, mesmo antes de saber que ela era uma bruxa, mesmo com a irmã nojenta dela nos enchendo. E agora ela iria saber disso. Uma parte de mim parecia uma criança com vergonha de mostrar os próprios sentimentos, mas depois de 18 anos achando que ela estava morta e longe de mim, agora era a hora. E eu não estava com medo.

.

* * *

.

.

_Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

.

Observei Harry carregar a penseira até a mesa do diretor me perguntando como nosso mundo havia virado de ponta cabeça assim tão depressa. Olhei rapidamente pra Severus antes de me aproximar de Harry, que agora despejava as memórias na penseira. Eu não sabia o que eu iria ver e tinha medo de saber, mas eu precisava. Severus não caberia na Penseira comigo, portanto, entrei sozinha. Segurei a mão de Harry e no mesmo instante que ele afundou a cabeça, eu afundei a minha. Senti o leve giro embaixo dos meus pés quando entramos então, nas memórias do meu melhor amigo.

Estava sol. E nós estávamos em um parque infantil. O Sorriso se abriu no meu rosto antes mesmo que eu visse Petúnia e eu no balanço. Conheceria esse lugar em qualquer canto. Era a praça de nossa casa. Íamos sempre brincar lá. O que eu não sabia era que Severus nos observava. Um garoto magricela, olhando as duas atrás de um arbusto. Franzi o cenho. Eu me lembrava desse dia. Foi quando o conheci. Voltei os olhos para a minha forma de criança que ia cada vez mais alto no balanço e dei risada.

- Lily, não faz isso! - a loira gritou e eu assisti a mim mesma flutuar no ar antes de cair no chão, sorridente. Magias desconhecidas por mim até então. Assisti a ruiva mostrar a irmã mais velha que conseguia brincar com as flores e fazer outras diversas coisas. Petúnia nunca gostara disso tudo. Ou gostava até demais, e por não ser bruxa, sempre me odiou. Severus hesitou antes de aparecer para as duas e anunciar pra mim que eu era uma bruxa. Eu dei risada, lembrando de como me sentira naquele dia. Pra mim, bruxa era um xingamento. Vi o trio discutir de longe e Harry ainda observando tudo com curiosidade. A cena se dissolveu e eu me encontrei na clareira. A famosa clareira aonde eu e Severus sempre nos encontrávamos escondidos de Petúnia. Sorri ao olhar ao redor. Tantas memórias... No meio da clareira, eu e ele conversávamos baixinho sobre a magia e a escola de Hogwarts. Falaram sobre Dementadores e sobre o ministério, e iam se aprofundar um pouco mais quando Petúnia apareceu, caindo de uma arvore. Minha irmã, sempre metendo o nariz aonde não era chamada. Eu fechei os olhos quando a cena se dissolveu mais uma vez, nos deixando agora na plataforma nove e meia. Tive que procurar pra achar as duas irmãs que conversavam ali. Tanto Harry quanto eu nos afastamos de Snape e nos aproximamos dos Evans. Eu me desculpava com Petúnia e estava mal por ela não poder ir. Mas eu sabia o que ia acontecer nessa. Voltei andando para o lado dos Snape e esperei pra ver a cena se dissolver, sem querer ouvir Petúnia me chamando de aberração mais uma vez, e antes que eu notasse, nós estávamos no vagão do trem. Aqui sim estava uma cena que eu gostaria de rever mais vezes. Senti um sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto. De um lado do banco estava um garoto de cabelos compridinhos e olhos azuis quieto e eu encostada na vitrine. Sirius. Do outro, um menino de óculos, cabelos bagunçados pretos e mais outro menino que eu não lembrava quem era. Severus entrou e se sentou no banco do garoto de óculos, de frente pra mim e nós começamos a conversar.

- Petúnia me odeia. - eu disse a ele.

- E daí?

- E daí que ela é minha irmã! - disparei

- Ela é só uma... Bom, o que interessa é que estamos indo pra Hogwarts! Nós estamos indo! - ele disse alegre. A ruivinha sorriu e concordou, e Severus sorriu, gostando de não vê-la triste mais. - É melhor você estrar para a Slytherin.

- Slytherin? - James se pronunciou. Sorri ao olhar para meu marido com onze anos. Ele tinha um rosto iluminado, como uma pessoa saudável. Snape não tinha isso. Esse pensamento me deu uma descarga triste, mas continuei encarando James. Era possível que eu, Severus, James e Sirius havíamos sentado no mesmo vagão pra escola? O que era isso, piada do destino? - Quem quer ir para a Slytherin? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não? - ele disse olhando pro menino de olhos azuis na sua frente.

- Toda minha família foi da Slytherin - ele resmungou.

- Caramba - James replicou - e eu pensei que você fosse legal! - Sirius riu.

- Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher? - ele perguntou e eu sorri, observando com um canto do olho Harry, mas prestando atenção em James, que fingiu erguer uma espada no ar.

- "Gryffindor, a morada dos destemidos", como meu pai. - ele disse com uma pontinha de orgulho e eu pus a mão nos ombros de Harry. Snape resmungou e James se virou pra ele, e eu fiz uma careta, sentindo praticamente o cheiro da confusão que me perseguira pro resto da vida, uma confusão chamada James Potter e Severus Snape. - Algum problema?

- Não - o outro retrucou sorrindo debochadamente - Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro...

- E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois? - Sirius cortou. Eu franzi o cenho pra Sirius. Esqueci que na confusão James Potter e Severus Snape, tínhamos um extra do lado de James chamado Sirius Black, que sempre gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo. James riu e a minha eu pequena se irritou e saiu do vagão.

- Vamos Severus, vamos procurar outro vagão. - o garoto se levantou e James tentou fazê-lo cair. Eu suspirei. esses dois... A Cena se dissolveu e eu assisti de longe e do meio do saguão a nossa seleção. Vi a mim mesma ser colocada na Gryffindor, e vi também eu renegar um único assento que era do lado de Sirius Black. Eu ri, sabendo que imitaria aquele gesto pelos próximos seis anos. Remus, Peter e James foram para a Gryffindor também, e eles ofereceram um lugar aos outros dois também. Quem diria que ali seria formada uma amizade tão gigante? A cena mudou mais uma vez e eu vi a mim mesma discutindo com Severus no corredor.

- ...Odeio as pessoas com quem você anda Sev! Desculpa, mas detesto Avery e Mulciber! _Mulciber!_ O que vê nele, Sev? Viu o que ele tentou fazer com a Mary outro dia?

- Aquilo não foi nada, foi só uma brincadeira...

- Foi Magia das Trevas, e se fosse acha que isso é brincadeira...

- E aquelas coisas que o Potter e os amigos deles aprontam? - Snape retrucou, como sempre, um sempre voltava no assunto do outro. Meus karmas.

- Onde é que Potter entra nisso? - falei e olhei pra Harry, que encarava tudo em silêncio. Me perguntei o que ele estaria pensando disso tudo.

- Eles saem escondidos à noite - Severus disse e eu rolei os olhos, agora sabendo da história inteira - Tem alguma coisa esquisita naquele Lupin. Aonde é que ele sempre vai?

- Ele é doente. Dizem que ele fica doente - minha eu de 14 anos disse e eu ri. Realmente, ele era.

- Toda lua cheia?

- Conheço sua teoria - Lily pequena reclamou Afinal, por que é tão obcecado por eles? Por que se importa com o que fazem a noite?

- Só estou tentando lhe mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos como todo mundo pensa.

- Pelo menos não usam Magia das Trevas - Lily sussurrou baixinho e eu concordei. James era realmente um idiota nos anos de Hogwarts, mas se eles aprontavam alguma com o pessoal, nunca foi um tipo de bullying, sempre caía pro lado das pegadinhas. Severus e os amigos usavam Magia Negra, e muitas vezes com nascidos trouxas. Pleo menos, James e os Marotos nunca machucaram ninguém, e de presente, sempre traziam risos a metade da escola. - E você está sendo ingrato - ela continuou - Me contaram o que aconteceu na outra noite, você estava bisbilhotando naquele túnel do Salgueiro Lutador e James Potter salvou você do que quer que vive lá embaixo.

- Salvou? Você acha que foi heroísmo? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e dos amigos também! Você não vai... eu não vou deixar você...

- Me deixar? Me deixar? - Lily disse e eu fiz uma careta. Como eu era chata.

- Eu não quis dizer... Só não quero ver você fazer pape de boba... ele gosta de você, James Potter gosta de você! - ele disse sem gostar de como as palavras soavam e eu suspirei. Ignorei o restante da conversa e a cena se dissolveu mais uma vez. E mais uma vez, e outra, e outra... Eram sempre cenas vividas na escola, cenas que envolviam Sev, eu e James. Mas então, uma apareceu. Uma da qual eu não lembrava. Estávamos no cume de um morro, o frio e o vento balançando meu cabelo a minha volta, e Harry tentou cobrir os olhos. Severus arfava, e já estava adulto. Eu franzi o cenho mas um feixe de luz branca me assustou e eu pulei pra Harry, levantando a cabeça para olhar para os dois bruxos na minha frente, ainda abraçada no meu filho. Dumbledore aparecera e eu franzi ainda mais o cenho.

- Não me mate!

- Não era minha intenção. Então, Severus, qual a mensagem de Lord Voldemort para mim? - Dumbledore disse eu engoli em seco, apertando Harry ainda mais contra o peito, como se eu quisesse voltar as memória de Hogwarts.

- Nenhuma mensagem! Estou aqui por conta própria! Eu venho com um alerta... não, um pedido... por favor...

- Que pedido poderia fazer um Comensal da Morte para mim?

- A profecia...

- Ah sim, o que relatou a Lord Voldemort daquilo?

- Tudo - ele respondeu e eu arregalei os olhos. _Sev..._ - tudo que ouvi. É por isso... é por esta razão... que ele julga que se refere a Lily Evans!

- A profecia não se referia a uma mulher. Mencionava um menino, nascido em julho...

- O senhor sabe o que eu quero dizer! - ele grunhiu - ele acha que é sobre o filho dela e vai matá-la... matar a todos...

- Se ela significa tanto pra você - Dumbledore continuou - certamente Lord Voldemort vai poupá-la, não? Você não poderia pedir misericórdia para a mãe em troca do filho? - eu engasguei e olhei pra Severus, que assentiu.

- Pedi... pedi a ele...

- Severus. - falei, a antiga memória que havia a tanto tempo tentado enterrar na minha mente. _"Saia da frente garota. Não preciso matar você. lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Só quero o garoto. - Mate a mim no lugar dele!", _o equilíbrio faltou e eu usei Harry pra me manter de pé então voltei a olhar pra Severus, com o cabelo atrapalhando na frente do rosto.

- Você me dá nojo - Dumbledore disse. - Você não se importa, então, com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer desde que você tenha o que quer? - eu estremeci de novo.

- Esconda-os todos, então - ele disse mantenha ela... eles... em segurança. Por favor.

- O que me dará em troca?

- Em... troca? O que quiser - ele disse em choque, e eu franzi o cenho pela 6535 vez na noite. Se ele se importava tanto comigo, como podia ignorar Harry e James? _Eles eram a minha família! _A cena se dissolveu mais uma vez e meu cabelo caiu nas minhas costas, quando o vento sumiu e deu lugar ao escritório de Dumbledore. Severus estava sentado numa cadeira, debruçado para a frente e eu soltei o aperto de Harry. Sev olhou pra Dumbledore, com dor nos olhos.

- pensei que o senhor... fosse mantê-la em segurança...

- Ela e James depositaram sua fé na pessoa errada - Dumbledore disse e eu fechei os olhos brevemente. - Muito semelhante a você, Severus. Você não tinha a esperança de que Lord Voldemort fosse poupá-la? - Dumbledore esperou antes de continuar - o filho dela sobreviveu. - senti minha pele se arrepiar e eu levantei os olhos pra Dumbledore, mas ele continuou - o filho sobreviveu. Tem os olhos dela, exatamente os mesmos. Você certamente se lembra da forma e da cor dos olhos de Lily Evans, não?

- NÃO! Se foi... morreu - Severus gritou, me fazendo grudar em Harry de novo. Era muita informação vindo de foma muito rápida. Harry era meu apoio.

- Isso é remorso, Severus?

- Eu gostaria que _eu_ tivesse morrido no lugar dela.

- E que utilidade isso teria pra alguém? - Dumbledore disse - Se você amou Lily Evans, se a amou verdadeiramente, seu caminho é claro - Pera... _O quê?_ Voltei os olhos pra Severus, que chorava silenciosamente. - Você sabe como e por que ela morreu. Empenhe-se para que não tenha sido em vão. Ajude-me a proteger o filho dela. - Apertei Harry ainda mais, que bom que ele não sentia.

- Muito bem - Severus disse depois de hesitar - mas jamais, jamais revele isso. isso deve ficar entre nós. Não posso suportar... principalmente filho do Potter... Quero sua palavra!

- Dou minha palavra.

O gabinete girou mais uma vez e eu estava pronta para sair da penseira. Cair sentada no chão de Dumbledore e pensar sobre tudo siso, mas ainda havia mais, então apertei a mão de Harry fora da penseira e continuei. A cena havia mudado, mas não o lugar. Severus andava de um lado para o outro diante de Dumbledore.

-... medíocre, arrogante, deliberadamente indisciplinado, encantado com a fama, exibido e impertinente... - ele resmungava e eu fiz uma careta.

- Você vê o que espera ver - Dumbledore respondeu - Outros professores me informaram que o garoto é modesto, amável e tem algum talento. Pessoalmente, eu o acho uma criança cativante - Senti meus lábios irem pra cima antes mesmo d'ele continuar. A cena girou já para o sexto ano de Harry. Dumbledore e sua mão machucada com Snape na frente dele, conversando.

- Então o senhor está pretendendo deixar que Draco te mate? - Severus disse.

- Certamente que não. Você deverá me matar. - ele disse. Eu voltei os olhos para Severus. Fora tudo um plano? Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?! O home de cabelos negros assentiu e a cena girou mais uma vez. Uma aonde eles conversavam no crepúsculo e onde Severus dizia seguir Voldemort por ordem de Dumbledore, sobre a ligação de Voldemort com Harry, da qual eu já sabia que existia, mas não sabia que era tão forte. Meu subconsciente perguntou aonde James estava e eu tremi. Voltamos ao gabinete de Dumbledore e mais uma vez, ambos estavam conversando.

- Harry não pode saber - Dumbledore disse - não até o último momento. Não até que seja necessário, do contrário, como poderia ter força para fazer o que deve ser feito?

- Fazer o que?

- Isso é entre mim e Harry. Agora escute bem, Severus, virá um tempo, depois da minha morte... não discuta e nem interrompa - ele cortou Severus - que Lord Voldemort temerá pela vida da cobra dele. - eu voltei minha atenção na conversa. Agora sim eu entendia.

- Por Nagini? - Severus pareceu admirado.

- Exatamente. Quando Lord Voldemort parar de arriscar a cobra e começar a mantê-la segura do seu lado, aí será o momento ideal para contar para Harry - ele disse e eu levantei a cabeça que antes repousava no ombro de Harry, mesmo agarrada na sua cintura e em seus ombros. Que? Contar o que?

- Contar o quê? - Severus traduziu meus pensamentos para palavras.

Dumbledore respirou antes de continuar.

- Conte-lhe que na noite em que Lord Voldemort tentou matá-lo, na noite em que Lily se colocou entre os dois como um escudo, a maldição da morte ricochetou em Lord Voldemort, e um fragmento da alma dele irrompeu do todo e se prendeu a única alma sobrevivente na casa que desabava. Parte de Lord Voldemort vive em Harry, e é esta parte que lhe dá a capacidade de falar com as cobras quanto uma ligação na mente de Lord Voldemort. Enquanto este fragmento de alma, que Voldemort não sentiu falta, permanecer preso e protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort não poderá morrer.

Minhas pernas de repente não faziam mais parte de mim mesma. Senti-as deixar de sustentar meu peso e por mais que Harry não sentisse nada, o usei para meu apoio, mesmo achando que Harry em si iria cair de repente. Não... Não, Harry não. Fechei os olhos no moletom do menino e chorei, apenas ouvindo agora a continuação da conversa. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu não conseguia parar. Não...

- Então o garoto... o garoto deve morrer? - Severus perguntou.

- E é Voldemort quem deve matá-lo, isso é essencial.

A cada fala, a cada frase, me sentia descer mais, mas agarrada com toda a força no ombro de Harry, me sustentei. O gabinete ficou em silêncio antes de Severus continuar.

- Pensei que... todos esses anos... Nós o protegeríamos por causa dela. De Lily.

- Nós o protegeríamos porque era essencial que fosse ensinado, criado e pudesse experimentar a própria força. Tenho certeza que ao sair daqui para o encontro da morte, ele irá saber que isso vai lhe dar o fim de Voldemort.

- Manteve vivo para que pudesse matá-lo na hora certa - Severus acusou. - Você me usou. Espionei por você, corri risco mortal por você, supostamente para manter o filho de Lily Potter vivo, agora me diz que está criando ele como um porco para o abate...

- Ora, isso é comovente Severus... - Dumbledore disse. Eu me puxei pra cima e me coloquei de pé com dificuldade, ainda chorando e olhando para os dois, sem soltar nem um pouco ou sequer afrouxar o aperto em Harry. - depois de todo esse tempo acabou se afeiçoando ao menino?

- A_ ele? -_ Severus gritou -_ Expecto Patronum! _

Da varinha de Severus, uma corça prateada saiu e sapateou pelo gabinete de Dumbledore. Meus olhos seguiram o animal com olhos encantados. Era a corça que ajudara Harry no lago. Fora Sev. Eu desci os olhos pra ele no momento exato que a corsa desaparecera. Dumbledore o encarava em silêncio enquanto Severus estava com olhos marejados.

- Depois de todo esse tempo?

- Sempre.

Eu saí da penseira. Não conseguira segurar mais. Eu caí sentada ainda no gabinete de Dumbledore, mas agora mais barulhento, mais sujo e mais destruído e vazio. Do canto do olho, vi movimentações ao meu redor, e conforme as lágrimas continuaram a cair, eu agarrei Harry pela cintura e o puxei com tanta força, que não sei se foi por minha culpa ou por que as memória tinham acabado, mas o tirei da penseira e ele caiu deitado ao meu lado. Solucei e tentei ir até ele, mas alguém segurou minha cintura e me puxou pro colo. Poderia ser Severus, mas eu reconheceria o toque quente de James em qualquer lugar. Ele sussurrava coisas calmas, tentando me acalmar, mas os grunhidos e gritos chorosos ainda saiam da minha boca. Olhei pra Severus, que encarava tudo chorando do outro lado do gabinete. _"Sempre"_. Eu fechei os olhos e chorei ainda mais. Harry não se mexera, e vi Sirius agachar perto dele. Desisti de tentar lutar, e me encaixei no peito de James resmungando um "Não" eterno.

.

* * *

.

James não recebeu as coisas muito bem. Mas obviamente, não esperava que recebesse. Ele chorou, gritou, tentou bater em Severus, tentou matar Severus, tentou quase matar a si mesmo. O fato de que Harry teria que morrer era simplesmente demais. Também não fora a melhor maneira de sair da penseira, quando notar que ao lado de Sirius, Remus e Tonks olhavam pra mim, Remus com olhos marejados. Sirius disse que eles haviam morrido na Guerra, o que me deu mais uma razão para chorar, mas eu não estava com cabeça para abraçar Remus e agradecer por tudo. Não agora. Imaginei que James e Sirius tiveram o seu momento de reencontro, mas agora? Nada. James não estava bem e a possível felicidade anterior o havia abandonado. Ele não conseguia se concentrar para pensar e agora muito menos para me acalmar, até que aos poucos, as pessoas conosco desistiram de tentar. Não deixamos ninguém ficar perto de Harry. Eu fui do lado direito e James do esquerdo. Severus não tentou falar comigo, e Sirius não tentou falar com James. O castelo estava deserto enquanto andávamos, mas mesmo assim, Harry vestiu a capa da invisibilidade, e James segurou um pedaço da capa para nós não o perdermos de vista. Passamos por alguns bruxos que ajudavam a recolher os corpos, e então, passamos pelo saguão principal. Fred estacionou e assentiu pra Sirius que ficaria, não fazia parte daquilo. Sirius devolveu um aceno e eu ouvi algo do tipo: "Voltaremos pra buscar você". Severus também parou, assim como Tonks e Remus. Dei uma breve olhada pra Sev, mas ele assentiu. Também não fazia parte daquilo. Voltei a olhar pra Harry e vi que James havia agarrado a manga das vestes de Remus, e com os olhos marejados, estava-o arrastando conosco. Tudo voltou a fazer sentido. James, Sirius, Remus e eu. Respirei fundo e continuei a andar.

Passamos por Ginny na frente do castelo e senti Harry estremecer do meu lado. Estávamos quase na Floresta, quando Harry parou. Nós paramos juntos e eu olhei pra James, que não fez nada a não ser me olhar de volta. Harry puxou da bolsinha que carregava no pescoço o Pomo de Ouro, e James trancou a respiração e veio parar do meu lado, segurando minha mão. Do lado de Remus, Sirius o encarava. Remus, ainda confuso com a nova semi-vida olhava pra mim e para James. Harry encostou o pomo na boca e sussurrou:

- Estou prestes a morrer.

O pomo se abriu e eu apertei a mão de James. A pedra da ressurreição estava ali, com o desenho das Relíquias bem em cima. Eu gani e James apertou ainda mais minha mão. Será que...? Harry fechou os olhos e girou a pedra na mão. Senti um formigamento nos pés que subiam até os joelhos, então pro quadril, cintura, ombros e até chegar nos cabelos. Ao olhar pra James, Sirius e Remus era possível dizer que eles sentiram o mesmo, mas não havíamos mudado em nada. Olhei pra Harry que agora olhava pra nós e eu sorri com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry encarou James primeiro, e eu senti ele apertar minha mão ainda mais. Depois, ele girou pra Sirius que sorriu pra ele, apreciando mais uma vez poder ser visto pelo afilhado. Depois Remus, que sorria timidamente e então ele girou pra mim. Se eu pudesse desmaiar, teria desmaiado. Joguei o cabelo pra trás ao meu aproximar dele devagar, soltando a mão de James hesitante e avaliei cada pedaço do rosto de Harry, agora que ele olhava pra mim.

- Você tem sido tão corajoso! - falei baixinho.

Harry não se mexeu, mas era possível se dizer que ficaria ali por horas se pudesse, apenas olhando para nós.

- Você está quase chegando - James disse - Muito perto. Estamos... tão orgulhosos de você.

- Dói? - foi a única pergunta que fez e notei que ele não queria perguntá-la.

- Morrer? - Sirius se intrometeu - Nem um pouco. Mais rápido e mais fácil do que adormecer.

- E ele vai querer que seja rápido. Quer terminar logo - Remus disse, aproveitando a deixa.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido - Harry disse parecendo algo involuntário - nenhum de vocês, Sinto muito... - ele falava para todos mas olhando para Remus, que sorriu - ... logo depois de ter tido um filho... Remus, sinto muito...

- Eu também sinto. Lamento que nunca chegarei a conhecê-lo... mas ele saberá por que morri, e espero que entenda. Estive tentando construir um mundo em que ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz. - o vento bateu em nós e eu voltei a olhar para Harry.

- Por que estão aqui, todos vocês? - ele perguntou.

- Nós nunca o deixamos - falei baixinho, sabendo que era nada mais do que a mais pura verdade. Harry engoliu em seco.

- Vocês ficarão comigo?

- Até o fim - James respondeu.

- Eles não poderão vê-los?

- Somos parte de você - Sirius disse - invisíveis a todos os outros.

Harry deu uma última olhada em cada um, se demorando mais em James antes de virar para mim.

- Fique perto de mim.

Eu assenti. Sem dizer uma palavra sobre tudo isso, voltamos a nossas posições iniciais. Harry ainda nos via, o que era interessante, e eu segurei sua mão. Ele não sentiu, mas viu o que eu fazia, e não tirou a mão. Harry respirava devagar conforme andava e eu trocava olhares com James. Harry de repente parou e eu fechei os olhos. Era agora. Na nossa frente, Voldemort tinha montado um acampamento. Vários comensais estavam zonzando por ali, mas Voldemort estava parado com sua cobra peçonhenta por perto e Bellatrix próxima a ele.

- Acho que ele não vem. Me enganei - Voldemort disse. Harry respirou fundo.

- Não se enganou - ele disse soltando a pedra. Através de nós, o formigamento desapareceu. Olhei brevemente para James e então o seguimos até o meio do acampamento. Harry tremia levemente, mas contra todos meus instintos maternos, deixei com que James me arrastasse pra longe.

- HARRY NÃO! - ouvimos alguém gritar. James girou a cabeça em cima da minha, mas eu simplesmente fechei os olhos. Essa não... por que Hagrid tinha de estar ali? Pra assistir o pequeno Harry morrer? Eu apertei a mão de James e ele me puxou para seu peito, escondendo meu rosto no peito dele e passando a mão levemente no meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos e deixei apenas com que meus ouvidos funcionassem.

- Harry Potter - uma voz fria soou e eu estremeci - o menino que sobreviveu.

Trinquei os dentes, e felizmente, o barulho do feitiço foi mais alto do que o soar de suas palavras. Era contra todos meus instintos ficar parada e deixar acontecer aquilo que lutei por 17 anos para que não acontecesse. Mesmo com os olhos fechados com força, um brilho verde os invadiu e eu estremeci lembrando da noite de 31 de Outubro, e então de repente, tudo ficou em silêncio.

.

* * *

.

_James POV_

.

.

.

.

Eu fechei os olhos e usei Lily para me impedir de fazer qualquer coisa. Sentia a mão de Sirius nas minhas costas, prestes a me segurar caso eu perdesse as forças, mas eu congelei e me firmei de pé de alguma maneira. Eu respirei fundo quando o silêncio tomou conta da Floresta e senti Lily soluçar em mim. Contra as minhas vontades, eu abri os olhos, espiando devagar, vendo se eu poderia seguir com aqui-lo. Vi Harry estatelado de costas de um lado, mas Voldemort também havia caído. Franzi o cenho. Como poderia? Não estava morto. Ainda faltava a cobra, faltava Nagini. Harry era a sétima Horcrux, mas além dele, tinha a cobra e o próprio Voldemort. Como podia estar morto. Olhei pra Sirius que também encarava Voldemort. Ele começou a caminha na direção do bruxo e eu levemente afastei Lily do meu peito, a entregando para Remus. Ele fez uma careta pra mim tristonha, mas a segurou e ela o aceitou de bom grado. Eu corri para Harry e caí de joelhos ao seu lado, aproximando a cabeça de seu nariz. Me pegou completamente de surpresa que ele ainda respirava. Eu arfei e olhei pra ele, prestando atenção. Ele respirava e seus olhos se mexiam quase imperceptivelmente.

- Ele está vivo! - gritei sob o ombro e vi com o canto do olho, Lily se soltar de Remus antes que ambos corressem para nós. Ela caiu praticamente em cima de Harry e rapidamente pondo o cabelo sob a orelha.

- Harry, Harry meu filho, querido... - ela sussurrava. Olhei pra Sirius e ele assentiu. "Vivo também". Engoli em seco enquanto Sirius corria até nós e agachava ao lado de Harry também, todos esperando para quando ele acordasse, e pensando no que ele faria. Tudo aconteceu relativamente rápido. Harry respirou mais pesado e Voldemort grunhiu do outro lado do ambiente. Eu levantei os olhos pra ele e observei enquanto ele dispensava a ajuda de Bellatrix como um cachorro e se punha de pé com dificuldades.

- Harry, fique quieto... - ouvi Remus.

- O garoto - a voz fria de Voldemort soou depois de alguns instantes - está vivo?

Ai que droga. Eu congelei e voltei a olhar pra Harry. A pessoa que saiu do circulo de Voldemort e correu até Harry tinha cabelos loiros e nariz empinado. Lily quase rosnou quando Narcisa Malfoy se aproximava de nós.

- Se você disser uma única palavra sobre meu filho estar vivo juro que arranjo uma maneira de voltar dos mortos e te puxar pelo cabelo até o inf- Sirius a cortou tapando sua boca, mas sussurrou um "Shh" pra que ela entendesse que Narcisa ia dizer alguma coisa, e precisávamos ouvir. Ela agachou perto de Harry.

- Draco está vivo? Está no castelo? - ela disse tão baixo que foi complicado para nós entendermos. Felizmente, Harry ouviu, então sussurrou ainda mais baixo um "Está". Lily continuava olhando feio para Narcisa. Ugh, sempre preferi Andrômeda. Narcisa se pôs de pé e olhou pra todos ali.

- Está morto! - ela anunciou. Suspirei e olhei pra Sirius que latiu um alívio. Os comensais comemoraram, pularam e festejaram para todos os lados e Voldemort agora se gabaria de ser indestrutível e todas aquelas merdas. Eu voltei a atenção pra Harry, que se mantinha quieto. O garoto era esperto. Eu não notei as coisas acontecendo ao meu redor, e só tirei a atenção de Harry quando vi Remus olhando pra cima um tanto quanto assustado me puxando para longe pelo braço. Por um momento me senti nostálgico pela companhia de Moony e quase sorri, mas então notei que ele estava tentando me tirar de perto. Olhei pra cima depressa e vi Hagrid se abaixando e pegando Harry no colo como uma criança. Me pus de pé desequilibradamente e Remus me apoiou. O quê?! Voldemort apontava a varinha pra Hagrid. Era claro que ele o faria carregá-lo. Trinquei os dentes, mas continuei a seguir ao lado de Hagrid, que chorava e soluçava o nome de Harry.

Nós ignoramos a mensagem de vitória que Lord Voldemort lançou por Hogwarts e continuamos a andar, subindo aos poucos para o terreno do castelo. Quando Voldemort anunciou que parassem, estávamos bem de frente a entrada, próximos ao saguão principal. Remus puxou minhas vestes para que eu olhasse pra frente, e assim que eu o fiz, vi as pessoas começando a sair. Essa não...

- NÃO! - Minerva foi a primeira a gritar. Eu dei um passo pra trás, assustado com tamanha dor naquele grito e jamais imaginei que Minerva McGonagall pudesse emitir tal som. Bellatrix riu e as pessoas continuaram a sair. Ron. Hermione. Ginny.

- Não!

- _Não!_

- Harry! HARRY! - Sirius do meu lado se encolheu. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia como perder seu melhor amigo, mas Remus desviou os olhos para Sirius e eu. Ele também sabia. Ginny chorava e Ron a segurava pela cintura, mas ele mesmo estava prestes a correr choroso para Harry. O rosto de Ron era doloroso demais para se encarar. A multidão aos poucos começou a gritar e causar um caos, mas Voldemort simplesmente ergueu a varinha.

- SILÊNCIO! - ele exclamou e todos se calaram - Acabou! Ponha-o no chão Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele.

Trinquei os dentes para Voldemort mas não fiz nada. Hagrid o pousou na grama delicadamente. Depois disso tudo, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em alguns instantes o feitiço do silêncio sumira e a gritaria continuou, mas Neville interrompeu tudo quando foi até a frente desafiar pessoalmente Voldemort. Lily estava quase arrancando os próprios cabelos. Tonks, Fred e Snape nos viram e correram até nós, Tonks diretamente pros braços de Remus.

- Harry está...?

- Não - Remus a tranquilizou depressa. Ela me olhou rapidamente e eu assenti, voltando a atenção pra Neville, que por alguma razão agora tinha o chapéu seletor na cabeça. Olhei confuso e estava prestes a perguntar para Lily o que estava acontecendo quando o chapéu pegou fogo. Lily gritou e tentou correr pra ele, mas Sirius a agarrou pelo pulso e a trouxe de volta. Então, Neville em chamas não era mais o que chamava a atenção, mas sim Grope, que estava se aproximando aos poucos chamando por Hagrid. Pessoas gritaram e se afastaram. Tirei Lily das mãos de Sirius e a pus atrás de mim, mesmo com Snape olhando tudo com cara feia. Os centauros apareceram do nada atirando flechas para todos os lados. Sirius puxou Fred pra baixo e pra longe enquanto tentávamos ver o que estava acontecendo.

- JAMES! HARRY SUMIU! - Lily berrou de repente. Eu voltei a encarar onde Harry estava, mas ele havia sumido.

- Ele está na Capa... ESTÁ DEBAIXO DA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE! - gritei. Então olhei pra Sirius - Padfoot!

Ele entendeu e num salto se transformou em cão e em segundos começou a farejar o chão então saiu correndo. Nós o seguimos. Remus teria sido mais eficiente, mas ele infelizmente não tinha escolha de se transformar ou não. Sirius correu por um caminho invisível para nós e nós o seguíamos, Lily agarrada a Fred pelo pulso, o arrastando atrás dela. O garoto parecia surpreso, mas não brigou.

- James! - Remus gritou - Olhe!

Eu segui seu olhar e vi rapidamente Neville decepar a cabeça da cobra. Perdi um passo na corrida e Lily parou pra olhar também. Neville tinha nas mãos a espada de Gryffindor, provavelmente tirada do chapéu seletor, que magicamente ainda estava inteiro. Nagini estava morta. Sorri e continuei seguindo o grupo. Voldemort gritou, e Hagrid procurava Harry por todos os cantos, pessoas corriam e a guerra estava de pé novamente. Mas agora em situações diferentes. _Só faltava ele._ Padfoot latiu e o seguimos para dentro do saguão, e vimos Pads morder algo invisível, provavelmente a capa. Ele foi arrastado pra dento e nós corremos atrás dele. Pessoas começaram a descer das escadarias da escola, muitos sobreviventes, centauros entrando pelo salão e trilhões de elfos pelos nossos pés. Puxei Lily para mais perto, e ela puxou Fred, mas procurava por Snape. Remus arrastava Tonks logo atrás de nós e fechando a comissão vinha Snape. Sirius latiu uma risada quando passou por Monstro, mas não soltou Harry. Vimos muita gente. Comensais caindo e os Malfoy desesperados atrás do filho. Quando Harry parou, Pads parou e Remus viu com um brilho sádico nos olhos, Rony e Neville matarem Lobo Greyback. Sua forma semi-morta apareceu sentando confusa e Remus sorriu. Eu nem perguntei antes de puxar Tonks pela mão. Deixe que Remus se ire com Lobo. Ele avançou e sumiu no meio da multidão. Lily descobriu contente que contra semi-mortos, nossos feitiços funcionavam, então entramos nessa batalha também, estuporando e abatendo comensais que mal haviam acabado de morrer. No centro do salão, vi Bellatrix contra Hermione, Ginny e Luna e Voldemort mais ao longe contra Minerva, Slughorn e Kingsley. Harry correu pra Voldemort, mas desviou quando Bellatrix jogou uma maldição em Ginny que passou extremamente perto.

- Ginny! - Fred gritou e tentou correr, mas foi interrompido por Molly.

- A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA! - ela berrou com a varinha erguida. Puxei Fred pela blusa, o trazendo de volta a outras coisas, mas o imitando ao prestar atenção na ruiva. - SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO! - ela gritou. Fred congelou, acho que surpreso em ver a mão tão emputecida. Antes que eu pudesse ver qualquer coisa, jorros de feitiços brotaram entre as duas. Agarrei Fred pela cintura, mas ele não brigou comigo por segurá-lo, então apenas assistimos enquanto Molly simplesmente estava tomando a melhor.

- Você... nunca... mais... tocará... em... nossos... filhos! - ela gritou e Bellatrix riu. E ainda estava rindo, quando o feitiço de Molly a atingiu no coração. Senti o tempo congelar enquanto Bellatrix caía no chão sem vida, deixando ainda de pé, uma Bellatrix mais confusa. Voldemort gritou quando sua serva mais leal caiu no chão, e apontou a varinha pra Molly.

- _Protego!_ - ouvi alguém berrar e me virei quando Harry tirou a capa da invisibilidade. O berro de choque geral ecoou pelo castelo, gritos de comemorações e soluços aliviados. Vi Lily, Snape e Sirius, agora em forma de homem o seguindo de perto. Tonks deu um passo amedrontador na direção da Bellatrix espiritual, mas eu a puxei pelas vestes.

- Ela é _minha_ - rosnei. Mas antes de Bellatrix, eu andei pra frente, Fred e Tonks bem atrás de mim, com Remus se reunindo a mulher de cabelos bagunçados. O saguão agora estava em silêncio. Bellatrix não se movera, o que era ótimo por que ela ainda tinha que se ver pessoalmente comigo. Andei devagar até Lily e me pus na sua frente, ao lado de Harry.

- Não quero que mais ninguém tente ajudar - ele disse - tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu. Não há mais Horcruxes - ele disse - só você e eu. Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. E um de nós está prestes a partir pra sempre.

- Um de nós? - caçoou Voldemort. - Acha que vai ser você, não é? O garoto que sobreviveu ao acaso?

- Acaso, foi? - ele disse - quando minha mãe morreu pra me salvar? - apertei a mão de Lily atrás de mim, e os dois continuaram a se circundar - acaso quando decidi lutar no cemitério? Acaso quando não me defendi hoje, e ainda assim sobrevivi e voltei para lutar?

- Acasos! - Voldemort berrou.

- Você não matará mais ninguém está noite. Não será capaz de matar nenhum deles nunca mais. Não está entendendo? Estive disposto a morrer para impedir que você os ferisse...

- Mas não morreu!

- ... mas tive intenção. E isso fez a diferença. - ouvi Lily puxar o ar atrás de mim. Ela tinha entendido a jogada. - Fiz o que minha mãe fez - Harry disse eu me virei pra olhar pra ela, que sorria pra Harry orgulhosa - Protegi-os de você. Não notou que nenhum feitiço neles fica duradouro? Não pode atingi-los. Não entende, não é Riddle?

- Você se atreve...

- Me atrevo sim. Sei de coisas que ignora - Harry o desafiou e Sirius assoviou do meu lado. - quer ouvir algumas antes de cometer outro grande erro?

- É o amor de novo? - Voldemort debochou e Lily apertou minha mão - a solução favorita de Dumbledore, o amor. Amor que não me impediu de matar sua mãe sangue-ruim como uma barata - Eu, Sirius, Remus e Snape trincamos os dentes - esse amor? E ninguém aqui parece amá-lo o suficiente para se pôr na sua frente novamente quando eu atacar.

- Só uma coisa - Harry respondeu, como segredo na ponta da língua. Sirius deu de ombros pra mim. É, eu não havia entendido ainda.

- Se não for o amor, deve acreditar que é dotado de alguma magia que eu não tenho, ou de uma arma mais poderosa do que a minha?

- Creio que as duas coisas - Harry respondeu. Voldemort teve um breve momento de choque e Sirius latiu uma risada enquanto Tonks sorria.

- Você acha que conhece mais magia que eu? Mais do que o próprio Dumbledore jamais sonhou?

- Ah, ele sonhou sim. Mas sabia mais do que você, e sabia o suficiente para não fazer o que você fez.

Eu mesmo estava me irritando com Harry já, mas não disse nada.

- Eu causei a morte de Albus Dumbledore!

- Você pensa que causou, mas se enganou - Harry disse tranquilamente, como se estivesse comentando o tempo. As pessoas no saguão prenderam a respiração ainda mais, mas ninguém fez nada.

- Dumbledore está morto! - Voldemort berrou.

- Está morto sim - Harry respondeu - Mas não foi você que mandou matá-lo. Ele escolheu como queria morrer, combinou tudo com o homem que você julgou que seria seu servo. - Harry disse. Oi? Essa parte eu não tinha pegado, mas Lily voltou os olhos pra Snape e eu o encarei surpreso. Snape era um traidor de_ Voldemort?! _Voltei os olhos para os dois na minha frente.

- Que sonho infantil é esse?

- Severus Snape não era homem seu. Era de Dumbledore, desde o momento em que você ameaçou caçar minha mãe - ok, isso estava cada vez pior e melhor? - E você nunca percebeu, por que não pode entender. Nunca viu Snape conjurar um patrono, não é Riddle? ... O patrono de Snape era uma corça, o mesmo que o da minha mãe - eu encarei Snape assustado. Mas que porra... ?! - por que ele a amou quase a vida inteira, desde que eram crianças - ele disse. Desviei os olhos de Snape. Ok, estava estranho demais pra encará-lo agora. - Ele se tornou espião de Dumbledore, - Harry continuou - e Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape o matou!

- Que diferença isso faz? - Voldemort debochou - não importa se Snape era meu seguidor ou de Dumbledore! Eu os esmaguei como esmaguei sua mãe - por que Voldemort sempre voltava para o assunto "Lily", mas que coisa... - Dumbledore tentou me impedir de ter a Varinha das Varinhas! Queria que Snape fosse o senhor das Varinhas! Mas passei na sua frente, garotinho: cheguei antes. Matei Snape há três horas atrás, e a Varinha das Varinhas agora é minha! O plano de Dumbledore falhou!

- É, falhou - Harry continuou, com a situação inteira no controle - Mas pense, a Varinha das Varinhas não está funcionando corretamente pra você, por que você matou a pessoa errada. Snape nunca foi o senhor da Varinha das Varinhas - eu encarei todos ao meu lado confusos, mas todos ali estavam tão confusos quanto eu, mesmo Snape. - Ele jamais derrotou Dumbledore.

- Ele matou...

- Você não está prestando atenção? Snape nunca derrotou Dumbledore! A morte dele foi planejada pelos dois! Dumbledore pretendia morrer sem ser derrotado, o último Senhor das Varinhas. O poder ia morrer com ele, por que a Varinha nunca fora arrebatada das suas mãos - aos poucos, tudo ia se encaixando e eu me vi murmurando coisas sem sentido, tentando explicar pra mim mesmo.

- Mas então Dumbledore praticamente me entregou a Varinha! Roubei-a do túmulo do seu último senhor! Seu poder é meu!

- Você ainda não entendeu Riddle?! - Sirius riu do desafio na voz de Harry - Possuir a Varinha não é o suficiente! Nunca escutou Olivaras? "A varinha escolhe o bruxo" A Varinha das Varinhas reconheceu um novo senhor antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que sequer jamais pôs a mão nela! Alguém que a tomou sem perceber, e sem querer... Sem nem mesmo saber que a Varinha mais perigosa do mundo lhe dedicara fidelidade. - Harry hesitou - O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy.

- O QUE?! - Sirius berrou agudo e eu olhei pra Lily confuso, mas ela estava chocada.

- Que diferença faz? Mesmo que tenha razão, não faz diferença. Você não possui mais a varinha de fênix, e depois de matar você, vou atrás de Draco Malfoy...

- Mas é tarde demais. Perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele - Harry disse girando a varinha de Draco nos dedos e eu arregalei a boca olhando pra varinha que girava nos dedos de Harry, sentindo meu corpo vibrar. Puta que p... - Então a questão se resume nisso - Harry continuou - será que a Varinha das Varinhas sabe que seu último senhor foi desarmado? Por que se sabe... eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

Tive um breve pensamento do quão foda Harry havia sido nessa última frase, mas que foi interrompido quando Voldemort levantou a varinha e gritou. Harry respondeu ao gesto, e eu e Lily gritamos seu nome. Um jorro vermelho bateu contra o verde e onde eles se encontraram, uma explosão dourada. O verde voltou para Voldemort, e a Varinha das Varinhas voou para o alto. Harry, com o talento que eu lhe dei de apanhador, agarrou a varinha facilmente no ar. Eu desviei os olho de volto pra Voldemort no momento exato em que ele caía no chão, morto.

Morto. Voldemort estava morto. Estava acabado. O silêncio no saguão foi primeiramente preenchido por um grito de dor há minha direita e depois comemorações e vivas, e logo pessoas corriam e queriam chegar em Harry, tocar nele, agradecer e simplesmente se aproximar. Vi Ron e Hermione correndo em sua direção e eles foram os primeiros a alcançá-lo. Lily sorria e chorava, mas não se mexeu. Teríamos nosso tempo depois. Olhei pra direção da pessoa que gritara e vi Bellatrix ajoelhada no chão. Sirius rosnou e tentou avançar mas eu o segurei pelo pulso. Ele olhou pra mim surpreso, mas eu não desviava os olhos da bruxa caída. Tudo iria ficar bem agora.

- Você teve seu momento com Peter, por que ele me matou. Matou seu melhor amigo. Foi essa puta que matou você. Ela é _minha_. - rosnei e então fui em sua direção. Lily não tentou me impedir, aliás eu duvidava que ela estivesse prestes a se juntar a mim. Não tive dó ao descer a mão em seus cabelos e arrastar pra fora do castelo e com um chute tirar a varinha de suas mãos. Ela gritava confusa, mas eu não parei.

.

* * *

.

Saindo do gabinete de Dumbledore, seguíamos Harry em silêncio. O grupo inteiro, na verdade. Fred seguia perto de Ron, que andava junto com Hermione perto de Harry. Eu e Lily, logo atrás dele, e Severus do lado dela. do meu lado, Sirius, e do lado dele, Remus e Tonks. Bellatrix? Agora esquecida e jamais nos atrapalharia de novo. Tínhamos conversado com um quadro de Dumbledore. Irei suspeitar pra sempre de que ele sabia que estávamos ali, mas resolvi manter meus próprios pensamentos. Harry havia concertado sua varinha, e devolvido a de Dumbledore. Também havia guardado a Capa de o Mapa do Maroto, o que eu achei tremendamente exemplar.

- Harry não é somente o senhor da Varinha das Varinhas - Remus se pronunciou.

- O que quer dizer, Moony? - perguntei, andando com a mão de Lily no meu bolso traseiro.

Remus riu antes de continuar.

- Sabem a história dos Três Irmãos? O Conto? - depois que Sirius assentiu, ele continuou - Diz na história que os Peverell foram os primeiros. Bom, com um pouco de pesquisa sobre isso, descobri que sua capa, James, não é uma simples capa, mas sim a de Ignoto. Sabia que é descendente direto dos Peverell? - arregalei os olhos e Remus riu - Sim... E Harry tem a Varinha das Varinhas e teve a Pedra da Ressurreição na Floresta. Isso fez dele o Senhor da Morte.

- Nome que eu prefiro não usar - Lily se pronunciou nos fazendo rir.

Aos poucos, um pedaço do grupo ia seguindo mais pra frente. Snape, o trio e Tonks. Ficamos pra trás eu, Lily, Sirius e Remus e Fred. Sirius tinha comentado uma certa coisa comigo enquanto subíamos as escadas para o gabinete do escritório de Dumbledore, e achei que era justo.

- Yo, Fred. - chamei - Sei que estava bem ocupado nessa confusão inteira da guerra, mas não sei se notou alguns apelidos dos quais eu e os meninos aqui nos chamamos? - Sirius disse com um sorriso e o ruivo começou a andar de costas para conversar conosco.

- Como assim? - ele disse.

- As pessoas me chamas de Prongs - eu falei com um sorrisinho, - e este cara aqui, o de olhos azuis se auto denomina de Padfoot. E este aqui - voltei pra Remus que sorria - é chamado de Moony. Nós estudamos na escola faz um bom tempo e sempre fomos meio bagunceiros. Viramos animagos ilegais aos 15 e vivíamos aprontando...

Fred estacionou e olhou pra nós antes de arregalar os olhos. Ele levantou as mãos e Lily riu.

- Esperem... Estão dizendo que... Vocês... Ah meu Deus... os Marotos... os criadores... vocês?! Ah meu Deus - ele exclamou e eu ri. - VOCÊS SÃO OS MAROTOS! MEU DEUS VOCÊS CRIARAM O MAPA DO MAROTO! - ele berrou - Tem noção do quanto eu idolatro vocês?! MEU MERLIM! - ele gritou e girou no lugar. Remus riu e me deu uma cotovelada antes de dar alguns passos pra frente.

- Nosso ex-amigo, Wormtail, que por acaso era o rato do seu irmão na forma de animago, nunca fez parte de verdade do nosso grupo. Sabe... estamos mesmo precisando de um novo quarto membro... - ele começou e Sirius latiu uma risada. Fred arregalou os olhos e pulou em Remus.

- PUTA MERDA, SIM! EU ACEITO!

- Oh Deuses... - Lily gemeu ao meu lado - Molly querida - ela disse olhando pra cima - prometo tentar cuidar dele da mesma maneira que cuidou de Harry durante todos esses anos. Mas com esses três, não prometo maravilhas!

Nós rimos e Fred agora terminava de andar pelo corredor entupindo Sirius e Remus de perguntas enquanto eu ri e deixei minha cabeça cair em cima da de Lily, respirando o cheiro doce do cabelo dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora Lily. Acabou.

- Sim - ela riu no meu ouvido - _acabou._

.

.

.

.

**Ey, como de praxe, eu deletei metade do capítulo sem querer e tive que re-escrever. Parabéns Angel, você é fabulosa. ... Ridícula -'.**  
**Anyway, aqui estou eu, desculpe pelos problemas técnicos e espero que tenham gostado. **

**OO capitulo ficou grande né? Anyway, espero que tenham gostado! Adicionei duas coisas no finalzinho do capítulo que vi no facebook um dia e prometi deixar na fic, então, crédito aos criadores desconhecidos! Ainda temos o prólogo, então, ainda não acabou negada! ;D**

**Com amor, carinho e dedicação, Angel. xxx**


	61. Então É Adeus

**As notas finais estão no final da página, e dessa vez, eu imploro para que leiam. Por favor.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Então é adeus - Lily's POV_

.

.

.

.

A estação de Kings Cross nunca me parecera tão linda. O dia estava ensolarado, coisa difícil se acontecer em Londres. Pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro sem sequer olhar para nós. O grupo de pessoas semi vivas e semi mortas sentadas ali no chão, encostados na plataforma nove e meia conversando baixinho. Não era passagem para Hogwarts, portanto, a passagem não nos engoliria, apesar de Sirius ainda relutar em encostar mesmo ali. Eu estava acariciando os cabelos de James, que estava sentado na minha frente, e conosco, Remus e Tonks conversavam e nos contavam sobre experiências cuja não tivemos em vida. Severus se sentia desconfortável ali, mas suportava apenas por ficar perto de mim. As coisas não haviam mudado. Eu simplesmente sabia que ele me amara a vida toda, mas ele sabia que eu amava James. E ambos havíamos aceitado isso, apesar dele ainda odiar o homem sentado na minha frente. Fred ria das piadas toscas de Remus e sempre punha mais graça. Quando o silêncio se tornou longo entre nós eu suspirei e puxei James pra trás, num abraço, mas olhei pra longe, na luz branca que estava nos perseguindo havia algumas semanas. Era claro que tudo estava acabado. Nossa missão sempre fora deixar Harry em segurança, e agora ele estava. Não havia mais motivo de ficar aqui. Sirius estava vendo-a também, apesar de não sabermos por que. James brincara e dissera que a missão de Sirius era ficar com ele para todo o sempre, e por mais que houvesse causado gargalhadas, eu suspeitava que essa era exatamente a missão dele. Sev não a via ainda e dizia que era por que ainda tinha muita coisa pra concertar pra cá. Fred também não via nada. Ele dizia que ia ficar com o irmão, tomar conta do único rosto bonito da família que sobrara e que faria o negócio ir para frente. Remus via. Mas Tonks não. E isso estava causando uma confusão enorme. Ela dizia que não via por causa de Teddy, e que Remus via por motivos psicológicos de estar com os amigos e num bem estar espiritual enorme conosco. Eu suspeitava que tinha mais haver com o fato d'ele ter matado novamente Lobo Greyback na batalha de Hogwarts. Ter feito aquilo que sonhava desde quando era criança. Estava sendo complicado, mas Tonks estava bem, consciente de que aquilo era o certo. Estávamos ansiosos, afinal, não sabíamos o que era aquilo e nem como seria do outro lado.

Eu queria ficar. Queria viver com Harry, mas aquilo não era uma vida e o garoto não podia ter sua mãe mimando-o para todos os lados, mesmo que estivéssemos quase da mesma idade. Queria ver ele feliz, com Ginny. Queria acompanhar Ron e Hermione e o futuro, mas sempre que eu dizia isso a James, ele sorria e respondia: "Lily, quando Harry morrer, ele terá a eternidade pra nos contar tudo que iremos perder agora". Não sei se isso me animava, mas certamente era algo curioso.

Eu suspirei e me debrucei em James. Iríamos embora hoje, provavelmente. Tudo estava bem e nada de mal aconteceria agora. Queria ver como era do outro lado e queria reencontrar pessoas queridas. Quando James se pôs de pé, tomando a iniciativa, todos o seguimos. Remus e Tonks se afastaram, indo se despedir de maneira mais privada. Eu olhei pra Severus e não esperei a aceitação de James para abraçá-lo. Ele me segurou com força e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sabe que vou esperar você do outro lado, não é? Que estarei na margem do rio, de mãos esticadas, né? - falei. Ele assentiu.

- Me desculpe por tudo que lhe causei. Nunca quis que se machucasse. - ele resmungou.

- Eu sei - sussurrei de volta e o soltei. Ele sorria timidamente mas eu me afastei, parando na frente de Fred. Ele sorriu pra mim. Nós dóis havíamos nos aproximado nas últimas semanas. Ele era um garoto cativante. Ele sorriu pra mim e num abraço me tirou do chão com um gemido de saudades antecipadas.

- Vou sentir sua falta, mamãe. - ele disse baixinho brincando com as minhas preocupações excessivas - as prometo me cuidar, ok? E prometo também ficar de olho em Harry. Sabe que ele tem um ímã gigante pro perigo.

- Não me tente a ficar - falei bagunçando os cabelos ruivos dele. Ele riu e eu lhe dei um beijo na testa - cuide dos seus irmãos, de Harry, de Teddy e principalmente de si mesmo, ok? Vamos esperar vocês do outro lado.

Fred riu e então me soltou. Olhei pra trás pra encontrar Severus, James e Sirius se encarando. Suspirei.

- Sério? Nem agora vou conseguir algo decente com vocês três? - falei.

- Não - Sirius foi direto e Snape fechou a cara, mas James resmungou.

- Obrigada por tudo que fez por Harry e por tentar salvar a vida de Lily - ele disse - Não muda tudo que passamos e muito menos tudo que fez ao Harry, mas é algo para se contar.

- Obrigada por se sacrificar para salvá-la - Severus respondeu - e obrigada por... fazê-la feliz.

Ok, eu preferia ter ficado sem as respostas. Eu sorri para os dois, e vi Tonks se aproximando com Remus em sua mão. Lhe dei um abraço leve e delicado. Ela era tão pequena!

- Sinto muito que não possamos passar mais tempo juntas, pelo menos estive com você mesmo sem você saber disso! - falei - ela riu e me apertou.

- Obrigada por tudo, Lily! - eu sorri.

- Irei cuidar de Remus, prometo.

Ela me apertou ainda mais.

- E eu de Harry.

Eu sorri em seu ombro e então nos soltamos. Eu estiquei a mão pra James que deu a mão pra Sirius. Minha outra mão foi tomada por um Remus sorridente. Ele acenou um adeus pra Tonks tristonho, mas ela sorriu pra ele. Vi Fred sorrindo e ele e Sirius trocavam instruções rápidas, já que ele era o mais novo aprendiz dos Marotos. Eu dei alguns passos pra trás os puxando comigo, sem olhar pra luz brilhosa atrás de nós Gritamos alguns adeus finais enquanto vi pelos meus olhos a estação de King's Cross sumir e dar lugar há uma bela campina. Pisquei confusa e então olhei em volta. Estávamos em um terreno que lembrava muito Hogwarts, mas... mais bonito. A grama mais verde o Sol mais quente, num contraste contra o céu azul. Ao longo do lugar, pessoas corriam e simplesmente estavam, nenhuma aparentando tristeza. Algumas casas ao longo da costa aonde a montanha encontrava o mar azul.

- SIRIUS! - alguém gritou, então Marlene entrou no nosso campo de visão. Eu senti lágrimas nos olhos ao meu unir no abraço deles e mais ainda ao sentir o braço dela enlaçar meu pescoço também. Ouvi-a sussurrar meu nome e senti um beijo na bochecha. Quando me soltei, ao longe, vi Emmeline correndo na direção de Remus chorando. Meu peito se apertou de saudades. Minha querida Emme, loira, sorridente e feliz. Mais abaixo da descida do cume, os pais de James acenando, junto com os meus. Soltei Marlene e desci a costa correndo, com James atrás de mim. Alguma santidade me segurou por que com meu equilíbrio natural, eu teria descido rolando, mas cheguei no final inteira. Tinha me esquecido do quanto o abraço da minha mãe era reconfortante e de como meu pai era alto. Assim que os soltei, vi Dumbledore se aproximar de Remus batendo palmas e comemorando que seu plano havia dado certo. Ao seu lado, uma garota de cabelos cacheados. Ariana. Ela sorria pro irmão e não aparentava sentir medo nenhum dele. Grindewald mais ao longe, mas também sorrindo para o bruxo que comemorava agora. Com surpresa, notei Dobby correndo na direção de James, provavelmente achando que era JamesHarry, mas não se decepcionou quando encontro o pai, tão encantado quanto seria se fosse o filho. Vi acima do morro, Sirius, sustentado por Marlene, encarando o irmão Regulus, que chorava. Sirius o puxou em um abraço apertado e eu chorei por ver quilo. Quem diria... Sirius e Regulus... Vi mais ao longe Moody se aproximar de Remus, com Dumbledore perto e rir de Remus com o cajado na mão. Colin Creevey correu mais ao longe, junto de alguns alunos de sua época. Cedric apareceu ao longe acenando e correndo pra nós e eu o recebi num abraço apertado, e seu pai, Amos, mais atrás (James não gostou muito disso). Uma coruja piou e pousou no ombro de James quando ele ia abrir a boca pra falar comigo, e ele sorriu ao reconhecer Hedwig. Eu ri e acariciei suas penas, e ela deixou, como se nos conhecesse e nos adotasse. Dorcas correu ao meu encontro, o cabelo louro espalhado atras de si ao me abraçar, e me juntei a Emme e Marlene, as quatro reunidas novamente. Do outro lado da campina, os Marotos. Tudo como deveria ser e como sempre fora. Mais pessoas da Ordem se aproximavam e eu chorava, de saudades, de pena, de felicidade e de mais outros 300 sentimentos que eu não sabia identificar.

Quando atravessei aquilo, achava que eu e James iríamos sentir falta de Harry ou simplesmente sumiríamos e jamais lembraríamos de casa, mas mal sabia eu que eu havia acabado de _chegar_ em casa, e que não iria me sentir triste em um longo tempo.

Tudo estava bem...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**É. Acabou. **

_Quem diria que eu um dia iria terminar essa história. Demorou e houveram obstáculos enormes no caminho. Mas eu continuei e vocês também continuaram._  
_Acho que palavra nenhuma pode ao menos tentar descrever o que eu sinto agora. Posso tentar, mas não garanto. **Gratidão?** Com certeza. Desde os leitores antigos, que me conheceram e acompanharam _DOPDV_ desde seu 1º capítulo, a quem está lendo agora pela primeira vez. Obrigada por lerem, e obrigada pelas Reviews. Eu não seria nada sem elas e muito provavelmente essa história não existiria. Vocês a criaram e eu a escrevi. Gostaria de dizer que continuarei lendo as Reviews que me mandarem, portando, mesmo depois de dois anos, ainda verei e agradecerei pelo comentário e provavelmente irem chorar com eles. **Saudades?** Muito provavelmente. Deus sabe o quanto essa fic me deu e eu jamais vou esquecer de tudo isso. Claro, ainda postarei fics no site, mas _DOPDV_ é algo especial. É a minha maior, mais bem sucedida e melhor história. **Amor?** Sim, claro. Amo essa história, amo os leitores, amo o website, só não amo minha incrível habilidade de deletar os capítulos sem querer. Que nem aconteceu no anterior. Mas sim, amo cada pedacinho dessa jornada longa e cativante. **Orgulho?** MUITO. Me orgulho de ter uma fic grande e com tantas pessoas que gostam. Adoro mostrar para os outros que eu a escrevi e mesmo que estejam rindo da minha cara, sinto orgulho em vê-la. E vocês me deram isso, obrigada mais uma vez. __  
_

_Quantos Faves na história, Follows nela, os Reviews, as palavras e capítulos! São números que importam e me lembrar toda vez o quão grata sou por vocês! Obrigada mais uma vez! Publicada em janeiro de 2011, passei tanto tempo nisso que agora simplesmente é difícil desapegar! Sabiam que eu usei TODAS as sugestões que eu recebi de vocês?_

_Desde que comecei a escrever, sempre me imaginei escrevendo este discurso de agora, e que é algo que eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que todos façam. Essa fic foi escrita no intuito de fazer vocês imaginarem, e eu não escrevi TODOS os capítulos da saga. Portanto, quero que peguem seus livros de Harry Potter, e leiam. **Leiam agora, DE OUTRO PONTO DE VISTA**. Imaginem vocês mesmo com James e Lily por trás. Criem comentários, façam piadas, chorem pelo ponto de vista deles, façam o que quiser. Você podem mudar o que quiserem com isso! É DE VOCÊS! Leiam de outro ponto de vista! Esse é o objetivo dessa história! O nome dela, foi feito para incentivar vocês a fazer isso! Leiam por eles!_

_Nada jamais será capaz de substituir o que fizeram por mim. Despertaram em mim a vontade de escrever um sonho trágico sobre a história, que foi o que iniciou essa longa jornada. Acordei numa madrugada soluçando por ter sonhado com Sirius descobrindo James e Lily mortos, e quando pus o travessão no site, vocês adicionaram as falas e olha onde estamos agora! Isso nunca será esquecido, jamais!_

_Obrigada por cada mais simples review, desde "_Ei, sua fic é boa"_ para reviews imensas e incrivelmente emocionantes que me fazem chorar toda vez que eu leio e re-leio. Vocês são as pessoas mais incríveis do mundo! Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui e por me por de pé imensas vezes quando eu caia.  
__Amo vocês com todo meu coração. E irei amar até o fim dos meus dias.  
_**_ALWAYS._**

.

.

.

.

.

**Com amor, carinho, gratidão, orgulho e saudades precipitadas, sua Angel. xxx**


End file.
